Angelic Assassins
by Animesaki
Summary: By day they're like any other person on the street. By night they become Angels of Death trained beyond military grade special forces. Riku, his family, and friends are a branch of a major assassin for hire company and they take pride in their work... Until Fate decides he should fall for a future target on his hit list.
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-da! I'm alive and well~! And I had an awesome Halloween; I got pics on my dA profile if anyone's interested. Same username as here.**

**Axel: No one's interested Animesaki. Just tell everyone what your latest idea is already.**

**A story in which Axel, Riku, Demyx, Cloud, and Ventus are all assassins!**

**Demyx: Cool! Blood and gore!**

**Zexion: You'll be a cause of it.**

**Demyx: Aw! I hate work.**

**Roxas: You made that clear enough in two games.**

**Leon: Wait a minute, you haven't played Birth by Sleep yet, you shouldn't be using Ventus.**

**I have before… Even though I haven't finished that one yet. But still! By the way this is a yaoi.**

**Boys: What else would it be you damn fan girl?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts~**

The rain pelted against his white cloak like bullets from the downpour. Next to him a black cloaked figure leaned over the edge of the roof they were standing on slightly to keep from falling over and he gave an irritated sigh.

"Neh. Niisan, he hasn't come out yet?" the white clad asked.

"No. Why the hell is he taking his sweet ass time? The longer this takes the less we're paid." The black clad said turning to pace.

The white clad looked out over the edge again and watched as a shadow broke the light that was cast to the outside from the inside of the building "I think he coming out now." He called.

His brother came back to his side and looked down, "Wait a moment while I go down and make sure. I'll give you signal if it's him." He went over to another edge on the roof and jumped.

The white clad turned his attention back to the man he had seen come out of the building. He watched as the man went to the silver car parked across the street from the building then he saw tree quick flashes from among the bushes that ran ahead the edges of the building's structure to create a wide walkway.

Standing up right from his kneeling position he took a deep breath; closing his eyes he jumped doing a midair front flip to make his landing on the overhang of the door easier as he landed in a crouching position. Then he jumped from there and ran to the bushes opposite of where he saw the light and waited.

The car engine was heard and it started moving away. The white clad figure saw the black clad figure stand upright and signaled to follow; standing upright himself he jumped over the bushes and ran right after the other as they followed their target at unnatural human speed. When the car stopped at a red light the two ducked into an alley.

"Okay, his house isn't much further, just about two and a half more blocks. He's going to make that stop at liquor store so while he's inside pick the lock to the door and get in; I'll follow to the house on foot. Remember as soon as the engine goes off to make it a quick hit, slit his throat or pierce his heart or brain, make sure it's done." The black clad said.

"I understand." The white clad responded.

"And should you need to use that gun, don't make a mess."

The light changed and the car moved; they followed behind until they were at the liquor store and their target went inside. The white clad figure hurried to the back door of the passenger side to avoid being seen; looking inside he saw that the doors were locked. He quickly went around to the front door on the driver side and picked the lock.

When he heard the click of the lock he quickly opened the door and jumped in and closed the door, grateful for the thunder that sounded and drowned out the sound, then jumped in the back ducking down to the floor so he wouldn't be seen. A moment later the locks sprang and his target got in, setting his purchase on the seat next to him.

From what the white clad could see his target was middle aged, late forties to early sixties at the most, balding and whatever hair he had turning gray. His face was reddening in his cheeks and across his nose, a sign of his alcoholism, and his eyes were dilated and red from drug use. A gold wrist watch encrusted in sapphires and diamond cufflinks gave away that he was an embezzler.

'_Yeah, he's so gotta die._' He thought.

In a matter of minutes the car stopped in front of the white garage door of a two story house that was painted cream with black shingles. The engine turned off and he lifted himself up behind the driver seat; taking a dagger from inside his opposite sleeve he reached his free hand around to cover the man's eyes.

His target gave a yelp of surprise as the black leather hand took hold and pulled him back against the headrest then something cold cut through the skin of his neck and something warm and slick began to run out; he went completely still. The white clad wiped the blood off the dagger onto the man's coat then got out of the car.

"Nicely done. Quick and he had no idea you were there until it was too late. Ready to head back home?" the black clad figure said.

"Yeah, before we catch pneumonia." The other responded.

His brother chuckled and put and arm around his shoulders, "Good point. When we get back you can have all the time to warm up you need."

"Hey guys. How'd it go this time?" a boy about eighteen with crazy spiky red hair and upside down teardrop facial tattoos asked as a white clad person and a black clad person came through the door.

The black clad figure removed his hood to reveal spiky blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow, "Fair enough, it was done quickly. Yuffie can make that call to both the clients."

The redhead shook his head, "To have two contractors, his co-worker and his own son. If he knew, that woulda probably hurt and then some. So Cloud, who took him out?" the blonde gestured to the one standing next to him, "Riku? But this is only his second job since he was initiated."

The white clad removed his hood revealing pale skin, silver hair, and aquamarine eyes, "Why is it a problem that I do my job huh Axel?"

"Hey kid, no offense. I just think it's too soon for you." The red head said putting his hands up in front of him.

"That's what you said when I had to work with you on my first job and I ended up taking him out without a hitch. If I'm an assassin I gotta do my job when I'm told to right?" Riku said.

"I understand that but… Cloud, don't ya think he's seeing too much blood too early?" Axel asked.

The blonde shrugged and went towards his room, "We all start out that way."

"Don't you remember what Xion did to herself after having a beginning like you're giving your little brother? I don't want to see that happen again! None of us do!" Axel shouted.

"And what makes you think I'm any different? I didn't even want him to go through the process of becoming an assassin like us! I don't want him to be a killer! But if he didn't he would have been sent to an orphanage and I didn't want that either! It was one or the other Axel and I chose to keep what was left of my family together!" Cloud shouted back.

Riku just kept his gaze to the ground and went upstairs, not wanting to hear if the argument would continue. Yes, Cloud was his older brother. They weren't related by blood but by the marriage of their parents; he remembered when he and Cloud had first met eleven years ago, he was in elementary school and the blonde was in his last year of middle school.

They liked each other instantly and Cloud proudly proclaimed to all his friends that Riku was his little brother before their parents had even thought about marriage. Cloud had been eighteen when their parents died at sea while on an ocean liner for a vacation so he was able to claim custody on the silverette, that was six years ago.

Riku sighed sadly at the memories; Cloud had already became an assassin before their parents had died and he himself had to go through the same things his brother did to become one and stay with him. It wasn't quite the experience with all the physical and mental work he had to endure along with… He shook his head to rid himself of _those_ memories.

He stopped at an open door and saw a girl a little older than he with short black hair sitting at a desk with her feet propped up, filing her finger nails, and talking on the phone via headset "Yuffie, I finished the job." He called hoping to get her attention.

"… I told him to take a hike though. Can you believe he thought I was so easy?" she said not hearing one word directed at her.

"Yuffie!" she jumped and looked at him "I'm done. I would like to get my money tomorrow if it's alright." He said.

Yuffie sighed in frustration "Hold on a sec." she pushed a computer key and turned back to Riku "Jeez, ya couldn't wait until I finished my phone call?" she said.

"We both know you would have been on for another three hours. Just call the clients and tell them I did the job so I can pick up the money tomorrow." He said and went back down to his room so he could get out of his rain soaked clothes and into a warm shower and dry clothes.

On his way down he met a dirty blonde with his hair style in a mullet "Hey Riku! How was the job?" he asked.

"Hey Demyx. The job was… wet. But at least it got done and I get paid." The silverette said.

"Coolio! When you get outta your uniform the laundry room's open and your dinner's being kept warm in the over." Demyx said skipping off to his room.

Riku shook his head with a smile on his face; how was it Demyx was always so cheerful about practically everything? He continued down to his room that was next to Cloud's where he toed off his back boots, discarded his gloves onto his dresser, then went into the bathroom and took off his cloak and the rest of his clothes.

Stepping into the tub and sliding the door closed he turned on the water and waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature before switching it to the shower head. In a about a half hour he stepped out and went back into his room to put on his pajamas that consisted of black sweat pants and a long sleeve gray shirt.

He toweled his hair to dry it as much as possible then put it behind his neck, put on some socks, gathered up his uniform and went for the laundry room first where he met a boy younger than him with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes who was placing clothes in the washing machine "Ventus?" he called.

The boy turned and smiled, "Hi Riku. How long have you and Cloud been home?"

"Nearly an hour. I thought you would be asleep already because of how late it is. You and I do have to go to that school tomorrow." Riku said.

Ventus nodded and took Riku's clothes, putting them with the rest "I know. But I don't know if I'm ready to go back to school; I was pulled out for this assassin initiation thing after all." He said.

Riku put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not going alone. Me, Axel, and Demyx will be right there with you."

Ventus smiled at him, "Thanks bro. That helps."

"Riku get up or I'll leave without ya!"

Riku shot up from his sleep and groaned; it was too early. Damn late night jobs. He got up and dressed in some deep blue jeans, a black zip-up sleeveless shirt, and put a white vest over it. Going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, combed his hair then rushed to put on his sneakers, grabbed the gray hoodie and white messenger bag hanging on his door and ran to the kitchen.

Without looking Cloud handed Riku an instant breakfast sandwich as his little brother ran past him to go out the back door "Do you have your wallet?" he called before the younger could grab the knob.

"Shit!" the silverette exclaimed and turned to go back when he saw Cloud holding it out with his cell phone, again not looking at him as he read his book. Riku took both "Thanks, see you later!" he called as he dashed out to Axel's car.

"Cutting it close Ri. Axel was about to take off." Demyx said.

"This coming from the guy who was probably only two minutes ahead of me and can't even do a job right." Riku commented.

"True." Axel and Ventus said at the same time as they pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

~X~X~X~

Hallow Bastion high's parking lot was abuzz with students hanging around their cars or around their friends who had cars. Sora Lockhart was sitting on the hood of his brother Terra's black Mitsubishi talking to his friend Roxas; his brother didn't seem interested in the conversation since he was shuffling through songs on his iPod touch.

"This rain we've been getting since last weekend's been crazy huh?" Roxas commented.

"I'll say. At least it isn't raining now." Sora responded.

"Don't jinx it!" Roxas laughed.

A loud roar sounded as a car no one in the school's seen tore down the aisle and parked a few spots away from where the small group was. Because there were no cars between them and the new car Sora, Terra, and Roxas studied it seeing it was a Mustang GT, red with black flames painted onto the hood and sides.

Sora and Roxas turned their attention back to each other "Who the hell drives like that?" Sora asked.

"A suicidal maniac?" Roxas tried and they both laughed.

"Hey Rox, you gotta twin brother no one knows about?" Terra asked.

Roxas looked at the older brunette with a cocked eyebrow, "No. Why?"

"Well unless you're in two places at once there's a kid over there that looks like you, exactly." Terra said.

The younger boys looked at the other car and saw who Terra was talking about "What the hell?" Roxas exclaimed and he ran over to the other boy "Hey kid!" he called.

The whole group that had emerged from the car looked over to him and stared in shock "Holy crap! He looks just like Ven!" the dirty blonde exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock!" the red head scoffed with annoyance.

"What's your name? First and last." Roxas said ignoring the rest.

"Ven- Ventus Strife." The look-a-like stuttered.

"Oh okay. I was gonna flip." Roxas sighed.

"Why would ya flip out Blondie?" the red head asked with a smirk.

Roxas glared at him "My name is not Blondie! It's Roxas Highwind! And if you have the sense you were supposed to be born with you would be careful as to how you drove in a school zone!" he snapped and turn to walk back over to his friends before he was suddenly grabbed and roughly turned around again.

"Listen you! No one, and I mean _NO_ one, talks to Axel Ryder like that! Got it memorized?" the red head growled.

"I'll keep that in mind when I meet him." Roxas responded not at all afraid.

"He's me you dumbass blonde!" the redhead shouted.

"Axel! Cool it will ya? You got his friends coming this way and we don't want any trouble. Just let him go and forget this happened, we gotta go to the office and check in anyway." The silver haired boy said.

Axel growled and let the blonde go, "Fine. But cross my path with a smart remark again and you won't recognize yourself."

Ventus walked up to Roxas after Axel left him alone "Sorry about him, he has a bit of a hot temper." He explained.

"You okay Roxas?" Terra asked.

"I'm alright, thanks Terra. This is Ventus Strife; he isn't my brother at all." Roxas said.

"Hi nice to meet you! I'm Sora and this is my big brother Terra. You're new right? You and your friends?" Sora said happily.

"Yeah. Me, Axel, Demyx, and Riku just transferred." Ventus responded.

"Awesome! Follow me; I can take you guys to the office if you need to get there." Sora said already running to the school building.

"Sora watch out!" Terra called.

Sora skidded to a stop when he saw another car flying at him, the driver not even looking at him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground on his side "What the…?" he looked up to see someone on the ground next to him. When he was finally able to focus his sight he felt his heart skip a beat '_Did I die and go to heaven or something?_' he thought.

The one next to him was the silver haired guy of the group, the one who got the red head to back off of Roxas "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sora answered.

"Riku! Brother are you alright?" Ventus called.

"Oh my god that was so close!" the dirty blonde cried coming to Ventus's side.

Riku helped Sora to stand up and saw the blood on the side of the brunette's head where he landed, "Looks like I made him get a bad cut, sorry."

Terra looked at his little brother's head seeing the wound, "I'll take him to the nurse."

As he was being led away Sora couldn't help but look back at the one who had saved his life. Who was the angel that saved him?

"Okay since Sora nearly got himself killed "I'll take you guys to the office." Roxas said.

"Thank you! Oh I really hope we can be friends too since you're the first to talk to us." The dirty blonde cheered.

"Demyx! Knock it off for Pete's sake." Axel said.

"Fine, jeez." Demyx huffed.

"Alright. Attitudes out of the way, let's go before we're all late." Roxas said.

"Whatever you say Blondie." Axel murmured.

It took all of Roxas' will not to snap back.

**Well here's the first chapter of the new story. ^_^**

**Riku: Why the hell is this based off a book trilogy you read?**

**Not exactly.**

**Axel: Why am I being such a bastard?**

**Sora: Why am I delirious?**

**Because it's part of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking about something.**

**Roxas: What?**

**Maybe I should rewrite ****Magical Mishap****, it's not going well and I don't have any descent ideas to continue it and I was told by… MadeInHolland I think, that I was revealing too much too fast. For those reasons I should just start over right?**

**Kairi: That's your decision.**

**Okay. Remember I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

Roxas and the group of new students filed out of the office after they had received their class schedules and maps of the school.

"Okay, who needs help getting to their first class?" Roxas asked.

"Not me, I'm good. Thanks though. I'll catch with you guys later." Riku said as he started down the hall.

"Um… Excuse me Roxas, where's Mr. Saïx's psychology class?" Demyx asked.

"Mr. Saïx in 197? He's your first class?" the dirty blonde nodded "Mine too, you can follow me." Roxas said with a smile, "Now is there anyone else who needs help?"

"Yeah, where's room 194?" Axel asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Anyone at all?" Roxas asked.

Ventus glanced between Axel and Roxas then spoke, "Well my first class is Algebra II with Mr. Luxord. Help a guy out?"

"That's room 103, around the next corner behind you." Roxas said.

"Hey Blondie! Can I get some help in finding my class?" Axel snapped.

Ventus nudged his side "Try being nice about it. You're making a bad impression and trouble. We really don't need that." He whispered.

Axel sighed in irritation, "Could you please tell me where room 194 is? That's my chemistry class with Mr. Vexen."

Roxas smirked at him, "Now was that so hard?" the redhead's eye twitched "That's near my psychology class; you can follow me and Demyx." The bell rang signaling that classes had begun "Better book it, we're late! Ventus when you turn that corner go down three doors, room 103 will be right there." And they bolted down the hall.

Ventus turned at the corner and found his class; opening the door he stuck his head in "Roxas what are you doing here?" a British accented voice asked.

"Huh?" he saw the teacher, a blonde man "Oh! I- I'm not Roxas, I just happen to look like him. My name is Ventus Strife, I'm a new student." He said entering the room and handing him his schedule.

The teacher took the slip of paper and looked at it, "Hold on one moment." He went over to his phone and dialed a number. After a minute he hung up and went back over to Ventus and returned his schedule "I've just confirmed what you've said, so I welcome you to my class." He turned to face the other students and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone this is Ventus Strife, make him feel welcome and help him along please. Ventus I'll have you sit by Aqua in the third row." He said.

A girl with blue hair and matching eyes smiled kindly and gave a small wave; Ventus gave a small smile in return and took the seat next to her.

"New kid huh? Welcome to Hallow Bastion High. What year are you?" she said.

"Thanks, I'm a sophomore. You?" he responded.

"Senior. Have you met my friends Terra and Sora Lockhart yet?"

"They hang around with Roxas right?" Aqua nodded "Yeah, they were the first ones we met." He said with a smile.

"You mean there are more of you?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. There's my brother Riku, and our friends Axel and Demyx. We're a group of orphans really, and my older brother Cloud takes care of us." He explained.

"How old is your brother Cloud?" Aqua asked.

"Twenty-four. Well he's not really my brother even though we both have blonde hair and blue eyes, he and Riku just took me in when I was fourteen. I was living on the streets after the orphanage I use to live in burned down." Ventus said.

"Ouch, that's tough. You must have some crazy good luck." She commented.

"If you two are down talking about life stories, the lesson's already begun." Luxord said making the two laugh.

~X~X~X~X~

Riku walked into the classroom 124 "Excuse me, is this AP English?" he asked.

A blonde woman who looked like she had antennas on her head looked at him "Don't tell me I got another brat to deal with. What's your name?" she said.

"Riku Strife. Are you Ms. Larxene?"

"What of it? I would say sit by Sora but he's absent today. Like I care."

"Kid with brown spiky hair?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Larxene said without interest.

"He's not absent he's in the nurses office because of a cut he got on his head." Riku said looking at the seating chart on her desk then going to sit down between an empty desk and a red haired girl that was applying make-up to her eyes near the back of the room.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "If you're so smart then you can figure out the assignment yourself."

"Might as well give me the whole test now, I already read Stephen King's The Shining. Though you may wanna tell that to my classmate who thinks she getting ready to pose for Vogue Magazine." Riku said making the other students around her laugh and the girl next to him look at him like he had just made a vulgar suggestion.

"Doing your make-up during my class _again_ Kairi? I told you I'm not giving warnings anymore! Put it away within the next two seconds or I'm sending you to the principal's office!" Larxene said.

Kairi looked at the teacher then back to Riku who was now sketching in his notebook "I can't believe you're a new student and already you wanna be a rat." She scoffed.

"I can't believe I was placed next to the girl who's most likely the school slut. It's not Vogue you want to be on the cover of, it's Playboy." Riku responded without looking up from his sketching.

Kairi's jaw dropped and the whole class erupted with laughter so strong that a few students fell off their chairs holding their sides; even Larxene was trying to support herself on her desk from the laughter. Kairi's face burned red but she wouldn't let an insult go without a comeback, "That's what you say; I bet that's what you wish I was doing just for your sick minded desires."

Riku rolled his eyes, "You wish I was interested. Don't think I didn't notice you undressing me with your eyes when I first walked in this classroom. I don't go for your kind, it makes me sick."

The redhead felt like she was slapped in the face; he wasn't interested in her? '_Who… Who the hell does this guy think he is? All the guys in school are interested in me! Well maybe there are some who aren't, but still! How _dare_ he!_'

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Larxene." Sora said upon entering the classroom, a bandage on his head where he had been cut.

"Oh there you are Sora. Riku said you'd be late." Larxene breathed between her laughter.

Sora looked at the other students and spotted so named _'He covered for me? He doesn't even know me and he would do that? Wow_.'

"Okay, sit down and get started where you left off. It's free read today. Oh and Riku, come and get this test you so anxious to take since you've already read the book." Larxene said getting a sheet of paper from a drawer in her desk.

Riku got up to retrieve the paper, passing Sora as the brunette made his way to his desk. When Sora was seated he turned to another student, "Hey what did I miss? I heard everyone laughing as I was coming up the hall."

"The new kid totally pownded Kairi, so bad he got Ms. Larxene to laugh bad enough to catch herself on her desk." The student whispered back.

Sora went wide-eyed at the information; Kairi Heart, the most popular girl in school, was _pownded_ by the _new kid_? He glanced out the corner of his eye seeing that Kairi did indeed look defeated, her face still red with anger and embarrassment. When Riku sat down next to him and blocked out Kairi he studied him.

His silver hair fell to his shoulder blades, from what he could tell his bangs probably framed his face perfectly, and the paleness of his skin and the color of his hair made his ocean- green eyes glow. He seemed like the kind of guy who could get any girl he wanted and the kind of guy Kairi would go for, so why would he deny her?

Riku got up again and walked towards Larxene's desk and Sora saw the new look on Kairi's face. Her blue eyes were narrowed and clouded with pure malice, a small but sly smirk on her face; it was a look he had seen on her before when it came to his brother Terra, his friend Roxas, him, any boy in the school, she was planning to get him.

'_I should probably let him know, the other new kids too. They don't need to be targeted like the rest of us._' He thought. Taking out a small writing pad from his backpack he scribbled a quick message, detached the paper, folded it, and left it on Riku's desk just as the silverette was coming back.

Riku saw the light blue paper when he sat down and looked at the message, or rather the warning "_Kairi's gonna be looking at you for her next… fling attempt you can say. Let your friends know before she corrupts them. Think of it as my thanks to you for saving your life._" He immediately knew who left it, the brunette in the seat next to him.

A small smile graced his face and he wrote a quick reply, tossing it back on Sora's desk. Sora read it, "_I knew that from the moment I saw her, no worries. And don't worry about thanking me, making sure good people like you stay alive is all the gratitude I need._" The brunette glanced out the corner of his eye again and saw Riku glancing at him too.

He immediately reverted his gaze back to the note, his face a light pink and his heart pounding. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Riku was expecting him to look at him; was he that good at reading people? Was the world just an open book to the silverette? One thing was for sure, Sora probably wouldn't meet another guy like Riku in a million years.

Riku gave a slight smile when he saw Sora look away from his so quickly; he could see on Sora's face that he thought the silverette was reading him like an open book; that's what the world was to him though, an open book. That was how he was trained to see the world so of course he knew that even though Kairi was pissed about what he said to her she wouldn't quit.

When he stepped through that door he took a quick glance at his classmates, Kairi had the most in her than anyone else. She didn't have that make-up out before he sat down, that was for sure; she had her eye on him. He practically got her whole life story out of that one quick look, the Little- Miss- Good- Girl back in elementary school who was shut out in middle school.

How did she get noticed once she reached high school? She went through a lifestyle change that she couldn't reverse, she went for the clothes that showed more skin than necessary, the make-up that would amplify the flirtatious facial expressions, and made and accepted advances. But she possibly still had a chance to change all that, or her future was dark in so many ways.

But there was something that intrigued him about Sora, for some reason he couldn't quite read the brunette so easily. So far all he could get was what he was given out right, his name, friends, and brother; other than that Sora was just a book under lock and key. Riku couldn't help but feel he should definitely get to know Sora better.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket, thankful he remembered to put it on vibrate since Larxene didn't seem to notice. It was a text message from Cloud '_At your lunch break both clients want to give you your pay. I already explained that you were in school to both of them so you'll be expected to meet the first as soon as you leave the school and the second ten minutes after._'

After the message came two addresses '_Thanks Niisan._' He thought to himself as he started a new message, '_Axel, I have to pick up my pay at lunch so I need your car._' And he clicked SEND.

About a minute later he got a response, '_Alright, I'll give you the keys around break. If I find one scratch I get half the loot. Got it memorized?_'

Riku chuckled quietly, '_Yeah, whatever. But then that'll be what you get for no getting the warranty and some insurance._'

"Uh, hey Riku." The silverette looked at Sora "Are you busy at lunch? I thought you and your friends could come sit with me and my friends. You don't have to; I just thought it could help you get more comfortable here." The brunette whispered.

"Unfortunately I am, but the others won't be. They'll probably sit with you no problem, but I have a couple of places to be at lunch. Thank you, but sorry." Riku said.

Sora looked down casted, "Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow?"

Riku felt a tug at his chest when he saw Sora's face, "You know what, how about you come with me? We can grab something. If it's okay with your brother."

The brunette's eyes lit up, "Oh! Uh, hold on one second." He pulled a blue flip phone with a key charm hanging on it from his pocket and did a text message. A couple of minutes later it vibrated and Sora smiled brightly, "It's alright as long as I'm back before lunch is over."

Riku smiled back, "Okay. Meet me in the parking lot by the red Mustang."

Four classes later it was lunch break and Ventus was looking for Riku when he saw Terra "Excuse me Terra, have you seen my brother?" he asked.

"Sora told me he had something to do." Terra answered.

'_He must be going to pick up his money from that job last night._' Ventus thought "Thank you." He started walking away.

"Hey, you're friends are hanging out with ours for lunch today. Don't count yourself out." The brunette said with a smile.

"Is that what that text was about?" Ventus asked.

"So you did get one. C'mon, I'll take you to the table." Terra said putting his arm around Ventus's shoulders in a friendly way and they started walking "How's your first day so far?"

"It's okay. The only thing making it a drag is that I've been mistaken for Roxas by all of my teachers. Wait a second how did you know I was Ventus and not Roxas?" the blonde said.

"You have a tattoo on the back of your neck, Roxas doesn't." Terra said.

Ventus's hand shot to the back of his neck, "You saw it?"

"Yeah. Why, you didn't want anyone to know about it?"

"I would prefer no one did." Ventus said quietly.

"Well only part of it is showing above your shirt collar, no one can completely see it if that makes you feel any better." Terra responded.

Ventus relaxed, "I just don't want to get in trouble with the school."

Terra chuckled, "I don't think you will. No one's said anything to your friend Axel and he has two on his face."

"Hey Terra! What took you so long?" Roxas called from the lunch table.

"I was tracking down Ven." The brunette said as he took a seat by Demyx with Ventus on the other side of him next to Aqua.

"So how many people thought you were me?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"All the teachers I have. I didn't know you were so popular with the school faculty." Ventus said.

"That's because he's the only straight- A student who gets detention once in a while if he's board enough." Aqua commented.

Roxas smirked again and gave a mock bow, "Thank you so very much." He said making the others laugh.

Sora was leaning against the red Mustang Riku had told him to meet him at; lunch was five minutes in and Riku was still nowhere in sight. Sora was thinking about just going back to the rest of his friends when the car beeped and the door locks sprung.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I practically had to fight Axel for his keys since he didn't give them to me when he said he would." Riku said as he opened the driver door.

Sora got in too and gaped at the car's interior; everything in there was black accept for the radio's buttons and dials and the meters.

"I see you've noticed Axel's obsession with fire and ash." Riku commented as he started the car.

"What I wanna know is _why_ he has such an obsession. It's bad enough that he even dyed his hair that color" Sora said.

"That's his natural hair color." Riku said.

"You're kidding me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not one bit." Riku said.

"Holy crap. I never thought such a red was possible." Sora said.

Riku chuckled "You sound like you're about to hyperventilate." He said as he began to pull out from the parking stop and drive from the school.

"Don't tell me you weren't surprise when he told you." Sor a said.

"Nothing surprises me so easily unless it's a very serious matter. Tell me my brothers are in the hospital teetering between life and death then maybe I'll go into shock." Riku said.

"I hope you don't have a situation like that." Sora said.

"I have actually. You hear about that ocean liner that sunk six years ago?" the silverette said.

"Yeah."

"My parents were on there for vacation. The cops were at our door at 3am a week after it happened, asking me and Cloud to identify the bodies. After that experience nothing so simple could get to me." He explained.

Sora had a hand covering his mouth and tears were threatening to fall, "Riku I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't imagine how it must have felt."

"Don't worry about it; I don't want anyone feeling bad for me because of something Fate decided." Riku said as he drove down the road.

"But still," he glanced at Sora and saw his hands clenched in his lap "It makes me feel terrible that you and your bothers are orphans while Terra and I still have our mother." A tear fell and hit his hand.

Riku pulled over on the side of the road and took one of Sora's hands, squeezing it gently, "It's alright Sora. Ven and I are happy with Cloud taking care of us. Plus we have our friends Demyx, Axel, and Yuffie. We're alright. And even more so since I've met you." He gave a warm smile.

Sora's face turned a light pink but he returned the smile nonetheless.

Assured that Sora was alright Riku pulled back onto the road and continued drive, glad that Sora had accompanied him.

**I want to apologize to all Kairi fans once again for I will be mean to her in this one as well just as I was in ****Heart Song****.**

**Axel: This one at a drastic level.**

**Roxas: Wait a sec… You're combining the ideas of a book trilogy and an Anime?**

… **YES! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy IV's being a pain in my ass. -_-**

**Leon: Yes, yes we know.**

**Terra: Author owns nothing.**

Riku stopped the car in front of a café, "Wait here a second. Anyone tries anything honk the horn." He got out and went inside seeing a man in his late forties waving him over.

"I take it you were the one who… silenced my co-worker?" he asked when the silverette got to him and received a nod in response "Excellent. Sit down please."

"No can do, I have another appointment I must keep then I have to get back to school. So if you please my money." Riku said.

The man sighed and pulled a check book from his pocket, "A shame. I thought you would celebrate with me. You _did_ take out a man who was practically a tyrant in the office." He handed the boy the check after filling it out.

Riku looked it over and put it in his pocket, "Then celebrate with your fellow employees." He left the café.

"That was quick." Sora commented.

"I was just checking something for my Niisan, he comes here often. Now I have to go see a friend." Riku said and he drove to the house he had just been at the night before.

"You know Zexion?" Sora asked.

"You could say. Wanna come in with me?" Riku said.

Sora nodded and Riku shut off the car's engine. They went to the front door and Riku knocked and a boy with sliver-blue hair, some of it hanging in front of his right eye, opened the door "Sora, Riku. I didn't think you would come by." He said as he let them in.

"Hey Zex. Are you okay?" Riku said.

"Yeah. Mom's a little shaken up but we're alright." The other responded.

"What happened exactly?" Sora asked.

"Zexion's dad was found dead in his car this morning." Riku answered.

"Aw Zexion I'm sorry." Sora said hugging the other boy.

Zexion returned Sora's hug and reached a hand into the opposite sleeve of his hoodie to pull out a check holding it between his fingers. Riku took the check and put it in his pocket with the other he had gotten earlier.

"Oh get this; Riku goes to our school now." Sora said as he pulled away.

"Really." Zexion said.

"Yeah I do. Maybe I'll see you there tomorrow if you feel up to it." The silverette said.

"Yeah, I'll show up tomorrow." Zexion said.

"Well we gotta go. I gotta go to the bank and I promised Sora lunch." Riku said.

"Oh right! Terra will kill us if we don't get back before lunch break ends. See ya tomorrow Zexion, sorry again." Sora said.

Zexion gave a small smile and nodded.

Sora and Riku left; Riku drove to the bank. Riku spent just two minutes before coming out again and drove to a fast food shop with a drive through ordering a burrito for him, a burger for Sora, chocolate milk shakes and fries. They ate as they drove back to the school having ten minutes left before the bell rang for everyone to go back to class.

Sora texted his brother to tell him he was back and he remained in the car with Riku so they could finish their food, "What's your next class?"

"I don't have one. I just might walk home or ask Cloud to pick me up." The silverette said.

"Would you like to come to my art class with me? We're practicing portraits and I need a model." Sora said.

"It isn't one of those nude things is it?" Riku asked.

"No! I just need someone to model for me so I can do the sketch." Sora said.

Riku chuckled, "I'm kidding. Those kind of art classes are only in college."

"Oh. So you'll do it?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

They finished their food and got out of the car. When they were halfway through the parking lot the bell rang and Riku just followed Sora who had to make a stop at his locker to get his art supplies. Axel had past them on the way and Riku tossed his keys to him, the redhead catching them without fully looking at them as he jogged past.

Sora closed his locker and started down the hallway with Riku following at his heals until they reached a room on the other side of the building just as the last bell rang.

"Sora you were almost late. And who is this may I ask?" a man with pink hair asked.

"Sorry Mr. Marluxia. This is Riku, a new student. He agreed to be my model for today's lesson since he doesn't have a class." Sora explained.

"Really. Well take a seat. The focus of the lesson today everyone is to capture emotion. Study you're model and in your sketches define the expression they have, make notes of what you see on the side of what emotions you see and determined what it is they are feeling." Marluxia said.

Sora sat beside a blonde girl with blue eyes with Riku across from him, and next to Riku was Demyx. When the two noticed each other they knocked their fists together.

"Hey Demyx. Are you Naminé's model?" Sora said.

"Yo Sora! Cool we have another class together~. Yep, and she's mine. Ya know Riku you should get in on this class." Demyx said.

"Demyx I told you, it's just a hobby." The silverette responded.

"You like to draw?" Naminé asked quietly.

"More or less." Riku answered.

Naminé picked up her white tout bag and pulled out a sketch pad holding it out to Riku, "I've never used it, you're welcome to have it if you'd like."

Riku smiled and took the sketch book, "Thank you."

"Riku I need you to hold still." Sora whined.

Riku chuckled quietly and crossed his leg over the other to create a support for the sketch pad as he reached into his jean pocket to pull out a pencil. He opened the book at started sketching. He first did Sora then Naminé, Demyx, the teacher, took notes on their exact expressions, and then drew random people.

As Sora looked at Riku he noticed how the silverette glanced out of his peripheral vision then back to the paper he was working on. He saw how his sea-green orbs seemed hard with concentration yet his expression remained soft and his form relaxed. At the same time he noticed other things flashing through the other's eyes; what was going through his mind?

"So Sora, Riku's a new student like Demyx?" Naminé asked.

"Yep." The brunette answered.

"Kairi try anything yet?"

"Probably planning it right now. I'm not sure the rest of his group was warned already."

"I'll be sure to ask." Riku said making them jump.

The class wore on until the bell rang; the students packed their belongings and left the room. Just as Riku closed his new sketch book he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Marluxia looking at him curiously, "Sorry, but may I have a look?" Riku handed him the book and he looked at the sketches on the first page, "These are remarkable."

"Thanks for saying so but they aren't that good." Riku said.

"Ah modest artist. I'm going to recommend you for this class. What's your name?" Marluxia said.

"Riku Strife."

"Well then, be expecting a phone call at home~!" and he practically skipped off.

"Weird isn't he?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"He's the male version of my friend Yuffie." Riku commented as they started walking out the class.

"Heh, I'd like to meet her. As weird as he is I like Mr. Marluxia, he's the kind of guy who will give you an ear that will listen when you need it. Everyone's able to talk to him about anything, and I always feel relaxed once school's over even though anyone else would think I would be extremely stressed." Sora said.

They got to the parking lot and they went their separate ways, Sora to Terra's car where he and Roxas were waiting and Riku to Axel's car where he, Demyx, and Ventus were waiting.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sora called.

Riku gave a small smile and waved then got into the car next to Ventus, "Well today was interesting.

"I can't wait to tell Cloud-Nii!" Ventus said happily.

"Jeez Ven, ya sound like you gotta a crush." Axel commented as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Ventus looked out the window, "Oh shut up Axel, that's ridiculous."

Riku smirked and took out a slip of paper from his bag at his feet with a pen and scribbled something on it then put it in Ventus's lap. Ventus looked at the paper his brother slipped him and saw it had the word '_liar_' written on it, '_Damn you Riku._'

"So guys get this." Sora said as Terra drove them home.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion's dad's dead."

"What? Seriously?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Riku knows him and we went to his house at lunch; he said the man was found in his car just this morning." Sora explained.

"So that's why he wasn't at school today. He's probably happy about it since the bastard liked to abuse him and his mom; why that woman never divorced him I'll never know." Roxas said.

"Alcoholic, junky, rumors of embezzlement, and he liked to beat his wife and son. Yeah, he's happy. Why don't we go visit him ourselves huh?" Terra said.

"Awesome idea!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Okay then. Roxas call up Cid, Sora call up Mom and tell them where we're going." Terra said and the boy's did so.

Sora knocked on the door of Zexion's door and his friend answered, "Sora, Roxas, Terra. I didn't know you would come by."

"Who is it honey?" a woman's voice called.

"Friends from school! We'll be up in my room!" Zexion called back as he waved his friends in.

As they passed by the living room Terra saw Zexion's mother embracing another man. When they got up to Zexion's room he commented, "You're mom got over your dad's death quickly."

"Sora told you guys huh?" the slate head asked.

"Yeah. Tell us now, should we say sorry or congrats?" Roxas said.

"Please. The jackass deserved it and my mother knew it. If it weren't for the threats of being left homeless and without me she would have divorced him a long time ago. Now she gets all his money, everything coming in from the life insurance policies put on him by my grandparents, and everything he owns." Zexion said.

"Then congrats. What about that embezzlement shit, was it true?" Roxas said.

"True, but dropped. All that was taken was given back and everything is still good."

"Then why weren't you at school?" Terra asked.

"My grandparents from both sides came to visit, I had to humor them."

"Makes sense I guess." Sora said with a spacey look.

Zexion smirked, "What's up Sora? Thinking about Riku?"

The brunette blushed lightly, "Wh- why would you ask something like that?"

"Careful Terra, Sora's falling."

"Oh I see that!" the older brunette responded with a smirk.

Sora glared at his brother, "I bet his younger brother's not that bad either huh?" Terra's face went hard and he looked away "That's what I thought."

"Niisan! We're home!" Ventus called as he ran through the door.

"Cloud's not here!" Yuffie called from the living room.

"Where is he then?" Riku asked as he walked towards his room.

"Scoping out a job, he got the call this afternoon." She answered.

"Any other calls come in?" Axel asked plopping down in an arm chair.

"Nothing new for you mister, you still have that other job to handle. Remember that one that has to do with that pedophile college professor?" Yuffie responded.

Axel groaned, "That one doesn't pay enough, I told you already. Tell them to add about two more zeros and she'll be out in an hour."

"The client's a middle class parent whose child was victimized not Bill Gates. We need the money right now so get to it."

"C'mon Yu, you already know he's gonna wanna pocket some of the cash. There's no getting through to him. Just send Riku and Ventus. Ri can monitor while Ven takes her out." Demyx said.

"Why don't you just go then?" the girl snapped.

"Because I already got a job to do today and I might as well get it outta the way. So I gotta go get ready, bye!" the dirty blonde said as he bolted upstairs.

Yuffie sighed and shook her head then looked at Ventus and Riku, "You guys wanna take Axel's job?"

Riku looked at Ventus and the blonde gulped, "I don't think I'm ready."

A phone from the floor above them started ringing and Yuffie darted upstairs in a flash; after a few minutes she came back down "Riku, Ven, I'm gonna need you two to take that job with that professor. Axel I got a higher paying assignment for you." She said.

"Thank you!" Axel cheered and ran to his room down the hall from Riku's.

Riku looked at Ventus and saw the look of fear on his face. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "We'll go tonight."

Riku and Ventus were just outside Hallow Bastion University's parking lot, both of them in white assassin's cloaks and waiting for the right opportunity to enter the grounds so they could take out their target.

"Riku I'm scared." Ventus whispered.

"I know; I was my first time too. I still get scared, and so does Cloud. We all do so it's natural." Riku assured.

"But this is your third job. And once you're as far as Cloud is shouldn't you have developed a sort of immunity to this fear? It's what they would expect right?" the blonde asked.

"If you want to practically lose your soul. There's no rule against fear or remorse Ven, some jobs will require you to take out people who don't deserve death and that will haunt you for the rest of your life. You'd be a fool not to have any emotions about taking a life." Riku said.

The gate opened and they drew back to the shadows, watching as a car drove out. While the gate was still open they ran through, across the parking lot, and onto the campus. Riku took out a paper from his pocket and looked at it, "She should be in the history building which is on the east side."

"Where are we?" Ventus asked.

"North side. The building we're looking for should be easy to find because it's right next to the track field. Let's get going." The silverette said.

They ran in the shadows of the surrounding buildings as they made their way through the campus until they got to the track field that had three building next to it "Which is it?" Ventus asked.

"Well the concession stand's to our right, the pool's to the left, so our target is in the building right across from us." Riku answered.

Once they were inside the building they met up with a man in his late teens, early twenties, "Are you the assassins?"

"Yeah. Are you our client's son?" Riku said.

"Yeah. She's this way." The man led them down the hall to the only door with a light coming through.

Riku put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Let's go Ven. Remember, it's okay to be afraid."

They went inside and saw their target, a blonde woman with her face heavily make-upped and wearing a strapless dress that barely went below her backside. Riku found a light panel and flipped the switches to turn the lights off, plunging the room in total darkness and making the woman shriek.

"Who's there?" she called.

Riku pulled a semi-automatic handgun from under his cloak and put a silencer on it, "Ready?" he held it out to Ventus. The blonde hesitantly reached his hand out to take the weapon, "I'll do it if it's too much for you Ven."

"No! I'll do it." Ventus said taking it.

"Okay seriously, who's in here?" the woman called.

Ventus walked to the middle of the room in plain view of the target. He aimed the gun, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through her chest and blood splattered in front of her as she fell back on the desk behind her, already dead; Ventus fell to his knees shaking.

Riku was at his side in a second and put his arms around him, "Calm down Ven, not now. Come on let's go."

They left the room and their client gave them the money as they passed by; they left the building, left the campus and went back home where Ventus finally broke down crying and Riku just held him until he calmed down.

"What's wrong with Ven?" Cloud asked upon entering the house.

"Ven had his first job today; he's not taking it so well." Riku answered.

Cloud knelt by them and petted Ventus's head, "You just weren't ready."

Ventus pulled away from Riku wiping away his tears, "But… I should start now shouldn't I? I'm an assassin too."

"You're not ready. Physically maybe, but mentally and emotionally no. You should wait until you're more ready to handle everything. You were brave tonight but if you take another without being ready you won't be able to handle it any better, it'll only be worse." Cloud said.

Ventus wiped his eyes again and nodded, "If you say so brother."

"Okay. Now go get something to eat, do your homework, and go to bed. You both still have school tomorrow." Cloud said.

"Oh Cloud, did ya hear about Ventus's unrelated twin?" Axel called from the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud asked rather annoyed.

"There's this guy at school named Roxas, looks just like Ventus I swear! Huge bastard though." The redhead said.

"Only because you acted like one first." Riku said.

"All I did was call him 'Blondie'. He's the one who wanted to snap."

"You shouldn't have called him that then." Cloud commented.

**Ventus: I shouldn't have gone through that.**

**Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a while.**

**Axel: Ya think?**

**Yuffie: She took too much time on Final Fantasy IV and that other fan fic she wrote for the game.**

… **All of you shut up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's just a fan girl's dream.**

The next day Ventus refused to go to school because he still felt negative about what had happened the night before. Riku and Cloud thought it better he didn't go to school either since they didn't want the staff asking about the traumatic experience their youngest brother had the night before.

"Hey Riku where's your brother?" Sora asked when he saw only Axel and Demyx with the silverette when they pulled up in the parking lot.

"Ven? He woke up with the stomach flu this morning so Cloud said he had to stay home today." Riku lied.

"He's letting the school know right? If he doesn't they'll think he skipped." The brunette warned.

"No worries, he was calling them when I left."

Sora looked at his older brother and saw that Terra looked… disappointed? Was it because Ventus didn't show up?

"Hey Riku! Instead of borrowing my car all the time, go see if you can go look at a car to get for yourself after school with the money you got!" Axel called.

"No way to get to the dealer! Unless you wanna give me a ride!" Riku called back.

"I'll drop you off, but I won't drive you home!"

"Screw you Porcupine!"

"Take that back!" Axel shouted.

"I dunno, I think it fits." Demyx snickered.

"Don't you start." The redhead growled.

"Porcupine. Why didn't I think of that? I'm surprised you haven't stabbed anyone with your hair yet to be honest." Roxas said as he walked passed them making Axel stare after him jaw dropped.

"Careful Ax, you'll catch flies." Riku smirked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah, freaking hilarious!" Demyx laughed.

Axel glared at the dirty blonde, "I'll make you my next job, just you wait."

Cloud knocked on Ventus's door and entered, "Are you feeling any better?"

"No Niisan. I didn't sleep all night because I kept seeing that woman die. And at my hand! Cloud I'm scared. I don't' want to kill anyone again." The younger blonde said.

Cloud sat on his brother's bed and hugged him, "Neither do any of us. But you can't avoid it forever Ven, sooner or later you'll have to toughen up and deal with it. For now you aren't ready. We'll wait a little while longer before you do anything again."

"What will happen if I have another episode?" Ventus asked.

"You'll end up like Xion. Or worse, they'll send you back to that place where we were all trained, and you may not come back out." Cloud answered grimly.

Ventus grasped at Cloud's shirt and shuddered. He hated that place. The place where he was trained and marked like his brothers and friends. He didn't want to go back; he saw so much that struck more fear into him than killing that woman the night before. Suddenly his breathing felt short and his chest was tight, his head was spinning and he thought he was going to pass out any second.

"Ven! Ven! Calm down kid." Cloud said shaking his shoulders.

Ventus met his brother's blue eyes and realized he was hyperventilating. He took a few slow breaths and he felt his heart rate go back to normal but he was still shaking, "I'll try Niisan. I won't like it but I don't want to go back there. It's so much more worse … so much more worse."

Cloud brought his brother to him again and pet his head, "We all think so."

"Hey Roxas!" a brunette girl called to the blonde.

Roxas turned with a smile, "Hey Olette."

"So where's you unrelated twin? And I don't mean Sora." she said.

"At home sick apparently." The blonde responded.

"Aw that's too bad. Oh! You'll never believe what I just saw."

"What?"

"I was walking down the hall to my locker and I saw one of the classroom doors was open, but the room itself was dark. The hall was empty though so I thought it would be okay to take a quick peek and boy, am I happy I did. I saw Hayner held up against the wall with his legs around Seifer's waist while they were making out!" she gossiped.

Roxas went wide- eyed, "No way!" Olette pulled out her cell phone and went to her photo album to show her friend the proof "I thought they hated each other!"

"Apparently not. Can you say blackmail?" she said with a wicked smirk then they burst out laughing.

"Hey! What are we all laughing about?" another boy with dark, spiky hair asked.

"Oh, hee hee hee. H- hi Pence. Y- you've got to- to check this out. Ha ha ha!" Olette said between her laughter, holding out her phone.

Pence studied the picture on the screen and went wide- eyed, "Is that Hayner?" the other two nodded as they continued to giggle "And he's with… Is that Seifer?" a new wave of laughter erupted from Roxas and he fell to his knees doubled over "Oh my god! And they're making out?" he fell on the floor himself laughing.

The three friends continued laughing until the bell rang and they had to go to class. Roxas got to his psychology class and took his seat by another spiky haired blonde and had to keep himself from even so much as smiling.

"Yo Roxas, what's up?"

"Oh, h-hey Hayner." Roxas responded trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as if his life depended on it.

Hayner's eye's narrowed "Roxas what are you hiding?" he asked.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, he started giggling, "Wh- when did you and Seifer…?"

Hayner blushed, "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Olette… You and him… Empty classroom… Camera phone!" Roxas laid his head on his desk as he hissed in laughter.

"THAT BITCH! SHE SAW US?" Hayner exclaimed.

Saïx cleared his throat, "If you're done cursing whoever, I would like to begin my class now."

Hayner blushed with embarrassment and cast his gaze to his own desk, "Sorry sir."

The day rolled on and the classes went by. The day ended and Terra was by his car waiting for Sora and Roxas when Aqua approached him, "Ter can you give me a ride home? My bike got stolen again."

"Sure. We gotta wait for my brother and Roxas though so it might be a few minutes." He said.

"I'm in no hurry." She pulled her notebook from her bag and pulled out her cell phone dialing a number "Hey Ven, it's Aqua… I'm okay. Hey I got the homework for Mr. Luxord's class. We have to do page 85, 20- 48 and the section review practice… Well if you need help I'll be on video chat tonight around five, five thirty… Okay, see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"You have Ventus's cell?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, you know how Luxord is." She answered.

Terra rubbed the back of his head, "Could I get it off you?"

Aqua looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

Terra looked away as a light blush crossed his face, "Does it matter? I just want his number damn it."

"You like him."

"Yes. No!"

"Admit it. I see that blush on your face mister." Aqua said.

Terra just got into the car, "Get in and shut up or forget the ride. Sora and Roxas are coming." He honked the horn telling the younger teens to hurry.

Aqua giggled as she put her stuff away and got in the seat behind him "Aw Tewa don't wowy, I think it's cute~!" she teased.

"Aqua I mean it!" he growled making her laugh. But they had to act as if nothing was up once the two younger's got to the car.

The ride was quiet until they got to Aqua's house "Be on video chat tonight Terra, maybe you can get what you want then." The azurette said with a wink as she got out of the car.

"What's she talking about Niisan?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Terra growled as he pulled back onto the road to take Roxas to his house.

"Hey how about a change of topic? I heard Kairi's plotting again." Roxas said.

"Oh god. Who does she have her snake-eyes on this time?" Terra asked.

"I dunno if she's seen the others, but Riku for sure." Sora piped.

"Ven's brother?" Terra asked.

"I saw her licking her lips when she saw Axel too. They both have the same music class as me." Roxas added bitterly.

Sora and Terra glanced at each other with smirks on their faces "Sounds like you're a bit jealous about that Rox." Sora commented.

"I am not!" Roxas exclaimed lightly blushing.

"Sure you're not." Terra said not even bothering to keep the laughter out of his voice which only served to further anger Roxas on the whole subject.

Then the blonde smirked "Then what about Ventus? What's your thoughts on him huh Terra? Or Riku, Sora?" he questioned making them both go quiet "Ah so that's how it is."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Terra said.

"Oh shut your mouth. I know you were asking about getting Ven's number." Roxas said.

"Dammit Aqua!"

"And you Sora, so determined to make sure Kairi doesn't get her acrylic claws into Riku. You were sighing so distantly all through the ride home yesterday after we went to Zexion's place." Roxas noted.

"Wh-what's it to you?" Sora stuttered.

"I rest my case. Next time you'll keep your mouths shut about my business." Roxas said leaning back into his seat.

Riku was on his computer searching for a car online when he heard someone knock "It's open!" he called.

"Hey Riku, how was school?"

"Hey Ven. How do you feel?" Riku asked smiling at his brother.

"I asked you first."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Did you get all your homework assignments?" Riku said.

Ventus nodded, "I got a few phone calls. Anyway I'm feeling alright, I'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Good. So where'd Cloud go?" Riku said turning back to his computer.

"Job scoping again, he said he didn't get enough info on his target because someone go in the way."

"Not the cops I hope." Riku mumbled.

"I heard him tell Yuffie they were worse than the police, something about our opposite." Ventus noticed Riku freeze in his seat "You know what he's talking about don't you?"

Riku turned back to the blonde, his pale face a shade paler but his expression passive although it was clear in his eyes that the silverette had something he feared when he heard what his brother spoke, "Ven, you do know we are sometimes called Angels of Death right?" the blonde nodded "Well there's an anti- organization out there.

"They try to kill _us_. They call themselves many names, Death's Demons is one of them. If Cloud saw one of them out there yesterday, there's a chance that if he's out there with them on the loose he might not come home after his next job."

Ventus gasped and began to visibly tremble; his eyes were wide with fear "N-no… He's got to come home. Riku tell me he's strong enough to fight them and come home safely!" he begged.

Riku shook his head and brought Ventus to him; that was when the blonde noticed that the silverette was shaking too, he was just as afraid for their brother "I can't say Ven. I'm sorry but I can't make any promises when it comes to any of us dealing with people like them." Riku said.

"But… but he's all we got. Let's tell Cloud not to take the job! He shouldn't have to risk his life!" Ventus cried.

"It can't be helped! Cloud never turns down a job and he never goes down without a fight. If he runs into them he'll try to fight his way out. But they … They're trained to be better than us, that's why we should be afraid." Riku said.

Ventus clutched Riku's shirt as his body was racked and shook with the sobs that caught in his throat, "He can't… He has to come back…"

Cloud was sitting outside a Starbucks drinking a mocha cappuccino, not too far from him at another table enjoying a hot drink as well was guy who looked like a trucker talking with a girl who looked to be much younger than him, but that wasn't why he was watching the man. His reason for watching him was because he was under suspicion of mass murder.

_After giving Ventus his lunch Yuffie called Cloud up to her room. He went up to the second floor where she, Axel, and Demyx roomed; he got to a black door with white lines painted on it to look like flower patterns on it. He went inside a looked around the room; half of it looked like it actually belonged to any other girl._

_The other half however looked like a tech lab. There was a double top desk with three computer screens on the upper top and a keyboard and phone receiver on the bottom with a calendar and cups with Yuffie sitting in front of it all, feet propped up and filing her nails "What's up Yuffie? Got a job for me to look into?" he asked._

"_Ah, hey Spiky Head. Yeah there's a new job for you to look into, some guy called about this dude he thinks killed his niece. Did a background check on whom he was talking about and apparently that wasn't the only report involving him." She pointed to the screen on the left "Many people filed reports but the police turned them down. Lack of evidence."_

_Cloud crossed his arms, "So we were called then. I guess I'll head out now and scout. Where can I find him?"_

_Yuffie clicked her mouse while looking at the screen on the right and a sound he knew to be from the printer was heard. She stooped under her desk and came back up with a paper and handed it to him "Got all the info you need right here." She said with a smile._

_Cloud took the paper "Okay. Riku and Ventus come home before I come back tell them what I'm up to." He said and went back down to his room to get ready._

_In an hour he was out on the town watching his target from a distance when he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around until he saw a figure watching him and he knew who they were at once. He never encountered any of them before but he was trained to pick up on them when any were near._

_Now that there was one nearby he had to watch his back while watching his target. If whoever was doing to Cloud what the blonde was doing to his target chances were they would try to take him out before or during the job, and that he didn't need to happen. Looked like he would be facing a double kill._

Unfortunately the day before his stalker was being too distracting so he had to abort his scouting until now, but he still felt the eyes that were on him yesterday. He did look around to see if he could spot their owner but no one was in sight that seemed suspicious. That and he was worried about something else, for all he knew he could have been followed home yesterday.

If he had been followed then their hideout wasn't a secret anymore. For all he knew those bastards could be there now killing everyone while the strongest of the small group was out. He could just imagine them slowly slitting their skin so they could enjoy their screams of pain and hear them beg for their deaths to come quicker.

There was a crystal clear picture in his head of Riku holding Ventus to him as the young blonde hid his face in the other's chest, shaking and crying in fear, begging for Cloud to save them. Riku with a determined, yet fear filled glare boring into their attackers before blood was sprayed over the walls-!

Cloud shook his head '_Stop with the paranoid thoughts, they're fine. Yuffie would have told me if I was followed, she has security cameras at a mile's radius around the hide out. Focus Strife or you'll blow the job!_' he scolded himself.

The man he had been watching stood up and winked at his company before turning and walking away. Cloud waited a few moments before getting up himself and walking to the girl "Excuse me miss, the man you were with what was his name?" he asked.

The girl looked him up and down and smiled "Jake." She answered.

"Damn. I missed him. He's an old pal and he told me he was in town. Did he happen to tell you how long he would be in?" he said.

"He's supposed to be heading out tomorrow morning, asked me to see him tonight. I'm not going though since the bastard wouldn't listen to the fact that I have a boyfriend." She responded.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Yet you were checking me out."

She smiled and stood up, "Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu. And I also have this thing about making sure the people who talk to me randomly are okay before I say anything to them."

Cloud shrugged, "Fair enough. Thanks by the way."

"Sure thing." She said before heading off herself.

Cloud started back to the hideout, he had to take the guy out tonight or he would continue with his crimes. He would get everything he needed ready then head over to the motel _Jake_ was renting and take him out there. As he was walking someone bumped pass him "Hey jack ass!" he called and the offender turned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm in a rush I guess." It was a brunette man about Cloud's age, maybe a little younger or older give or take. His eyes were like a mild storm and there was a scar on his face running from above the top of his right eye, over the bridge of his nose, and just under his left eye.

As nice as the guy seemed Cloud was highly suspicious, the same feeling he had the day before was back and all because of this man. He knew this wasn't just an everyday citizen, he was an assassin of assassins, if Cloud was an Angel of Death he was now face to face with a Death's Demon.

"Thanks for the apology." He said slowly before turning around again and walking, still feeling the man's eyes burning into his back. If he was working tonight he had to be careful, no one was going to help him with this job if it had a Death's Demon involved.

**Bum bum buh! Looks like trouble's brewing, and that's not it. Terra, Roxas, and Sora are falling!**

**Terra: You are quite evil.**

**Thank you darling, thank you.**

**A little R&R please~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a happy fan girl~!**

**Aqua: Accept you didn't get one thing.**

**I don't give a falling Meteor!**

**Cloud: I don't care if she didn't get Dissidia, if she did it would be triple torture for me.**

Ventus looked at his digital clock and saw it was after five. He turned on his laptop and went to the internet so he could get on video chat, seeing that Aqua was indeed on so he sent a join request that was immediately accepted.

"_Hey Ven! Missed you at school today." _She said once her screen popped up.

Ven gave a smile, happy to see the first friend he had made at his new school the day before "Hi Aqua. I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, but I woke up hurling so much I thought I was a pregnant woman." He said making them both laugh.

The sound signaling someone else wanted to join came and Aqua clapped her hands together, _"It's Terra, he wants to join."_

"Oh. I say allow him, I'd like to speak to him too." Ven said.

"_I know you'd like to talk to him too."_ She responded in a knowing voice with a smirk.

Ventus blinked in confusion then smiled when he saw Terra's screen pop up, "Hey Terra."

"_Hey Ventus. Sorry you were sick today. Will you be coming in tomorrow?"_ the brunette said.

"I think so. What did I miss?"

Terra and Aqua seemed to look at each other _"Nothing much really. Mr. Luxord put on the boring lecture like always." _Aqua answered.

"_Well this morning was pretty funny. Riku called Axel Porcupine and Roxas agreed that it was perfect for him. The funniest part about it was Axel's face after he said that."_ Terra added.

"What? Did he look hurt?" Ventus asked.

"_Yep."_ They all laughed.

After Ventus got help with all his homework Aqua quickly logged off leaving Terra and Ventus alone which annoyed the brunette _"Sneaky bitch."_ He murmured.

"She planned that didn't she?" Ventus asked.

"_You read her like a book."_

"Well I'll feel bad if I just log off. Plus it would be more awkward than just keeping them open so… we may as well just… keep the chat going."

Terra noticed that Ventus looked nervous and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable so he thought it would be better on both of them to just log out and wait for the next day. But then he thought that it would be more awkward if he waited till the next day, _"So what should we talk about?"_

Ventus scratched the back of his head nervously, "How about us? I don't really know you that well and you don't know me as well either so…"

"_Okay. Well I'm eighteen, I live with my little brother and mother Sora and Tifa, and I hope to be a professional MMA fighter after I'm done with school. What about you?"_

"I'm fifteen; I lived in an orphanage until last year when it burned to the ground. That was when I met Cloud and Riku and they took me in as their little brother, we didn't even need to go through the entire legal system. We live here with our friends Axel, Demyx, and Yuffie. Boy is she a handful even though she's eighteen and out of school."

Terra was wide- eyed, _"Six people under one roof? How do you manage all the bills and stuff? If my mom had to deal with that many she would throw a fit and put herself in an insane asylum!"_

"No worries. Cloud has a good job and he gets a check every month from his parent's life insurance. We do just fine." Ventus said.

"_Wow."_ He ran his fingers through his hair. Looking back at his screen at the blonde he smiled _"Are you busy this weekend?" _he asked.

"No, not that I know of." Ventus answered.

Terra rubbed the back of his neck nervously, _"Well if that's the case, you… wanna go catch a movie or something? Hang out maybe?"_

Deep blue eyes brightened with the shining smile that crossed the owners face "I'd like that. But should anything suddenly change I'll be sure to let you know." Ventus answered.

Terra smiled back, _"Deal. See ya at school tomorrow."_

After they all finished their dinner Cloud took his brother's dishes and put them in the sink to wash them. After he went to his room and donned his weapons, a dagger on each forearm, a handgun on his right ankle, a watch intact with wire on his opposite wrist, and a short sword on his back. He put on his black cloak and gloves.

He left his room, the hem of his coat dragging behind him "Going out on your job Niisan?" he heard Riku call from his place on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah. I'll be back before twelve- thirty at the latest." He answered. Just as he was about to walk out the door he felt a tug at his cloak and he turned to see Ventus who hugged him around the waist.

"Please, come home safe Cloud. Don't leave Riku and me alone." He whispered.

Cloud ruffled his hair and gave him a smile, "Don't worry Ven, I'll be back. And to prove it I'll come wake you up the minute I come home."

The younger smiled back at him, though it was weak, but it was hopeful nonetheless. Cloud released him and left, that was when Ventus went back to Riku's side and allowed the silverette to bring him to his chest where his silent tears gathered as they fell from his eyes.

Cloud found himself on the roof of a shop that was across from motel Jake the trucker was staying at. So far he had seen his target come from the motel to the shop and back, carrying items that suggested that he was ready for what people called a "fun night", he also pulled a rusty pocket knife from his pocket, most likely what he would use to kill his victims if they resisted.

He had waited for about three hours so he could show up at the time the girl from earlier was expected, once that time had arrived he stealthily descended from the roof and made his way to the motel discreetly. He knocked on the door twice "Come on in honey." He heard. Just as he was about to turn the knob so he could enter he felt an intense, cold shiver run down his spine.

He looked around and his eyes landed on the bushes that lined the wall which separated the motel from a gas station. He couldn't quite see but he knew someone was there watching him, '_After I take down Jake I'm coming for you Demon._' He opened the door and went inside. The target's back was facing him so he took the opportunity to turn off the lights.

"Ah you're an eager one. Believe me you'll find it was worth it to meet me before I have to head out tomorrow." No response "What's up? Ain't ya gonna agree with me?" Cloud pulled his daggers from under his sleeves and silently moved forward "What's with the silent treatment?" Jake turned around and gasped at the black clad figure.

There was no way he could tell who it was due to the hood over their head and the darkness of the room. Before he could say anything one blade went into his neck under his chin and another was in his head above his ear. The body fell to the floor motionless as the crimson river flowed freely from its vessel.

Cloud wiped the blood from his blades onto the now executed target's clothes and he put them away and he left the room. He got outside and looked to the bushes again sensing no one was there, but he still had that unpleasant and threatening shiver running up and down his spine as if someone with a finger of ice were constantly stroking him through the cloak.

He took a few cautious steps, still shifting his gaze about in case someone was indeed watching. Suddenly he found himself on the ground with someone on his back, "Whose innocent life did you take this time huh?" he knew that voice but he couldn't think about placing it right now because he had to defend his life.

Gathering his strength he pushed himself up with all the force he could muster and threw his attacker off of him. He was able to get to his feet but he didn't have enough time to turn around as he was now dealing with a muscled arm around his neck threatening to strangle him. He decided to go with a no handed cartwheel and flipped so he would land belly up.

It worked, he was free and the assailant had the wind knocked out of him, but that wouldn't last for long so he decided to take the opportunity to run and hopefully loose the other. He hadn't even ran a block when he noticed he was being followed, '_Damn Demon!_' he quickened his pace and so did the pursuer.

Cloud had ran as far as the park when he decided to stop for a breather thinking that he'd lost who had been after him but he was tackled into the grass. He began to struggle until he felt something against his head, something he knew well by simple contact, a gun "Now you will know that pain of all those whose lives you destroyed. Ready?" the voice said.

Cloud didn't respond; this was it for him, he knew well that Death's Demons were created to be stronger than Angels of Death and he cursed himself for thinking he could get away from one "Forgive me Ven, Riku." He whispered.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"What does it matter to you? You said I was going to feel the pain I cause, it's just a fact that I won't be the only one affected."

Silence then, "The ones, who have those names, are they important to you?"

Even though the action couldn't be seen, the blonde rolled his eyes "Of course they are, they're all I have in this world the I live for. My family. But that wouldn't matter to you now would it?" he said.

"Just who did you kill?"

"His name was Jake. Jake Lusso."

"Really? That guy?" Cloud felt the weight on his back lift "That was the bastard who killed my sister last year."

Cloud looked at him seeing it was the same man he ran into that afternoon "Did he?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah. Her name was Rinoa. I guess… knowing that you killed the bastard who took her from us, I can let you go."

"You're serious? You're not trying to get me to let my guard and you can kill me?"

"Those two, Riku and Ven, they're your younger siblings?"

"Yeah, my brothers."

"She was my little sister, she meant the world to me like no one else could. But she was headed down a bad path in her life and she met that trucker who said he could give her a good time. The next thing I know the cops are at me door telling me she was found dead in an alley behind a strip club."

Cloud couldn't help but feel sympathy; he had lost people in his life too so why couldn't he? Although he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him it was all a lie he felt in his heart that it was the truth and liars were people he could spot in a millisecond "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife." He said taking his hood off.

"My name is Squall Leonhart, but I prefer Leon please." They shook hands "We let each other go and speak of this to no one."

"Deal. I'll see you around maybe." Cloud said replacing his hood and he turned to leave but stopped "You're not gonna follow me are you?" he asked.

"No, that defeats the purpose." The blonde blinked in confusion "You avenged my sister and many other girls who fell victim to that man, as payment I'm letting you go. Besides, you have a family to look after. I can't take someone away from that if that's pretty much all they've got to live for." Leon explained.

Cloud gave a small smile, "So I take it you've got family too."

The scarred one shrugged "Couple of cousins and an aunt. They recently got away from a real jackass."

Just when he was about to respond Cloud's phone went off, a text message from Yuffie, ***Hey Spiky Head! Where the hell are you? You should be home by now! Or did you forget about your promise to Ven? Yes I heard what you said. Now come home! Before I send Axel after you.***

He sighed and shook his head, "I gotta go. I have a promise to keep… Would you… like to meet up tomorrow afternoon maybe? If you're not too busy."

"Sure. The mall at one when I get off work. I'll be at Game Stop." Leon said and he turned to leave.

Cloud went his way back home and kept thanking whoever was up there that he didn't have to work himself the next day so he could get more sleep seeing as it was already late, near midnight. He came back to a dark house, everyone was asleep now no doubt; he set the home alarm and went to Ventus's room.

The younger blonde was asleep until he heard his door open and he saw his brother and smiled "Cloud, you're alright." He said as he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"I told you I'd come back. Now get back to sleep, you're definitely going to school after all." Cloud said.

Ventus gave a small yawn and settled back into his bed with a happy smile on his face as he fell into the state of sleep once again, deep this time. He felt in his heart that even though he was one tasked with shedding the blood of others, things could be as normal as they could get outside of that world, and he was happy and grateful for the other life he lived by day.

If only it were the same for Cloud. It was a dark day those years ago when he heard about his parents death, a day that even though he wished not to, he remembered all too vividly as he sat on his own bed in his own room. It always seemed to be when he thought about getting back to his family and friends when he had a job that these memories surfaced.

_Cloud woke with a start. It was dark in his room and the digital clock on his desk said it was 3:20 AM; he felt Riku press against him and give a quiet whimper, bad dream maybe. That was the reason he was in Cloud's bed in the first place. He tried to go back to sleep but there was just this feeling nagging at him in the back of his head and in his chest._

_A loud pounding broke the silence of the house; who was at the door? He got up and went down stairs, turned on the porch light and cracked the door open to see two policemen outside "Are Cloud Strife?" one of them asked._

"_Yes. Is there a problem?" he responded opening the door a bit wider._

_The policemen looked at each other then back at the eighteen-old-blonde with deep sympathy "We trust you heard about the ocean liner that sunk last week?" Cloud nodded, not showing any emotion but his heart pounding in his chest "Your parents were aboard. I'm sorry son." The other cop said._

_Cloud bit his lip and clenched his fist "Niisan? What's going on?" he turned to see Riku on the stairs rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep even though his body threatened to give out from under him._

"_We'll need you two to come with us, to make sure."_

"_Make sure what? Cloud what happened?" Riku asked._

_Cloud closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Riku go get your sweater and put on your shoes."_

_Confused, the ten-year-old went up to his room and came back down wearing a white hoodie and black Vans. Cloud had already put on his own leather jacket and converse in that time and the next minute they we in the back of the police cruiser on their way to the local hospital. The time in between was a blur for the blonde, the next thing he knew Riku was screaming._

_On two tables were his father and Riku's mother. Paler than anyone could think possible, lips blue, motionless, departed from the world. Tears were streaming down his little brother's face as he heard him begging the dead to rise again, then cursing them for breaking their promise to come back safely, and finally apologizing for cursing them and begging them to wake up._

_Cloud picked Riku up from the floor as he had sank to his knees in the midst of his tears and held him all the way back home. Riku's tears were still falling even we had finally fallen asleep next to the blonde once they were back home and in bed. Time slowly went by and it was when the sun started to peak over the horizon that Cloud finally let his own tears fall._

He shook his head refusing to remember anything else, after that night things went to hell for about a year and he hated it all. The only good thing he had in it all was being able to keep his brother with him through it all so they could be where they were now even though he would much rather he were the only one who had to live the double life.

But what could he do about it all now? What's done is done and things can't go back to the way they were, he had to deal with it. But still; he really wished he could call his old friend Zack from high school, he had an answer for everything even though they were stupid ones at times but they helped.

The problem was he had no idea what happened to Zack after they graduated, he didn't receive any form of word that showed he was even still alive. Finally deciding that he dwelled too much in his own thoughts Cloud took off his coat, removed his weapons, and changed into a pair of sweat pants.

Throwing himself onto his bad he pulled the comforter over him and went to sleep, letting the day to come fill his head and relax him; he always loved going out for his own enjoyment since it took him away from his night life.

**Took a while again, I know. And uh… I was discovered on dA recently, so whoever you are nice to meet you.**

**I'd like to keep this story going as long as possible so ideas are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay the Genesis Avatar was a pain in the ass.**

**Zack: He went insane like Sephiroth! That's what happened!**

**Genesis: how dare you!**

**Oh gods will you both SHUT THE F*CK UP! … That was so sad when Zack died; first time I shed any tears in almost a year. I own nothing.**

"… _kfast! Cloud! It's time for breakfast!"_

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and they quickly squeezed shut at the flood of sunlight that struck them as the rays flowed through the window, intensified by the glass. How late in the day was it?

"Cloud, get up! It's ten in the morning, Riku and Ven left long ago! Are you planning to be asleep when they get home too?" Yuffie, it would be.

The blonde sat up rubbing his eyes, "Yuffie what the hell?"

The girl put her hands on her hips, "Look, I'm not gonna babysit all day. I have jobs to book and payments to see to."

"I pay the bills." Cloud said.

"Not bills to pay, bills to collect. Now get up! For all I know you may have a job to scope out today." Yuffie said as she left the room.

Shaking his head Cloud stretched and scratched the back of his head. He sat for a minute, a feeling eating at the back of his head; a weight in his chest, there was something he was supposed to do today. Then he perked up, he had to go to the mall and meet Leon at one! Jumping up he went to his bathroom, took a shower, and changed into a fresh change of clothes.

After fixing his hair in the usual spiky style that earned him the nickname "Chocobo" he went to the kitchen to get his food. He'd done everything so fast it was only just after eleven when he started eating "Damn." He murmured.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked.

"I gotta go somewhere and it's not time yet." He grumbled.

She smirked, "Cloudy got a date?"

"Shut it."

"No! Cloud this is a good thing. Ya know you haven't exactly looked at anyone since high school, it's about time you started getting back out on the scene." The girl said.

"What does it matter to you?" Cloud inquired.

"Well we are practically family. Why can't I have these kind of worries?" she responded.

Cloud nodded, "You're right. Sorry. Well last night I met this guy and he agreed to meet me later today. I wish you'd let me sleep a little longer so I didn't have to play the waiting game."

Yuffie smiled and propped her elbows on the table top, lacing her fingers together to rest her chin "So who is this heart catcher you fell victim to?" she asked.

"His name is Leon." Cloud answered.

"'Leon' what?" Yuffie pressed pulling out her Blackberry.

"Leonhart. Squall 'Leon' Leonhart."

Silence broke the room then "A _Death's Demon_? Cloud Strife what the hell are you thinking?" Yuffie exclaimed.

'_Isn't there ever a time she _doesn't_ have any link to the internet on her?'_ he thought rather annoyed. Thankful for the different forms of training before he became an assassin he pulled off a good act "He's a what?" he shouted with a look of genuine (but completely fake) shock on his face.

Unable to tell he was lying to get her off his back about the matter her expression and tone softened, "You didn't know? Maybe he knows how to hide that sense from you. Listen Spiky, I'm not gonna stop you from going to see him if you want to. But do us all a favor and be careful around him at least."

Cloud mentally roller his eyes _'As if I don't know to do that.'_ He thought, "I know Yuffie, I know. Look first sign of danger I'll totally drop out of his life and throw him out of mine."

"And if he comes after you?" Yuffie asked in warning tone.

"He doesn't know I'm an assassin so he can't kill me."

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Just when last night did you meet this guy?"

"On my way back from the job."

"That means he saw you in your uniform!"

"He thought it was foreign trench coat, I promise!"

"… Okay Cloud. But remember what I said." Yuffie said before going up stairs.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes Cloud finished his food and went back to his room so he could clean the weapons he used the night before and polish the rest so he could pass the time between now and when he had to leave. The next time he looked at the clock he saw that it was twenty minutes to the time he had agreed to meet Leon.

Putting his things away accept for a dagger he strapped to his ankle he grabbed his keys and went through the kitchen door to the garage where his motor bike was kept. He first pressed the button to open the garage door then got onto the slick, black, two- wheeled vehicle; he started it up and put on the goggles that where hanging from the handle bars.

After revving the engine he rode off to the Garden Mall, the only mall in the city with a Game Stop. In about the next fifteen minutes he had parked his bike and set the alarm (yes he put an alarm on his bike, though not the typical siren kind normal people have for their cars) and went inside.

He found the Game Stop across from a Kabuki so he decided to wait there, getting to fried shrimp dishes with Ramones, getting the orders just as Leon was walking out of the game shop and spotting the blonde instantly.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." Leon said sitting down across from Cloud.

"I ordered for you. Hope you don't mind." Cloud responded.

"Hell no. I order this one all the time, thank you." The brunette said picking up the chopsticks so he could eat.

Cloud smiled and did the same, feeling completely at ease even though he was in the presence of a man who was trained to kill him. But it all felt nice all the same, they were just two guys having lunch as if they had been friends all their lives, the only thing that could ruin it all was if someone from either side suddenly jumped out shouting, "What are you doing with an enemy?"

"Aww~! They look so cute together!" or a group of yaoi fan girls that could point them out and cause Cloud to blush lightly.

"They bug you too huh?" Leon asked.

"How often do you get it?" Cloud inquired.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "They come around whenever they get the chance just to stare at me or giggle their heads off if any guy tries to flirt with me. I tend to ignore such things though."

Cloud put another shrimp in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before speaking again, "Lemme guess, high school crush you couldn't quite get over?"

Leon shook his head "I'm picky about who I check out." He responded.

"I must fit your standards then." Cloud said opening his soda and taking a sip.

"You say that why?"

"You agreed to meet me here. Or are you planning something?"

Leon smiled genuinely and shrugged "Okay you got me. I admit you are cute, now I just need to check out your personality. If there's any chance of us working out then we should get to know each other right?" he said leaning over the table slightly with a sly expression on his face.

Cloud couldn't help but blush again and shrink back in his seat slightly, not daring to meet the stormy gaze of the other that was boring into him as he tried to come up with a response. Just as he was about to open his mouth he heard that group of girls letting out squeals and giggles "Can that happen somewhere else please?" he asked looking at the other desperately.

"I honestly couldn't agree more." Leon answered sounding annoyed that the fan club had practically robbed them of their personal space without invading it. They finished their food and left the mall, trying to lose the group that had made a point to follow them relentlessly, giggling and asking stupid questions amongst themselves.

"Do you think they're going to make out?"

"I wonder who tops in the relationship."

"I wanna know how they met."

"How long have they been together?"

"Don't you girls have to get back to school?" Cloud finally snapped.

One of the girls looked at her watch and squeaked, "OMG it's almost time for the last class!" and they all ran off away from Leon and Cloud who let out sighs of relief, finally free of the spazzing mob of girls.

They went to the parking lot and Cloud was about to head for his bike when he heard the sound of a car alarm being disabled; turning he saw Leon opening the door to a sapphire blue Toyota "Get in. We'll go to the park." The brunette said.

"But… my bike's here." The blonde said.

"We'll come back for it, I promise." Leon said and got in, starting the car.

Cloud hesitated, casting a glance at his bike, then decided to get into the car "Okay you got me in. But if we come back and something's happened to my bike, you owe me a new one." He said.

"Shouldn't be too bad if worse comes to worse." Leon responded confidently.

"It took me my entire high school life to save enough money for that bike."

"How much did it cost?"

"575,000 munny."

"Damn! Are you serious? New or used?"

"New. It was imported from Traverse Town."

"Shit man. You've got expensive taste you know that?"

"It's required that I have it."

"I see. Well should worse comes to worse I'll get you a new one."

Sora had just finished putting the last of his things into his locker, glad to be done with his homework before school ended. Closing the metal door he was surprised to see Riku leaning on the locker next to his, "Oh Riku. I thought you were already outside with the others?"

"I wanted to wait for you. There are a few… onlookers that I don't particularly trust." The silverette said.

"Who?" Sora asked looking around.

"A tanned redhead who looks like he's gotta tidal wave for hair and a blonde with a blitz ball."

Sora rolled his eyes and looked down the hall "Tidus! Wakka! You're not getting the drop on me this time. Just come out." He called.

"Damn it! I told you the guy was a bad omen Wakka now we're busted!" a guy with spiky blonde hair holding a blitz ball stepped out from around a corner.

"C'mon yah! I didn't even know he knew Sora. So shut up Tidus." A tanned redhead with a tidal wave style followed him.

"Riku meet Tidus and Wakka. You could have met them before on your first day if they showed up during lunch time." Sora said.

"Hey, we got blitz ball! We can't ditch practice to meet fresh meat!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yo, I'm Wakka. The knucklehead here is Tidus. How ya doin' yah?" Wakka greeted shaking Riku's hand.

"Riku Strife, nice to meet you." Riku responded with a smile.

"Excuse me! What am I? Chopped liver?" Tidus complained when he noticed everyone ignoring him.

Sora's cell phone went off, a text message from Terra ***Sora! Guess who I spy with a new bf!***

***Who?*** he texted back.

***Our cousin. He's with some spiky head blonde. Get out her now before they're gone!***

"Riku let's go!" Sora said grabbing the silverette's wrist and taking off down the hall.

"Hey where's the fire?" Tidus and Wakka called.

Sora and Riku got out to the parking lot and quickly found Terra's car. The older brunette and Roxas were trying to look casual while looking across the street at a pair who had their backs to them as they leaned against the deep blue car "Terra- Nii! …What's up?" he said between breaths.

Terra looked back at him and put a finger to his own lips, signaling him to be quiet and looked back at the scene across the street. Sora looked at Riku who didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the run _'Well isn't he the athletic one.'_ He thought as he continued to catch his breath.

Riku studied the two across from the school, one with brown hair falling just to his shoulder blades, and the other with blonde hair that spiked up in a familiar way… Wait a minute "Cloud?" he called.

"What are you doing?" Roxas hissed.

The blonde across the street looked over his shoulder looking at the group until he saw who it was that called him then said something to his company. Riku broke into a run to get to the pair across from him, "Niisan! What are you doing here?"

"Riku! I thought you'd be home by now?" his older brother said.

"If Axel and Demyx hadn't gotten called to the principal's office and if I knew where Ventus was." Riku responded.

Cloud took hold of Riku's shoulder's panic written all over his face "Ventus! Where is Ventus? What happened to him Riku? You're supposed to keep an eye on him! Where the hell is he Riku?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know! He has a different sixth period than I do sure but when I went to see if he was there he wasn't!" Riku shouted back.

"Niisan! Niisan!" they heard and they looked to see Ventus running towards them, but something seemed wrong.

Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around the younger blonde the second their bodies made contact, Ventus's arms tight around the elder's waist as he cried into the dark fabric of the gray the button up shirt "Ven, what happened?" Cloud asked trying to get his brother to calm down.

"S-s-someone b-beat me u-up. I-I was leaving m-my class and-and this guy for-forced me to fol-follow him." Ventus sniffled.

Riku put a hand on the young blondes head to help him calm down. It took a few minutes but Ventus had calmed to the point that he was only sniffling as the tears fell "Ven, tell me. Who was it that did this to you?" Riku said.

Ventus pulled himself away from Cloud and they saw the extent of the damage that was done, dried blood on his nose and bruises on both is cheeks, his shirt and sweater were torn here and there, and he was covered in dirt. He wiped his tears on his sleeve, "I don't know who he was, but he looked like Sora with darker hair."

"Vanitus?" the silverette turned to look at Sora and blinked, was he seeing double? Standing not to far from the brunette brothers and Roxas was another with black hair spiked up all over the place like Sora.

Ventus whimpered and backed into Cloud's stomach as if he would go straight through to the other side where he wouldn't be seen "Th-that's him! He's the one who did it!" he cried, horror engulfing his features like a tsunami. The images of golden eyes glowing with malice flashed in his mind and he gave a cry, burying his face into his older brother again.

Riku stalked over to his younger brother's attacker and grabbed his shirt collar "Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are? You just don't go up to someone you don't know and grab them, that's bad manners." Vanitus said with a mocking smirk.

"Listen bastard. You beat up my little brother for absolutely no reason and I won't stand for it." The silverette growled.

"Oh so that wimp's your brother huh?" Vanitus looked Riku over with the smirk still on his face "Strength doesn't run in your family dude. That's a shame since you're built quite nicely." He commented.

Sora, just a few feet away from the two, clenched his hands into fists with deep anger. How he wanted to just knock Vanitus on the ground for so many reasons but at the same time he didn't want to give Riku more to worry about at the moment. Besides Terra had a hand on his should and was squeezing rather tightly.

"Hold your damn tongue. Why did you beat up my brother?" Riku said shaking him.

"Tradition, gang up on the newbie's if you can. Look I've left you and your other friends alone so how about you return the favor huh?" Vanitus responded.

"You coward. You'll beat up my little brother but you don't have the guts to face me? You're a low life bully."

Vanitus glared at him and wanted to wipe that look off the other's face, he wasn't one to be insulted like trash, "Okay now you've pushed your luck too far."

"Drop it Van! I take it you just got let back in right? You'll be lucky if no one tells the principal what happened. Just go while you still look normal." Terra said.

Vanitus looked at the taller brunette then back at Riku who had released him but kept his gaze trained on him "Fine, I'll go. It was nice to see you again too Terra, Sora." He said, that last part sarcastic, and he stormed off with his fist jammed in his pockets.

Riku looked back at the Lockhart brothers, Sora still looked dangerously pissed off "How do you know that guy?" he asked.

"The bastard's my twin brother." Sora growled.

**OMFG! Nah just kidding, I saw that coming.**

**Van: Well you **_**are**_** the writer.**

**And you're a bastard.**

**Van: Not my fault you didn't think to level up before you fought me on Birth by Sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

…

**Roxas: Since the author's too pissed off to do so, I'll read the disclaimer. Animesaki does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, only the story plotline. The closest she can get to either or is the games and merchandise.**

"_The bastard's my twin brother."_

Riku stared at the brunette, not with surprise but with sympathy. How could a boy so kind, innocent, and happy practically be half of someone so vial, someone Hell itself would spit out? The silverette wasn't insulting Vanitus when he called him a coward, he was telling what he had seen in the golden eyes.

Vanitus was everything he showed himself to be and more; strong, hateful, and alone. It was his solitude that caused the hatred he felt for everything; now that Riku had seen Vanitus he had seen the part of Sora he couldn't read, they were indeed half of one another. Sora seemed to hold all of the positive emotions of a human being while Vanitus held the negative.

But it was Vanitus's own fault; Sora was the outgoing, socialite of the two while Vanitus didn't even bother to try making friends with other kids growing up. Thus the jealousy he felt for his twin was taken out on those he dubbed weaker, and he found joy in their suffering, that was what Riku saw as he stared into those eyes.

"Riku… Riku!" the silverette blinked as he was brought out of his musings by Sora's voice "Hey I know you feel bad about not being there for Ven, but you don't have to cry about it." Sora said.

Riku lifted a hand and wiped under one of his eyes finding that tears had indeed been falling "Uh… Sora will you take a walk with me?" he asked.

Sora looked to Terra and received a nod as a go-ahead. He followed Riku across the street, past Cloud, Leon, and Ventus, and into the park. It was empty of people, parents not wanting their children to be out as it was getting colder, and the recent rains haven't helped the situation. The two teens got to a bench and sat down.

They were silent for a few moments, not looking at each other and just listening to the sound of the autumn breeze through the trees. Finally Riku spoke, "I wasn't crying about Ven."

Sora looked at him, "What?"

"It wasn't Ven I was crying for, it was you."

The brunette couldn't help but blush "M- me? Wh- why would you cry for me?" he stuttered.

"Because such a monster is your brother. I've seen a lot of wrongs done in this world Sora, and one of the rarest sights anyone can find are good, honest people who don't deserve any forms of suffering, people like _you_ are rare. That's why I saved you that day we met, why I shed those tears for you." Riku explained.

"Because I'm a good person. But Riku, even the best of people have a small bit of… darkness in them. Even me. Everyone everywhere suffers, you can't help that… But thank you anyway, for thinking so." Sora said quietly.

Riku shook his head, "You're right, I can't help that. But you're also wrong." He met Sora's deep blue gaze "You don't have any darkness in you, I can see that clear as crystal. The kindness you've shown to all the people around you who mean so much to you, even the people you barely know, _that_ is what keeps the light in your heart pure."

Sora couldn't help but smile at the words of his friend, "I don't think you should be in high school, you're too wise, too deep minded. I think that in itself is what makes you one of those rare people too."

Riku smiled, a small sad smile, "Thank you for thinking so Sora." He responded _'But you don't know how wrong you are.'_

They stayed in the park a while longer just talking about random subjects and laughing. They enjoyed one another's company, Riku hadn't felt so close to anyone since Cloud and Sora never once in his life felt so close to anyone period, it was a welcomed feeling that warmed them from their hearts and throughout their entire bodies.

Sora's phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID, "Oh crap. Gimme a second." He got up and walked a few feet away from Riku, "Hey Mom."

"_Sora Tsubasa Lockhart where are you?"_ came the reply.

"Sorry. I'm at the park with a friend." He answered.

"_Terra didn't say that. Come home right now young man."_ His mother said.

"Okay." He hung up "Riku, I gotta go home." He called to the silverette.

Riku stood from his seat and fixed his bag on his shoulder, "Okay, I'll walk you."

They started back in the direction of the school and navigated their way from there to Sora's house, a walk that took about a half hour. Sora's house was a quaint two story, soft light blue with white roofing. Terra's car was sitting in the driveway next to a white convertible "So much for Mom working late." Sora said.

"Hey, at least you know she cares." Riku commented.

"Yeah, but if she was working late tonight we could have hung out longer. I like your company." The brunette admitted shyly.

Riku smiled, "I like your company too."

The door to the house opened and a brunette woman stepped out "Finally decided to come home did you Sora?" she saw Riku "Oh, who's your friend honey?" she asked with a smile.

The boys walked up to the front porch, "Mom this is Riku, he's a new student at school. Riku this is my mom, Tifa."

Riku smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa couldn't help but giggle, "My, aren't you charming. And cute to boot. How did you get to be friends with my hyper son?"

"He was the first one to talk to me my first day." The silverette responded, knowing well she had no idea that Sora was almost killed earlier in the week.

"That's my Sora. Ever the social one." Tifa said proudly.

"Thanks for walking with me Riku. See ya tomorrow." Sora said as he started to go into his house.

Tifa blocked his path "No, I'm not letting him walk home when it's nearly dark. I'd give you a ride home myself sweetie but I have dinner on the stove. My only option is to let you stay and either have someone come and get you or I take you home after we eat." She said sternly.

Sora and Riku looked at each other then back to Tifa "That's alright, I'll be fine." Riku said.

"Bad idea Riku, once her minds made up there's no changing it. Might as well just come inside." Sora said pulling his friend in.

"Make yourself at home Riku. I'll get an extra setting out for you." Tifa said going back into the kitchen.

Riku sighed quietly as he sat on the couch, putting his bag on floor next to his feet, and taking off his sweater. He took his cell phone from his pocket and called Cloud just as Tifa came back into the living room.

"_Riku where are you?"_ His brother asked.

"I'm being held prisoner at Sora's house." Riku answered, winking at Tifa who let out a small giggle at the joke.

"_Sora as in Lockhart?"_

"How'd you know?"

"_I was hanging out with his cousin today, that guy you saw me with across from your school."_

"So that's who that was."

Tifa tapped his shoulder, "Who did you get a hold of?"

"My brother." He answered.

"_Who are you talking to?"_ Cloud inquired.

"Sora's mom." Riku answered.

"Give me the phone dear." Tifa said taking the phone without Riku's proper permission "Hello?"

"_Huh? Hey what happened to my brother?" _Cloud asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. If you need to pick him up I can give you our address, or I can just drop him off at home myself after we're done eating dinner." Tifa said.

"_Oh no Ms. Lockhart, I don't want to impose. I'll just have someone pick him up."_

"If that's what you want. Our address is 1842 Hikari Road. Who should I expect?"

"_His name is Axel; he's the only one of us who has a car. Not to say I don't have a car, I have a motor bike and I would pick him up myself but I have to take care of our little brother."_

"I see. Okay then, it's been a pleasure talking to you…"

"_Cloud. My name is Cloud."_

"Cloud. I'll tell Riku who to expect." She hung up "He said to look for Axel. Boys come down! Dinner's ready!" she gave Riku back his phone and he followed her into the small dining area just as Sora and Terra came running down.

"Hey Riku. How's Ven?" Terra asked when he saw the silverette sitting at the table.

Riku shrugged, "Your mom hung up my phone before I could talk to my brother about it."

Sora sat beside the older teen and smiled at him, "Don't worry about her, she's like that when we bring new friends over. You should have seen when she first met Roxas."

Terra snickered, "She wouldn't stop trying to flatten his hair."

"I'd hate to bring Ven and Cloud around then. Though Axel and Demyx might be a worse case." Riku said making the other two laugh.

"Oh! When she met Aqua, mom said she and Terra should date. He locked himself in his room for a week." Sora said.

"Shut it! What about with Kairi?" Terra challenged.

"Mom saw right away she was a whore!" Sora countered.

"Sora, what did I say about language?" Tifa said as she brought plates out.

"Sorry." The younger brunette murmured and Tifa nodded in satisfaction then went back into the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Hey, what if we had Roxas and Ventus here at the same time? That would make her flip." Riku said and the other two nodded in agreement with smirks on their faces.

Tifa came back with all their drinks and took her own seat next to Terra "So Riku, tell me about your family." She said.

"Well my brothers and I live with three other friends."

"And your parents?"

"Dead. They were trapped in that cruise ship that sunk six years ago."

"Oh poor dear, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. But we get along fine. Cloud has a good job so we don't have very many worries."

"How old are your brothers?"

"Cloud's twenty- four and Ventus is fifteen. We're not actually brothers though, Cloud's my step brother and we adopted Ven after that we found him on the street some time after that children's shelter burnt down. We've been looking out for each other ever since."

"You're such good kids. So when Cloud said he had to take care of your other brother he was referring to Ventus?" Riku nodded as he took a bite of his food "What happened?"

"Vanitus happened." Sora answered instead.

"Vanitus? What are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

"Van's back at school Mom. He beat up Ven after school." Terra said looking somber.

"I don't see how that can be. The restraining order should still be active so he can't be at your school. How do you know he's back?"

"He came strutting out the parking lot after Ventus came running out, he looked terrible Mom. Vanitus did a major number on him, for all we know Riku's brother had to take him to the hospital." Sora said.

"Oh my goodness. Riku I'm so sorry about my son, I told his father that he couldn't be anywhere near Sora and Terra after he got suspended." Tifa said.

"Please Ms. Lockhart; don't be so hard on yourself about it. He may be your son but if he doesn't live under your roof he's not you full responsibility." Riku said trying to console the woman.

Tifa smiled at him, "You're such a kind boy."

"Oh Mom, we saw Leon today too. He was hanging out with Riku's brother." Terra said to lighten the conversation.

"Squall? I wonder how he's doing. I'm going to call him after dinner." Tifa smiled.

They finished eating their dinner just as a car horn blared out front "That's Axel. Thank you Ms. Lockhart, dinner was great. See you tomorrow Sora, Terra." Riku said grabbing his things and going out the door.

Tifa watched him from the doorway "Come back soon Riku! And bring the rest of your family!" She called.

Riku waved and got in the car "Who's the chick?" Axel asked.

"Sora and Terra's mom." The silverette answered.

"Damn. Talk about a growth spurt upstairs. You saw right?" the redhead said.

"I tend not to be so rude, you known that." Riku noted.

"Yeah yeah, but still. It's a wonder she's single." Axel said as he started driving off.

"Maybe she's smart. She knows what kind of choices to make. Not every woman's a Yuffie."

"Point."

"So how's Ven doing?"

Axel was solemnly silent for a moment then answered, "I'll just let you see when we get back."

Riku bit his lip "He didn't have to be taken to the hospital for anything did he?" he asked.

"Thank goodness."

Ventus hissed as Cloud dabbed the scrape on his arm "He really did a number on you. I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go to school until the noticeable things heal." Cloud said.

"Is it a good idea for me to miss so much school?" Ventus asked.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll tell you what," Cloud put a bandage over the wound "You can ask any friend you want to tutor you for your homework until you go back to school." He said.

Ventus smiled, "Any friend?"

"Any friend. They can come here, but you know the rules." Cloud said.

"I want Terra to tutor me."

"Leon's cousin Terra? Okay, if you say so."

The door opened and Riku came in with guilt all over his face, "Hey Ven, how're you doing?"

"I'm okay Riku- Nii; you don't have to feel so bad. It wasn't your fault after all." Ventus said with a reassuring smile.

Riku returned the smile with a smaller, sadder one "If only I could feel relieved so quickly. I should have gotten to your class sooner so that you wouldn't have had to go through all of that." He said.

"Riku, you shouldn't feel that way." Ventus said his face serious "On my part I could have fought back, but I didn't because I know the way we were all trained modified our strength beyond that of a human. I didn't fight back because I could have killed him and I know it. Yeah this is what happened to me and it was enough to make me cry, but better than killing him."

Riku and Cloud were shocked at the younger blonde's words; they knew Ventus to be the happy one who seemed oblivious at times. They knew he was smart and had view of the world that very few could understand but they had never heard such a logic come from him about anything, it made them smile knowing that their brother had his own way of avoiding his other life.

"Riku, tomorrow at school when you see Terra tell him that Ven won't be there for a while and that Ven wants for him to come over until he goes back and be a tutor. I'll be willing to pay him if need be." Cloud said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Riku said leaving the room.

The next day at school when Axel pulled up in his Mustang he, Demyx, and Riku quickly got out and went over to Terra, Sora, Roxas, and Zexion "Ven didn't come today? Was it that bad?" Roxas asked.

"At least he didn't have to go to the hospital." Axel said.

"Hey Zexion, finally decided to join us today?" Riku said when he saw the slate haired boy.

"I had to indulge relatives or I'd have been back the day I said." Zexion said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hey who's this cutie?" Demyx said upon spotting the new addition to the group.

"Thank you for thinking so." Zexion said indifferently, eyes still not leaving the pages of his book.

"Zexion meet Demyx, Riku and Axel." Terra said.

"I already know Riku, but it's nice to meet you Axel and Demyx. Welcome to Hallow Bastion High." Zexion said.

"Oh yeah. Terra since Ven's gonna be out for a while he wants to know if you'll help him with his homework. My brother Cloud's willing to pay." Riku said.

Terra thought for a moment then nodded, "Sure, I'll do it. But he doesn't have to pay me anything."

"Cool. I'll get a ride with you so I you can get to our house."

The bell rang and they started for the building in a hurry to make sure they weren't late for their first class. Just as the students emptied the parking lot Cloud pulled in on his bike into a visitor's space and headed into the office. One of the office tenants directed him to the principal's office and he followed the directions with the intention to report just what had happened the day before.

The principal was not who Cloud was expecting, he had long black hair with white streaks tied back in a ponytail, an eye patch over his right eye, and a scar on the left side of his face "Can I help you sir?" he asked, he sounded like a lazy surfer too.

"My name is Cloud Strife; I'm Ventus Strife's older brother."

"Ah the little dude who's Roxas Highwind's unrelated twin. I'm Principal Xigbar. What's up with him?"

"Well an accident occurred yesterday after school and now he won't be in for a while, though I'm not sure just how long." Cloud explained.

"So he didn't die." Xigbar stated.

Cloud blinked, "Uh… No, he didn't. He was beaten up by another student."

There was a knock at the door then it opened and a woman stepped inside "Ms. Lockhart, nice to see you again." Xigbar said with a smile.

Tifa smiled back, "Hello Mr. Xigbar. I came here to inform you about an incident that involved my son, Vanitus yesterday."

The principal smirked, "Lemme guess, he beat up a kind named Ventus Strife."

Tifa and Cloud blinked at the guess "Why yes, Sora and Terra told me about it because I had his brother, Riku as a guest yesterday. How did you know?" Tifa said.

"The guy to your left, he's the oldest Strife." Xigbar stated pointing to Cloud.

Tifa looked at the blonde and studied him a moment before smiling, "So you're Cloud. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, likewise Ms. Lockhart." Cloud responded.

Tifa turned back to Xigbar with a serious expression, "Mr. Xigbar, the restraining order I had set after Vanitus got suspended is still in effect. The fact that you allowed him on campus yesterday violates that."

"Don't tell me; tell that to the boy's guardian. Some guy named Xehanort brought him here. Believe me I did try to tell him about the situation but he wouldn't listen. But since he thought he could "celebrate" his return by attacking another student to the point that rendered him unable to attend school and violated the restraining order, I can expel him." Xigbar said.

Tifa and Cloud nodded in satisfaction and left for the parking lot "I'm so sorry about your little brother." Tifa said.

"Thank you for coming today. I hope you don't mind Ms. Lockhart-"

"Please, you can call me Tifa."

"Tifa. Ven wants Terra to tutor him for the time he's out of school." Cloud said.

"I think that's a good idea, at least that way he knows not all people are as cruel as Van. Thank you for letting me know. And do me a favor dear, be nice to my nephew." She said and practically skipped to her car leaving Cloud with a noticeable blush across his face.

***Giggle* I made Tifa a yaoi fan girl again~!**

**Zexion: Someone's feeling better.**

**Well I may not have gotten to do what I wanted to do, but I get something out of it anyway.**

**Zidane: Something to do with me. -_-**

**Hey, should I add in other Final fantasy Characters who **_**aren't**_** in Kingdom Hearts anyway?**

**Vincent: Like you add me or anyone else from VII?**

**Yup~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya know what; want to put other Final Fantasy characters in. I'm sorry but I've been totally in a Square Enix mood all week.**

**Vanitus: That's because you've been watching something called ****The Sora Show**** & ****Demyx Time**** on YouTube.**

**But they're SO funny! I don't own anything I just participate in the fad. And what's up with the new Kingdom Hearts game to be released? Soon I'll have to get a new DS to play it after I swore not to go any farther than the DS Lite!**

**Riku & Sora: Deal with it!**

When Roxas walked into his music class that morning he felt like he wanted to puke; Kairi, the girl he dubbed "Queen Bitch of the Sluts", was practically sitting on Axel from her own seat chatting his ear off. What made the feeling all the more worse was that the tattooed redhead was even _interested_ in what she was saying.

'_Wait a damn minute! Why do I even care if Kairi's getting up on Axel? He's a jackass. The way they both are they _should_ be together.'_ He thought bitterly to his himself. He proceeded to the grand piano that he played for the class then he couldn't help but cringe when he heard, "Yo Roxas!" Axel was trying to get his attention _again_!

He looked up and sure enough there he was making his way to the blonde "What do want Axel?" he huffed.

"Oh please don't throw that attitude again. I've been trying ever since my first day to apologize for my being an ass." Axel said.

Roxas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Sure. Then the next thing we know you go back to being an ass."

"Oh my… Listen to yourself; you're acting like we're a couple." Axel said rolling his eyes too.

The blonde turned his nose in the air, "You wish."

A knowing smirk crossed Axel's face "Oh, so that's the way little Roxie rolls. Cute." He taunted.

Roxas's face flushed, not from embarrassment but anger, at the redhead's words. He turned sharply and glared at him "And just what's wrong with that? Have a problem with the way I roll? I'm not the only one in the world who does you know." He snarled.

Axel's smirked widened, "I know that very well, I am one of them after all."

The blonde's eyes widened "You? But… I saw the way you were hanging on Kairi's every word! How do I know you're not on a two- way hinge?" he said with his eyes narrowing in skepticism.

"Nope, I'm on a one- way. I'm just indulging her so she won't bug me every day. Sooner or later she'll catch on that I'm interested in," Axel leaned closer so that he could whisper in the other's ear, "Someone else." His hot breath made contact with Roxas's skin making his face flush again, this time with embarrassment.

The classroom door opened and a man with long platinum hair walked in, his high heeled boots clacking on the tile floor. He wore a light purple shirt that fit his feminine figure perfectly, and it fell halfway to his knees, white pants underneath "Hey what happened to the other teacher?" Axel asked.

Violet eyes turned to the redhead, "Mr. Harvey and I always switch schedules on Fridays; I take it you're that new student he told me so much about. I'm Mr. Tribal; usually I teach the school's choir but on Fridays I have the music class."

'_He says he's a man, and it's true judging by the body. But I can't help but wonder how many times he's been mistaken for a woman?'_ Axel thought as he took his seat away from Kairi and Roxas at the class's drum set.

The other students took their seats and took up their instruments to begin warm- up when the door burst open and a sandy blonde boy with hair tied back in a ponytail just under his shoulders came running in "Kuja! You forgot the lesson plan Cecil left for you for today's class." He said holding out a manila folder.

The silver haired teacher gave an irritated sigh and turned to face the student, a hand on his hip "Zidane, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your brother here, I'm your teacher." He scolded.

"Cecil's a teacher too but he's still my friend so screw it! Now take the damn lesson plan so I can get back to class, we're singing _Mizerable_ by Genesis Rhaphsodos today and I don't wanna miss out." Zidane said and he ran out of the room back to his own class when he was relieved of his delivery task.

Kuja shook his head, "Little brothers."

"What? That kid is your brother?" Axel exclaimed.

"We know; weird school." Roxas commented as he flexed his fingers.

"Don't feel bad Axel, everyone who finds out about Mr. Tribal's being related to a student, or two students, are just as surprised. If not more." Kairi said batting her eyelashes and twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Axel stared, "He has another sibling here?"

"Yes, her name is Mikoto and she's on the track team. Enough about my family life, we have a class here. And Kairi, no more flirting with anyone considering no one can be interested in the girl who got shot down by another new student." Kuja said.

Kairi's face flushed red enough to rival her own hair and the other students laughed at her; it was that Tuesday morning all over again, she was embarrassed in front of those who practically worshipped her and by a teacher no less _'Ms. Larxene told him about it? Did she tell the entire staff? It's that Riku Strife, he'll pay for ruining my reputation!'_ she vowed.

Yuffie was watching a movie online when her phone rang. Pressing a key on her keyboard to pause the film she answered, "Hello?"

"_Is this the Angel of Death Organization? I need a job done." A girl's voice responded._

"Who's your target? And I gotta warn you if you're a first time user, our contracts don't come cheap." She said.

"_I understand, I'm able and willing to pay any price you ask. I'm the mayor's daughter."_

"Okay then. Who do you wish to have taken out?" Yuffie asked and when she heard the name she went still.

"_Did you hear me? Hello? Hey! What the hell's going on? Answer me damn it! Are you going to take the job or not? I want this bastard dead!"_

"Give… Give me a minute." Yuffie said and she put the line on hold. She got up from her desk and ran down to the garage where she found Cloud working on his bike "Cloud, there's a job." She said somberly.

The blonde looked up at her "Who's the target?" he asked.

The girl hesitated then answered with, "I don't think you'll like it."

The school day ended and Riku was quick to meet up with everyone in the parking lot "I hope you don't mind Riku, but I have to drop off a few people before I can get you in so we can head over to your place." Terra said.

"I can fit; it's just Sora, Roxas, and Zexion." The silverette said.

"No, my friend Aqua caught me earlier asking me to give her a ride too. She can't do anything about getting home by herself until she either finds the guy who took her bike or get's a car." The older teen explained.

Riku nodded, "I see. I take it Roxas lives in the same direction as you? You take him and Sora home first, I'll wait here and you can get me on your way towards Aqua's house."

"How do you know where Aqua lives?" Terra asked.

Riku grinned, "How do you think she go to school yesterday?"

After the parking lot was empty of students and their cars, Riku sat on the bench at the bus drop- off spot listening to _The Sacrament_ by H.I.M. and the lyrics made him think; think about what he was actually doing with half of his life. The only reason he agreed to be an assassin was so he wouldn't be separated from Cloud, he was his only family at the time.

He was ten, confused, scared, and emotionally scarred, he didn't really know what to say that day of their parent's funeral when that men walked up to them and spoke to Cloud about the choice he had. He had never seen his brother so torn between a decision before and he was worried of what the answer could have been.

"_It's time you came with us Cloud. At least you'll have a home and people to care for you." The stranger said._

"_What about Riku?" Cloud asked._

"_You don't have to take care of him."_

"_I chose to already. What are you going to do about him if I choose to go with you?"_

_The man looked at Riku and the young silverette stared back from his place behind Cloud clutching his hand "We don't take in children." The man said._

"_He's my brother!" Cloud exclaimed._

"_Your _stepbrother_. You're not blood."_

_Cloud took a step back, his expression hard, "Then I don't go. If you take me Riku comes too. If not then I'll just continue on my own while taking care of my family. You don't understand the fact that we're all we've got left."_

_The man sighed with a shake of his head, "The most we can do for the boy is put him in an orphanage and have him under our protection, and allow you visitation rights. Unless you want him too…"_

"_No! I don't want to put him through that! He's just a boy I can't let that be taken from him!" Cloud shouted._

"_Niisan, what is he talking about?" Riku asked._

"_Don't concern yourself Riku. We're leaving." Cloud said starting to lead him away._

"_But… Will I be taken away if you don't do what he says?" Riku asked with fear lacing his voice._

"_You know Cloud I think I understand why you'd rather not have him go through it all. You see the potential that I see; he could be a great assassin." The man said with a devious smile on his lips._

"_Shut up!" Cloud snapped._

"_An assassin?" Riku questioned._

_The man knelt down on one knee and beckoned Riku closer, "Tell me son, do you think good people like your parents deserve to die for any reason?" Riku shook his head in response "Do you think the people who do bad things to good people should be taken out of this world?"_

"_But… what if those people have families?" Riku asked._

"_They don't even respect their families. Think about this, would you want people like your parents to die?" The man said._

_Riku shook his head, "Our parents were the best we could ask for; they didn't deserve to die at all. But why would you say I should be an assassin?"_

"_Why not? Cloud's an assassin. All that time you thought he was staying late at school or getting extra classes in, he was training to be a perfect killer. You could be one too if you agree to it all." The man said._

_The silverette looked up at his brother, he never did anything without his consent and he wouldn't start now, Cloud never steered him wrong once in the time they've known each other. Cloud looked back at him, different emotions swimming through his eyes and he chewed the corner of his lip before he sighed, "It's your choice Riku."_

_Riku felt his heart skip, he never made hard decisions on his own someone always explained such situations to him before he made a final choice. But at this point he was on his own, what did Cloud want him to do? Would it be something he would regret down the road? He felt he shouldn't be doing this on his own; he was only ten with hardly any understanding of the world._

"_If I say yes, will Cloud and I always be together? Will you let me stay with my brother?" he finally asked, he figured that, that answer would be the icebreaker. He would do whatever this man said if he and Cloud could stay together, that was all that mattered to him._

"_You will, that's our policy." The man answered._

"_Then I'll do it. I take everything that comes with it, I just want to stay with my brother." Riku said._

So far everything he had done since becoming an official assassin had been justified, he didn't have a target that he deemed misjudged and that was a good thing to him. He never felt he had to worry about anything to do with the darker side of his existence, until he met Sora. What was it about the brunette that made Riku want to think twice about a past decision he couldn't change?

"Riku? Is that you?" Riku looked up and came face to face with… himself? "Bro- Bro! It is you! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" the clone said sitting down next to him and hugging him.

"Reiku? What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

Reiku pulled away with a bright smile on his face, "That's what I'm wondering. I had no idea you were even still living in the city."

Riku studied the other, silver hair styled like his own but it was cut shorter, to his shoulders. Aquamarine eyes, pale skin, it was all Riku yet not Riku "I didn't think I'd run into my twin again. I thought you were in Twilight Town." He said.

"Yep, I'm back~! So tell me, how's Mom and her husband?" Reiku said.

Riku blinked, "Rei, didn't you hear? They've been dead for six years."

"What? Ri no! What happened?" Reiku asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"You've heard about that ocean liner that sunk right?"

Reiku covered his mouth with his hand, "They weren't…" Riku nodded and he lowered his hand slowly "So that's what happened."

"Didn't Dad tell you?" Riku asked.

"No. He didn't tell me a thing about anything that happened six years ago. The bastard died two years ago and I'm happy he did, keeping all that he did from me. I found a lot of birthday and holiday cards to me after he died and I wondered why they stopped for six years, now I know why." His twin explained.

"Who've you been staying with if Dad died?" Riku asked.

"Dad's friend Vexen, he's actually a better guardian than Dad. What about you?" Reiku said.

"Cloud. He wouldn't let me go with anyone else." Riku responded.

"Of course, our stepbrother. I wanna see him again. So you go to school here?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Maybe you know Vexen. He's the chemistry teacher here."

"Yeah, my friend Axel is a student of his. But if he's a teacher here and your guardian, why don't you go to school here?"

"Well he sent me to that private school, Oblivion Institute. I met a nice guy there, but he transferred like half a year ago to here. Maybe you know him?"

Riku was about to answer but another voice called out, "Reiku there you are!" they turned and saw a man with long, blonde hair walking towards them.

"Hi Vexen!" Reiku called waving his fingerless glove clad hand.

"Hello Mr. Vexen." Riku greeted.

"Oh, why are you still here?" the teacher asked.

"I'm waiting for a friend to finish dropping off a few people so he can take me to my house. He's going to tutor my brother Ventus since he'll be out for a while." Riku explained.

"I see. Well it's nice to finally meet you Riku. Reiku has told me a lot about you, and so has Ms. Larxene. I have to admit I never thought anyone would actually talk down Kairi Heart." Vexen said.

"How did you know who I was?" Riku asked.

"I merely put puzzle pieces together. Reiku told me he had a twin, next thing I know there's a student walking around who looks like him when he clearly goes to a different school. Of course I'll be able to figure such simple things out. It's called common sense."

"Yep, this is Bro- Bro!" Reiku exclaimed clinging to his twin's arm "But… Who's Ventus? Does Cloud have a younger brother we didn't know about at the time?"

"Cloud and I adopted him last year. He was an orphan and the home he lived in burned down." Riku explained.

"What happened to him? Is he sick?"

"No, he got beat up by another student yesterday after school. A kid named Vanitus who's the twin brother of this other kid who's really nice."

"Vanitus huh?" Reiku said quietly.

Riku noticed that his usually overly hyper and happy twin looked serious, again. The first time he could understand since he had told him that their mother had been dead for some years, but what was it about mentioning a simple name that made him go into such a state? Before he could question it he heard a car horn, "I've got to go." Riku said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Okay Bro- Bro. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Reiku said hugging him then watched as he ran to the car.

"I take it you'll be having a serious talk?" Vexen asked as he and the teen started for his car.

"Yes, yes I will." Reiku said with a hard expression.

Riku got into the back seat of the car since Aqua was in the front "Hey who was that you were talking to?" Aqua asked.

"That is my twin brother, Reiku." Riku answered.

"You have another brother?" Terra exclaimed.

"My parents divorced when I was five, my dad took Rei with him when he left. That bastard's dead now, has been for two years apparently. Now he's under the guardianship of Mr. Vexen." Riku said.

"That creepy teacher?" Aqua shouted making Terra flinch since it was right in his ear.

"Well according to Reiku, he's a better guardian than our father was. The guy just looks creepy, I myself am sure he's a nice guy. I've gotta great judge of character." Riku said.

"Ya know a lot of people say that and then it turns out they're wrong." Aqua noted.

"Well then how did I know Kairi was a skank? How do I know I can trust you to be alone with my little brother so you can tutor him Terra? How is it so easy for me to confide in Sora at times? When I hardly know any of you that well? And all I did was take one single look." Riku said.

Terra was quiet for a moment as he thought; when it came to Kairi anyone could have guessed with one look that she was what she was. Sora always made it easy to confide in because he's naturally a nice person unlike his brother Vanitus, and Riku did have a point about Terra but the brunette still felt the need to challenge the other boy.

"If that's so, then what about my mother?" he asked.

"A kind woman but not afraid to go… "psycho" if it's necessary. She's a martial artist and naturally a mother figure to anyone she thinks is okay for her children to be around, and from what I saw yesterday she wishes she had a more positive involvement in Vanitus's life." Riku said.

"Damn, you are good." Terra grumbled.

They got to Aqua's house and she hugged Terra around his neck "Thanks Ter, I'll see you guys tomorrow. And make sure you behave yourself Terra, don't need Riku killing you do we?" she said with a wink and ran up to her door.

Riku got into the front seat snickering "Fan girls, why are you friends with her exactly?" he said.

"Shut it." Terra said as he started driving again.

"Terra I should tell you, in finding out where we live you can't repeat it to anyone else. As much as I hate to say it, not even to your mother… or Sora. They can't know unless they have Cloud's consent to know, he's the head of the household so everything has to go through him first." Riku said seriously.

"Why can't I tell anyone else about where you live?" Terra asked.

"Do you want to be able to see Ventus?" Riku answered and the brunette went quiet. That was how the rest of the drive was, only to be broken when Riku gave a direction.

**Heh heh, Cecil, Kuja and Zidane are in so far.**

**Riku: I though you wanted to wait and see what your readers would say?**

**Meh. Oh, and Reiku is actually Riku Replica from Chain of Memories. Guess who I'm pairing him up with, do you know ChinchillaPrincess?**

**Axel: This girls devious mind…**

**How does everyone like Genesis singing Gackt songs? The irony!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm really must be in a writer's mood at the moment.**

**Demyx: You're welcome~!**

**Zexion: She didn't even say "thank you", why are you saying that?**

**Sora: Because she's been watching our shows on YouTube.**

**I own nothing.**

They got to Riku's house and Terra drove around to the back at Riku's direction "Either Axel forgot to close the garage door or Cloud's working on his bike." Riku noted as they pulled into the driveway, stopping just in front of the door opening.

Cloud walked into the garage wearing a black tank top and grease stained jeans just as the teens got out of the car "Hey Riku. Is this Terra?" he said when he saw them.

"Yeah. I'm Terra Lockhart, Leon's cousin." Terra said shaking the blonde's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Riku told you what are major rule was, right?"

"I can't tell anyone where you all live."

"Exactly. Anything else you may need to know Ven or I can fill you in. Meanwhile, Riku show him where Ven's room is okay."

Riku led Terra in through the kitchen and into the living room where Axel and Demyx were watching T.V. drinking soda and eating candy bars. Demyx looked at them when they passed "Hey Terra! I didn't know you were coming over." He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tutor Ven 'til he's able to go back to school." The brunette explained.

"I can tell ya dude, your brother did a number on him. The way he looks it's a miracle he's alive." Axel commented then received a slap in the back of his head from Riku "Ow! What the hell man?"

"Don't make the guy feel guilty for something that isn't his fault. That attitude of yours is probably why you can't get Roxas to cast you a second glance when you pass him in the hall at school." Riku said making the redhead go quiet.

The silverette lead Terra to one of three doors on a wall by some stairs and was about to knock when he heard someone coming down and Yuffie appeared "Ooh~! Who's this cutie?" she asked.

"Yuffie this is Terra, Terra meet Yuffie." Riku introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Hey how old are you exactly?" Yuffie said.

"No thank you." Terra said making the other three boys laugh.

"Omigawd! That right there is a first! Nice one Terra!" Demyx said between breaths as he continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up! All of you! Where is Cloud?" Yuffie scoffed and she went towards the kitchen.

Riku caught his breath and knocked on the door like he intended in the first place "Ven, you in there?" he called.

The door opened and Ventus stuck his head out, "Hey Riku. How was school?"

"Full of surprises. Terra's here; let him in and I'll bring you guys something in a few minutes." His brother said going towards his room.

Ventus opened his door enough to let Terra in then closed in once the brunette was inside "How are you Terra?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright. What about you? Are you still in any pain from yesterday?" Terra responded studying the younger blonde. Ventus had a few bandages on his arms and probably more on the rest of his body, but his face was fine which meant he knew to protect it throughout the whole incident.

"Not as bad now, thanks for asking… Terra don't feel guilty okay?" Ventus said.

"What makes you think I'm feeling guilty?" the brunette asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. You know it wasn't your fault but you still feel the guilt because it was your brother who did this to me."

"I thought I was here to help you be able to do your homework?"

"That can wait a few minutes. Terra why don't you tell me why you feel whatever Vanitus does is souly your fault."

Terra bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut "It's a long story." He whispered.

Ventus took Terra's and led his to sit on his bed, not relinquishing his hold, "We have all weekend. Please Terra; I want to know why you make pain that isn't truly yours, yours when it shouldn't be."

Terra looked deeply into those oceanic blue eyes and returned the hold on his hand "I'll just say this, it's my fault Vanitus is the way he is. I didn't encourage him to be as social as Sora, and the next thing I know I hear he was beaten up for being a loner. If I had known what had been going on…" he trailed off biting his lip again and on the verge of tears.

Ventus released his hold and wrapped his arms the brunette's neck trying to comfort him of the pain that began to surface "I tried to help him get over all the pain he suffered but… I still feel haunted by his words." Terra said.

"What did he say?" Ventus asked.

"He said… It was too late. You don't know how much it hurt to hear my own brother say that. I felt like I had been torn apart from the inside out, I wanted to die! I locked myself in my room for days and it worried all of them, but I wasn't thinking about them I was thinking about how I could end myself quickly and painlessly… Just so I wouldn't hear those words echoing."

"What made you change your mind?" Ventus questioned.

"Sora… Aqua… Roxas… My parents, before they divorced… The possibility that Van could change for the better… And this gut feeling that there would be someone else could need me in the future….. Ya know thinking _that_ now I get the feeling that you're the one who needs me." Terra said placing a hand on Ventus's shoulder "Bet that sounds stupid."

Ventus shook his head and buried his face in Terra's neck, "No, it doesn't." Then he felt Terra hug him around his waist and they remained like that for a few moments longer.

Riku was sitting at table doing his homework, we was at his brother's room before to give him and Terra some snacks but he didn't have the heart to ruin the moment he had witnessed so he decided to wait a bit or get someone else to give them the treats.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened at school or what?" Cloud asked upon entering the kitchen from the garage, going to the refrigerator for a water bottle.

"I saw Reiku." Riku answered.

"Reiku? Your twin? I thought he was in Twilight Town with your dad?"

"He was up until two years ago. My dad died and now he's living with one of the schools teachers, Mr. Vexen. He says he wants to see you again too."

"Is that so? Well I don't see why not, we can go tomorrow." Cloud said.

"That's what Rei said. The only problem is we don't know where he lives and he doesn't know where we live. And if we just ask Yuffie to get that information it'll seem creepy." Riku responded.

"Hey what's going on now?" Axel asked from the doorway.

"Did I ever tell you I had another stepbrother?" Cloud said.

"You do? Who's the guy?"

"My twin brother Reiku." Riku said.

"You have a twin brother?" Axel exclaimed.

"Yes, and Mr. Vexen takes care of him."

"I wanna meet this dude! Let's all head over to his place tomorrow!" Axel suggested.

"We are not going to ask Yuffie to get his address!" Cloud snapped.

"No, it's a class requirement to have the teacher's number so we can contact him if we miss a class. I thought it was creepy at first but now I'm glad of it." Axel pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He pushed the call button and waited.

"_Who dares call me while I'm in the middle of a very important experiment?"_ an angry voice shrieked loud enough to make Axel hold the phone away from his ear and to make Cloud and Riku cover theirs.

"Jeez Mr. V. don't get your underwear in a knot. It's Axel Ryder." Axel said once the other end was quiet.

"_Ryder? Why are you calling me? You were in class today there for you shouldn't have any questions!" _Vexen exclaimed.

"_No! You don't talk like that to people!"_ another voice in the background scolded.

"_Reiku! You're not supposed to be in here right now! Get out!"_ Vexen said.

"_Oh shut up! It's only the kitchen! Give me the phone! Hello?"_

"Uh… yeah. Who am I talking to now?" Axel inquired.

"_This is Reiku; may I ask who _I'm_ speaking too?"_

"Reiku? Awesome! I know your brother Riku."

"_You know Bro- Bro? I wanna talk to him! Lemme talk to him right now!"_ Reiku demanded.

"Okay, okay." He held to phone out to Riku "Bro- Bro? What the hell kind of nickname is that?" he snickered.

"Shut it Axel. Know what go make yourself useful and take those snacks to Ven's room. I find out you took anything and I'll kill you with your own fire." Riku said taking the phone "Rei?"

"_Bro-Bro! OMG I can't believe I didn't think about what I said earlier when you don't even know where the hell I live _and_ I didn't give you my cell. I'm so sorry!"_ Rieku said.

"Yeah, thank Axel and Vexen or else we wouldn't be able to figure this out. So about tomorrow? Cloud says he's for it and all so how about we meet up at the park across from my school? You can meet Ven too."

"_Excellent idea! Um… Do you mind if I bring someone with me?"_

"No. So at noon okay?"

"_Okay. Bye Bro-Bro!" _Reiku said and he hung up.

Riku closed Axel's phone and set it on the table so he could get back to his math, "Noon tomorrow. Cloud what kind of a car do you think I should get?"

"Why the change of subject? First we're talking about going to see our brother that we haven't seen in… years and now you want my advice on the kind of car you should get? Is there something you want to talk to me about kid?" Cloud asked.

Riku hesitated before nodding slowly as he scribbled his answers on his paper "C'mon, spit it out. What's nagging you?" Cloud asked.

"Why did you choose to be an assassin? I chose it so I could stay with you after Mom and Dad died; you never told me your reason."

"My reason… Ya know I made the decision so long ago I forgot what it was. I know I made the choice back in middle school, after we met, after Dad told me he was going to marry Mom. I can't remember the exact reason though." Cloud answered.

"Have there been times when you regretted it?" Riku asked.

"Not until I met Leon." Cloud said.

"Why?"

"Because he's… He's a… Okay I want you to understand, I really like this guy. Don't go ballistic, but he's a Death's Demon."

"Cloud are you out of your mind?" Riku exclaimed.

"Shh. I got enough of that from Yuffie already! He doesn't know I'm and Angel of Death okay, so as long as we have that in our favor everything should be alright."

Riku took a moment to think, to allow all this information to sink in. He thought about the last time Cloud had been involved with anyone and that was a guy named Sephiroth his freshman year in high school, that end badly and quickly. Then Cloud met Zack not a month after the relationship ended.

The two never got any deeper than friends because one, Cloud was afraid of getting hurt again, and two, he didn't know if that was the game Zack played. Eventually Cloud let himself fall for his friend but he never said anything, and he regretted that at a high level especially after they graduated, Zack had practically disappeared off the face of the Earth!

As worried as he was, Riku loved Cloud like the brother he was and deeply thought that after all he had gone through to make sure he and Ventus were happy, he deserved to be happy himself. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Look Niisan, I won't stop you from seeing him if you want. I just want you to be careful around him." He said.

Cloud smiled and tussled Riku's hair "I never leave this house unarmed Riku, I can assure you that. Don't worry so much about me. Now, how about before you go back to school we go scope out your first car?" he said.

Ventus fell back on his bed letting out a loud sigh, "We finally got it all done!"

"And it didn't even take that long. How do you like that?" Terra said with a smile as he leaned back on the floor.

"Just fine. I hope your mom doesn't get mad because you stayed for so long."

"Nah, I sent her a text earlier. She said she'd be working late tonight so it's fine."

"What about Sora? Isn't he home alone?"

"Nah, he's at our friend Zexion's house with Roxas for their game night. He's hoping to be Dance Dance Revolution champion when he goes home tonight."

"I love that game! What else do they play over there?"

"Uh… Halo, Super Smash Brothers, Soul Caliber, pretty much every game that has multiplayer."

"Sounds awesome. I'm starving, let's go get dinner huh?"

"Good idea! Those snacks couldn't hold us forever."

They gathered up the trash and dishes from the food Axel had brought them earlier and left the room for the kitchen finding everyone else gather around the table grabbing at whatever had occupied the surface "Hey guys! Just in time, Cloud got pizza!" Demyx cheered as he ran past them to the living room with four slices of pizza on one plate.

"Hey Ven, Terra. What kind do you guys want? We have meat lovers, vegetarian, barbeque chicken, pineapple, mushroom, olive, and plain cheese." Cloud said.

"Gimme a meat lovers and an olive right now!" Ventus demanded.

"Ven!" Cloud said in a warning tone.

"C'mon! When was the last time we had pizza?" the younger blonde cried.

Cloud rolled his eyes and put the requested slices on a plate for his brother then watched as he practically skipped out with his food once it was handed to him. He turned to asked Terra what he wanted when "No way! The crust has cheese in it!" Demyx cheered.

"Uh… I'll just have a barbeque chicken and a mushroom please." Terra said. He was given the food and went to find Ventus on the living room floor looking like he was in a totally different world as he ate his pizza "Must be a big deal in this house." He commented sitting down next to him.

"Are you kidding? The last time we had pizza in this house was Riku's birthday, last spring!" Demyx said between bites of his own food.

"Why so long? It's twice a month at the least at our house." Terra said.

"Yuffie's a huge heath nut, that's why. She said since she's the only female in this house she should be entitled to at least one major decision and that was that the main meals of the day can't always be fatty foods." Riku said sitting by Demyx.

Terra took a bite of his pizza and his eyes widened, "Jeez! Where the hell did you get this pizza from? It's awesome!"

"Ya know that genuine Italian shop in the main shopping district?" Ventus answered.

"You're kidding. That place is freaking expensive! One slice is like 1000 munny!" Terra said.

"We know. That's why whenever we get pizza, it's from there." Axel said coming into the living room.

Terra took another bite of his pizza, _'Ven wasn't kidding when he said they did just fine.'_ His phone rang and he saw Sora's name on the caller ID, a text message saying ***Come and get me!*** He sent a reply "I'm gonna have to eat and run guys. Sora's telling me to pick him up." He said.

"Screw your brother; hang out with cool people for tonight!" Axel said only to get a slap in the back of the head from Yuffie.

"And where is he gonna find people like that? Not here." She said making everyone else laugh.

After Terra and Ventus finished their food and washed their dishes they went back to Ventus's room so Terra could get his things together "Be careful out there Terra. It's Friday so that means there will be party goers out there too." The blonde said.

"I'll be fine Ven. I've been going through the same routine for as long as I could drive. I'll see you later." Terra said bringing the younger into a gentle embrace.

Ventus felt the heat rising in his face and his heart pounded like a hammer against his ribcage, but it made him feel warm, safe, free. Both of them knew they wished they could do more but at the moment, this hug was enough for both of them. Terra slowly and reluctantly released the hold, the blush clear on his face, "Bye Ven."

"Bye Terra, thanks for your help today." The blonde responded shyly.

**Sorry guys, I know I can be such a tease when I want.**

**Terra: Would you shut up!**

**Ya know I think I must want to make this as long as possible. Usually I'm nearing the main plot or end of the story at this point.**

**Demyx: So? No one cares, the fans of this site just wanna read.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I like my sitar, I like my sitar. I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go-o-o-o~! **_

**Demyx: Yes! I got the song stuck in her head!**

**Terra: Only because she was watching that show on YouTube.**

**Demyx: And what's the show called?**

**Terra: … *sigh* ****Demyx Time****.**

**Demyx: Exactly~!**

**I own nothing~!**

"So what are we doing here again?" Demyx asked tiredly.

"We're here to meet Riku's brother." Yuffie answered, annoyance lacing her voice thickly.

"But why so early?" the dirty blonde whined.

"Demyx if you don't shut up!" Axel warned.

Riku just looked around not bothering to pay attention to the others as they bickered about how twelve PM was considered 'early' "Bro-Bro!" he looked down the street and saw Reiku running towards them. Once he was close enough he jumped at his twin, latching his arms around the other's neck.

He let go and rocked on his feet and everyone got a look at him. A spitting image of Riku accept for his hair length and his height, he only came up to Riku's eye level; his body build was on the thin side, girl thin to be exact like Ventus's body build. He wore a white shirt with three cuts up each side revealing the pale skin underneath.

Over that he had on a black long coat and dark blue skinny jeans with white converse. On his hands he wore half- finger gloves with studded knuckles "This is your twin? Holy shit!" Axel exclaimed only to get hit in the back of his head by Cloud. **(A/N: Yes again.)**

"Would you shut up? Isn't that attitude the reason why you can't pick up the guy you like?" the blonde said.

"But look at him Cloud! He's a total opposite to Riku! We know which way Riku goes but he doesn't show it. This guy practically shouts it the way he goes around!" Axel said.

"And proud of it, thank you very much~! It's great to see you Cloud." Reiku said and he hugged the older blonde.

Cloud ruffled his hair, "You too kid. How've you been?"

"Alright. I go to a good school, met someone awesome there, and I have an honest job as a store clerk for the Hot Topic at the mall." The silverette said stepping back with a smile.

"Rei this is Axel, Demyx, and Yuffie, our closest friends that we live with. And this is our, yours, Riku's, and mine, younger brother Ventus." Cloud said gesturing to each one he named.

Ventus rubbed the back of his head nervously with a shaky smile "Nice to meet you Reiku. Sorry I can't say I've heard a lot about you because I never heard anything about you really." He said.

Riku shrugged, "Well until recently I didn't think I'd be seeing you."

"Oh hush all of you, it's alright. Come here Ven." Reiku said bringing the blonde into a warm embrace "I'm glad that you're in our family. And there's no need to be so shy." He stepped back taking his left index and middle finger in his right hand and shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Rei, didn't you tell me you were bringing someone? Where are they?" Riku asked.

Reiku rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip, "Jackass canceled on me last minute. But at least he said he'd meet up with us later here at four. So, shall we go? There's a fair in town for the weekend."

"I'm game!" Yuffie and Demyx cheered together.

The fair Reiku spoke about was filled with different stands of games, food, stalls for animals, and pretty much everything anyone could think of. Yuffie went giddy at the possibility of overdosing on sugar and trying to steal a bunny, only problem was Cloud keeping an extra eye on her.

"C'mon! I want a pet!" she whined after her tenth attempt to steal a bunny.

"Then get one from the pet store, you're not stealing from people." Cloud said.

"Holy crap! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said.

Axel smiled and turned to see Roxas with Zexion "Well, well. Roxas Highwind and Zexion… I don't know your last name." he said feeling rather stupid at the end of his sentence.

"Knight! His name is Zexion Knight." Demyx chirped.

"How the hell do you know that?" Roxas asked.

"We have a class together, Ceramics. Nice to see you Demyx, Riku. No one said you had a twin." Zexion said.

"Hello, I'm Reiku Riku's twin. I lived in Twilight Town until two years ago after our father died in an alcohol related car accident." Reiku said.

"Ouch, what a way ta go." Roxas responded.

"You didn't tell me that." Riku noted.

"Please, it was his own fault considering he was a major alcoholic. Remember how he used to beat Mom?" Reiku said and Riku nodded.

"Roxas, I really want to talk to you. Will you come with me please?" Axel said not hiding the pleading tone in his voice.

Roxas put a finger to his chin and hummed a little "No." He then said.

Instead of complaining Axel took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Okay then. I'll let you take your time and when you wanna talk to me, finally, I'll let you."

Roxas went wide-eyed at the redhead's word and felt his heart flutter, but he ignored it "Wow, you do know when to understand what people are trying to get through your think head." He said crossing his arms only to receive an elbow to the arm from Zexion.

"Ooh! Hey Zexy, wanna go on the fares wheel with me?" Demyx asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sure." Zexion said and allowed himself to be dragged by the hand to the revolving ride… with a small smile and light blush on his face.

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he watched them "What the hell is going on with them?" he asked.

"He probably didn't tell you, but Zexion and Demyx have known each other longer than you may think." Riku said as he and the others walked past him.

"Wait what?" Roxas asked catching up to them.

"Long story." Axel said.

A few hours later they decided it was time to go; Cloud was walking at the back of the group just watching things as they happened. Riku and Reiku were talking, laughing here and there, Axel and Roxas… _seemed_ to be in a friendly conversation, Demyx and Zexion were talking to each other quietly with small smiles on their face, and Yuffie was joking with Ventus.

Suddenly his sight went black and he felt leather on his face "Guess who." A familiar voice challenged.

Cloud made himself calm down as he placed the voice to…, "Leon."

"Damn it." The hands were removed and he turned to face the brunette "I should have figured you get it though." He said with a smirk.

"Who's your friend Niisan?" Ventus asked.

Cloud and Leon looked to see all accept Ventus, Zexion, and Reiku glaring "This is a friend of mine that I met a few days ago, Leon." Cloud said.

"Oh, you're Sora and Terra's cousin! It's nice to meet you, I'm Ventus." The young blonde said.

"Nice to meet you. Terra talks about you a lot." The older brunette said with a smile making Ventus blush lightly.

The others seemed to relax; Ventus was the only one unable to sense what Leon was "Where are you guys headed anyway? The fair's over there." Leon said pointing down the way they had just came.

"We were already there, you're late. Oh before I forget, these are my friends Yuffie, Axel, and Demyx, and my little brothers Riku, his twin Reiku, and Ventus. I don't need to introduce you to Zexion and Roxas." Cloud said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Nice to meet you all." Leon said.

"Likewise. Oh! Cloud we gotta get to the school, we're late meeting my friend. Way late." Reiku said.

"Okay let's get going. Are you following?" Cloud asked Leon.

The brunette nodded then his phone rang, "One second please." He looked at the caller ID seeing it was Terra "Hey Terra, what's up?" he said. When he heard the reply from the other end of the line his eyes went wide and his face was drained of all color, "Right. I'll be there soon." He hung up, "Look I'm sorry but I have to go. My cousin's in the hospital."

"Sora?" Riku asked in a panic.

"No, Vanitus. My aunt Tifa's freaking out so I gotta be there." Leon said and he started for his car parked no to far away.

"Wait a minute! Leon lemme go with you!" Reiku said desperately.

Riku and Cloud looked at the other silverette and saw the worry and pain. Riku himself was angry with Vanitus still because of what he did to Ventus, but he could still see it… Vanitus had a deep connection to his twin. Cloud saw it too "Take him Leon. We'll meet you guys there." He said.

Leon nodded and Reiku ran after him. The both got into the car and Leon drove off while the others went to the school only to be shocked at what they saw, the place was yellow taped off to civilians and a spot in the parking lot was black, as if a fire started there and parts of whatever was there originally were around it. Cloud was pissed because that's where his bike was parked.

If there was a fire where his bike was that meant someone had tried to steal it! Axel though seemed to breathe a sigh of relief thinking, _'Good thing I decided not to park near Cloud's bike. But now there's gonna be hell to pay.'_

"Alright kids, you can't stay here any longer. Shows over." A police officer who was still investigating the scene said.

"What happened?" Zexion asked.

"From what we were told by the victim he was checking out a bike that was parked here and it caught fire. Thankfully he got away before it exploded; he only suffered a few burns on his arms and back." The cop explained.

"What's the victim's name? Please." Cloud asked.

"Vanitus Lockhart. You know him? Are you family?"

But instead of answering the question Cloud took off in a run for the hospital, Riku and Ventus following at the same speed "How rude is that?" Yuffie whined.

"Let them go Yuffie." Axel said solemnly.

"Huh? But why?" she demanded.

"Just let them go." The redhead repeated as he stared after his friends who no more than mere specks.

Leon had his aunt crying on his shoulder as they waited to hear about how Vanitus was doing; Reiku was sitting in a chair chewing on his black painted nail and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Sora started at him, seeing the obvious relation to Riku; he thought it would be easier to both of them his he tried to distract his mind.

He took the seat next to him and offered a kind smile, "Hi. I'm Sora, Van's brother."

The silverette looked at him and clamed a little, the smile on the brunette's face putting him at slight ease as it was friendly and strangely reassuring "I'm Reiku, I've heard a lot about you from Vanitus." He responded.

Sora blinked, "He talked about me to you?"

"Yes, he said out of all the members of his family you are his favorite, because you're so brave for going up and talking to people you don't even know. It's easy for you to make friends better than he can; he's envious and proud of you for that." Reiku explained.

"Wow. I though he hated me."

"No, he only says that because he wants to keep his reputation as a bad- ass up. But he's actually just as kind as the next person if you get to know him. The trick is not giving up no matter how much he pushes you away… Don't tell him I told you."

Sora drew an invisible "X" over his heart "No worries." He said and they both smiled "So are you Riku's twin brother?" he asked.

"You know Bro- Bro?" Reiku responded.

Sora couldn't help but giggle at the nickname, "Yeah, we go to school together."

"I think it's funny and cute. We both have twins and I fell for yours. I think it'll be crazy if you end up with mine." He said then a sly expression crossed his face "You _do _like Riku don't you?"

Sora, being an innocent minded soul, nodded, "What's not to like? He's nice, smart, and really creative."

Reiku smirked more and shook his head, "No. I mean you_ like _him."

"You mean like… Oh!" Sora said blushing, Reiku nodded.

"Sora!" they heard and turn to see Cloud, Riku, and Ventus."

"Riku! What are you doing here?" the brunette asked standing to meet him.

"I just followed Cloud. How's your brother, is he alright?" Riku said.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Terra responded.

Tifa looked up from Leon's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hello Cloud, Riku. What are you doing here?"

"Tifa. Well I… heard about what happened and… thought I'd… express my condolences. Riku and Ventus wanted to come along I guess." The blonde explained.

"So this is Ventus! My goodness he looks like Roxas." She said noticing the younger blonde.

"Crazy isn't it? And they're not even related." Terra commented.

Tifa looked over at Riku, then Reiku, "How many lookalikes are there? Sora and Van are twins, Roxas has a clone, and Riku… Are you two related?"

"Oh forgive me. My name is Reiku; I'm Riku's twin brother. I lived in Twilight Town until two years ago. I'm also a friend of your son, Vanitus; we met at Oblivion Institute when I first started." Reiku explained.

Tifa looked at Riku, "You didn't say you had a twin."

"I didn't know he was here until yesterday. I hadn't seen him since our parents divorced." Riku said.

Leon pulled Cloud away from the small group "What are you really doing here?" he asked.

"It's my fault." Cloud answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We went back to the school and saw it yellow taped off, there was black charred ground where my bike was supposed to be. The only reason for that is if someone wanted to steal it and I was told Vanitus tried to steal it. My bike was rigged to destroy itself if it was started by anything other than my key for it, and now Vanitus is hurt." The blonde explained.

Leon put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. We'll just explain to my aunt, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No! This kind of information is not to be revealed. You can't tell her anything." Cloud said quickly.

"Cloud, Squall! Are you two trying to sneak away?" they heard Tifa call in sly voice causing them to blush.

"No, I was just asking Cloud something." Leon said.

"Uh… Tifa I remember you saying you had a restraining order against your son, why are you all here?" Cloud asked to change the subject.

"Oh… They couldn't reach his guardian, Xehanort. So they called me instead. I know there are things he's done that I'm not proud of… but… he's still my son, I can't ignore the fact that's he's been hurt." Tifa answered tears welling up in her eyes again.

Terra looked from his mother to Riku and their eyes met, there was a gleam in the silverette's eyes that seemed to say _"What did I tell you? I read people as if they were books."_

"Terra? Are you alright?" Ventus asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine Ven." He answered.

"You're worried about Vanitus aren't you?" Terra glance at the blonde out the corner of his eye and gave a small nod. Ventus took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, smiling as if to say _"Everything will be alright."_

Finally after a few hours of waiting a doctor came walking down the hall, a dark skinned man with long, silvery grayish white hair and orange- gold eyes "Tifa Lockhart?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Xemnas, Vanitus's doctor. Thank you for answering our call when my brother wouldn't."

"Xehanort is your brother? I just don't understand that at all." Tifa said.

"I know. Now about Vanitus, he's awake now and we've done our best with the burns so they should heal properly but he will be scarred. Nothing life threatening so we should be able to release him soon." Xemnas said

"Thank you. Can we see him now?" Tifa responded and the doctor nodded.

"Ms. Tifa, may I see him first please?" Reiku asked and Tifa nodded. Xemnas led the silverette to Vanitus's room down the hall and slid the door open so Reiku could enter closing it after "Van?" he called softly.

"Rei? I didn't know you were here." Vanitus said sitting up slowly in his bed, "How'd you find out I was here?"

Reiku took the seat by the bed, "Your cousin. I was with my brothers and their friends at the fair and as we were leaving we met up with him; he got a call from Terra saying you were here and…" tears started falling from his eyes and he lowered his head "I got so scared. I thought… You should have come with me from the start Van then you wouldn't be here right now."

He raised his head to meet Vanitus's eyes "Your mother and brothers are all worried about you! How could you get yourself into such trouble _again_? You promised me you'd stop Vanitus!" he cried.

Reiku's word cut through Vanitus's heart like a chainsaw through wood, slowly and painfully; if anyone could get to him in such a way it was Reiku, why he didn't know but it was only ever possible for him. He touched the silverette's face and felt him shutter, he guessed it was because his hand was completely bandaged.

"Rei, you know my habits are hard to break. We've been working to set me straight since I let you in, we knew it would be hard but you haven't given up on me yet and I'm grateful to you for that. So just because I was stupid don't start now, I really need you." He said.

"Do you know how many times you've said that?" Reiku asked.

"I know, I know, too many for your liking. But those times… I've never been so close to being permanently separated from you." His voice cracked at the last part of his sentence and Reiku noticed that he was trying to hold back his tears. Just how scared had Vanitus been when he was caught in that accident?

Reiku gently took the hand Vanitus still had on his face into his own, "Why would I? I love you Vanitus, you know that. I know you won't say it back but-!" he was cut off when Vanitus cupped his face in both hands and pulled the silverette so that their lips met and it surprised him. Usually when Vanitus kissed him it was in a wanting way, a lustful way.

He enjoyed when Vanitus showed affection to him but never had his touch, though his hands were bandaged, been so warm and soft. The kiss was… innocent and loving, he felt his heart pounding in his chest and warmth raced through his body; they never shared that kind of a kiss since they started dating.

But in that little action Reiku knew, even though Vanitus wouldn't show it, he loved the silverette just as much as he loved the raven head. Vanitus broke away slowly and stared into the aquamarine eyes with his own golden ones "I love you too, Rei. I'm sorry it took being so close to death for me to finally start saying it back." He whispered.

"Van…" Reiku choked and he wrapped his arms around the others neck as he allowed his tears to fall. Vanitus stroked the other's hair letting his own tears fall too, Reiku was the only one he would allow himself to cry in front of no matter the situation, it had always been like that between them.

**Dammit! I was foiled again!**

**Vanitus: No one gives a damn! So you didn't get the game you wanted, big deal.**

**Leon: … Ya know I think someone **_**is**_** trying to make sure you don't get Dissidia.**

**It's you and Cloud isn't it? Isn't it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I wanna get Dissidia!**

**Riku: Good luck with that.**

**Shut up you silver haired hottie!**

Ventus watched from the doorway while Terra talked with Vanitus. He couldn't see Terra's face because he had his back to the blonde, but he could see Vanitus's face just fine. The raven haired had a blank expression as he talked with his older brother, nodding now and then, glancing at Ventus only once without expression.

Terra hesitantly raised a hand and reached for his brother's head stopping midway only for a second then he ruffled his hair and turned to leave the room signaling to Ventus he could go in. Ventus walked in once Terra left stopping midway between the bed and the door. Vanitus stared at the blonde blankly still and received the same expression.

"So, you're Rei's kid brother huh?" Vanitus asked.

"Yeah."

"Lemme guess, you're wondering how the hell did someone so warmhearted end up with a cold hearted bastard."

"I bet it took a while for him to know the real you."

"How do you know what the real me is like?"

"I don't, but my older brothers can probably stick a good guess. Wasn't there another reason why I'm here?"

"Right. Well my whole family knocked it in my head that I should apologize for beating you up. Frankly I know you won't forgive me, but I'd like to know why you didn't fight back."

"Not my nature."

"Liar. If there's something I can see well enough in this loused up world it's a damn liar, even professional ones. Now fess up."

Ventus was silent for a moment then looked back at the door seeing it was open. He went back to it and looked to see if anyone was near, watching or listening; the group was down the hall talking amongst themselves; but where was Cloud? Shrugging he closed the door and went back to the bedside.

"I can't say. Let me warn you if you try to get the information you want you'll end up saying good-bye to Reiku forever and I doubt you want that." He said.

Vanitus nodded, "You're good kid. I'll take your word for it then… I apologize for jumping you like that. I can assure you, you won't have to worry about it anymore. Not only did Reiku chew my ear off when he found out about it, but I'm going back to Oblivion Institute. That seems the only place I can actually behave myself."

"I see. Well hopefully we can become friends in the future, right?" Ventus asked holding his right hand out.

Vanitus stared at him a moment, face blank but eyes wide and shining. Finally a small smile crossed his face and he took the offered hand in a handshake, "I'd like that. But this stays between us until I say otherwise."

The blonde nodded, "Deal."

Once Ventus had rejoined his brothers and friends they had decided to leave and go back home. Tifa had a confused look on her face "What's up Mom?" Sora asked.

"I had asked what I would own for Van's stay and treatment but they said… It's already been taken care of. They wouldn't tell me by who though, it's strange." Tifa answered.

"Really now." Leon said looking at Cloud who was voiding eye contact with practically everyone.

Cloud's cell phone started ringing and he answered it in a hurry "What is it Yuffie?" he asked quietly.

"_Cloud this is bad! I just got a call from that girl from yesterday and said she's hired her own hit man! She told me about it to mock us and he's in your area right now!" _Yuffie's frantic voice screeched over the other end.

The blonde was about to respond when he saw a red flash outside the hospital doors. He scanned the outside until he saw it, a sniper laser on the rooftop of another building across the street; he followed the laser behind him to see it… on Riku's head! The next few seconds happened as if they were in slow motion.

Cloud tackled Riku to the tile floor, taking care to cushion the younger's head with his arm, just as the shot rang out shattering the glass of the door that led outside. People were screaming and diving to the floor and a nurse at the reception desk had already begun making a call to the police department.

The doctor from earlier, Xemnas, and a few nurses surrounded a person who was screaming the loudest of all; Leon was holding back Terra and Sora as they stared at the cluster in fear. The youngest brunette had tears in his eyes and he was clinging to his cousin desperately. Ventus and Reiku were on the floor grasping one another's arms, mouths agape and eyes wide.

Vanitus had looked out of his room to see what was going on then started sprinting down the hall only to be caught and held back by another doctor but Cloud heard what he was shouting, could see why his golden eyes were wide and threatened by tears, the worry was in it all "Mom! Mom!" Vanitus cried as he struggled to get out of the doctor's hold.

The wound Tifa had sustained wasn't life threatening, she had been hit in the shoulder right at the joint so the she would only have to have her arm in a sling for about half a year. Cloud was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, his forehead resting in the palms of his hands "I'm spending too much money this weekend." He murmured to himself.

"Is that so?" someone behind him asked making him jump.

He sighed when he turned and saw it was only Leon, "Could you please not sneak up on me?"

The brunette sat beside him "Tell me what you meant when you said you're spending too much money." He said.

"I'm going to buy Riku his first car tomorrow. I already know he's gonna want one of the latest models so of course I'll be spending too much. What else could I mean?"

"You paid for my aunt and cousin to be treated and whatnot?"

Cloud stiffened next to the brunette, "Wh- what makes you think I did that?"

Leon didn't answer; he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and rested his head against the others "Why?" he asked.

The blonde sighed in defeat and answered, "Because it's my fault."

"I already told you it's not your fault. It wasn't like you knew Vanitus was going to try and steal your bike." Leon said.

"It was. All that's happened to your brother and your aunt… It's because of me."

"What are you talking about? How could what happened to Tifa be your fault?" Cloud only stood and headed to an exit and Leon followed him to an empty alley by the hospital "Talk to me Cloud, how is it your fault?" he asked again.

Cloud kept his back to the other, clutching his arms to keep from shaking "Yesterday, my friend Yuffie told me we had a job call from the mayor's daughter. We usually take jobs depending on the situation and who the target is, but…" he trailed off shuddering as he recalled all that had happened.

"_I don't think you'll like it." Yuffie said._

"_Why not? Don't keep anything from me Yuffie." Cloud responded._

_The girl took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "This one's on Riku."_

"_What? Why?" the blonde exclaimed._

"_I don't know! Personally I'm hoping that the agency's testing your loyalty but… She seems so serious about it. What should I tell her Cloud?" she cried desperately._

_Cloud went in from the garage motioning for Yuffie to follow and they went up to her room "Get that girl on the line." He said and Yuffie pressed a key "Hello, are you still there?" Cloud asked._

"Yes. Will my request be taken or what?"_ the girl on the other end asked._

"_For what reasons would you ask for this individual to be taken care of?"_

"The bastard insulted me! I won't stand for it!"

"_I'm sorry but you are denied. We only take jobs for those who are a threat to society. You are asking of our assistance out of a mere high school grudge and that is invalid." He said and nodded for Yuffie to end the call._

"So she got another hit man to do the job. That's why Tifa's hurt, because I moved Riku out of harm's way and let her take the hit. If I had known she was in the line of fire…" he lost his voice and squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears fell.

Leon studied the blonde carefully though he was only looking at his back, but he could see it clearly that this was the first time Cloud had felt useless and vulnerable. It was as if in the beginning of it all he had a good hold on protecting those around him who didn't deserve to suffer at all and now that confidence was slipping from his grasp.

He stepped toward Cloud and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing him close. Cloud could feel Leon's heartbeat on his back and his warm breath on his neck, the contact brought a blush to his face which increased along with the hold on him "Be that as it may, I don't blame you for any of it. Thank you for looking out for them, I'm grateful." Leon whispered.

Cloud couldn't help but feel relieved and he leaned into the hold taking hold of one the brunette's hands "Thank you." He whispered.

It was close to midnight when Cloud and his brothers got home, Reiku included with Vexen's consent. Axel and Demyx were on the couch in the living room, Demyx was asleep and Axel was texting on his phone when he noticed them "Hey guys. What took so long?" he asked.

"Not now Ax. We just want to eat and go to sleep." Ventus said.

"Okay. We still have leftover pizza in the fridge." The redhead said turning back to his phone.

Cloud got some pizza and juice for his brothers and himself and soon after they had eaten they went to bed, but not before the blonde gave each of them a tight and desperate hug that only Riku seemed to understand.

"Hey Bro- Bro, why did Cloud- Nii seem so afraid?" Reiku asked as he took the set of pajamas held out to him from his twin.

"What makes you think he was afraid of anything?" Riku responded as he started changing into his own pajamas.

"The way he hugged us, it was like he thought he was going to lose us. I know you know why that is Riku." Reiku explained.

Riku gave a sigh and got into bed at the same time as his twin, "I can see why you were sent to Oblivion Institute, you've got a better head on your shoulder than I could have expected after this long."

"So are you gonna tell me? We're twins; you can't hide anything from me for long."

"Okay. But you gotta swear not to mention it to anyone else at all, not even your boyfriend and Vexen. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay. All of us here, we work as assassins. A job was denied by us… A job on me. That's what Cloud and I were talking about while we were walking home. They got someone else and that's why what happened in the hospital happened." Riku explained.

Reiku stared wide- eyed with his mouth hanging open "No way…" he said just above a whisper.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Who would try to kill you?" Reiku cried only to be shushed "Bro- Bro I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died there. We just found each other again. Not that I'm glad Ms. Tifa was hit but… You know what I mean."

Riku brought his twin too him, "Now you listen to me, no matter what happens someone will always be there for you. Van, Vexen, Van's family even. Remember what Cloud told us when we were kids before Dad took you to Twilight Town?"

"No matter how alone you may feel you're not alone. Ever, because someone is always there to fill the void though those who created it cannot be replaced." Reiku quoted.

"That's right. Now c'mon, it's late. Sleep!" Riku said ruffling the other's hair and lying down. Reiku lay down beside him on his side so that he was looking at the other, taking his brother's hand in both of his and rested them between their heads giving them a sense of nostalgia from when they were kids and their parents we alive and still together.

The next morning after they had eaten breakfast Cloud told Riku to take Reiku to the school so Reiku could go home with Vexen, what Leon was doing there upon their arrival they didn't know.

"Riku, you're riding with me." Leon said getting into his car.

"Uh… Why exactly?" the silverette asked.

"Surprise." The brunette said with a wink and a smile.

"I'll see you later Bro- Bro." Reiku said hugging his twin.

"Okay. Take care of yourself and don't be afraid to call if you need anything, I already gave you my number." Riku responded pulling away then he leaning a little closer to whisper, "And remember what we talked about last night. You also can't repeat our location to anyone."

Reiku nodded and went with Vexen while Riku went with Leon. They were quiet for a few moments then Riku spoke, "I know what you are."

Leon nodded in acknowledgement, "And I know what you are so we're even. I'm not taking you off to have you killed if that's what you're thinking. I would have had Cloud taken care of already if that were the case."

"How do I know you're not planning an assault for the future? Are you trying to gain enough of his trust so that he'll reveal where we're hiding so you can get more of your friends to kill us off?" Riku demanded.

"You're good kid, but I assure you that's not the case. I'm actually rethinking what I'm doing because of Cloud." Leon said.

"Rethinking?" Leon pulled the car over "What are you doing?"

"Let's come to an understanding Riku, I have no intention of hurting you, your brothers, and your friends and I have my reasons not to. One, my cousins like you, all of you. Two, my aunt may not know you all well but apparently you pass the friends- slash- family test. Three, Cloud did me a huge favor." Leon explained.

"What favor could that be?" Riku asked bitterly.

"He killed the man who took my sister from me." The silverette blinked "When I met Cloud it was the night of his most recent job, I was about to kill him but he mentioned your names, you and Ventus and that made me change my mind about him because I knew how you would feel if I took him from you."

"So… what now? Do you feel you're in debt to him now?" Riku asked softly.

"More than that. He did take care of my aunt and cousin's hospital bills; I should return the favor somehow." Leon said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Leon only smiled and started driving again until they got to… "A car dealership…? No way. A car? You're buying me a car?" Riku exclaimed happily.

"Cloud told me he had promised to get you one, but seeing as how much he already spent in one day… I thought I'd return his favor. Feel free to pick out the type you want." Leon said parking his Toyota.

Riku looked around the lot until he saw a white Lotus with black interior "Is that the one you want?" Leon asked.

"It's one of the ones I looked at online, but look at that price. That's the amount of the two checks I got for one of my recent jobs." The silverette said forlornly.

"That may be, but I'm the one buying it not you."

"I don't want to put that bill on you though."

"Hey, I've got more than enough. Don't worry about it so much."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. C'mon, let's go talk to the owner so you can drive yourself home."

After two hours of deals and paperwork Riku got the key to the Lotus he was looking at. He was a little shocked the Leon had paid the car in full instead of opting for the monthly payment everyone else typically got. But nonetheless he was happy to have the vehicle and grateful for deciding to take that driving test on his birthday.

"Thanks a lot Leon. It's nothing you had to do, but you did."

"It's no problem. You watch your back and tell Cloud I said hi."

"Deal." And with he drove off back home while Leon went the opposite direction. When he pulled up in the driveway he texted Cloud, ***Tell everyone to get out here and check this out.*** He could hardly keep the smile off his face!

"Holy shit! Riku got a car!" Demyx and Yuffie exclaimed when they come outside.

"Not just a car! That's a friggin' Lotus! How the hell did he get one of those?" Axel said.

"Don't tell me that's why Leon asked me to let you go with him!" Cloud said.

"Wow Riku! That is an awesome ride!" Ventus said running out to look at it better.

"Leon bought it for me, he says it's… a thank you I guess for what you did for his family Niisan." Riku said.

"At least you won't be borrowing my car anymore." Axel commented running a hand over the hood.

"You're telling me you actually accepted this? No way Riku." Cloud said shaking his head.

"I can't take it back Cloud, it's already fully paid for. Talk to Leon about it, he's the one who wanted to buy it for me." Riku said.

"Oh my… Where the hell is my damn phone?" the blonde went inside ready to chew the ear of a certain brunette off.

**Finally gave Riku his car, now to get back to the deaths and stuff.**

**Demyx: Ya think?**

**And OMG! I reserved Dissidia 012!**

**Cloud: What about the first one?**

**I would also like say happy birthday to my best friend ChibiSakuraNinja on Feb. 6, and I wish you many more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had SO much fun~!**

**Ventus: Forgive her; she's been to a Chinese New Year festival along with a birthday party in the same day. The author Animesaki does not own Kingdome Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any music that may be featured.**

**I've also noticed a mistake I've made in the story saying that Ven's face wasn't damaged after being beat up by Vanitus when it was. So, sorry about that.**

Riku was driving his Lotus to school while blasting _Crawling in the Dark_ by Hoobastank. He had left the house earlier than Axel so given the time and distance he had gone Axel was probably about half way to the school himself as the silverette pulled into the parking lot next to Terra's car.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said to the small group upon getting out.

"This is _your_ car Riku? Holy shit!" Roxas exclaimed.

"No way, you must have stolen this." Aqua accused.

"I'm not all over the news, therefore I didn't steal it. C'mon you guys, I got this car yesterday." Riku said.

"I think it's sweet. And a Lotus no less, nice pick Ri." Terra commented.

"Thank you."

"Warning, snake- eyed whore at twelve o' clock." Zexion said and sure enough when they looked in the direction of the school building there was Kairi Heart sashaying her way towards them with a sly expression on her face.

"Hey Riku, nice ride you got here. Must be really expensive." She said looking him up and down with new interest.

It took all of Riku's will power not to roll his eyes; how did he not see it the first time? Right on top of the whole easiest- chick- on- the- block persona was another typical label for her type: Gold Digger "Uh yeah. I got it yesterday; nice diversion from the fact that I could have been killed the other day." He said without fear.

He saw fear flash in Kairi's eyes and again it took all he had not to smirk "You don't say." She responded.

"Yeah, our mom got hit instead though and now can't work for six months. Good thing it's a paid leave." Sora said bitterly and Riku noticed the auburn girl bite her lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

"Like you've ever been sorry about anything." Aqua scoffed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Kairi demanded turning to glare at the other girl.

"You know what it means you little bitch!" Roxas snapped. It seemed he and Aqua weren't afraid to lash out at the girl.

"Huh! Says the biggest fag of the school." Kairi retaliated.

"A _fag_ who isn't afraid to hit a girl and doesn't care who the hell she is!" Roxas spat stepping towards her only to be held back by Terra, fists clenched and teeth gritting.

Kairi tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned back on Riku's car with her arms behind her, legs crossed in front of her, and chest sticking out in a seductive way with an expression to match her pose, "So Riku, are you busy later tonight?"

Sora clenched his hands and Riku noticed "Gimme a sec on that one would you?" he said and gestured for the others to follow him by the trunks "Okay I think I just might take that offer." He said quietly.

"You're kidding me." Zexion said.

"No listen, maybe I can be the one to finally put this prissy princess in her place since no other guy has the backbone to try." The silverette explained.

"If you did that, you'd do so many people a huge favor." Sora said.

"Exactly. So why not humor her a little and then drop her right in front of everyone later in the week? She can't resist getting a hit if someone were willing. I just need a little help t o do it"

"Who do you think would go through with such a plan?" Terra asked.

Just then Axel drove up and parked next to Riku's car and he and Demyx got out at the same time "The other one she's got her eye on." Riku said nodding his head at the redhead and this time Roxas clenched his fists.

"You're seriously going to go through with that? How do you know it will work? She can get anyone." Aqua said.

"And Axel and I have our preferences if you catch my drift. Sora, Roxas, you guys have nothing to worry about. Trust me." Riku said.

Roxas and Sora blinked and looked at each other "What the hell is he talking about?" they asked each other as Riku walked back over to Kairi.

"Okay, you're on. Six." He told her.

She smiled, "Deal. See you in class Riku." She turned and walked off.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Axel asked.

"You and I are going to take the trash out this week dude." Riku said.

"Are you saying you're gonna get me to go out with… that _thing_?" Axel asked spitting out the last word.

"You think I feel any better about it? I have to meet her tonight!"

The bell rang and they all ran for the school building and their first class. Axel got into his chemistry class and immediately took his seat next to Zidane, the student who ran into his music class the week before "What's up Pyro?" the blonde greeted.

"Nothing much Monkey Boy. You will not believe the morning I had though." The redhead said.

"Do tell." Zidane pressed.

"Riku, my buddy with the silver hair-"

"The dude who shot down Kairi?"

"Yeah, he has a plan to do worse damage and it involves me."

"Holy crap what're you doing?"

"Dating her."

Zidane when silent for a moment then, "What?"

"Keep it quiet please. I know people will notice anyway but that will just help with the whole building up to the climax part. Before you know it, Bitch Slut is knocked right off her pedestal." Axel explained.

The blonde shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing. And for both your sakes because you and your group are a week old, be careful on how you handle all this because she can destroy you without lifting a finger."

Axel raised an eyebrow "How do you know that much?" he inquired and Zidane nervously rubbed the back of his head "Just what _do_ you know about what she can do?"

Zidane took a breath, "Okay, last year was my sophomore and Kairi's freshman year. I was known as the flirt of the town once I hit the puberty stage of life and you know how that is." Axel nodded knowingly "Well I flirted with her midway through the first semester and she followed but… Ya see she was the first to notice it stopped after Christmas break."

"What happened, you fell hard for someone from outside the school?" Axel asked.

"Well that's what everyone thought and that's the story I went with for a while until…"

"Until what?" Zidane leaned closer to whisper the answer into the redhead's ear "What?" he exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't draw attention from the other students.

"Yeah, in the choir room at lunch. She told the whole school about it the next week. I would have dropped out or transferred at least but then she would win and… Well c'mon, everyone hates her. I had to keep showing up and facing the ridicule to show I didn't care. Because I did that it died out in less than a month, people were cool with it." The blonde said.

"If that's the case then why give me a warning?" Axel asked.

"Because even though I didn't let her ruin my life by spreading that all around, she did scar me. Literally, but not directly. That's why I'm always wearing these." Zidane answered holding out his arms to show his fingerless gloves/arm warmers.

"Cut yourself multiple times in the same places." The redhead noted.

"Every day until they stopped. That was also the same time as my intervention from Kuja and Mikoto."

"Well at least you know your brother loves you like you love him."

"Ryder! Tribal! Class has begun in case you two haven't noticed." Vexen said from the front of the class.

"Uh, no sir. So what are we burning today?" Axel said making his classmates laugh.

"I'm keeping you away from fire. Last time I let you near a Bunsen burner you tried to cook Zidane's tail." Vexen answered.

"I wanted to make sure it was real!"

"Well now that you know you won't need fire anymore. I don't want anybody complaining to me like they're PMSing again because they think I'm irresponsible as a teacher!"

First break rolled around and Roxas found himself sitting with Pence, Olette, Hayner, and Seifer; because Olette had that picture on her cell phone still they decided not to hide any longer.

"I still think it's weird, I mean you guys hated each other for years!" Pence noted.

"Yeah, when did you happen?" Olette asked.

"Um, about… A year, year and a half ago?" Hayner answered looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend who had him on his lap.

Seifer shrugged, "Just about."

"That's so cute~!" Olette squealed.

"Hey Roxas, you with us here buddy?" Pence asked when he saw the blonde was spaced out.

Roxas blinked, "Huh? What now?"

"Wow, you're really out of it today aren't you?" Hayner asked.

"Sorry guys, a lot's been going on lately." Roxas said.

"What's up? Your dad been out too long for your liking?" Pence asked.

"No, he'll be home tomorrow. It's Axel." The blonde sighed.

"I heard you hated that guy. Why's he on your mind?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know! I wish he wasn't though, he's such a jack ass."

"Crush." A voice said making him jump.

Turning he saw one of Seifer's friends, a girl he knew as Fuujin or Fuu for short "Hey Fuu, where'd you come from?" Seifer asked like he was expecting her.

"Group." She said and pointed at Roxas "Crush." She said again.

Roxas scowled, "Yeah right. Like I have a crush on him."

"Denial." She said.

"That's what Rai said about me." Seifer murmured in Hayner's ear.

"Don't I know it?" Hayner whispered.

"Pay." The two blondes looked up to see Fuu now standing in front of them with her hand held out expectantly "Lost." She said.

Seifer face-palmed "Oh yeah, the bet. Okay, I'll give you guys your money next class." He said and motioned for her to leave. She nodded and went back to the group she came from.

"Uh, what bet were you talking about exactly?" Hayner questioned.

"Not now babe."

"I'm going to class guys." Roxas said standing up.

"But the bell didn't even ring." Olette noted.

"I know. I just need to unwind." Roxas said going back into the building and going to his music class. Walking into the room he saw his teacher, a man with white hair that fell under his shoulders "Cecil." He called and the man looked up meeting Roxas blue eyes with his own violet- blue ones.

"Don't want to be at break today Roxas?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Not really. I've got a lot on my mind and I don't want my friends to worry. Can I talk to you about it?" the blonde asked.

"Of course you can, I told you before no matter the situation you can tell me anything."

"Well it's about one of my classmates, Axel Ryder."

"I understand he's been a bit of a bother to you. What about him?"

Roxas went over to the piano, sat down and started playing; he always found it easier to talk about his troubles while there was music in the background "Well, last week when Mr. Tribal had to teach the class I saw him and Kairi talking. He said he was just humoring her but still, it made me angry." He explained.

Cecil stood from his desk and went to sit beside Roxas at the piano, "Kairi does tend to anger others in many ways. What else is there to all this?"

"Well today Riku, one of Axel's friends, said he was going to put her in her place but he needs Axel's help to do that. Again, it makes me angry and I don't know why! I mean, he's a big jerk so I shouldn't really care what he does or how he does it because I don't like him. I don't get it Cecil." The blonde answered.

Cecil tapped his chin in thought for a moment, "Maybe… deep down you do care. You remember I told you about how the brain can block the heart right?" Roxas nodded as he continued playing "You're experiencing it again. You don't have to admit it to yourself right away, but maybe you really do like Axel more than you let on."

Roxas stopped playing at that and stared at his teacher, "You're kidding me."

Cecil shook his head "Afraid not. Roxas you've always had a hard time accepting things you know are true, of all people I should know. But the fact that you feel something for Axel is probably the hardest thing you'll have to come to terms with; I won't rush you, I just want you to think about it. That's the best advice I have." He said resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Roxas let out a quiet sigh, "If you say so. Thank you Cecil."

"Want to end this on a lighter note?" his teacher suggested.

The blonde smiled, "My dad will finally be home tomorrow."

"_Tsuki no Kaasu, __Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute"_

"Oh, speak of the devil. I'll be back by the bell." Cecil said taking his cell phone from his pocket and leaving the classroom.

Roxas just shook his head and went back to playing the piano "You often come in here to talk to Mr. Harvey?" Roxas jumped and turned to see Axel.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping." The blonde said rather annoyed.

"I only heard something about your dad, nothing else." The redhead shrugged.

Roxas just stared to him for a moment, thinking. He couldn't deny that Axel was charming in an annoying sense and he seemed reasonable at times, it was just the attitude he flounced sometimes that threw him off and made the blonde loath him. But considering his talk with Cecil a minute ago, maybe he could…

"Hey Axel, come here." He said.

"What's up?" Axel asked complying with the request… or demand.

"I want you to do me a favor, kiss me." Roxas said bluntly.

Axel stumbled backwards a few steps "A- are you serious?" he asked with a strong blush crossing his face.

Roxas blushed as well but nodded confidently, not breaking his eye contact. He stood up as Axel stepped forward nervously and leaned in close stopping a few centimeters away; their eyes slid closed as their lips finally met. Their bodies relaxed at the contact, they didn't even know they'd tensed up!

Slowly and reluctantly, after a minute, they broke away and stared at each other through half lidded eyes, ignoring the deep blushes across their faces "Wow…" Axel whispered.

"Ditto." Roxas breathed.

Axel started to lean in again and Roxas moved to meet him half way when the bell rang. Axel went to the drum set just as Cecil came back into the room putting his cell phone away "You're awfully early Axel." He commented and the redhead just shrugged as he checked that everything was in place.

The other student filed in and took up their instruments and seats "Okay everyone. Did you start _Dearly Beloved_ with Mr. Tribal last week?" Cecil asked.

"No sir." A student answered.

"I see. Okay then, Roxas if you please." The blonde nodded and began a few simple, soft notes on the piano keys, followed by a brunette boy, Bartz, on a cello, and Kairi on a violin. Axel just sat back and listened since the song had no need for drums; he found it calming and he didn't even like slow- going music.

He preferred loud and upbeat, something he could dance to. Maybe it was because of Roxas's skill with the piano, would that make him bias? Then again, he never heard the piano played in such a way. As out of character for him as it seemed he very much enjoyed hearing not just Roxas play, but the entire class playing together.

_**Dearly Beloved**_** is my favorite Kingdom Hearts song.**

**Sora: Along with **_**Simple and Clean**_** and**_** Sanctuary**_**.**

**Problem being?**


	13. Chapter 13

**It may not be from Saïx, but I have mission: Get Kingdom Hearts Recoded!**

**Marluxia: Wait a minute you're not in Organization XIII!**

**True, but I'm a Heartless Nobody~!**

**Zexion: Having the pendants you bought from Hot Topic do not make you as such. Also you own nothing.**

"Terra, can you give me a ride?" Aqua asked when she caught up with the brunette in the parking lot. School had just ended and Terra was in a hurry to go see Ventus.

"Yeah sure. But no wise cracks this time, they're starting to piss me off." He said.

"Whatever you say~!" his friend said running ahead to his car.

"Hey Terra, how about I save you some trouble and take Sora, Roxas, and Zexion home?" Riku suggested when he saw Terra.

"Would you?" the silverette nodded "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You're already paying me back by helping Ven with his work." Riku noted. They got to their cars and Riku unlocked his motioning for Axel to come over, "Keep an eye on Terra on the way home. He's heading straight over after he drops Aqua off."

Axel nodded, "Gotcha. We don't need tagalongs."

"Hey! Sora, Roxas, and Zexion! You guys are with me today!" Riku called.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked.

"Ven has a lot of homework this week; they'll need all the time they can get."

"Shotgun!" Sora exclaimed getting in the car.

"Sora, call me when you're home!" Terra said.

Zexion and Roxas got in the back seats and Riku started it up "See you on video chat tonight Zex!" Demyx called from Axel's car getting a small smile and a wave from the other.

Riku drove off the parking lot and started down the road in the opposite direction of his house "Okay so who's supposed to be the first stop on this lovely little carpool?" he asked.

"That would be me." Zexion answered.

"Okay then, first stop: Snobville." Riku joked and the others laughed.

They pulled up in front of Zexion's house and the slated head thanked Riku as he got out. Riku made sure his friend was inside before he drove off again "Next stop?" he asked.

"Highwind Mechanics, it's not far from here." Roxas answered.

"No prob. So Roxas, why so quiet? You're usually chatty aren't you?" Riku said.

"How would you know?" Roxas snapped.

"C'mon dude, you _do_ usually chew people's ears off with everything you have to say. Why so quiet today all of a sudden? Is it because I made Axel part of my devious plan?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"… If you say so. But you're not going to lose him so easily."

"You say that." Roxas mumbled crossing his arms then sighed when he saw the silverette looking at him through the rearview mirror, "I kissed him okay?"

Sora turned in his seat to look back at the blonde, "You what?"

"It's no big deal Sora, it's not like it's gonna happen again."

"You want it to happen again." Riku commented.

"Don't get on my bad side Strife. I know how to fight."

"Touch me and I'll drop your ass right here to leave you to walk home." Roxas shut up after that and stayed so until they got to the shop.

Roxas got his bag "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said getting out of the car.

Sora rolled down the window, "Roxas! Don't let it get it you down okay, if you have a chance take it. It won't offer itself again anytime soon." The blonde nodded with a smile then went into the shop.

Riku started driving again to take Sora to his house "What was with that?" he asked.

"Not my place to say." The brunette answered.

Riku pulled his car up in front of Sora's house, put on the child safety locks, and turned off the engine "Tell me." He said.

"What the hell Ri?" Sora whined.

"Why did you give him that advice?"

"I can't say! He'll kill me if I tell you about his ex!" he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Riku looked at him with a raised eyebrow, no getting out of it now. Sora sighed in defeat and set his hand in his lap, "It was freshman year; Roxas was still in the closet at the time." Sora started to explain as the memory flooded his mind.

"_Hey Roxas." Sora greeted when he saw the blonde by his locker. It was the end of the first semester so they we trying to keep their minds from the finals they had to take that day._

"_Hi Sora." Roxas said distantly._

_The brunette's eyes narrowed in concern, "What's wrong? You seem kinda tense. If it's about your finals for today, don't sweat it."_

_The other shook his head "It's not that. You know how I went out last night?" Sora nodded "It ended badly."_

"_How badly?"_

"_Roxas, I got something I wanna ask you." Olette said upon spotting her friend._

"_What is it 'Lette?" he asked._

"_There's this rumor going around school saying you… play for your own team. Is it true?" she whispered._

"_What are you talking about?" Sora asked._

"_Yo Highwind! I heard you're a faggot! Is it true?" some random male student shouted making everyone in the hallway look at the blonde._

_Roxas looked anywhere but in the other student's eyes "Wh- where did you hear something like that?" he asked nervously._

"_Your boyfriend who's my cousin." Roxas blushed a deep red with embarrassment and anger "Yeah he called me last night and told me everything. I don't mind him, but _you_? Dude what the hell?"_

_Murmurs rose among everyone about the new information and Roxas looked at them all, heart pounding and all he could see in front of him was everyone's wide eyes and shocked expressions "C'mon, Rox. You don't have to deal with this crap." Sora said trying to lead his friend away but he wouldn't budge._

"_I can say this, no wonder he denied Kairi's advances!" someone called making everyone laugh._

"_That explains everything."_

"_Yeah, like how he likes to wear eyeliner when he's not even Emo or Goth!"_

"_And why he looks like he could be a girl!"_

_It all swarmed through Roxas's head, the laughter, the mocking comments, the looks of shock and disgust. They would never let him live it down like that kid Zidane from his English class, only it wasn't Kairi that spread his secret around it was his own boyfriend._

"_Roxas let's go. You don't have to take any of this." Sora said attempting to pull him away again._

_The blonde was lost in his own mind that housed the rushing current of ridiculing faces and remarks; he heard Sora trying to get through too him but he felt lost in the torturous sea that was his pain. Finally he broke form his own mind and took off down the hall faster than Sora could see._

_It took the brunette ten minutes to find Roxas in the music room with Cecil crying his eyes out into the teacher's chest as he was rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm down._

"Mr. Harvey called Roxas's dad after he'd finally calmed down and he went home for the rest of the day. He got to make up his finals the next day when we had no school so he didn't have to deal with everyone but he had no choice but to face it all again the next week when the new semester started." Sora finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Riku said quietly.

"You can't tell him you know. If he finds out I told you he'll hate me! He won't even let me tell Terra and he's my brother!" Sora cried.

"I have to at least tell Axel, to warn him so he won't be hurt again." The silverette said.

"Riku please. If Roxas wants him to know then he can tell him himself. Please." The other pleaded with the most desperate blue eyes he could give. Riku loved those oceanic orbs so much he couldn't help but sigh and nod his head in defeat, he couldn't say no to Sora for any reason, "Thank you Riku. May I get out now?"

Riku released the locks to let Sora out "See you at school tomorrow. Thanks for the ride." The brunette said and even dared to kiss his cheek before jumping out of the car and running to his front door. The silverette was left dumbstruck, his face a deep red, and his heart racing. Finally shaking himself from thoughts he started driving back to his house.

"How's your math homework?" Terra asked.

"Just about done. Now I can look at that essay assignment." Ven answered putting his math in the textbook. He picked up the essay prompt and read it over, smiling in satisfaction "This will be easy, I'll have this done by the time you come over tomorrow." He said.

"Why's that?"

"I have to tell about an important moment in my life that changed me in at least 1000 words. I already know what to write about."

"When Cloud and Riku adopted you?"

"Exactly. I'll save that one and just go to biology."

"Mr. Xaldin any good at being a teacher?"

"At least he makes sense unlike most science teachers."

"Like Mr. Vexen?" they both laughed and Terra went back to his own homework. He wondered why Ventus needed a tutor if things only needed to be explained to him once and he could get the rest on his own. Not that he minded, he liked the time he spent with the blonde.

"Terra, what's it like having a mother?" Ven asked out of nowhere.

Terra stretched his arms over his head, "That's a random question. Why would you ask that?"

Ven shrugged without looking up from his paper and textbook, "I just want to know. It's easy enough to know what it's like having siblings, look at the people I live with. But a mother… Or a father… Those are roles I don't understand because I've never had them. I was dumped on the doorstep of that orphanage without knowing the reason why."

"I see. Well… I guess… Well having a mother can be a comfort and an annoyance at times. It's not that much different from having a sibling because their role in your life is to raise and protect you as you grow. They comfort you when you're sad and hurting, do everything they can to make you happy, and protect you from the dangers of the world.

"Basically just take what Cloud does for you and Riku and you get everything that a parent does for you." The brunette explained.

Ventus thought about it all; if he took out the secret night life they all lived as assassins and focused on the lives everyone else saw he _did_ see Cloud playing the role of a parental brother, Riku and the others too.

"Ya know, we never went to see our movie last weekend." Terra noted.

"Holy crap you're right. Well I guess once I'm all healed up we can go see one to make up for it, sound good?" Ventus said and Terra nodded.

They stared into each other's eyes, sapphire clashed with cobalt. Terra moved so that he was next to the blonde but facing the opposite direction, and he cupped his cheek "May I?" he whispered.

"I wish you would." Ventus answered with a slight smile. He allowed his eyes to close as his own lips were met by the brunette's in a slow, gentle, and warm kiss; Ventus put a hand on the back of Terra's neck as they continued to move their lips against each others. As it continued on Ventus felt a warmth inside his heart.

He wondered, even though he was cold hearted at times was this the feeling Vanitus felt with Reiku? If it was then they were lucky, not everyone could find such a feeling right off the bat because Fate is a bitch and Destiny's a whore so of course such universal forces would like to play around with lives before letting them settle at one point.

Maybe they had enough of playing with Ventus's life and figure it was time he was happy. Slowly and reluctantly they broke away, their eyes connecting but their gazes fogged like their minds by the heat of the moment, and to them it was all perfect.

Riku put on his black zip up vest and put a white button down shirt leaving it open and rolling the sleeves to his elbows so he could put his arm warmer on his left arm then left his room "Going on your date now?" Axel asked from the couch.

"Yeah. And?" the silverette responded.

"Who's going on a date?" Cloud asked coming from his room.

"Your brother here. Cleans up pretty good doesn't he?" the redhead commented with a smirk looking at the younger's outfit. Riku was wearing the shirt with the vest underneath of course, with black cargo pants and white Nikes.

Cloud looked at his brother with a stern expression, "You never told me anything about this."

"It's this girl at school named Kairi. She's the school's Bitch- Whore and people are tired of it. So I came up with a plan to put her in her place that involves Axel." Riku explained.

"And it involves you dating her?" the blonde inquired.

"Yes. I gotta go; I'll be back at eleven at the latest." Riku said going through the kitchen to the garage.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't get him anymore."

"Who said you would? He's sixteen dude what do you expect? Let him handle things his own way, he's a smart kid." Axel said.

"Do you know what it's like to have a younger sibling?" Cloud asked.

"Riku and Ven are the closest I get, along with Demyx and Yuffie. So yes to answer your question." Axel answered with a smirk.

The blonde was about retort when his phone started ringing, _"__Dokomademo tsuzuite iru ne,_

_Hikari to kage de egakareta."_

"Ah, the Lion roars." Axel teased and got a pillow in the back of the head (no smacks for now).

Cloud took the call back to his room "What is it Leon?" he asked a little annoyed.

"_Still pissed at me for buying Riku a car huh?"_ Leon said.

"Oh, no sorry. I've had a bit of a stressful day." Cloud explained.

"_Is that so? Well then why don't you meet me at the library, I take you out somewhere, and you tell me about it so that stress doesn't have a negative effect on you in the future?" _Leon suggested.

"You're not planning on getting me drunk so I can wake up next to you in your bed without a scrap of clothes on me are you?"

"_Why would I do that? If that was all I wanted from you trust me, I would have gone as far as to rape you. But that's not the type of person I am, I thought we established that already?"_

"Again: Bad past love life."

"_You mean you were actually raped?"_

"Long story."

Leon was silent at the other end _"I'll let you tell me when you're ready. So will you meet me or not?"_ he said

"Did you forget I don't have my bike anymore?"

"_Well I can't pick you up; they don't trust me over there. Besides if we're caught I don't want to reveal that information if they torture me. So what then, wait for tomorrow?"_

"I'll just walk to the library and meet you there."

"_How far of a walk away are you?"_

"The library's about an hour's walk from here and the library's on the way… I'm about ten, fifteen minutes away."

"_Be careful then."_

"I never leave the house unarmed." Cloud said then ended the call. He grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket, then put on his jacket and left his room; he stopped in front of Ventus's door and knocked twice.

"Yeah?" Ventus called from the other side.

He opened the door seeing his younger brother lightly flushed as was Terra, "I'm going out for a while, will you be alright?"

"No problem. Have fun." The younger blonde said with a smile.

"Okay. And behave yourselves." Cloud said with a wink that caused the two to flush deeper.

Just as Cloud was about to go out the front door when Yuffie came running down stairs "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'll do the job some other time. I need to get out for a bit, see ya." Cloud said walking out.

Yuffie sighed in frustration crossing her arms and stomping a foot "That blonde is being dumber than dumb with that Leon guy." She ranted.

"Ah leave him be, let him have a life since he's too busy making sure Ri and Ven have one for themselves." Axel said.

"Hey where's Demyx?" the girl asked. The dirty blonde usually never left his side.

"Probably video chatting with Zexion in his room. I don't care." The redhead answered.

Yuffie couldn't help but smirk, "I can get you that blondes number if you'd like."

Axel perked up, "Can you?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I can. The question is do you want it?" she smirked.

"Of course I want it! … But I'd rather get it on mine own." Axel said.

"Your loss." Yuffie said going back upstairs.

**This one took a while. Stupid virus. BTW the song for Cloud's ringtone is **_**Shadows & Lights**_** by Weiß**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoo- hoo! He's mine! He's mine!**

**Zidane: I belong to no one! … Accept Square Enix!**

**Uh, I got a figurine from Onichan, I technically own you.**

**Cloud: Dammit! She owns me too! Damn figurines…**

**But I don't Kingdom Hearts or any music that could be featured.**

Riku stopped in front of a gate surrounding a mansion, _'Mayor's daughter; and her parents don't even know what she's up to.'_ He thought. When the gates opened he drove all the way up to the front of the mansion where Kairi and her parents were standing waiting for him, _'Figured.' _He stopped the car and got out so that her parents could get a good look at him.

"Hi Riku." Kairi said sweetly walking towards him.

"Hello Kairi. You're looking beautiful as usual." Riku said with a fake smile.

Kairi spun around to show off the dress she was wearing, "I got it for tonight. Do you like it?" the dress was white with silver trim, no straps or sleeves, and fell to just above her knee.

The silverette raised an eyebrow "Didn't I just say that?" he joked making her giggle, he tried not to roll his eyes then turned his attention to her parents giving them a genuine smile, "Mayor Heart, it's a pleasure to meet you." He turned his attention to the woman beside him, "Kairi you never said you had an older sister."

Kairi's mother couldn't help but giggle and blush lightly "I like this one. Is he a keeper this time sweetie?" she asked her daughter.

Riku faked shock, but that wasn't noticed by anyone else, "You're her _mother?_ Forgive me but you look far too young!"

Kairi's father gave a hearty laugh, "This _is _a good one! Don't let this one get away Kai."

"The only way that will happen is if you don't scare him off." Kairi responded.

Riku studied the two adults and saw where Kairi got her looks from, her father had beep blue eyes like hers and her mother had the same red velvet cake colored hair, her eyes the color of amethyst. He couldn't help but pity these kind people for having such a daughter that was truly a disgrace to their name.

"Well we should be going; I have a reservation set at the Radiant Gardens restaurant." Riku said.

"Just when do you plan to have our daughter home young man?" Mayor Heart asked.

"Ten- thirty at the latest. My brother expects me home at eleven." The silverette answered.

"Are you saying your parents don't know you're out?" Mrs. Heart inquired.

"I'm saying my brother is my legal guardian as my parents are dead."

"Oh dear me, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Riku, don't we have a reservation?" Kairi asked trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

Riku turned back to look at her with a small smile, "Right." He went around to the other side of the car with her at his heals and opened the door so she could get in then went back to the driver side.

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked.

"Ever have Wutainese before?" he responded.

"No, but I've heard it's good if you went to the right place."

"Well then you've heard right, my friend Yuffie's family owns the restaurant. Discount on the meal!"

"Awesome! And after dinner?"

Riku smirked, "We'll see."

Cloud pulled his jacket tighter around him as he stood outside the Hallow Bastion Library; winter was definitely getting closer by the feel of the wind and the look of the dark clouds rolling in. A familiar sapphire Toyota stopped in front of him and Leon waved from inside; Cloud got in and sighed in appreciation for the heat that greeted him.

"Cold out there huh?" the brunette asked.

"Bet there'll be snow by next week." Cloud responded.

"Well screw the beach, it's even colder there. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Can't we just take a drive?"

"Sure, if that's what you'd like." Leon said as he started driving again "So what's got you so frustrated?"

"My little brother at the moment." The blonde answered looking out the window.

"Which one?"

"Riku. He went out with some girl he says he and Axel are 'gonna put in her place'. I just don't get it."

"This girl wouldn't happen to be Kairi Heart, would it?"

"She's the one."

"She deserves what they'll do to her. She flirts with all the guys, my cousins included. Aunt Tifa didn't like her one bit when Sora brought her home. But the kid was innocent and thought she wanted to be his friend, then she tried to suck him off right in the middle of the living room. I don't think my aunt's ever been that mad before."

"Seriously?"

"She's a slut really. You'd think the mayor would raise his daughter better." Leon said matter-of-factly then realized what he had revealed.

"You mean my little brother is out on a date with the bitch who tried to kill him? Dammit! I gotta call Yuffie!" Cloud exclaimed reaching for his phone only to have it snatched away from him by Leon "What the hell?"

Leon put the phone in the door compartment on his side, "Don't get paranoid over him; he can take care of himself just fine."

Cloud glared daggers at him, tempted to take out the one he had hidden under his coat so he could at least scare the brunette into letting him do as he pleased "My little brother is out with the very person who wanted him dead and you tell me not to get paranoid? Are you insane? What if it were Sora or Terra?" he challenged.

"Then yes, I would worry because they can't fight like you or Riku can. Well maybe Terra can, but still. I'm sure in case of some situation he's well prepared, you taught him that right? If you taught him everything you both know then he should be fine. Now calm down before you stress yourself into a heart attack." Leon said.

"Yeah right." The blonde scoffed.

Shaking his head Leon decided to park the car in the empty school parking lot. He turned off the engine and shifted so that he was facing Cloud, "Talk to me okay? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Stress yourself out. You told me you had a stressful day and your over reaction isn't helping you to calm down. Keep it up at that rate and soon Ven and Riku will only have each other to look out for. You're only twenty- four and you're heading down the right path to getting the blood pressure of a guy in their sixties. Next thing you know you're going bald!"

Considering the answer and not wanting to get to the end of that road Cloud decided to calm down "Alright, turn your back to me." Leon said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Cloud rolled his eyes and did as he was told "Now relax. If you're too tense there's no point in me doing this." Leon said.

"Doing wha…" Cloud lost his train of thought and let out low sigh as Leon started to massage his shoulders and back "Oh gods where did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"Natural gift. Wow how often do you get your night jobs? You're far tenser than you should be."

"That night we met was my tenth job this month."

"Tenth? Damn it Cloud the month barely half way through! Why are you taking so many?" Leon said genuinely worried.

"I take what I can so Riku and Ventus can have the chance I didn't." The blonde answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't blame him for it, but since I had to take care of Riku I didn't get to go to the college I wanted to go to. Hell I didn't go at all, I went straight to working."

"You want them to be able to go. Wow, you really go all out for those two. Don't you ever want to take any time for yourself once in a while?" Leon said.

"Aren't I right now?" Cloud responded.

"You need to take more. Counting tonight I've only seen you just being you with no work or anything three times. How does this feel?" the brunette started rubbing the base of the other's neck.

The blonde let out a sound of approval, "Thank you for this. Well as you can guess I'd do everything I can for them. I don't like the fact that they're… They're…"

"Assassins? Why did you allow such a thing?" Leon asked.

"I didn't really have a choice. Riku agreed to it so we wouldn't be separated and Ventus was chosen for some reason or another before we met him… Wait a minute, I never told you they were?" Cloud said.

"I saw the looks from your friends when we went to the hospital that day, and the day after when I took Riku to get his car he made it more than clear that he didn't trust me. He probably still doesn't. Off that subject, do you think you could talk to me about the last time you were in a relationship? You don't have to, but I'd feel a little better if I knew."

"I think you should know. When I started high school there was this guy named Sephiroth Crescent, he was interested in me so I decided to give it a try. The only problem was he was only interested in my body… And he got it. He didn't care if I agreed or not. My parents were furious when I told them what happened, Riku and I cried together for a week about it."

Leon stopped his ministrations "You two are that close?" he asked.

"After his father left with his twin brother he needed a crutch I guess. I guess we grew to more than that over time, more than we thought. He made it a point to watch every guy interested in me or vice versa. He was the one who said I should have told Zack how I felt before he disappeared out of my life. That crush finally died four years ago." Cloud explained.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to be hurt like I was by Sephiroth. He was my first relationship so of course I'd be afraid after it ended."

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders bringing him close, "Do you trust me at least?"

"Would you be surprised if I said I didn't?" the blonde asked.

"No."

"Surprisingly I can't help but trust you."

Leon kissed Cloud's temple, cheek, and neck making the other's heart jump and race "If given the time, could you learn to love me?" he whispered.

"Why do ask?"

"Because surprisingly, I can't help but love you." A strong blush crossed both their faces, Cloud could feel Leon's heart racing against his back "I know it's sudden that I've told you, but it's all true. I don't expect an answer right away; I'll let you tell me when you feel ready, I just want you to know."

Cloud was silent for a few moments, unable to help the fact that he was smiling at the brunette's words "Thank you, Leon." He finally said quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The blonde turned to face him, the smile still on his face and lightly kissed his lips "I'll let you know soon enough. For now, let's just stay like this for a little longer so I can forget even for a moment that I have a life I regret." He said returning to his previous position against Leon's chest.

The brunette smiled and rested his chin on the other's shoulder, "But if it weren't for that damn life, we wouldn't have met. Would we?"

"Touché. I guess that's the only thing we can be grateful about in all this." Cloud said.

Riku and Kairi were sitting at a booth by a window that looked out at the stone garden the restaurant had "This place his amazing! The food's awesome, the service is better than home, and everyone is just so nice. This is the best place I've ever eaten at." Kairi said.

"You don't get many good dates do you?" Riku asked eating some shrimp.

"No, not really. You're probably the best so far." The redhead responded.

'_How many times have you said that?'_ he thought, "Well thank you."

"So tell me, are you one of the superstitious types?" she asked with a seductive look.

Riku took a drink of his soda to hide the roll of his eyes "What do you mean by that?" he responded.

"You know what I mean." She said her voice low and breathy.

"Then yeah, sorry. Besides even if I wasn't we've gotta curfew."

"Aww. Why are you one of the good boys?" she whined playfully.

"Not on weekends." He said with a wink making her giggle.

"I see. So what's the plan after dinner?"

"Do you like to watch fireworks? If we get there early enough we can get a good spot at the pier where they shoot of a good show around nine- thirty."

"It's nowhere near that time, what do you suggest we do until that time?"

"I didn't say the show was in this city."

"Then where is this show?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Ooh, I'm definitely interested."

They finished their food in the next ten minutes and Riku paid the bill "Tell Yuffie we love her, okay?" a young woman with dark hair called, worry coating her voice, as the two teens headed for the door.

"Sure thing. Thanks." Riku answered over his shoulder.

Kairi raised an eyebrow "Know her well enough Riku?" she asked as Riku opened the door for her.

"Yuffie's cousin. I said the place was family owned." The silverette answered closing the door and going to the driver side "Yeah they're especially nice to me, but they are to all of us because of Yuffie. Cloud is the official owner of our house and he puts her up since she didn't want to do what they do, all they ask of us is to pass on messages." He explained.

"Maybe you and your family are too kind for your own good." Kairi said with a smirk.

Riku smirked back, "Only when we need to be." He started the engine and started driving for Destiny Islands. They got to the ferry that would take them to the group of Islands of the coast of Hallow Bastion "Only an hour's boat ride away now." Riku said.

"How much better of a show can Destiny Islands put on?" Kairi asked.

"You know the shows that are put on at New Years?" the redhead nodded "Times ten that."

"And you know this because?"

"We vacationed there during seasonal breaks before my parents died." He would have gone into the memory but without even looking at her he could tell Kairi wasn't listening. He knew what she expected from him based on her past flings. A few dates that would lead up to the one night stand she was edging towards.

Unfortunately for her, he and Axel would be done with her before the week was out "So how long will you make me wait?" he heard her ask.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"Oh come on Riku, you know what I mean. We're both teenagers so it's only natural that we get caught up in out hormones." She said.

He gave a short laugh, "Don't be offended, but I'm surprised you're not pregnant because of how much you sleep around."

Kairi put on a mock pout and laid her head on his shoulder "Does that mean you don't want me?" she asked in a semi-whiney tone putting on her best imitation of puppy dog eyes.

'_How many times did she pull that face in the past?'_ he wonder mentally rolling his eyes, "Not yet anyway. Isn't it more fun when you don't have to worry about anything the next day?"

A grin spread across her face, "Oh, so you like for things to last huh? I like it."

'_Enjoy it all now while you can. I just hope I don't lose control and hurl or something.'_

**Aww~! Leon and Cloud finally kissed.**

**As a warning, I'm going to do a time jump next chapter. If you wish for me not to, please say so on in a review or put a comment on my dA profile if you are affiliated like one of my readers, ChinchillaPrincess. My username can be found on my profile page.**

**AkuRoku lovers, if you're looking for a good laugh go to YouTube and type in these titles: Xigbar's Amazing Pickup Lines and The Many… MANY Pickup Line Attempts of Axel by RamenRaversProz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I forewarned in the previous chapter, there will be a time jump. I will do a flashback so there's not a total blank on anything, and I will also bring in Roxas's father.**

**If any thought it was Cid, guess again.**

Riku parked his car next to Terra's and he and Ventus got out. Yes, Ventus was finally ready to come back to school, the wounds on his face completely healed up now and anything else was covered by his clothes.

"Hey Ven, welcome back." Sora said happily when he saw the blonde.

"I missed you guys too." Ventus smiled.

"You ready to hand in the assignments you have due today?" Terra asked.

The blonde nodded, "No problem. Thanks for all your help this week Terra."

"So Riku, how has dating Kairi been going for you?" Roxas snickered.

The silverette rolled his eyes "Don't get me started. I don't know how many times I wanted to hurl every time she touched me, or roll my eyes every time she said something stupid." He scoffed.

"Aww, it couldn't have been that bad." Aqua teased.

"You don't have to worry about being victimized." Zexion commented.

A loud roar of an engine sounded and everyone knew Axel had arrived. When the Mustang came to a screeching halt beside Riku's white Lotus Demyx immediately jumped out and ran to the rest of them "Hey guys! How goes it?" he said cheerily.

"We're wondering how much longer Riku's charade will last, he's been at it the whole week and I don't think he can take it anymore." Zexion noted.

"Ya don't know the half of it Zex. Last night I think he had to keep himself in check the most. Didn't come outta the shower until after one- thirty last night." Axel said.

"What happened?" Sora and Roxas asked.

"It happened like this…" the redhead started.

_Riku came storming in from the garage, through the kitchen and bounded to his room "Anyone needs me I'll be disinfecting my entire being!" he called rather angrily._

"_What happened tonight Riku-Nii?" Ventus asked._

"_I've got to get that feel of that bitch _off_ me! That and I think I need to burn my jeans. My favorite pair too. DAMMIT ALL TA HELL!"_

"_Jeez, what'd she do ta piss ya off?" Demyx asked._

_Riku turned his glare to the dirty blonde causing him to cringe "Would you keep your jeans after she practically _dry rode your leg_?" he growled and Demyx seemed to turn green "That's what I thought." He turned to go to his room._

_Cloud saw his brother just before the door slammed and went to talk to the others in the living room "What's his problem?" he asked._

"_Kairi dry raped his leg apparently." Axel answered._

"_If he doesn't like this girl why is he putting up with her?"_

"_To get back at her for being a bitch to every guy in the school. Oh I should have asked Riku if I could be the one to burn his jeans since he doesn't want to keep them."_

"_No! I'm not letting you near fire any more, especially after you nearly burnt Demyx hair last time."_

"_That was three years ago!"_

"Did you end up burning your jeans?" Sora asked.

"Cloud wouldn't let me so I have no choice but to wash them about a hundred times when I get the chance. After that I guess I'll just use them for when I paint." Riku answered.

"Which is a shame 'cause I woulda loved to burn them for ya. No charge." Axel said.

"Bitch-slut alert." Aqua hissed.

Riku felt arms wrap around his neck and tried not to shudder with disgust when he felt lips touch his cheek "Hey Ri baby." Kairi said in a sickly sweet way.

"And here I thought you hated my friends." He said.

"At least you balance them out." She responded.

"Like everyone one in the school serves as a counter weight against you?" Roxas sneered.

Kairi released Riku in favor of glaring at the blonde, not seeing her "boyfriend" sigh with relief and scratching at his cheek where she'd kissed him "No one asked you _Roxanne_. Why the hell would anyone put up with _you_ when you're just as pathetic as Zidane?" she spat.

Roxas was seething with hate and anger now. Zidane was a good friend of his, had been since they had both been sent to the school counselor at the same time for a month because their incidents occurred around the same time of their freshman year. And she had the nerve to insult them both at the same time.

"Oh that's it. You want a fight bitch? I'm happy to give you one that you'll lose!" he said throwing his backpack on the ground.

"Please, like you will." She rolled her eyes turning her back to the blonde. But he turned her back around sharply and slapped her open palm across the face, it was heard by other students an entire parking row over. She was wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open like a dead fish, and she held her cheek that was now a bright red, "How dare you…"

Roxas held his arms out at his sides "What are you gonna do about it? Tell Mayor Daddy? I dare you 'cause I won't be the only one being at fault if you do. I have my friends here to back me up on what I would say about how you slept with every guy in the school, then what you slut?" he challenged.

Kairi turned to Riku "Are you gonna do anything about this?" she whined.

Riku, who was watching rather indifferently, blinked then seemed to look at Roxas but his sight, was trained on Axel _'Today, lunch.'_ He mouthed then turned to Kairi, "Let's just get inside. He won't bother you anymore." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the school building.

Roxas let out a breath and picked up his bag again "That felt good." He breathed.

"You don't know what I'd give to do that myself." Aqua commented.

Sora sat uncomfortably as he took notes from his book. He could feel Kairi's glare boring into him, and all because he sat between her and Riku. It wasn't his fault Ms. Larxene wouldn't change their seats around, but he wished she would so Kairi would stop trying to kill him with her looks.

He felt something poke his arm and looked out the corner off his eye to see Riku holding something out to him out of sight of Kairi. He took it without the notice of anyone and found it was a note _'Don't worry too much about her. It's almost over.'_ He looked out the corner of his eye again slightly turning his head so they wouldn't be strained.

Riku was giving him an assuring grin and he couldn't help but return it. He quickly scribbled down a response and passed it back all while Kairi wasn't looking. Riku read it quickly and held back a chuckle _'Are you really gonna put up with her any longer?'_ he wrote a rely and passed it back.

When Sora saw the reply he had to bite the inner corners of his mouth to keep from grinning in delight,_ 'It all stops today. Enjoy the show_._'_

"Sora, Kairi, Riku. Is there something more important than the assignment at hand?" Larxene snapped.

"No ma'am. I was laughing at a scene in the book." Sora said.

"I already read this book. I passed the test remember?" Riku said without looking up from his latest sketch.

"Hm. And Kairi? What's your excuse?" the blonde woman asked. When Kairi didn't answer she started for the phone, "That's what I though. Principal's office for you. Maybe next time you'll stop glaring daggers at Sora and concentrate."

Roxas was glomped from behind and knocked to the floor "Dude! You are EPIC!" a familiar voice cheered.

"Thank you Zidane, now please get off me." Roxas groaned. When the weight was off his back he stood and turned to not only see his friend, but Bartz Klauser from his music class as well, "Hey Bartz."

"I still can't believe you slapped Kairi Heart!" Bartz exclaimed.

"I can't believe how many times I've heard that today. Mr. Tribal said it for goodness sake!" Roxas said.

"My brother? Holy Shit!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Well it's the latest buzz in the school dude." He heard Seifer say behind him and he turned to see the blonde with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Olette had a face splitting smile across her face, her and the rest of the girls in the school who hated the redhead, "I think this will be in the school yearbook. In fact I'll see to it personally."

"Of course you will, you're head of Yearbook." Pence noted.

The warning bell rang and the group ran for their class; Roxas and Bartz reached their music class just as the last bell rang only for Roxas to be stopped by Cecil as he headed for his seat, the white haired teacher had a look of disappointment on his face. Roxas spared a glance at Kairi and saw her glaring more than daggers at him, her face crimson with hatred.

He raised a hand to the side of his head Cecil couldn't see and appeared to be scratching his scalp when he was really giving her the middle finger making his classmates snicker "Roxas I need to talk to you outside for a moment." Cecil said and the blonde followed him out closing the door behind him "Tell me why you did it." He said crossing his arms.

"Why I did what?" Roxas asked.

"You know." When the blonde didn't respond Cecil sighed "Why did you hit Kairi this morning?" he asked.

Roxas couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, it was wicked and unbefitting and his usually bright blue eyes had grown darkly glazed with malice as he reminisced on the memory. Seeing such an expression scared Cecil to the point of visibly trembling but he soon regained himself "That was the best I felt in my entire high school life." Roxas said.

"If you knew what she said to provoke me, you wouldn't blame me. She's truly an awful person Cecil, calling Zidane and me pathetic when she's pathetic… Or… maybe I am pathetic… She's said it before when she learned about my dad being in the military and my being forced to live with my uncle while he's away." He looked up at his teacher, "Am I pathetic?"

Cecil smiled and shook his head, "Not one bit. You can't help the life you live. If anything she's pathetic for putting others down because she's insecure. Don't let her get to you. And if I hear you've hit her again I'll have to call in your dad okay?"

Roxas smiled, "Okay. Thanks Cecil." He chuckled a little as his hair was tousled.

"Let's get back to everyone else now." Cecil said opening the classroom door and they entered "Okay everyone, sorry for the delay. Being a teacher's not all it's cracked up to be. As you know we have our annual competition coming up in which our music and choir students will go against other schools, so tomorrow we start practicing full force."

Kairi raised her hand, "I have a proposition that will actually help us win this year."

"Getting your dad to bribe the judges is just cheating." Roxas voiced.

"No. I say we get rid of you. Let's face it, your piano playing isn't all that great." Kairi scoffed.

"None of that Kairi. Don't take your bad mood out on everyone else." Cecil said.

"I think it's awesome." Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Kai, stop PMS-ing just because someone's tired of your antics. We have more important thing to do." Bartz added.

"No one's talking to you Mime Boy!"

"Kairi, all of you stop it!" Cecil ordered in an aggravated tone.

"Do you like making yourself out to be better than the rest of us? Because you're not." Roxas said.

Kairi stood up sharply knocking over the music stand in front of her and her chair "What the hell Kairi?" the boy behind her snapped.

The angry redhead pointed at the blonde "I've had enough of that sissy fag boy over there, please get him out of here Mr. Harvey!" she barked.

"Enough! I want you to stop this right now and apologize, Kairi!" Cecil barked.

Roxas stood up from the piano and stalked towards the girl "Do you want to be slapped again? I'll do it and make sure your fat head does a 360!" he growled and Kairi slapped him; that really did it then. He pinned her to the floor and slapped her back and forth, "How do you like it? You like being smacked around? How does it feel to be the lesser person you bitch?"

Cecil pulled Roxas off of her though it took a little effort to do so. When he finally had though Roxas was panting deeply and tears were falling from his eyes "I'm just tired of it… I'm tired of it all." He whispered.

"Axel, can you watch things while I take Kairi and Roxas to the main office?" Cecil asked.

"Are ya sure you won't need any help?" the redhead responded.

"It's alright. Everyone sit tight until I get back." The teacher said helping Kairi to stand up and they left for the office.

That was when the murmurs started up, "I've never seen him act like that before."

"I blame his uncle; he's always had a short temper and jumped to take things on in such ways."

"I say it's his dad. That's what happens when you leave your own kid in the hands of someone else."

"I say Kairi finally got what she deserves."

"Alright! All of you shut up now, it's none of our business anymore." Axel barked.

Bartz stood from his seat and went over to Axel, "Hey, will Riku be mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Roxas beating on Kairi like that."

"Hell no. Him dating her is a scam that will end today."

"Zidane didn't say that."

"Zidane was told not to tell you everything."

Roxas sat in front of Xigbar's desk with Cecil standing by his side, Xigbar sat with his eyes closed (even though it was really one), elbows propped on the desk surface with his fingers laced together. The room was quiet, too quiet for their liking though the silence could have been easily broken by Kairi's sobs if she weren't in the nurse's office at the time.

Xigbar's phone rang making them jump and he quickly answered it with, "What?" a silent moment followed then he said, "Send 'im in." and hung up "You're old man's here Roxas." He informed.

The door opened and in walked a man with long blond hair like Roxas's own, some of it hanging in front of his face so that it covered his right eye "Nice ta see ya again Kain." The principal said.

"If thing were on good terms I would second that. Just what happened that I had to be called in?" Kain responded.

"Roxas started beating on another student in class." Cecil said.

"What? Roxas you know better!"

"More specifically the mayor's daughter, though I can't deny she deserved it." Xigbar quipped.

"The mayor's-! Oh great. Why would you do this son?" Kain asked sitting in the other chair.

Roxas refused to look his father in the eye. He's always looked up to his father, wanting to make him proud by doing well not only in school but in the world as well. But now he felt he would be a disappointment after the incident with Kairi, for all he knew he could have cost his father his job in the military.

Cecil laid a hand on the younger blonde's shoulder, "Roxas, would you like for me to explain?"

"It was because… Because she made me do it. She hates me Dad, she calls me fag and says I'm pathetic, I snapped! All I did was slap her. But I'm tired of it all anyway, she puts down anyone she can't have her way with and she hates people like me. Like us Dad, because that's just more of the populations she can't have. I'm sorry for disappointing you." Roxas said.

Kain lifted his son's chin so that their eyes met "You didn't disappoint me. Yes I expect better behavior, but if that was your reason I understand. Just accept the punishment you're given and apologize to Kairi." He said.

"I won't apologize to her, the bitch deserved it." His son spat.

Kain was about to argue but Xigbar cleared his throat, "Mr. Highwind thanks for coming when we called, but we can't press the issue further by the looks of it. I've already given the kids their punishments and it is now lunch time." He said.

"Oh my, I didn't know that much time went by." Cecil commented.

"That's why I had Mr. Tribal check in on your class and had them do study hall." The principal said standing from his desk.

"Thank you Mr. Xigbar." Kain said shaking his hand and he left the office with his son and Cecil "So how about we all go out for something to eat?" he suggested.

"I'm in!" Cecil said.

"Nah, I gotta meet my friends. You guys go ahead." Roxas said going the opposite direction of the two adults.

Kain and Cecil went to the parking lot and got into a black Ferrari "Is that girl really as bad as he says?" Kain asked.

"Unfortunately. She flirts with all the boys and makes others feel inferior to her, she gets a kick out of it all. Never mind the rest of the female population, Roxas is the only boy who stands up to her so she hates him the most." Cecil explained.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe I should stop going away for so long. I'm blaming Cid and his short temper rubbing off on him."

"Leave your brother alone. I told you I'll take care of him more anyways, and I don't mind it." Cecil said.

Kain pulled the other man to him kissing him chastely but lovingly, "Thank you, for watching out for him."

Roxas was standing in an empty hall, had been for about half of the lunch period. He didn't want to go to the cafeteria and he didn't want to be outside so he took comfort in the solitude he had "Yo Roxas!" So much for that, but it was nice while it lasted "Roxas everyone's worried about you. C'mon let's go." Axel said taking his hand.

The blonde pulled back sharply, refusing to look at the tall redhead "I don't want to be around anyone right now. Leave me alone please." He said in an even voice.

"Roxy they all just wanna know you're alright. They found out about what happened last class-"

"You went blabbering about my business?"

"Yeah I did because I thought our _friends_ would like to know what was up with you! Jeez don't you think there are those in the world who actually give a shit? Don't you think _I_ care about you?" the last sentence was the one to strike at Roxas's heart.

Looking up at Axel saw an angered look on his face but pain in his eyes. They say the eyes are windows to the soul and Roxas could see this soul screaming and begging to be trusted, to be let in, to be allowed to help heal the torment that was seen. All Axel wanted from the blonde was a chance.

"How do I know?" Roxas asked quietly.

"What?" Axel blinked.

"How do I know you won't hang me out to dry? How can I trust you?"

"How can you make an assumption if you won't let me inside? Please Roxas, I just want to show you that you can rely on me if not anyone else."

"But I… I… I don't want to get hurt again. I can't handle it." Roxas's voice cracked as tears began to fall.

Axel brought the blonde into his arms and petted his hair, "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll do all in my power to protect you." Roxas clutched at Axel's shirt in desperation and began sobbing into the other's chest. His chin was lifted and his lips met the others in a slow, gentle, warm kiss that made the blonde's heart melt.

All that was going through his mind though, was _'Please don't let this be a mistake.'_

**Next chapter I'm going back to Riku and Sora.**

**Kain: Have fun.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay lemme take this time to ask the readers to please look at a new story by a good friend of mine and new author called ChinchillaPrincess, ****Sometimes, Kidnapping Solves Problems for You****.**

**It's a SoRiku and it may only be a prologue but as a long time writer I think it could turn out to be a good one if you promote her enough.**

**I own nothing.**

Riku had just put his stuff in his locker, leaving what he would actually need in his art class, and was making his way back to the cafeteria when he was tackled from behind "Whoa what the hell?" he shouted _'It better _not_ before Kairi or I'll kill her.'_

There was a giggle right in his ear, "Surprise Bro- Bro~!" Only one person called him that nickname.

He looked over his shoulder, "Reiku! What are you doing here?"

His twin giggled again "School let out early so I decided to visit." His face turned sour "And Van told me you were dating a girl." He said.

"Kid, get off my back will ya?" the elder silverette requested.

"You better tell me why you're dating a girl." Reiku growled getting up.

Riku stood up and turned to his brother "Okay, the only reason I am is because she's the school slut and everyone's about tired of her. I'm only doing this to get back at her." He explained.

"Have you kissed her?" Reiku pouted.

"Wanna see me dump her or not?" Riku asked annoyed.

The other's demeanor suddenly changed, "Yes~!"

"Hey, how'd Vanitus hear about that anyway?"

"Sora and Terra's been to visit him now and then in the hospital, along with Ms. Tifa and Leon. Did you know he was dating Cloud- Nii?"

"Leon and Cloud? When did they become official?"

"I dunno." They got to the cafeteria and looked around "So which one's this slut you're "dating"?"

"See that redhead coming this way?" Riku said pointing to Kairi.

Reiku crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg, "She doesn't look like much."

"That's because she's been getting bitch slapped all day." Riku whispered.

"Riku I've had such a bad day. I need a hug." Kairi whined leaning against his chest.

The silverette wanted to have it all end then and there, the problem was he had to wait for Axel. Where the hell was he anyway? He saw him nowhere in the room "What's been going on today?" he asked softly.

Kairi traced lazy circles on his chest as she spoke, "That stupid blonde slapped me again, and I got double detention. Everyone snickers when they see me just because one person took his dumb shit out on me. You're not gonna let it happen again are you Riku?" she looked up at him again with puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, girlfriends _do_ take away from reality." Reiku said to get their attention.

"Oh hell no, not another queer." Kairi scoffed.

"That's my brother." Riku half growled.

Kairi looked back and forth between them. Her gaze rested on Riku, sympathy in her eyes, "I'm sorry, it must suck being related to that _thing_."

Reiku glared at her, "Thing? Now I understand why you keep being slapped. Discriminating slut."

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"You heard me." The next thing he knew he was on the tile floor holding his cheek which was turning a bright red.

"What the hell?" Riku shouted helping his twin to stand again.

"I'm not taking anymore shit from fags, I'm done!" Kairi exclaimed.

'_Screw waiting for Axel!'_ he thought, "We're through!" the entire room went silent and turned their attention to the three.

Kairi was wide eyed with her mouth hanging open like a dead fish, "W-what?"

"This whole week's been a living nightmare. I've put up with it all long enough; and I say that whatever is said or done to you, you deserve. Don't cross me again, striking my brother is the last I'll hear of it." Riku said waking past her with Reiku. Kairi stood in place, still in shock as if the world had completely crashed and burned around her.

"I thought you were waiting for Axel?" Demyx asked when the twins got to him.

"I don't see him, do you?" Riku responded rather miffed.

"He went looking for Roxas, he hasn't come back yet and lunch is almost over." Sora said.

Riku hummed and looked back and forth between the brunette and Kairi "Sora, don't hate me please." He said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Hey! Kairi!" the redhead looked at him, that dumbstruck expression still on her face and it quickly turned to shock and disgust when she saw him kiss Sora full on the lips which also earned a bunch of gasps from the rest of the student population. Slowly the kiss broke, Sora's face was bright red and he felt like his insides had melted, only being held in by his skin.

"Just so you know I prefer the type of person who respects others. Not that you know what respect is." Riku said bitterly and turned away. Sora whispered something his ear and led him out of the cafeteria to behind the gym "You hate me anyway don't you?" Riku asked.

"I want to know why you did that in front of her." Sora said.

"I'm sorry I made you part of the plan. I was improvising because Axel wasn't there. I originally wanted for him to be working her and I walk in and end it because she was "cheating" on me. But… Sora you don't know how you've touched my life, it's my fault that I've hurt you like this."

Sora shook his head, he hadn't felt hurt at all because he felt proud to help bring Kairi down after all she'd done to everyone he knew. And what's more to him, Riku had kissed him! That was his first and he hoped it wouldn't be the last he would get from the silverette, "Actually Riku, I don't mind at all. I really like you; I want to give us a try if you're willing."

Riku smiled, "Yeah. If you're willing, I am too."

A bright smile crossed Sora's face reaching up to his eyes, making them shine as if they were sapphires taken from the Earth, cleaned and cut perfectly so they could serve as the oceanic orbs on the brunette's face. He cast his gaze to the ground and rocked on his heals "Um… C-could you… kiss me again? Please?" he asked shyly with a light blush.

The silverette couldn't help but chuckle, he thought Sora was being adorable! Nodding his reply he watched as the brunette closed his eyes and waited, noticing his body tense; Riku took a step closer to him and rested his hands on the other's shoulders as he leaned in, closing his eyes when he was sure they wouldn't accidently bump noses.

Sora felt Riku's lips touch his for the second time that day and his body relaxed again, to the point of his knees turning into water as they trembled in a threatening way. Just when he thought they would give right out from under him he took hold of the taller teen's shoulders to support himself as he became more lost in their actions.

The silverette's hands slid slowly from Sora's shoulders, over his chest, and down his sides, making the brunette shudder, until they wrapped around the thin waist bringing him closer. Sora's arms snaked their way around Riku's neck, his fingers disappearing into the many silver strands that fell from the scalp, their lips moving together as one.

The bell signaling the end of lunch blared making the two reluctantly, but slowly, break the kiss "Art class now." Sora whispered.

"Yeah. So I guess we can't _completely_ hate the accursed system." They stepped back from each other, Sora kept his hands behind his back with his eyes focused on the concrete ground "Shall we then?" he heard Riku ask and looked up to see him holding a hand out to him with a warm smile on his pale face.

He returned the smile, unable to help the small blush crossing his face, "Yeah." He took Riku's hand and they headed back inside making their way down the hall to their art class when who should they come across but Axel and Roxas in a lip lock "You guys do know the bell rang right?" Sora asked startling them.

Roxas's face was almost as red as Axel's hair "So-Sora! Th- this isn't what it looks like!" he stuttered.

Axel smirked, "Then what is it Roxy? Huh?"

Sora gave them a knowing smile, "Roxas, what did I tell you last week? Don't try to hide the fact that you've found happiness."

The hall started flooding with students, some of them stopping and patting Riku on the back saying "Way ta go man! 'Bout time Kairi got a taste of her own medicine."

"Bro- Bro! There you are!" Reiku called running up to Riku and Sora when he saw them "I don't know my way around this school, so don't leave me alone around here." He pouted.

"Sorry Rei, I got caught up." Riku said nodding his head to the brunette who still held his hand.

"You! You bastards all of you!" storming up the hall to the small group was Kairi, face red with complete hatred and anger "You just wait until my father hears about what you two have done to me today, I promise you two Roxas Highwind and Riku Strife you'll both regret crossing me!" she threatened.

"Brother may I? I owe her from earlier." Reiku spat.

"Yes you may." Riku said coolly.

The entire hall went silent as a loud slap echoed off the locker lined walls, all eyes turned to Kairi who was on the floor holding her cheek that was bright red **(A/N: She's getting slapped more than I had Axel getting hit in the back of his head.)** and her eyes completely glazed over in anger.

She stood up and raised her hand to slap Reiku back but Riku released Sora's hand in favor of Kairi's wrist "I dare you to touch him in any way. But let me tell you this, compared to me Reiku and Roxas are merciful." He hissed and practically threw her arms back at her.

Everyone continued to walk past her; she was lost in the darkness of her own mind only hearing voices laughing at her, mocking her. She was defeated, no one would respect her after this, she would consider herself lucky if someone gave her a simple "hi" in the hall. As of that moment Kairi Heart found herself at no higher level than those she looked down upon, and it hurt.

But that wouldn't stop her now with the hate she felt burning hotter than the very flames of Hell "I swear, I'll see all of you dead. All of you. Every. Last. One. Of. You." She growled under her breath.

Sora, Riku, Naminé, and Reiku walked into Marluxia's class and Sora couldn't suppress the sudden shudder that racked his body "You alright?" Riku whispered, feeling the jolt because he was holding the brunette's hand again.

"I just suddenly got a bad feeling. Riku you should know, Kairi's persistent about wanting something." Sora said.

"No doubt, but don't worry," he gave the hand in his grasp a gentle squeeze "I'll protect you. I protect everyone I care about."

"Hi Marluxia!" Reiku said when he saw the teacher.

Marluxia looked up from his desk and saw the younger silverette, "Reiku! I didn't know you were here today, how are you?" he stood up and met the boy in a quick hug.

"Oh I'm fine. I didn't know you had my brother as a student."

"And what a talented student he is. You know I wanted to bring it up when I last saw you but it completely slipped my mind. It sucks being a teacher sometimes."

Naminé couldn't help but giggle at the sight "Wow, your brother knows a lot of people." She said to Riku.

"It shocks me though, he used to hide behind me all the time when we were kids." Riku said and he watched his twin. Turning his attention back to his sketch pad he continued the project he started the day before.

Sora, unable to help his curiosity, looked over Riku's shoulder to see what he was so concentrated on. The paper had eight detailed stick figures on it that seemed to be set like a photo was being taken. Two in the front were sitting in a crisscross position with two more kneeling on one knee beside each of them.

Between and behind the four figures were two more, one about a head and a half taller than the other, and two more behind those and a little to the side. He noticed that two of the figures had full bodies drawn around them, the first two in the front and they were Reiku and Ventus with mouths open in wide smiles of laughter.

Riku was currently working on the figure behind Reiku, the arm of it, held in Reiku's grasp over his shoulder. What would this picture become? Sora felt a tap on his head and he turned back to see Marluxia grinning down at him "So Riku, how's your entry coming along?" he asked.

"I should have it completely done by Monday if nothing gets in my way and delays me. But by next week definitely." Riku answered still focused on his work.

"Mr. Marluxia, is that competition coming up again?" Sora asked nervously.

"Of course silly boy. I hope to see a submission from you this year too." The pinkette said and went back over to his desk.

"I take it you don't enjoy such events?" Riku asked.

"No, my works aren't as good as the others. They never are." Sora said downheartedly.

"That doesn't mean you should give up. Tell you what, I'll be done with mine before anyone so I can help you out. Deal? We can meet at your house or in the park."

"You'll really help me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Riku." He received a smile from his friend "So, what are you doing for your entry?"

Riku put a finger to his lips and winked, "That's a surprise. So no more sneaking peeks."

"Damn." Sora mumbled.

Once the day was done and everyone was heading toward the parking lot Riku's phone rang, "Hey Yuffie… You serious? … Alright." He hung up "Sora I can't help you today. Family issue so I'm needed at home. I'm sorry." Riku said.

"Hey it's no problem. I can't really do art tonight anyway." The brunette responded with a bright smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Believe me I've procrastinated on all my assignments long enough this week." Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh! Bro- Bro do you think you can drop me off at the hospital?" Reiku asked.

"Why can't Vexen take you?" his twin asked.

"He's in the school's lab, he won't be out for hours."

"Alright." They got to the parking lot and Riku unlocked his Lotus "Ven hurry it up!" he called.

"Coming! So Saturday?" he asked Terra.

"I'll pick you up at three." The older teen said.

Ventus got into the back seat of his brother's car and they drove off in the direction of the hospital first "You'd better be careful tonight Riku." Reiku said sternly.

The other silverette sighed, "I know you're serious. You never use my name otherwise."

"Riku, you have a job tonight?" Ventus asked.

"Unfortunately kid."

They stopped in front of the hospital "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Reiku said hugging his brothers and kissing their temple then get out of the car to go inside the hospital.

Riku started driving again heading for their house "Are you going to need one of us to go with you tonight?" Ventus asked quietly.

"I won't know until we get home and Yuffie gives me the info… Are you saying you want to go with me?" Riku said.

"Well Cloud said I… I shouldn't go out on the field again until I was a little more mature in all this. But it would give me peace of mind if someone was with you in this, to make sure you came back safely."

Riku nodded, "I know how you are."

"Really Riku! You, Cloud, Axel, Demyx, Yuffie, you're all the only family I have. If anything were to happen to any of you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to be alone again." Ventus said with tears running down his face as his memories flooded his mind.

_Ventus was shoved out of the car that drove him back to the orphanage where he lived and he landed in a puddle created from the falling rain. He stayed on the ground until the car was long gone then he got to his knees and rubbed the back of his neck, the gauze that covered the area where his neck met his back coarse to the touch._

_He was still in slight pain from the needle that was the cause for the gauze he wouldn't be able to remove until morning. The door of the orphanage opened and a middle aged man with black hair tied up in on his head and a goatee looked down at the blonde in shock "Ventus! I didn't think you'd come back!" he said._

"_Eraqus?" Ventus questioned._

"_Yes Ven. Come on inside. You're home now." The man said helping the boy up and into the old building._

_Ventus clung to him desperately, "I don't want to leave here ever again. Never."_

_In the morning Ventus had asked one of the girls to borrow a hand mirror; he was going to take the gauze off like he was told after he had taken a shower to see what the needle left on his skin. Once he had finished with his shower and dried himself he put on some shorts that were black until they reached his mid-thigh where it they were white the rest of the way down._

_He picked up the hand mirror he was borrowing, put his back to the bathroom mirror and held up the smaller mirror to see what was under the gauze as he removed it. Under the gauze was a strange tattoo, it looked like a heart and at the bottom of it were three points going left, right, and down. Why was such a mark necessary?_

_Sighing he put the mirror down and put on his black sleeveless turtleneck, a white and gray patterned vest that buttoned over his stomach, and finally a T- jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left. He left the bathroom and went into his adjoined room and looked out his window._

_It was raining again,. Ventus always thought long periods of rain meant something bad was soon to happen and it had been raining for a whole week straight with no breaks, so what was going to happen? That day went by slowly for him; he spoke to people but only a few words at a time because he was lost in his own thoughts._

_He just about thought that nothing was going to happen on that particular day when it was time for him to go to bed and he found himself falling into an uneasy sleep that night as he lay under the white sheets and brown blanket. Then the fire alarm went off all through the house, the scent of thick smoke wafted through the air and all that went through his head was "Get out!"_

_So he sprang out of bed and into the hall, the fire wasn't on his floor but people were running down from the upper floors screaming and the smoke seamed to follow them, which meant it was above! He pounded on every door he passed as he headed down yelling, "Fire! Fire! We have to get out before the building comes down on top of us!"_

_And it was coming down fast. The structure of the building hadn't been enforced over the years so it was easy for the blaze to spread and trap people, burn through the floors and walls to increase the danger it brought. Ventus was outside just as the floor above him came down, confused and scared by everything Ventus ran._

_The sirens of multiple fire engines and police cars and paramedics blared in his ears; he wasn't that far from everything, just in an alley across the street. It seemed he was the only one who had survived it all, that's what he heard one of the firemen say, "Not a single soul left alive. This is a merciless night."_

_Ventus couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he may have told other what was going on but he felt he should have made more of an effort to get them out, now he was all alone in the world. Where would he go?_

"_Are you alright kid?" he turned to see two people, one in a black clock and the other in a white one. His immediate reaction was to back away from them._

"_Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you." The other person said taking off the hood of his white cloak. Ventus saw it was a boy around his age with silver hair that fell to his shoulders and aquamarine eyes._

_The other took off his hood too, gravity defying blonde hair and glowing blue eyes standing out in the surrounding darkness. He was a little older than the other "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" the blonde one asked._

"_I can't, it's gone." Ventus answered._

"_You mean you lived in that orphanage that was burned? That's sad." The younger said going to look at the scene that was still going on "Cloud why don't we take him with us?" he suggested._

"_Riku!" so called exclaimed._

_The younger turned to Ventus and knelt by him "Would you like to come with us?" he asked._

_Ventus looked between the two, Cloud looked uneasy about the proposal but Riku looked really sympathetic and wanted to help the boy "I… I-I don't want to trouble you guys." He whispered looking away from them._

"_You won't. We can help you so you don't have to live on the streets." Riku said._

"_Riku you can't make promises you can't keep." Cloud said._

"_Don't bother with me. I'm just an orphan; I won't be worth the trouble." Ventus said as he began to cry._

_Riku brought the young blonde to him in comforting hug rubbing circles on his back. Ventus gripped at Riku's cloak sobbing into his chest "Where did you get that?" he heard._

"_Wha?"_

"_Cloud, he has a tattoo like ours." Riku said._

"_What?" Cloud moved to look at the back of Ventus's neck "He does! You're an assassin too?" Cloud asked._

"_How do you know?" Ventus asked looking at the other blonde._

_Riku rolled up his left sleeve and pushed the arm warmer up revealing a heart with three points at the end like Ventus's design, only the point didn't look like arrows and inside the heart was an 'X' shape with jagged points. Cloud pushed up his left sleeve too showing what looked like a meteor on his bicep._

"_You too?"_

"_Cloud we have to help him now." Riku said._

"_Alright, but it's up to him. Do you want to come with us?" Cloud said._

"_It wouldn't be a problem to you?" Ventus asked hesitantly._

"_What's one more? We already have three other people living with us." Cloud said._

"_Yeah, you can be our little brother too." Riku added with a smile._

_Ventus's eyes grew as big as saucers, "Y-you mean… You'll adopt me?" they nodded and he smiled brightly, "Yeah! I will go with you!"_

"You saved my life that night Riku- Nii." Ventus sobbed.

Riku stopped the car and moved to the back seat to take his little brother in his arms "I know Ven, I know. You don't have to worry." He whispered rocking them back and forth, "We're not going anywhere."

**My longest chapter. I hope I described Ven's BbS outfit okay, and the Keyblade Master and Heartless symbols.**

**Take that Kairi! But unfortunately she's not done yet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Cloud: Is that all you have to say this time?**

… **I hate having to wait for two more weeks for Dissidia 012. OH! And Kirei my dear, patience is a virtue. Who said I was gonna keep Kairi in this story?**

**Once again I apologize to all Kairi fans.**

Riku walked Ventus to his room as the blonde had fallen half asleep in the car after his cry session; that always seemed to happen when his memories got involved with his emotions. Cloud waited until Riku came back out of their brother's room before asking what had caused the youngest of the brother's drowsiness.

"I have a job tonight and he found out about it through Reiku who was with me at the time Yuffie called." He answered.

"What got him going this time?" the blonde asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted someone to go with me. I told him that I wouldn't know until I got all the information."

"Well if it turns out you do need someone else, I want you to take Ven. He doesn't have to watch you work but I think it will help him to gain peace of mind about us, and help him to mature."

Riku sighed shaking his head, "Cloud- Nii, no. Let's stop lying to ourselves about this, we both don't want Ven doing this anymore so why do we do we try to push him? It's not worth it for him so why do we push him?"

"I didn't want you involved either!"

"But I chose it myself because of you! I didn't want to be separated from you so I chose that life myself and I _know_ Ven was given the same option."

"I would have left them for you! I don't care about having my future set for life I care about my family! If you hadn't opened you mouth to that man after Mom and Dad's funeral we wouldn't have to hide! We wouldn't have to pretend!"

"You wouldn't have been able to get out if you tried!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs making a dead silence fall throughout the house. Feeling hot tears stinging his eyes Riku bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood and blinked the tears away but still avoided eye contact with his older brother "You wouldn't have. Not alive." He whispered.

"How do you know?" Cloud inquired quietly.

"When they started me on the training, I was started thinking I wouldn't have been able to handle anymore and I asked if you and I could stop, go back to living a normal life. They said our only way out was to be killed, two shots to the back of the head **(A/N: LOL, My Chemical Romance. Listen to ****I Never Told You What I Did for a Living****)** to make it quick." He explained.

Cloud leaned back onto the wall, "Y-you're serious?" Riku nodded "Oh my… If I had chosen you over them, they would have… Riku by making that choice you unknowingly saved my life." He whispered.

The silverette nodded again "I went through all of that hell for you, because you're my brother." He said his voice cracking with his words as the tears finally fell.

"Aw kid." Cloud took the younger in a warm hug "You're such a good person in a bad world. I'm sorry." He whispered.

After his episode and he finishing his homework Riku changed from the clothes he wore for school to all black, a skin-tight turtleneck tank-top, skinny jeans just loose enough for him to move effortlessly in, boots that went to his knee, and leather gloves. From his night stand he took out two daggers and a hand gun and strapped them to his ankles.

He went to his closet and pulled out his white assassin's cloak and pulled it over his head leaving the hood on and strapping a sword to his back, other weapons he could need already hidden inside the cloak. There was a knock at his door and Ventus came in dressed the same as Riku "Ready yet Niisan?" he asked.

"Ven are you sure you wanna go? You don't have to." The silverette said.

"I know. I won't watch you do it, I just want to go just to make sure you'll be okay." His brother responded.

"Yo, let's go." Axel said coming up behind Ventus. He was dressed like the two younger only his cloak was red with a black flame print. Pyro maniac.

"Let me guess, Cloud's sending you to watch us." Riku said annoyed.

"Nope, Yuffie. You're about to take on an entire mob so I might as well help ya out." He put a hand on Ventus's head, "Sorry kid, you can't stand by on this one."

"If that's the case let's leave Ven here and take Demyx!"

"That's what I said, but apparently it's orders from the top that Ven go no matter what. They heard about his first."

"Damn. I'm sorry Ventus."

The blonde shook his head solemnly, "Don't be. Sooner or later I'd have to face it anyway so what's the point of trying to hide? Let's just get this over with."

The three left the house and went all the way to the other side of the city, to the darker parts that were mostly avoided by those who didn't live there, the slums of Hallow Bastion.

"Alright, so how we gonna do this?" Axel asked once they found the mob hideout.

Riku looked through the window of the roof of the warehouse they stood on and studied the scene below, "I can say this we gotta take the lights out. Ven open that window so we can hear what they're saying"

Ventus opened the window and they began to hear snatches of conversation, "You haven't been too liable lately Xehanort, we're beginning to doubt you. Is it that kid?"

"You tell me." A dark skinned man with silver hair answered.

"That's Dr. Xemnas's brother!" Ventus whispered.

"Well if it is, then maybe we should relieve you of the trouble he causes you."

"Not much point, I hear that brat got himself blown up. Bad news is he's still alive."

"Then let's remedy that shall we? We need all our men to focus if we're gonna run this town."

"Riku, they're talking about Vanitus." Ventus said.

"Hey, can we handle this job my way?" Axel asked with a smirk.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "Just what is your style?"

Axel pulled the two red and silver chakrams hanging from his belt, the smirk on his face growing wider "Front and center. Here's what were gonna do, we drop in and since you're the best shot out of the lot of us," he nodded at Riku "You take out the main power box which will kill the lights, and we take 'em all out in practically no time."

He looked to Ventus, "And Ven, with the lights out it's not as bad ta do the job."

"Because I won't be able to see as well?" Ventus asked.

"You could say."

"But then how will I know who I'm hitting?"

"Just trust the sixth sense you we given during your training. One of the things it does is tell ya when you're aiming at one of your own."

"Okay then, as long as this gets done fast. You _can_ do this Ven, and we're going home just fine." Riku said and Ventus nodded "So Ax, where's the power box I need to hit?"

Axel looked around the inside of the warehouse "I scoped the place out earlier this afternoon while you two were back at home, and if I remember right… That one by the main entrance. It controls everything from the doors, to the windows, and more importantly the lights." He pointed to the wall where a door big enough for hauler truck to get through.

Riku took his gun from his ankle and opened another window in preparation to jump in, "Let's go then."

"Riku," the silverette looked at Ventus "I want to take out Xehanort." He said with determination.

Riku was silent for a moment then took a deep breath "If that's what you want." He said quietly.

"Brother, I don't like it anymore than you. But let's keep Reiku in mind as we do this. We take out these men, Vanitus will be safe, and Reiku will be happy because he didn't lose the one he loves. Right?"

At this the silverette smiled, "That definitely sounds like something I would say. Alright, let's go!"

"Hot damn! About time." Axel exclaimed and they jumped down landing perfectly on their feet behind the group of mobsters.

"What the hell?"

Riku couldn't help but smirk when his eyes landed on Xehanort "I'm gonna make this interesting." He said taking off his hood thus revealing his face.

"What? You're- you're that kid Vanitus always brings around!" the tanned man exclaimed.

"Not really. You see if you paid attention, Reiku's hair is shorter than mine and I'm a few inches taller than him. Don't confuse me with my twin." Riku said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The sound of multiple guns cocking rang throughout the room as they were surrounded, "I dunno about your brother, but we'll send you all to see the rest of your family."

"You wanted to hurt our brother; I'm not letting that happen!" Ventus said with determination.

Riku raised the gun and aimed to his right, pulled the trigger and the lights went out in a flash. The windows only aloud so much moonlight to filter in but the three assassins quickly took to the shadows the building provided. Riku and Ventus took their swords out from their sheaths and started slashing at whoever was in front of them.

The sound of tearing cloth and skin, and blood splatters we drowned out by the screams of each of their victims. Unattractive screams that were very close the screams of woman who would be desperate to get away from a serial killer or a rapist, the only thing that could be heard over it all was Axel maniacal laughter!

Finally the only one who remained was Xehanort and Ventus was standing right in front of him. The blonde felt his eyes burning with hatred for the man, hatred that he had never felt before and that scared him because he never usually hated anyone or anything accept for certain foods Yuffie tried to get him to eat.

But there it was in his heart, and there was the one it was directed at "You are an ungrateful bastard. You took in a boy for a family you were a friend to. You have a brother who cares about you. You have a family and you don't appreciate it at all!" he pointed his sword at the man "You deserve this blade through the whole where your heart should be." He hissed.

"Wait Ven," Riku said and pointed the gun still in his hand at the man's back, "We take him out together since it's our family he wanted to hurt."

Axel raised a chakram, "Damn straight. That's shit we don't take for any reason."

"The world doesn't need scum like you!" they said at the same time. Blade, heart. Bullet, neck. Chakram, decapitation. Not a drop of blood was on their clothes but it surrounded them, a pool of death.

Riku let out sigh and looked to his little brother "How you holding up?" he asked.

"I… I actually… don't mind it as much as I thought I would. Don't get me wrong I'm still shaking from it all! But… knowing that I protected someone, it puts me at ease." The blonde answered.

"Yeah, that's how you get it to leave you alone… Even if it's just a small amount for a little time." Axel said quietly and he went through a door at the back of the building, the other two quickly following him.

"Axel, weren't you fired up about it a while ago?" Ventus asked hesitantly.

"Ven, we can get as fired up about being able to take out more people like them as much as we want, it doesn't change the fact that we took a life away. We'll always feel guilt no matter who they may be or what they may have done." Riku said.

Ven looked at the ground taking hold of Riku's arm, "I… I understand…" he murmured. Axel slowed his pace until he was standing by his youngest friend and ruffled the spiky strands making Ventus look at him.

"At least there are the good people who can put our hearts at ease. When you see our friends smiling faces tomorrow, you'll feel better." He said.

Ventus thought of them, he thought of Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Zexion, Zidane, Bartz, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Naminé, Tidus, Wakka, the teachers he admired, and Terra. Especially Terra, the brunette made him feel happier than anything and the thought of him brought a smile to his face, "Yeah. Thank goodness for them all."

He looked at Riku noticing the guilty look on his face "Think of Sora and the others Riku. Everything turns out alright in the end." He assured.

Riku looked at Ventus wondering how such a confident smile could adorn his face so easily after what had just happened. Then he saw Sora's smiling face and he immediately felt at ease; that was it, Sora would now be another reason to keep going. He would continue on if it meant he would see the smile of such a warm person.

"Thanks Ven." He said with a smile moving his arm from the blondes grasp to around his shoulders.

"Right! Now let's get home, chow down, and hit the hay, tomorrow's Friday!" Axel cheered.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried happily when he saw the slate haired boy in the parking lot, taking him into a tight hug, "Happy birthday Zexy!"

"Th- thanks Demyx… But could you please… let me go? … I… c-can't breathe!" the younger choked.

Demyx released him in a heartbeat, "Sorry. Anyway, here's your present!"

Zexion took the electric blue gift bag held out to him and stared wide-eyed at the book inside "A collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems and stories? Demyx how did you know?" he asked.

"How could I not know? You were always talking about it so I thought what the hell?" the dirty blonde said with a huge smile, "And that's not all, I also got us reservations at a really nice place for us to eat at tonight. How does that sound?"

"Really Dem? You're going through all that trouble for me?"

"Of course I am! It's your birthday silly; you deserve to be splurged on!"

"Dem! We gotta go to class." Axel called getting the two's attention.

"Gah! Right, we're coming!" Demyx called back taking Zexion's hand and running to catch up to the rest of the group.

Sora looked up from his book and looked over at Riku who was sketching again "Neh, Riku are you working on you project for Mr. Marluxia?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I should have it ready by Monday like I said if I'm lucky." Riku answered.

"Will you… will you be able to help me after school?"

"I'll let you know after school. But during break, lunch and class is no problem."

"Thanks."

"Sora! Riku! Back to your own work or I'll separate you two!" Larxene said.

Kairi looked back over her shoulder and glared at the two seeing them laughing quietly; what made the brunette so special? What kind of effect on Riku did he have that she didn't? Well it was not matter to her; soon she would get them both back! But it still sucked that after what had happened yesterday she had her seat changed in every class.

If she sat near anyone who was associated with Riku and his friends she had to be moved away from them. The teachers and staff now knew about her tendency to insult them and they wouldn't have it anymore so now she sat at the front of her English class well away from the two boys under Ms. Larxene's watchful eye.

Why was she the one being punished anyway? Roxas was as much at fault for the whole thing anyway, he was the one who had struck her first! So why was it he only walked away with a detention and she got that, a threat of suspension, and what was practically a restraining order from that whole group?

'_You're first Roxas! Just wait and see!'_ she thought deviously.

The bell rang and the students gathered up their stuff to go to their next class. Seeing as how he didn't really need to pack up, Riku just put his pencil in his sketch book and closed it putting it under his arm and just stood waiting for Sora "Okay?" the brunette said once he was ready.

"Yeah, let's bail." Riku said following him out.

"Kairi hasn't given any of us trouble yet. Think it's a good sign?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? She's not one to give up easily, that much is for sure."

"No doubt."

Riku could hear the worry in the other's voice and see the fear in his eyes even though his face was pretty blank, "Hey, why don't we go for lunch today instead of sitting with our usual crowd huh?"

"Wha? But…"

"You need a good environment in order to do a good project. Change of scenery might be just what you need."

"I see. Yeah that sounds great! Thanks Riku." Sora said with a bright smile.

"Okay then." They got to Sora's next class and Riku kissed his cheek "See you later Sora." He said and went to his next class leaving Sora standing there with a flushed face.

Naminé came up to him with a smile on her face "That was a cute PDA." She giggled.

Sora's face flushed deeper "Sh-shut up Nami. What happens between me Riku is nothing for fan girls like you to indulge on." He grumbled.

"Aw, why not Sora? I can't I have the right to say you two make a cute couple?" she asked.

Sora swore that he could see, clear as day, the typical Anime sunset colored background with bubbles floating around as he eye shined as if stars fell out of space in favor of being in her head "Why Naminé?" he pleaded.

The petite blonde let out a giggle "Because it's adorable~!" she said coolly going into the classroom.

**All hail! Naminé, like Aqua, supports the relationship.**

**What will Kairi be planning in the future? Wait and see.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Terra: Why are you seething?**

**I'm just gonna hurt my friend.**

**Roxas: Just 'cause you he's gonna take KH2 to that party?**

**Yes.**

**Axel: She owns nothin'.**

Riku was finishing up another body around a stick figure and decided to check on Sora; what he saw made him shake his head disapprovingly "No. No, no, no. Sora, relax. That's where your problem his, you're too tense." He said.

"Huh?" the brunette looked at him confused.

"You focus too much on what you're trying to put on paper, like you're trying to force it from your mind to the sheet. If that's how you do your art then there's no way you'll come out with good results. Not trying to be mean."

Sora pouted, "Then you do something right now. Do a random sketch right now and show me what the difference between how you do your art and how I do mine is."

Riku sighed with a shrug. Flipping to a clean page he began drawing, not once looking up from the paper. Sora noticed that not once did he seem to make a mistake because not once did his pencil flip to erase anything, the silverette seemed to be separated from his body as if some unseen force was guiding his hand as it moved.

"Alright, what do you think?" he said after a few minutes and held up a drawing of a woman with a warm smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes. It seemed so real, like an actual woman put her image on the paper he was holding, it took Sora's breath away.

"That's amazing…" Sora breathed but his friend shrugged like it was nothing "Who is she?" he asked.

"My mom."

"Wow. But… why is she…?"

"Sad? Because she… Because she left her children behind, she feels guilty."

Sora was silent for a few minutes and decided to change the subject sensing the pain that came from the memories most likely flooding the other's mind "So what's the difference? Between you and me?" he asked.

"Again, you're too tense. Get your idea and just let it flow from your mind down and out your pencil."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't think so hard about what you're trying to do. First off, look around you. Where are we?"

"The park."

"Exactly. Take in the atmosphere; how does everything feel?"

Sora looked around at everything slowly, breathed the air deeply, and just himself practically melting where he sat as he allowed himself to relax feeling as if the calmness of the world around him was flowing into his body "It's as if everything is at peace, nothing can go wrong if I wanted it too." He said.

"Now let those emotions control your hand as the vision in your head makes its own way out for the world to see." Riku said. Sora started redrawing on a new sheet "Slow down, don't rush it." Riku instructed. Sora did as he was told and continued on, Riku doing so himself. After a while the silverette decided to check Sora's progress.

"You tell me what you think. Obviously you've been at this a lot longer than I have." The brunette said.

"Hey, I had to be able to relieve stress somehow." He took the other's sketchpad studying the drawing carefully "This is much better, you're more relaxed now and that's good. But you still have some improvement to do. You're lines aren't smooth enough yet to make the image believable, like your thoughts they must flow." He said.

"How do you make it flow in general? I'm lost."

"Here," Riku stood from his seat on the bench and went behind Sora taking the brunette's hand in his own "Let me be your guide. Give me something to draw."

"Axel." Sora said and their hands started moving to create the face of the redhead, then the hair, the eyes, his usual smirk, and the tattoos on his face. It all felt so natural, Riku moving his hand so easily to create the image "Wow. I guess I really do have a lot of work to do don't I?" he whispered.

"But it's okay. You can do just as well on your own if you apply the passion." Riku assured.

Sora looked over his shoulder to look at the silverette again and their eyes met. They stared at each other deeply, looking into each other's souls and Sora saw something in the other he'd never seen in anyone before "Riku, why is it you feel like a prisoner in the world around you?" he asked.

Riku was taken aback by the question; how could Sora have read him so easily? He never wanted anyone to see that in him and here was this mere boy reading him as easily as he read the world around him! It scared him but at the same time, strangely enough it comforted him as well, "Believe me if I could tell you I would."

The brunette took hold of his neck bringing their faces closer "Why can't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be caught up in my dark world. Just trust what I say, please." Riku pleaded.

"If you're trapped, let me be your freedom. **(A/N: OMG, now I'm incorporating **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**. *face palm*)** You shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"I wish I could be free." Riku whispered before their lips found each other again.

"AXEL!" Demyx cried jumping onto the couch by the redhead "Lemme borrow your car!"

"What? Hell no! Borrow Riku's." Axel said.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea. Accept Riku's hasn't come back home yet!"

"Why should I let you borrow my Mustang? You'll just crash it."

"Please Ax! I planned this night especially for Zexion and we can't just walk everywhere! If you were in my place and you wanted to impress Roxas I'd let you borrow my car. C'mon I bailed you out of trouble before too! All I'm asking is to use your car for this one night!" the dirty blonde pleaded.

Axel just stayed focused on his book but he could feel the puppy dog look on his friend's face. He ignored it for a few minutes then the whimpering started "Not gonna work Dem." He said.

Demyx scowled then smirked evilly, "Then I'll just have to use a different method."

The redhead snorted, "What else could you possibly use against me?"

Demyx stood up, fixed his clothes, and started singing, "_I saw my baby, crying hard as a babe could cry. What could I do?"_

"Dem no!" Axel exclaimed when he heard the lyrics.

"_My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue! Nobody knew, what kind of magic spell to use." _Axel stood up and started walking away from the dirty blonde who just followed him, _"Slime and snails? Puppy dog tails? Thunder or lightening? And baby said…."_

"Shut up while you're still alive." Axel growled.

"_Dance magic, dance! Dance magic, dance! Put that baby's spell on me!"_

"Alright! You can use my car for tonight! Just shut up with the David Bowie!" Axel shouted.

"Yes! Victory is mine! Now the keys if you will." Demyx said and held out his hand. Once he had what he wanted he ran out the door calling, "Don't wait up!"

Cloud walked in through the front door just as Demyx left "Where's he going?" he asked.

"Date with Zexion. It's the guy's birthday so he went all out." Axel answered settling on the couch again.

"Uh huh. And where are my brothers?"

"Riku's still out with Sora and Ven's up in his room video chatting with some of his friends. Don't ask me where Yuffie is."

"She should be up in her room right?" the blonde asked confused.

"No, she went to visit some old friend of hers. A Rydia something-or-other."

Demyx stopped the fire red Mustang in front of Zexion's house and texted him. In a few minutes the slate haired boy came out the front door dressed in a black button-up short-sleeve dress shirt with gray stone-wash skinny jeans, a black long coat draped over his arm. Demyx felt his breath being taken away at the other's appearance. He also felt plain.

The dirty blonde wore a white dress shirt, 2 top buttons undone because he felt strangled otherwise, and blue baggy jeans "Hey Dem." Zexion said shyly once he was in the car.

"Hey Zex. You look… Wow, just wow."

"And you don't?"

"Not compared to you." Demyx said looking down at his lap.

Zexion leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Modest liar; I think you look awesome."

Demyx immediately let a bright grin cross his face, "Well then let's go to dinner! Trust me Zexy, this night's gonna be the best of your life." He pulled the car out onto the road and started for down town where the restaurant was, Yuffie's family's restaurant.

"Isn't this place kinda…?" Zexion couldn't finish his question.

"I know the owner's daughter; that accounts for major discounts… Or you don't like Wutainese?" Demyx said.

"No I love Wutainese. It's just I wish you wouldn't go through so much trouble."

"It's no trouble. I've been saving up for this anyway. C'mon let's go inside."

They got out of the car and went into the building finding a silver haired man at the greeter's podium "Yo Demyx." He said.

"Hey Edge. My table's still open right?"

"Yep. Follow me." Edge said grabbing a couple of menus and leading the teens to a booth table in the back away from the other customers "So, anything to drink?" he asked.

Zexion looked at the menu, "What's a "saké-tini"?"

"It's like a martini, only it's with sake and not as alcoholic. So I can't allow you guys to have that since I sure as hell _know_ you aren't twenty-one."

"Damn. Well… how about the Sakuranbo shakes?" Demyx said.

"What the hell are those made of?" Zexion asked.

"Cherry sherbet and ice." Edge answered.

"Two of those please!" Demyx said.

Edge wrote it down on his note pad, "Okay. And I beg of you guys please be ready with your food orders when I come back, my shift's almost done and I wanna get to my Rydi as fast as possible." He walked away to get their orders.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the man's eagerness "You said this place was family owned?" Zexion asked and received a nod "How is he related to your friend Yuffie?"

"His mom. She's Yuffie's dad's third cousin once removed."

"I see."

A few minutes later Edge came back with their drinks "Okay here are your drinks. So, decide what you guys decide what you want to eat yet?" he said.

"Umz. Zex you first. What do you want?" Demyx said still reading his menu.

"I'd like the… Onigiri with miso soup please."

"Ooh! I'll take the teriyaki meal." Demyx said.

"Alright then! I'll go tell the chef then I can bail! Thanks for being cooperative guys." Edge said and he went back towards the kitchen.

After they finished their food Demyx drove them to the beach. It was empty and the people who lived in the houses just across the parking lot had their lights out so it was obvious they had to keep their voices low. They sat in the sand just out of reach of the tide and watched the waves roll on and off shore while dolphins dived in and out of the water.

It was quiet between them, a comfortable silence that they experienced many times since they've known each other, the kind of silence that said _'your presence is enough for me'_. Demyx noticed Zexion shiver and put and arm around his shoulders to bring him close so they shared body heat, he giggled when the other shivered a little more and snuggled into the warm body.

"Shouldn't have left your coat in the car huh?" Demyx teased.

"Then you wouldn't have been able to hold me would you?" Zexion smirked.

"Smart ass."

"So sue me." They laughed and lapsed into silence once again watching the ocean water bathed in the moonlight "Demyx, why do you do all this for me?" Zexion asked.

"Why not? I love you." The dirty blonde answered.

The other looked up at him, eyes wide and heart pounding, "Wh-what?"

"I love you." Demyx said again. Zexion stared at him, eyes prickling with tears that wasted no time falling "Zexy? Why are you crying?" Demyx asked panicking, but the only answer he received was a kiss on his lips with all the passion Zexion had and more that he gladly accepted.

"Demy. I love you too. I love you too." He sobbed burying his face in his boyfriend's chest, making him smile.

**More Final Fantasy characters featured! The reason why I put in the song from **_**Labyrinth**_** is because in this show on YouTube called **_**Demyx Time **_**they made him worship David Bowie, and I know why.**

**Demyx: Dance magic, dance = dance water, dance!**

**Yes Demyx, that's it. And my sister told me about saké-tinis.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Yawn***

**Zexion: Too tired to write?**

**No… I own nothing.**

Roxas's eyes fluttered open as he heard a song playing right in his ear.

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, don't go!_

The only time he ever heard that specific song was when Sora called, and that meant Sora was calling him. Why the hell was Sora calling him so late at night? Then he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, it was 6:28 pm _'Okay so maybe I wasn't as long a nap as I thought.'_ He thought as he picked up the phone.

"What is it Sora? You know what I do on Saturdays." He said tiredly.

"_Well no more sleeping until you get home tonight!" _the brunette's happy voice said.

"Why? What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas yawned.

"_Riku called me saying he was going to a skate park and wanted me to go! So I'm going."_

"And you're telling me this why?"

"_Axel's going too."_

"And I care why?"

"_I thought you'd like to go so you could spend time with Axel so I wanted to invite you too. Riku doesn't mind."_

"Why are _you_ going anyway?"

"_Terra's out with Ven. I'm board."_

"Isn't Leon at your house?"

"_No. Van's getting out of the hospital today so he's taking him into his place. Ya know they found his guardian dead a couple of days ago along with an entire mob!"_

"Oh jeez! Seriously?"

"_Yeah. So in a way it was a good thing, he was involved with those guys! Maybe that's why Van had such a bad attitude. So will you come or what?"_

Roxas sighed, "Fine. Okay I'll come. Be here at 45." He hung up and started for down stairs "Dad! Where are you?" he called.

"Kitchen!" he went down to the kitchen finding his father with Cecil making dinner, "What's up Roxas? I was about to come wake you up."

"So dinner's almost ready then?"

"Yeah. Why, what's got you?" Cecil asked.

"Well, Sora called inviting me to go to the skate park with him, Riku, and Axel."

"I gotcha kid. Don't worry you'll be out with them in no time." Kain said getting plates out.

The doorbell rang and Cecil went to answer it "Oh who's this fiery young man?" he said loudly.

"Yo Mr. Harvey! Didn't expect you to be here." Axel's voice answered.

"Axel?" Roxas exclaimed and went to the living room to see the redhead "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Thought I'd pick you up." Axel answered simply.

"But I just told Sora-!"

"He's a lie. We've been outside your house the whole time. He and Riku just left though."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna kill you all!"

"What's going on out here?" Kain asked coming out of the kitchen.

Cecil turned to the older blonde with a smile on his face, "This Axel Ryder, he's in my music class with Roxas at school."

Kain crossed his arms over his chest, "So you're the boy who sent my son's heart in a loop."

Axel gulped, "Should I be scared?"

"Only if you hurt my son. So, I take it you'll be staying for dinner then since you're taking my son out?"

Axel looked at Roxas seeing that the younger teen looked quite uncomfortable, "I can just wait for him in the car."

"No! It's okay Axel; I would like it if you stayed for dinner." Roxas said.

"A- are you sure?" the redhead asked.

"I think it's time you'd met my father anyway. Dad this is Axel, he goes to school with me. Axel this is my dad Kain Highwind."

Kain nodded in approval at his son, "Well then that said, nice to meet you Axel. You make yourself at home and I'll bring you two some food. Cecil, help me?"

"Right." Cecil responded happily and followed Kain into the kitchen.

Roxas lead Axel to the couch where they sat in silence for a few moments before Axel decided to strike up a conversation, anything to break the awkward silence that settled between them "So uh… What does your dad do?" he asked.

"He's in the military, Dragoon Squadron." The blonde answered.

"Um… He and Mr. Harvey, are they…?"

"Him and Cecil? Yep they're lovers. Have been since I was in middle school, but I didn't always like it."

"Why not? You and he get along so well."

"Cecil was my piano teacher growing up. I thought it was weird. But in the end I wanted my dad to be happy so I let it be. Turned out to be a good thing for both of us."

"So in a sense… he's a stepparent to you." Roxas nodded "You're lucky, to have had parents." He said sadly.

Roxas saw the depressed expression on the redhead's face, it made his heart melt and feel heavy with sympathy for him. And all this time since they met he'd treated him so badly. Leaning over he rested his head against Axel's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling Axel's arms slowly drape over him

"Aww, look at them Kain." Cecil's voice sang making them jump apart.

"You scared them out of it now." Kain responded as he handed the boys plates with food on them.

"Thanks Dad!" Roxas said.

"Thank you Mr. Highwind." Axel said quietly.

Riku and Sora were sitting on a half pipe with skateboards on their laps "What the hell's taking those two so long?" Riku sighed.

"Well we _were_ at Roxas's house when I made the call. Axel must be going through _the test_." Sora said receiving a look from the other, "Ever since his ex Roxas's dad made it his business to check out every guy interested in him. But since Axel really feels for Roxas I don't think he'll have a problem passing."

"I see. So how long of a wait do we have?"

"Who knows? I think we caught him around the time they eat dinner too so that adds to time."

"I'll text them and see if we should just go on ahead without them." Riku said pulling out his phone. In no time at all _Fire Starter_ played, Axel's theme song and the reply text said, _"Gonna be a bit. Talking to Roxas's old man."_

"So what's the verdict?" Sora asked.

"He's trapped." Riku snickered.

"Damn. Now what?"

Riku stood up and set his board, "We skate." And he went down.

Sora stood up fast "Hey wait up!" he cried following him.

"C'mon Sora! I know you can do better!" Riku said when they passed each other on the half pipe.

"Shut up! I'm not that good" the brunette whined. Riku stopped and Sora stopped next to him, "What?"

"Get off your board." Riku said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it." Sora got off his board "Now get on mine."

"What?"

"Just do it." Hesitantly the brunette obliged and Riku stood on the board with him, their chests pressing together.

"Um… isn't this dangerous?" Sora asked with a rising blush.

"If it's done wrong. Just hold on tight to my waist and don't break physical contact from me or you'll knock us over and we'll get hurt." Riku said. Sora did what he was told and held himself flush against the silverette "Ready?" Riku asked and Sora nodded against his chest.

The board started rolling and went down the half pipe "Now when you feel it, move with me so we can make this work without a problem." Riku said and when they got to the top of the other side he leaned over to grab the lip of the board so it would turn a 360. This continued on for a little longer then they stopped, Sora had a bright smile threatening to split his face in half.

"That was awesome! Axel and Roxas are totally missing out right now." he said.

"Ah leave 'em. Think of this as a date if you want. Or a normal hang out, whatever you want."

"Well then… I think we should look at this as… I don't mind it being a… date." Sora said with a medium blush.

"You say so!"

Ventus jumped and latched onto Terra's arms when he saw the monster eat a head right off a body; he wasn't a fan of horror films. Terra smiled and moved the arm Ventus was clinging to, to around his shoulders "Is this why you agreed to this movie?" he whispered.

"So sue me!" the blonde hissed into his chest.

"It's okay Ven, I don't mind. I think it's cute." Terra said kissing his head "Just a little longer and we can leave. We'll do something that will take your mind away from this."

"You're not suggesting something inappropriate, are you Mister?" the blonde joked.

"You and I are thinking differently. I thought you'd like some ice cream later but…"

"I want ice cream." Terra couldn't help but smile at how cute Ventus sounded when he said that. His voice was so small like a child's, anyone else who would have heard it would have squealed.

Once the movie ended they left the theater hand in hand heading for the ice cream parlor across the street "May I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked with a sweet smile. She had green hair and blue eyes.

"Ven what do you want?" Terra asked.

"Whatever you'll have."

"Okay then. Can I get one bowl of sea- salt to share please?"

"Terra!" Ventus exclaimed with a blush.

"Yes?" the girl said looking at him.

"Sorry, he was referring to me." The brunette clarified.

"Oh! My, what a small world we live in if you and I have the same name. So one sea- salt with two spoons; that will be 648 munny please." Terra said as she scooped the pale blue frozen treat into a bowl and handing it to them, getting the money in return.

The boys went to a booth at the back of the shop and sat across from each other taking a spoon from the convenient cup that was set up "So Ven, how are you handing school?" Terra asked taking a bite.

"Okay I guess. Even though I've missed most of my time." Ventus answered.

"Ven, is there… something you're hiding from me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The last time I talked to Vanitus he said something about you being… different in a sense. You could have fought him back that day couldn't you? But you chose not to."

Ventus put his spoon in the bowl and kept his gaze on table's surface, "I can't tell you."

Terra put his spoon down and pushed the bowl aside so he could take hold of the blonde's hand, "Ven, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do! Really. It's just… Believe me, I wish I could tell you but I can't. If I do then your life will be in danger, and everyone around you. Please understand." Ventus said his voice cracking with threatening tears.

"Ventus please, I have to know. If you're in danger I'll protect you! Just tell me, you know you can trust me."

"If I did you wouldn't want anything to do with me, I know it."

"How do you know?"

Ventus pulled his hand free of the brunette's grasp and looked at them both, "These hands… They're both stained Terra. Stained because of something I do; something so terrible that I'm cast from society."

Terra leaned over closer to Ventus, his eyes pleading as he practically begged, "Please, tell me what it is. I swear I won't look at you any differently than I am now."

"I can't! I've said too much as it is… I gotta go." Ventus cried standing and running out of the shop.

Terra quickly stood and ran after him, calling his name but getting no response. Terra's legs may have been longer than the blonde's but Ventus was faster, and they kept running and running, their lungs begging for air and legs burning with adrenaline they didn't have until finally Ventus bumped into someone hard enough to send them both to the ground.

"Hey! Are running blind or something?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Ventus?" the blonde looked up and saw Vanitus staring back at him "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I- I was… I…" Ventus didn't know what to say to answer the question.

"Ven… Are you guys alright?" Terra asked when he finally got to them.

"Hey Terra. Jeez what's going on? You both look like you've out ran gunmen in a Ferrari." Vanitus noted helping the Ventus to stand up.

"Van what's taking you so long? Ven!" they looked to see Reiku as he was just coming out of the apartment building they were in front of "What are you doing here?"

"That's my fault." Terra said raising a hand.

"What'd you do?" Vanitus asked.

"I guess I was prying too much into his personal life."

"You two come inside. I have a feeling we're going to have a long talk." Reiku said leading them inside.

Leon was on the couch watching TV when the group of teens came in "I didn't know you planned on having company." He said.

"Not now man. Serious tension, we'll be in my room." Vanitus said.

"Whatever."

Vanitus's room wasn't the ideal rebellious teen room at the moment, boxes were stacked against the wall opposite the door next to a bed that was only a mattress and pillow meaning that the raven haired teen hadn't really started to unpack his belongings yet. Ventus and Terra took a seat on the bed and Vanitus took a swivel chair from in front of the desk across from them.

"Okay so tell us what's up? Why is my brother crying Terra?" Reiku asked sitting on the floor between his boyfriend's legs.

"I told you already!" Terra exclaimed.

"There has to be more to it than that." The silverette noted.

"I ran off on my own. Terra had nothing to do with it really." They all looked at the blonde "He was asking me questions I didn't want to answer but I guess I pushed him to do it because I was being so…"

Vanitus looked at his older brother, "Just what were you trying to get out of him?"

Terra cast his gaze to Ventus, "I want to know why he looks like he's suffering. I've seen it in him, his brothers, and his friends." He looked at Reiku "Don't tell me you didn't see it in Riku yourself. Being his twin you should be able to pick up on that stuff. I know he told you."

Reiku lowered his head biting his lip, not feeling any comfort from Vanitus petting his head. If anything he felt like he was being interrogated for information he couldn't expose, and that information was what his brother and family really did in their lives. He couldn't betray the trust he was given! He had to put it in a way that wouldn't say too much.

"There are things we all wish to hide. Things we're sworn to hide, for the sake of the people we care for most." He raised his head meeting Terra's intense eyes "How do you feel about Ven? What do you feel in your heart?" he asked.

"I care about Ven more than I've cared about anyone in my entire life! What makes you think otherwise?" Terra answered feeling offended.

"Then you have to trust him, trust what he says. You have your fair share of secrets too Ter." Vanitus said

**Okay, warning: If any future chapters get delayed it is because I'm going game crazy.**

**Cloud: Why did she have to get them? -_-;**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holy frickin' shit! What the hell was up with ? No one could upload anything for like… ever!**

**Vanitus: Good! Lack of torture to us characters.**

**Meany. I own nothing.**

Axel stood up and stretched his hands over his head, a content smile on his lips "I gotta say Mr. Highwind, you're an awesome host. And I see where Roxas get's that attitude I like so much." He said.

"You better be telling the truth or I'll have to rip your tongue out. I actually like you." Kain responded.

Axel let out a hearty laugh, "That's good to hear! It's very rare for people to like me for any reason unless they're very tolerant."

"I've got an annoying, loud/foul mouthed brother who doesn't know how to shut up. I'm going to be tolerable of you." The older blonde smirked.

Roxas tugged on Axel's sleeve, still feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole situation of Axel meeting his father even though things went well. But still, things could go sour at some point if they stayed any longer, "Hey, don't we have to meet someone?"

"Right. Well then Mr. Highwind, Mr. Harvey. We'd best be on our way now. Thank you for dinner."

Axel and Roxas walked out the door to the redhead's car "Nice meeting you Axel. Don't make me regret approving of you." Kain said.

"Ditto. I promise it won't be a mistake."

"I'll see you tonight Dad." Roxas called getting into the car.

"By midnight! Let me know if you'll be late." Kain said.

"Gotcha!" Axel got into the car, started it up, and drove off "Well it seems my dad likes you well enough." Roxas commented.

Axel glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Yeah I guess. But that doesn't me he approves of me." Roxas made a small sound of agreement "Personally- and this is just me- I hope he approves of me." He could feel wide blue eyes on him "So uh, text Sora. See what's up. For all we know they could have ditched us."

Roxas pulled out his cell phone slowly and flipped it open. When he got to Sora's name he quickly put in the message and sent it to him; while he waited for the reply Axel's words ran through his head, _'He _wants_ to be approved of? Do_ I_ want that? …Well I do like him I guess but… do I like him enough to be my…? I don't know.'_

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, don't go!_

Roxas was brought out of his thoughts by Sora's personal ringtone and looked to see what his friend's reply would be, _*****_**We left the skate park a while ago, sorry. But hey, use the time together for yourselves. You two need it.***

"Bastard." Roxas murmured.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"They left already. Sora said we should let it just be us." The blonde grumbled.

"You don't want that?"

"Ah! No that's not what I was implying! It's just… they could have told us they changed their plans ahead of time is all."

Axel gave a short laugh, "That's Riku for ya though. He gets impatient or doesn't wanna wait if he finds out things are holding others up for some reason. Look if you want we can find someone to hang out with so you're not uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. I don't mind it just being us."

Axel couldn't help but grin, "Okay then. So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What should we do?"

The redhead thought for a moment, "You like Karaoke?"

Roxas's face lit up with a smile, "I love it! Dad and I use to go all the time before he went into the military."

Axel smiled just as brightly, "Alright them, that's what we'll do!"

Cloud got off the bus he had taken and headed for the tall building with tinted windows. He always hated when he was called to this place, it meant something was up with his family and he had to bear the responsibility. The only thing he didn't get for the life of him was what the problem was this time.

He headed inside and went to the reception table where a middle-aged woman sat "Excuse me." He said.

The woman looked up from the computer, "Hello Cloud. Business again?"

"Unfortunately. I don't even know what's wrong this time; I've been watching Ven carefully."

"Well you know the drill. Head on up and clear things over so you can get home."

Cloud went over to the elevator and chose the top floor. Feeling the elevator lurch made his heart do the same; as he ascended higher he felt the dread getting worse, he didn't know what to expect when he met _them_ again. But he hoped no one would be taken away. The elevator stopped and he stepped out into a dark room only lit by candles all around.

He put on his black assassin cloak as he made his way to the middle of the room facing a long table where five cloaked figures sat looking at him "Welcome back Cloud." The one in the center said.

"Thank you sir. May I ask why I have been called here today?" Cloud responded.

"It's about your brother." The one to the left of the center answered.

"But Ven-!"

"This isn't about Ventus; he did quite well on his mission with the mob. Should he continue to perform as such we will see no more reason to continue to report on him." The right end said.

"Then why am I here?" Cloud asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"It's Riku." The center said.

"Riku? What's wrong with Riku? He's done nothing but his job as he should."

"True as that may be, but I've noticed he's starting to second guess his purpose as one of us. He's being distracted." The center right said.

"Riku? But… What do you mean he's distracted?" Cloud asked.

"We mean someone he's grown close to is drawing his mind away from his purpose. He's doubting us all. And you know what happens when one doubts us." The end left answered.

"If that's so then who is the one doing this?"

"A boy named Sora Lockhart." The center answered.

Cloud's eyes widened at hearing the name. Sora? Really? The boy had to be harmless! Had to be; he came from such a good family… Or is it because the young brunette was such a good person he was a distraction to his brother? Or maybe they were just saying this because they knew Cloud was with Sora's cousin, a _Death's Demon_.

"I've met Sora before, the boy's harmless!" he defended.

"Cloud, it's because of the boy's harmlessness that he is a threat. I suggest you inform Riku of this assignment. Otherwise we will have to take matters into our own hands, just like we had to with Xion when she failed us." The end left said.

The blonde cast his gaze to the metallic floor, his fists clenching at his sides and his teeth gritted, _'Why can't they leave the innocent out of this? They aren't doing anything to them!'_

"It's like this, should their bond continue on we will have Riku kill the boy himself or we will. You have both been warned Cloud." The center left said.

Cloud's head snapped up, anger filling his blue eyes "And what about Axel, Demyx, and Ventus? I don't hear you complaining about them when they have a bond like Riku! Why won't you warn them?" he demanded.

"Ventus is young, he'll learn. Axel and Demyx are not your legal charge there for we shall warn them personally. We wish for you to only worry about your family." The right end said.

"They _are _my family! Axel, Demyx, Yuffie, my little brothers! They're all my family!"

"Watch yourself Cloud! You're lucky we tolerate you and the _Demon_. That boy's cousin." They knew! "You will carry out our order and we better see it in affect." The center said in a threatening tone, "Now you're dismissed."

Cloud wanted to protest more, wanted rant to his so-called _leaders_, but he couldn't. He just turned on his heel and walked back to the elevator; once the doors were closed he took off his cloak, balled it up and screamed into it. He threw the cloak onto the floor and started slamming his fists and kicking the walls, yelling with all the rage.

When the doors opened again he picked up his discarded cloak and stepped out still fuming. He didn't even say good-bye to the receptionist like he usually did; he stormed out of the building and just walked. He went past to bus stop not caring that he would most likely be home late; he wanted the time alone to think.

He noticed that Sora made Riku happy, happier than he had seen his little brother in a long time. He knew how the silverette felt about the other boy and Cloud couldn't forgive himself if he had to see it end! This was why he didn't want Riku to be drawn in to this dark life; it took away the most precious of things from people many times over.

It was so late when he got to the park across from his brother's school, only about a half hour's walk left on his journey home. But he wouldn't go home yet, he knew Riku and Ventus wouldn't hesitate to stay up and wait for him if he was late, especially if they didn't have school the next day.

He went into the park and sat on a bench under a tree putting his head in his hands "I can't tell Riku… I just can't! It'll break his heart if he had to kill that boy. That or he'll kill himself first." He murmured.

"Spiky? That you man?" Cloud looked up and saw two people standing not to far from him, one looking especially familiar.

Black hair that spiked out and fell just below his shoulders like Axel's did but in a more tamed matter, blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the deepest of darkness, and a scar in the shape of an 'X' on his left cheek… "Zack?" he whispered.

The man smiled brightly and ran over to the blonde, pulling him up from where he stood and hugging him "Oh my Chocobo! Look at you, you're all grown up! I haven't seen you since high school graduation! What happened to you?" he cheered.

Cloud, though still completely in shock, hugged his long lost friend tightly, "What happened to me? You're the one who didn't dare contact me again! I still have your number on my phone!"

Zack pulled out the embrace and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Yeah. About that, my phone got dunked and totally short circuited on me. How do ya like that?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You went on a boat and fell overboard with your phone in your pocket over summer didn't you?" he received a nod and face palmed, typical Zack.

"Zack, are you going to introduce me?" the other person said.

"Oh right! Sorry babe. Cloud meet Aerith, we met in college and are still strong to this day!" Zack said putting an arm around the woman's shoulders as she stepped up beside him.

Cloud took a good look at the woman; he'd be lying if he said he didn't think she was pretty. Light brown hair tied back into a ponytail held by a pink ribbon that complimented her features, the color not the accessory, and some bangs that curled on the sides of her face to form a frame that brought out her soft green eyes.

Were the situation different Cloud would have gladly looked for an excuse to kill this woman for being able to capture his former crushes heart, but for the life of him he didn't want to! She was proof that Cloud would have gotten his heart broken if he _did_ tell Zack how he felt, and he had Leon now anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aerith. I'm Cloud." He said hold out his hand for her to shake.

Aerith returned the smile with a bright one of her own and took his hand, "And such a pleasure to finally be meeting you. Ever since we met Zack wouldn't stop talking about you. You _are _adorable." Cloud felt his heart warm when he learned Zack hadn't forgotten about him over the years.

"So Cloud, how Riku doing? He got a girl yet? Break some hearts at least? As a matter of fact what the hell happened to you over these past years?" Zack asked.

His old friend let out a sigh, where would he start? "Well summer after graduation my parents died." He said.

"Say what? No way dude, I'm sorry! So it's just been you and Riku? You didn't put him some boy's home did you?" Zack said.

"No! I kept him; I would never give him up! But yeah, they were victims of that cruise ship that sunk six years ago. Since then I've been working to support him, and about four other people. I live in a boarding house I guess you can say, and I have a new little brother." Cloud explained.

"A new kid bro? How?" Zack inquired.

"I adopted him; he was forced to the streets after an orphanage burned down."

"Aw you were right Zack; he does have a heart of gold." Aerith said.

"Would I lie about my best friend?"

"Well you were quite devious. I doubt you could change that much over the years." Cloud smirked.

At that remark Zack pulled the face that got him the nickname 'Puppy' "Cloud doesn't like me anymore." He whimpered.

"I didn't say that."

"Cloud I would love to meet the rest of your family sometime." Aerith chimed as a change of subject.

Zack immediately brightened, "Yeah! I wanna see that little green-eyed bugger of a brother of yours again!"

"Sometime, yeah. But now… it isn't a good time for me." Cloud said, his depression coming back to him.

"Spiky? You okay?" Zack asked with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, no worries. I have to get home, I've been away too long." Cloud said and after a hug from Zack and Aerith he started the walk home. All the while he kept running different scenarios through his head on how to tell Riku what he was expected to do. Upon entering the house Cloud immediately heard the TV and went into the living room, and smiled somewhat sadly.

On the couch asleep with the TV on, some stupid show only a very lonely, desperate person would enjoy, was Riku somehow keeping his head up on one hand while Ventus rested on him peacefully in his sleep. Cloud turned off the TV and waited a bit for his eyes to adjust to the darkness then picked up Ventus to carry his to his room.

Once the younger blonde was settled in his bed he went back to get Riku, finding he was awake "What took you so long to get home?" he asked.

"Sorry. I had to see the higher-ups today." His brother answered sitting beside him, knowing he couldn't put off the subject of Sora "I saw Zack today."

"Really? Zack? How is he?" Riku asked.

Cloud took a deep breath, "He has a girlfriend. She's very nice, and they want to see you and Ven." He gave off a laugh in realization "Damn I didn't get his new number. Guess we'll have to rely on luck in the future in seeing him again."

Riku cocked his head and bit his lip; the next question he would ask was most likely a red zone, "Do you… not like this woman? His girlfriend?"

"Actually she's quite pleasant. I like her and I think you will too."

The silverette knew his brother was telling the truth but still he wondered, "Will this change anything with Leon? I know you really like him. But now that you've seen Zack again…"

"No Riku. Anything I felt for him in that sense is dead now. Leon makes me happy, nothing will change."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Cloud froze. Were his defenses so low that Riku could read him like he could read anyone else? Or was it the bond they had developed over the years that allowed him to see into him and see what was hidden? Either or he couldn't keep quiet about it all now, he had to tell. He had to be the one to start the crack that would lead to Riku's heartbreak.

"What is it Cloud? Was it something the higher-ups said? Or were you lying about your feelings towards Zack's girlfriend?" Riku demanded.

"You've been order to kill Sora." Cloud wanted to slap himself; he didn't mean for it to come out right away and in such a tone. It sounded as if _he _were the one who wanted the job done! But it was too late; he couldn't change the fact that he said it so insensitively. He could only wonder how his brother would take it.

Riku slowly stood up and began to back away from the blonde, expression unreadable but eyes wide as if he had just been shot, stabbed, _betrayed_ by his older brother. The one who was there for him since he was just a child, since his parents separated and he was left without his twin, since his parents died when he was ten… It had to be a lie.

"Tell me you're kidding." Cloud only continued to look at him, nothing but pain, regret, sorrow "Tell me it's a lie!" Cloud turned away squeezing his eyes shut. Tears stung and blurred Riku's vision, he squeezed his own shut to banish them but they refused to leave, "G- god damn it all to hell!" he shouted and ran to his room, locking the door behind him.

Cloud didn't move from his seat. He sat there with his own tears falling from his own blue eyes making them oceans of emotions. He wished he had taken a careful approach on this; he didn't want it to come so suddenly, so insensitively. He already knew that after this Riku would hate him, he wouldn't blame the silverette if he woke up dead.

After a couple of hours Cloud came up with a solution, how they could avoid it all. They didn't say when Riku had to have the job done so they had time on their hands, but for only so long. He only could wonder how his brothers would take it when he told them what the alternative would be.

**Thank you to my friend on dA, Elliyos, who showed me the link that allowed me to update my stories.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, this story got a little popular didn't it? So many lovely reviews~! It makes me happy and inspires me to keep writing.**

**And maybe my gaming isn't getting in the way even though I'm pretty close to beating Dissidia and will soon move on to Duodecim.**

**Remember I own nothing otherwise Kingdom Hearts II would have stuck to its original format before it was translated and edited.**

Ventus just stood looking at Riku's door, afraid to knock or call out his brother's name. In his hands he held a tray of food consisting of a sub sandwich and a Ramoné. Finally he got up his courage and knocked twice "Riku, I have your lunch for you." He waited to hear something from the other side of the door but no sound came.

"C'mon Niisan you have to eat, you already skipped breakfast!" he called. Again no form of response. He tried the nob and found that the door was unlocked so he cracked it open and peeked in; Riku was on his bed with his MP3 player blasting in his ears. Ventus walked in watching the silverette carefully until he got to the foot of the bed and set the tray down.

He stood there for a minute still watching Riku, figuring he was working on his project for school judging by the sketchbook in his lap and the case of colored pencils and oil-based paints he had set out in front of him. Finally Riku looked up at the blonde and jumped, startled. He paused the song that was playing and pulled his earphones out, "Jeez Ven, knock much?"

"I did but apparently you didn't hear me." He pushed the tray closer to him "I brought you your lunch. I bet you're starving by now."

Riku heard his stomach growl and the ghost of a grin crossed his face, "Yeah. Thanks kid."

The tray was moved to the elder's lap and Ventus sat down, "Is there something you want to talk about Riku?"

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

"You never stay in your room for so long. And you prefer to do your art outside instead of in here." Ventus noted.

Riku swallowed, "No worries kid, I just really need to concentrate on this."

"Why were you yelling at Cloud last night?" Riku froze just as he was about to take another bite "I wasn't completely asleep like you and he thought. He made you mad somehow and you never get mad at him for any reason. Please tell me what's wrong!"

Riku set his food down again and refused to meet his little brother's eye, "Let me ask you something Ven. If you were told to kill Terra, would you do it?"

"What? No! I couldn't if my own life depended on it! I don't care who tells me to do it!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Even if it was directly from our leaders?" Riku asked quietly.

"I don't care who tells me to! I love Terra! I'll die first!"

"I thought so."

Ventus was glaring at Riku; how could he ask him such a question? Unless… "Riku, were you told to… kill Sora?" he inquired.

Riku gave a dry chuckle that sounded forced and finally met Ventus's eye. The pain and tears that were there scared the blonde more that taking someone's life, Riku never looked such a way "You know me well enough Ven." He whispered.

The blonde shook his head, "You… You can't do it Riku. I know how much Sora had an effect on you. You can't do it. There has to be another way to handle this. Riku, you-"

"Riku, Ven. I want you two to pack your things." Cloud said from the doorway.

"Pack? Why?" Riku asked. As angered as he was when Cloud told him what he was expected to do, he figured he couldn't blame his older brother because it was clear that he didn't want to pass on the order. So instead of being angry at the blonde he directed his anger at the higher-ups who gave him the job in the first place.

"Tomorrow will be your last day at school. We're leaving. Only take all we can carry, I'll come back to work on getting everything else."

"But Cloud! What about the friends we've made here?" Ventus cried.

"That's why I'm giving you guys tomorrow to be with them and say good-bye."

"And the others? Demyx, Yuffie, and Axel? Are they coming with us?" Riku asked.

"No. But I gave them the option that if they find they want a way out, our door is open."

"Cloud, what about Leon?" Ventus asked.

Cloud bit his lip and answered, "I'll be spending today with him." And he left them alone.

The room was quiet for a while then Riku spoke, "He's going to let himself… and you suffer… For my sake." Ventus looked at him "Idiot. If this is what he was planning he should have just sent me away and you both could have stayed. At least you wouldn't have to suffer heartache!"

"Would we? It would hurt either way, either we don't have you or we don't have them. You know Niisan puts us first befor anything! He won't leave either of us alone no matter what Riku. So if we suffer, we suffer together." Ventus said.

Riku gave a grateful but sad smile, "You're such a good kid, so willing to make a sacrifice for my sake. Though I wish you wouldn't."

Ventus returned the smile, "I know I'll hurt, but I love you Riku. You're my brother."

Cloud walked out of the house and pulled his coat tighter around him. Pulling out his cell phone he called Leon _"Hey Cloud. What's going on?"_ the brunette's voice said on the other end.

The blonde almost felt jealous that the other didn't have a care in the world right now, but he was about to "I want to see you Squall." He said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"_You used my real name. Am I in trouble?"_ Leon laughed.

"I'm serious. I have to see you. Meet me at the mall." Cloud hung up and walked on.

Leon looked at his phone as the line went dead; what was wrong with Cloud? "Van I'm going out for a while!" he called.

"Can I have Rei over?" Vanitus asked.

"As long as you behave." He closed the door and locked it behind him. As he drove to the mall all he could think about was the serious yet sad tone in Cloud's voice; what had happened that the blonde he cared so much about sounded desperate for his company? He could only wait until he got to his destination.

Upon getting to the mall he immediately spotted Cloud standing outside looking around. He honked the horn twice to get his attention and waited until Cloud was in the car before driving off again. Taking hold of the blonde's hand he asked, "So would you care to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Leon, but we have to leave." Cloud whispered.

"Leave? What are you talking about?"

"Riku, Ven, and I. We have to leave Hallow Bastion, it's for the best."

"That doesn't tell me anything Cloud."

"It's Riku, he's… He's been…" the blonde tried to swallow the lump in his throat the prevented him from speaking but it wouldn't go down. What would Leon think of him if he told…? He felt a squeeze on his hand, a sign for him to go on but he still wouldn't look the brunette in the eye, "Riku has to kill Sora!"

The car came to a screeching halt "What?" Leon exclaimed.

Cloud bit his lip, "That's why we have to go. I'm sorry Leon, I don't want it to be like this but it has to be. We have to leave and break all contacts we have here, for all of your protection."

"All of our protection?"

"They know about us Leon, they know about you and me. If they have that knowledge, who knows what they could do to use it against me and my brothers for us to do what they want? We're leaving the day after tomorrow; I just wanted to spend this day with you before I practically disappear forever." Cloud explained laying his head on Leon's shoulder.

Leon used his free hand to caress Clouds face, wiping away the tears as his finger trailed into the sunshine hair. Then a thought struck him, "No, you won't."

"What?" Cloud looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Let's head back to my place. I have a phone call to make." Leon said and began driving again.

They got to his house and walked in finding Reiku and Vanitus sitting on the couch watching a movie, arms around each other "Cloud!" Reiku exclaimed getting up to hug his brother.

Sadly the blonde smiled and returned the embrace tightly "Cloud, come with me." Leon said walking to his room.

"Am I gonna need to turn up the volume?" Vanitus asked.

"No." Leon said closing the door after Cloud entered.

"Something's wrong." Reiku said solemnly as he sat but his boyfriends again.

"How do you know?" Vanitus inquired.

"I just do."

Cloud sat on Leon's bed while the brunette paced in front of him, phone to his ear as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up on the other end "Damn. He'd better be home." He murmured.

"Um… Who are you trying to reach?" Cloud asked.

"My- hello? Hey it's me."

"_Squall! You never call me! Oh I'm so happy!"_ an overly cheerful voice said from the other end.

Leon sighed in irritation, "Dad, calm down. I need you to do me a favor, an important favor."

"_What's wrong son?"_

"I have a friend whose in a little jam, him and his brothers need a place to stay for a while. Can you help them out?"

"_Squall did you meet someone and get them pregnant?"_

"Did you not hear me when I said _him_?"

"_It's possible. So what kind of a jam are we talking about?"_

"You know what I do for money right? He's from the opposite organization, and one of his brothers have been told to kill Sora."

"WHAT!_ Like hell someone's gonna kill my nephew!"_

"If you would let me finish, to keep from doing that they have to get out of Hallow Bastion. I've never asked anything of you Dad, so please help us out." Leon said pleadingly.

There was silence on the other end for a moment making Leon's heart race in fear as he stared at Cloud who had a patient, unknowing look on his face the whole while when finally, _"You really love this guy don't you?"_

"Yes." Leon breathed.

"_Aw of course I will son. I can't wait to meet him! Talk to you tomorrow."_

"Thanks Dad." Leon hung up his phone and looked at Cloud, "You're going to Esthar."

"Esthar? And with your father? I don't want to get anyone else involved in this Leon!" Cloud exclaimed.

"It'll be alright! Neither party has any power in Esthar. You'll all be safe there. Only I will know where you are so you have nothing to worry about." Leon said placing his hands on Cloud's shoulders.

Cloud stood up and went to the door, "Not exactly." Opening it quickly they watched as Vanitus and Reiku fell in.

"Damn it." Vanitus swore.

"What the hell!" Leon exclaimed.

"You're leaving?" Reiku shouted at Cloud.

The blonde looked down with guilt, "I'm sorry, but it's for Sora and Riku's own good."

Tears swelled in Reiku's eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke, "B-but… We just… got back together… We just became a family again… It… It isn't fair!" he ran off to Vanitus's room with the salty rain falling from his eyes in torrents. Vanitus ran after him despite the fact that he didn't quite understand what was going on, and he didn't care in the least.

Leon walked up behind Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder "You have to talk to him." He whispered.

Cloud sighed, "I know." He followed the broken sobs that belonged to his younger brother until he found him with Vanitus, head in his lap while the other petted his hair "Give us a minute?" he said quietly.

Vanitus nodded and sat the silverette up so he could stand and walk out of the room leaving them alone. He made his way to Leon's room and stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest, "I want the 411. What the hell is this all about? What's up with Sora?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that." Leon said.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not my problem."

"It became your problem when you called Uncle Laguna. So now you have to spill it."

"I'm not spilling anything unless it's okay with who it actually concerns."

Cloud sat on the bed beside Reiku and put an arm around him. Reiku buried his face in the elder's chest and clutched at his shirt desperately "You can't go… You can't leave me alone." He sobbed.

"Will you really be alone? Are Riku, Ven, and I the only ones you have to rely on?"

"No, but you're my family… If you leave we can't speak to each other again." Cloud couldn't argue with that. Once they left they couldn't speak with anyone in Hallow Bastion again because it would just cause more danger for innocent bystanders, he wouldn't have it!

"I don't know when Rei, but we will speak to each other again. Meanwhile, you have the ones who have taken care of you since before we found each other again, and more. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but please understand." Cloud whispered.

"I do Niisan. I'll try to deal with it all, but I can't promise it'll be done easily."

Cloud tussled his hair, "I'd say there was something wrong if it were!"

Reiku couldn't help but laugh a little then silence befell them once again until he asked, "So then what about Leon? What will you two do?"

"That's the main reason I'm here now. Tomorrow I'll be spending the whole day getting things ready to go while Riku and Ven are at school, you should see them tomorrow too."

"If that's the case," Reiku stood up wiping his tears "Vanitus and I will leave you alone." He walked out of the room finding his boyfriend talking to Leon, "Van we're going to my house."

The raven turned his golden eyes to the other, "Hold on I wanna know what's going on!"

"Van please. I'm already dealing with too much right now." Reiku pleaded.

Sighing in defeat Vanitus followed Reiku out of the apartment just as Cloud made his way to Leon "So what do you want to do?" the brunette asked.

Cloud snaked one arm around Leon's neck while his other hand rested on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat inside "Can we just be like this? In each other's company?" he asked.

Leon's arms found their way around the blonde's waist and he put their foreheads together, "If that's what you want."

Tears sprung from Cloud's eyes like a pelting rain and he clutched at Leon tightly. The brunette just let him break down to his heart's content; he would wait it out without complaint because he knew the blonde he cared so deeply for needed it. Anyone would if they had just made a special connection then found they had to break it.

Even though he was sending them to his father's home in Esthar, even he couldn't contact them for their protection. He wouldn't even ask his father to relay how they were doing no matter how desperate for news he would get, he wouldn't do it or he would betray a trust that shouldn't have existed in the first place.

The day wore on into night and the two found themselves lying on Leon's bed, arms draped over each other and dirty plates and glasses on the carpet floor from the dinner they had. Cloud raised his head from where it was buried in the brunette's neck to look into the stormy eyes that stared back with longing and sadness.

His hand ran down the adorning scar, over his lips, traced his jaw line, ran down his neck, over his chest, and to his back "I love you." He whispered.

The back of Leon's fingers caressed the pale skin of Cloud's cheek and their lips pressed against each other in a passionate kiss that only repeated the words spoken "I love you too." He whispered against Cloud's lips and he kissed him again, holding him tightly.

"I want to give myself to you tonight." Cloud said looking him in the eye.

Leon pulled back from him looking at him with shock, "Cloud… A-are you sure?" they held eye contact for a moment and now sense of fear was seen in either, of course Cloud knew Leon wanted him. He knew he wanted him since they first made eye contact! Receiving a nod to answer his question Leon connected their lips again, starting off slow and progressing further.

Riku zipped up the last bag of his clothes that he had to pack accept for what he would wear to school the next day. His art project was finished and ready to turn in, that's what he would tomorrow. He also had one other art project done, something special for Sora. He would miss that brunette the most, that happy boy who captured his heart half a month ago.

Sighing he went over to his computer where an iPod Nano was hooked up. He had it but never used it, so he thought he should give it to Sora with a meaningful song on it. _The Sacrament_ by HIM played an important role in Riku's life; sacrament meant baptism. He often wondered when he listened to that song if he ever underwent something along those lines.

Looking back, Sora was his baptism, his sacrament. He had changed the silverette's life the day they met, made him think about if what he was doing would be worth it all in the end even though it was kept secret. Sora made Riku realize that no matter how tough his life was going there were worse things that people dealt with.

In his opinion Sora had to deal with worse than him, his own personal Hell. It seemed everyone had them, or got dragged into others. Sora had gotten dragged into Riku's Hell to add on to his own so now Riku was taking that off his shoulders.

**Damn computer issues.**

**Cecil: That and your gaming habits.**

**I can't help it if Dissidia 012 is awesome! Reviews please~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm shooting for a longer chapter at a request of one of my readers. Let's see how it turns out. I own nothing.**

"Ven, c'mon. We have to go to school." Riku said shaking his brother's shoulder.

Ventus turned over in his bed murmuring, "Don't want to…"

Riku sighed and sat down running a hand through the blonde hair, "I know kid, I know. I don't want to say good-bye either. But this will be your only chance for a while, to tell Terra how you feel. Take the chance, be brave and face you fear. After helping me and Axel take out that mob, this should be nothing."

Ventus lay on his side taking in what he was told; he knew it was all true, but he felt that all of this was bigger than anything he had to deal with. How would Terra react to this? For Ventus to tell him what he felt in his heart and then to disappear suddenly… It would break his heart, both of their hearts. But he had to deal with it all.

"Riku," he sat up and looked at the silverette "This just… seems so much harder for me than taking away a life. It should be for you too." He said.

"I know… I know, and it his. Believe me; but we have to go through with it. We have to." Riku said.

Sora sat silently on the hood of Terra's car looking at the pavement of the parking lot; he woke up that morning with a deep sense of foreboding. For some reason or another, he felt someone was going to be hurt in some way "Hey Riku, where's your car?" he looked up at the sound of Zexion's voice and saw Riku getting out of Axel's car; when had they arrived.

"My brother needs it today. Look you guys; something's come up and… Ven and I won't be coming here anymore." Riku said.

"Say what?" Aqua exclaimed.

"You guys are transferring?" Roxas asked.

"We have no choice… Cloud got relocated so we have to go with him." Ventus looked at Terra as he spoke "I'm sorry. We love you guys really and we hate that we have leave, but we can't do anything about it."

Sora was in shock as he heard every word that was spoken his eyes wide, boring into Riku and the silverette stared back at him sadly, regretfully. He looked as if he were about to break down where he stood. The brunette want to run to him and hold him in his arms, and kiss his face to assure him everything would be okay… But would everything be okay?

"Well, if that's the way you guys feel. It's a good thing there are no classes today and instead we're having the Pre-Snow Festival. We can spend today together, enjoy the company." Aqua said as cheerfully as she could manage.

Zexion nodded in agreement holding Demyx as if he were the one leaving, but nevertheless he wanted to help lighten the mood by suggesting something that was out of character for him "Maybe Riku could get Kairi with something good today before he leaves, so that when she catches wind of this she won't believe she ran you out with her threats." He said.

Axel clapped his hands together smiling like a maniac, "I like it. Ri, you and I are gonna put something good together and spring it!"

"Hey! I want in on this!" Roxas demanded with his own devious smirk.

"Well before we can do anything I have to go to see Mr. Marluxia about this art project of mine." Riku said holding up a big envelope.

Sora's head snapped up and he jumped off the car "I'll go with you Riku." He said getting his bag out of Terra's car. They walked across the parking lot and into the school building to the art room; Marluxia was at his desk writing something "Mr. Marluxia." Sora called to get his attention.

Marluxia looked up and smiled at the two, "Hello boys. Here to turn in your final products?" he took Sora's first when the envelope was handed to him and looked at the picture inside "Wow… Sora this is just… Incredible." The picture was of a clock tower with bells on either side of its roof at sunset "This is at Twilight Town isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good one to try and recreate." Sora said with a light blush on his face.

"You have really improved. This shows it. And what about yours Riku?" Riku held out the envelope with his project in it. Marluxia took it out and studied it in awe; the picture consisted of Reiku and Ventus in the front sitting crisscross, wide smiles on their faces. Kneeling behind Reiku was Vanitus with an arm over the silverette's shoulder trapped in an affectionate grasp.

Terra was kneeling behind Ventus with his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Behind and between Reiku and Ventus was Sora leaning against Riku, both of them with expressions on their faces that said _"This is the best thing to happen to me in my life!"_ Behind and to the side of them was Leon with an arm around Cloud, both looking content with everything.

To Terra and Ventus's left was Demyx standing behind Zexion holing the slate head by his waist and to Reiku and Vanitus's right was Axel holding Roxas bridal style. And there were more included, all the people who came to be his friends over the time he had spent at the school "Riku this is amazing." Sora breathed when he saw the picture.

"My family, the dearest thing to my heart. What I want to protect most." Riku said.

An expression of guilt seemed to cross Marluxia's face but it quickly vanished and he cleared his throat, "Well then. I'll enter these into the art competition immediately. You two run along and have fun."

Sora and Riku gave a slight bow and left the class room "Sora, I have to go to Axel's car for something real quick. You go find the others and I'll meet up with you in a bit okay?" Riku said.

"Alright. Riku, will I still be able to talk to you?" Sora asked sadly. He felt his heart break a little more when he saw the longing expression on Riku's face, not what he was hoping for.

"Maybe not… right away… But I'll try to get in touch with you as soon as I can." Riku took the brunette's hand "Believe me Sora, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you especially."

Sora bit back the tears that were burning his eyes, "It… It can't be helped. Just promise me we'll see each other again?"

Riku cupped the back of Sora's neck and touched their foreheads together, "Soon." And he kissed his lips warmly.

Leon awoke to an annoying ringing. He didn't own an alarm clock… Come to think of it, it didn't sound like an alarm clock, it sounded like a cell phone. The people who knew him also knew not to call him before noon unless there was an emergency- wait. That's not his ringtone. He sat up and looked at the bedside table; that was Cloud's phone ringing.

"Cloud. Cloud, that's your phone." Leon said shaking the blonde's shoulder gently.

Cloud groaned quietly and reached for the phone, "Yuffie?" he flipped it open "What is it Yuffie?"

"_Did I wake you up Cloudy~?"_ the girl said on the other end.

"Yes. I had a late night thank you."

"_Oh, so the Lion pounced~!"_

"Yuffie why did you call me?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"_Right, sorry. Well Ri and Ven are at school right now and Riku left his Lotus so you can start getting things ready when you come home. I'll see you later."_ The other end went silent.

Cloud closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand "Gods I just hate this." He sighed.

Leon brought the blonde to him and kissed his shoulder, "It'll be alright. I have a private line we can use; I can pass on messaged between everyone. Will that be okay with you?"

"I already told you we have to break all connections. We can't talk to anyone here, and I won't ask your father to relay anything either. I'm grateful to you for providing somewhere for me and my brothers to live, but if we keep talking after I leave you'll get hurt. You'll get hurt and I'll never be able to forgive myself." Cloud said.

"It's okay, this line is safe I promise. It's an underground landline that you need a password to, it's difficult to obtain. Only my dad and I know it so we can keep in touch. Trust me on it okay?" Leon responded.

Axel and Roxas found Riku by Sora's locker "Dude, what's our plan of action?" Axel asked.

Riku put a finger to his chin to think for a minute then a devious smile crossed his lips "Let's go talk to my art teacher, I have a plan." He said and they ran back to the art room. The next place they went was the custodian's room, then the nurse's office, and finally they broke into was the cafeteria.

"This is going to be epic." Roxas snickered.

"Tell me someone brought a video camera so we can remember this!" Riku pleaded.

"I got my phone!" Axel cheered.

"Your phone's video quality sucks, thank goodness Aqua always has one on her person for any occasion. She even got your "break-up" with Kairi. Classic Riku, classic. Kudos!" Roxas said.

They laughed and continued to mix together the stuff they'd gathered "I swear this is going to be the best. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when we dump this. Are you sure this stuff is fast reacting?" Axel laughed pouring a clear liquid into the bucket they had.

"Mixed with this stuff, yeah." Riku assured as he and Roxas poured in other clear liquids.

"Let's hurry up with this guys, everyone else is waiting for us." Roxas warned.

Ventus and Terra were walking around the many stands seeing what other students and staff had to offer in the forms of food, drinks, and trinkets. They walked past the stand that had the many art creations by their fellow classmates waiting to be judged at a later time "Terra look!" Ventus exclaimed.

"That's Sora's drawing of Twilight Town's clock tower. He did a great recreation." Terra said looking it over.

"Look at Riku's. We're all in it." Ventus said.

"Uh… When did we all gather for a photo shoot?" Terra asked.

"That good huh?" Ventus smiled.

"Hey there you guys are!" Aqua said suddenly showing up with her video camera in hand "Terra do you have anything to say for this special day?"

"Not for your fan girl delight." The brunette smirked.

Aqua pouted, "Aw c'mon! Everyone's going to get a copy of this so whatever you wanna say, say it!"

"Shouldn't you be telling this to Ven?"

"Point. Ven, do _you_ have anything to say?"

"Well… I want to say thank you to everyone for being so nice to me and my brother and friends when we arrived here not too long ago. I couldn't ask for anything more when I met you all. You're all funny, tough, kind, you stick up for everyone when you see you need to. I don't think anyone could wish for better friends, I love you guys." The blonde said.

"Aw! Look at you Ven you're going to make me cry. Come here, give me hug." Terra took her camera and recorded them as they embraced "I just love you! Terra I'm telling you right now you're lucky. No matter what don't let him go in any way." She said looking at the camera lens.

Terra chuckled a little, "Yeah, yeah. Take this thing and go record someone else. You know what get a shot of Riku and Sora's pictures over there." He gave the camera back to his friend.

Aqua turned the camera to the pictures and gasped, "OMG's look at these! Those two are good enough to make money with this stuff. Aw, Riku loves us!"

"Whacha say about me?" Aqua turned her camera to said silverette who was accompanied by Axel and Roxas.

"Where've you guys been? We saw Sora with Zexion and Demyx." Ventus said.

"We were just doing something devious." Axel smirked.

"You're not burning things are you?" Demyx asked jumping into the scene.

"Burning? I want in!" Zidane cheered jumping onto the redheads back.

"Get off me!" Axel shouted throwing him off only for the blonde to land on his feet by a girl who looked like him.

"Zidane- Nii, you're making a fool of yourself." She said only receiving a stuck out tongue in response.

"Hey Mikoto." Zexion greeted.

"Hello. So Aqua, why the camera?" she asked.

"Riku and Ven are leaving today, so I'm making a video for everyone in our group." Aqua answered.

"Everyone? That's a lot of DVD's." Bartz commented.

"When did you get here?" Terra asked.

"Same time as me." Sora answered.

"There you are." Riku said taking the brunette's hand.

"Ew, PDA! And not the good kind."

"Keep talking Kairi, you'll be the victim of bad karma." Riku commented. **(A/N: Epic foreshadowing!)**

"Karma my ass." Kairi said and walked off.

"At least she wasn't in view of the camera." Mikoto commented "Anyway, Sora and Riku I need you two to follow me please."

Sora and Riku looked at each other blinking but followed her none the less to a stage that was set up in the middle of the school's grass field. Marluxia, Xigbar, and Kuja were standing there waiting for them "Ah thank you little sister!" Kuja said happily.

Mikoto nodded and went to stand by Zidane who was with the rest of the group, Aqua still had her camera going as Xigbar spoke, "Lemme first say I'm a little disappointed in the turnout of entries for this year's art competition. I'd thought there'd be more than were counted!"

"Yeah, the turnout _was _low. That's a first." Bartz commented.

"If the following students could please join us up here when I call your names. Naminé Belle, Fujin Kaze, Sora Lockhart, Hayner Paine, Riku Strife, and Olette Zei. These students are our school competitors for this year's art contest; by the decision of our two teachers and myself, third place goes to Fujin, second to Sora, and first is a tie." Xigbar said.

Murmurs spread over the crowed of gathered students as they wondered how there could have been a tie, you were either good or you sucked and all you were taught went to waste "Shut up! All of you! Riku and Naminé, congratulations on your achievement in the competition." Xigbar said handing each other the winners a certificate and gift cards to Riku and Naminé.

The students applauded and cheered as their classmates made their way off the stage back to their friends "I can't believe I actually won!" Sora cheered.

"I told you you'd be good enough to get a spot." Riku smirked ruffling his spiky chocolate hair.

"It's thanks to you Riku, you're an awesome teacher." The brunette smiled.

"Sora! I'm so proud of you!" Tifa said hugging her son.

"Mom! I didn't know you were coming!" Sora said hugging her back but making sure not to jostle her injured arm.

Tifa pulled back smiling, "Well I didn't come alone."

Sora blinked in confusion then saw flash of white tackle Riku to the grass, "I wish you weren't leaving!"

"Rei, please get off of me." Riku groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him in time." Vanitus said scratching the back of his head.

"Van." Sora said quietly and his twin stared back, both had blank expressions on their faces but their eyes made it clear that they didn't know how to handle the situation at hand. The silence between them stretched and the others were scared to try and break it as they looked back and forth between them and it was unbearable.

Finally Vanitus spoke, "Way ta go winning that art thing, you must have done a really good piece."

"Twilight Town, the clock tower at sunset. Do you remember?" Sora responded.

A genuine smile crossed the raven's face, "Boy, do I. We got so dizzy when we looked over the edge at the top."

Sora smiled brightly, "And you tossed your cookies because of it!"

"You swore not to speak of that ever again!"

"Oops!" the twins laughed heartily and the others around them joined in as the tension in the air began to clear.

"I am getting so tired of seeing all these look-a-likes everywhere. It was bad enough with Sora and Roxas looking like each other in this school. Selphie do you think I should ask my dad to do something about this all?" they heard Kairi say and they turned her attention to her and her brunette friend.

Vanitus sneered, "Well if it isn't the Village Whore."

"Vanitus!" Tifa scolded.

"It's true; I just tell it like it is. What's this I hear about you damaging Reiku's pretty face? I'm not afraid to do what Roxas did, tenfold."

"Juvenile Hall Reject." Kairi said tossing hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you got rejected by the prostitute agency for being over used." Vanitus said casually. Riku leaned over to whisper something in Vanitus's ear and the raven couldn't help but smirk at what he was hearing. He walked up to Kairi and lifted her over his shoulder then turned towards the stage.

Kairi was struggling to get out of his grip, flailing her legs and hitting his back "Put me down you creep! Get your hands off me! You have no right to touch me you scum!" she screeched and boy was she drawing a crowd. Vanitus put her back on her feet and she dusted invisible dirt off her pink dress "Bastard!" she spat.

The next thing she knew liquid was dumped on her and she screamed. The students that had gathered to see what was going on started laughing, so hard they held their stomachs and fell to the ground rolling. Even the teachers who had come to see what was going on started laughing. Kairi was covered in red paint!

She wiped the substance from her face to the best of her ability and glared at the entire school that had the gull to laugh at the treachery against her "Shut up! All of you!" she screamed but they just kept laughing.

Roxas came up onto the stage with a watering hose in hand "Stop your whining, at least it isn't blood!" he said and squeezed the nozzle and a powerful spray of water hit her, stinging her skin as it washed away the paint. When it finally stopped the laughing only increased and she couldn't understand why. Was it because she was wet?

Selphie came up onto the stage in a hurry, "We've got to get you out of here right now. This is bad."

"What is? What's wrong?" Kairi demanded and got her answer when she was handed a pocket mirror. She let out a scream like a banshee when she saw her hair was bleach blonde, almost white; she looked down at herself and saw her clothes fading as well, "Who the hell did this to me?" laughter was her answer and she ran off the stage in a rage.

As she ran through the crowd with Selphie at her heels the other students had out their cell phones and cameras, snapping pictures of the sight. She felt the world crumbling around her, the power she had over these people who were mocking her was gone; her life was over. Everyone had calmed from the laugh fest and the crowd dispersed in a matter of minutes.

Aqua was reviewing the video of the prank and hummed in approval when she saw she didn't miss a thing in her fit of laughter "The DVD's going to be good, especially with that prank." She said.

"Yeah about that, exactly who's idea was that?" they turned to see that Kuja hadn't left with the other teachers.

"Aw Kuja, if we tell you're just gonna give us detention." Zidane whined.

"You don't know that."

"You're a teacher, it's likely." Riku commented.

"So I take it you know who didn't it."

"And if we do?" Axel challenged.

"How does extra credit sound if you're a student of mine?" he smirked.

"Do Friday's count?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, it's my class."

"Me and Roxas for sure! But Riku's the master mind." Axel said with pride.

Terra couldn't help but face palm, "You do know you just ratted out yourself and our friends, right?"

"I'll put in a word with Xigbar. Come now Terra, no one really likes her." Kuja turned around tossing his hair over his shoulder "Honestly these students." He started walking away.

"Hey Kuja, buy me something to eat?" Zidane said linking hands and tails with his brother.

"Yeah me too!" Mikoto added grabbing his other hand.

"Bro- Bro! Sora! Congratulations! I think we should go out to eat." Reiku said.

"Yeah right kid!" Riku laughed tussling his hair.

When everyone started walking off Ventus held Terra back "What is it Ven?" he asked.

The blonde hesitated then led him behind the stage, "Answer me honestly. How do you feel about me leaving and why?"

Terra stared into those eyes, those deep blue eyes that held sorrow, demanded answers, showed love, blazing with everything the body felt, the face was void of. He couldn't answer right away, instead he brought the younger blonde to him in a tight embrace and just held him desperately, "It isn't fair."

He held Ventus at arm's length "It's not fair. It's not fair do you hear me! Why the hell are you doing this to me? It shouldn't have to take something like this to make me realize just how much I love you! Really love you like I'll kill myself if you leave me! Why are you doing this to me!" he shouted with tears running down his face.

Ventus just looked back at him, eyes wide and face over taken with shock, "T-Terra…"

"I've always known how I felt… I just didn't want to tell you yet; I wanted to wait until I knew you like you know me. But this is too much Ven."

Ventus stepped up to the brunette and hugged him around his neck "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it has to be like this. Please, believe me when I say that I love you too. I don't want to go, really but I have no choice. I'll tell you everything you want to know, it's only fair. But you have to swear to keep it to yourself, for all our sakes. I just hope you still love me after I tell you." He said.

"I promise. I don't care what it is, I just want to know." Terra whispered, and he meant it.

"Aqua's pretty quick about editing movies; she should have one for you guys before you leave school." Sora said as he walked down the hall with Riku.

"Awesome."

"So, why are we going to my locker? You never told me."

"You'll know when you look inside." The silverette answered when they got to said locker.

Sora put in his combination and opened his locker, gasping at what he saw. On a canvas he saw himself surrounded by black, guessing the color represented darkness when he saw his imaged was surrounded by white and gold, making him look like he was light itself, "Riku… You did this for me?"

"That's how I see you, how I always want you to be."

"It's beautiful Riku. Thank you so much." Sora said hugging the other boy.

"_Riku and Ventus Strife, come to the main office. Riku and Ventus Strife, to the main office."_ A voice over the intercom said.

"Cloud's here for us. I want you to have this too Sora, I put a song on there for you to hear. Listen carefully to what it's saying." Riku said putting the iPod nano in Sora's hand. They walked to the office together and found Cloud with Reiku, Vanitus, Ventus, Terra, Axel, and Demyx.

Sad but warm hugs were passed around between everyone present, messages of sad farewells relayed for those who couldn't say good-bye personally. Cloud led Riku and Ventus out to Riku's Lotus and Leon had his Toyota with some of their belongings packed inside, he was going to lead them to Esthar.

It took until after dark to reach the city itself and another half hour to get to a two story house where a man was standing out waiting for them. They all got out of the cars and the man came to greet them; he had dark hair as long as Leon's and green eyes "How's it going? I'm Laguna, Squall's father." He said happily.

"It's Leon." His son growled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cloud and these are my brothers Riku and Ventus." Cloud said.

"Call me Ven please." The younger blonde added.

"Welcome to Esthar. Please make yourselves at home and put yourselves at ease, you're all safe here." Laguna assured, though he noticed it didn't lift their spirits one bit from the fact that they had to leave behind the lives they were so used to in Hallow Bastion.

Sora made his way up to his room after dinner, one of the most depressing he ever had. The whole table was quiet even though it wasn't just him, his brother, and mother; Vanitus and Reiku had been invited to join them too for comforting purposes, it didn't work at all. Flopping down on his bed he took the iPod nano from his pocket and turned it on.

The song on it started off with a piano then a guitar started playing with it until it rolled into the lyrics themselves:

_I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

By the time it ended Sora was in tears. He tried to listen to what it was saying so he could figure out whatever Riku was trying to get through to him, but it reminded him of the silverette and made his heart hurt "Riku, I love you. Why did you have to leave me alone?" he sobbed.

**My longest chapter yet.**

**If you would like to know why Kairi's hair turned color the boys but bleach, peroxide, and chlorine in the paint they dumped on her.**

_**The Sacrament**_** by HIM**


	23. Chapter 23

**Get ready for the appearance of more Final Fantasy characters!**

**Sora & Roxas: SAKI!**

**Nani?**

**Sora: What's this we hear about a PS2?**

**Roxas: And Kingdom Hearts I & II?**

… **Did you guys have to say that? I own nothing.**

Cloud and Leon stood in the drive way by the brunette's Toyota in a desperate embrace, reluctant to part from their significant other, Cloud crying like he did when his parents died. Leon had a heavy lump in his throat but he wouldn't let himself cry at the moment, especially since his father was watching from the front door.

"I promise I'll get the first message through this week." Leon whispered.

"Okay. Just please… Don't tell anyone where we are." Cloud sobbed.

"I told you, I promise I won't. No one will know but who this is between." Lifting the blonde's chin he kissed those soft lips for a minute then broke away slowly, "I love you."

Laguna walked up behind Cloud as Leon got into his car "Drive safe Squall, and let me know when you make it home too." He said.

"I will. And for the love of Shiva, it's Leon." His son responded.

"_I_ don't have to call you that,_ son_."

Leon snorted and drove off, Laguna and Cloud watching until he turned the corner before turning back to the house. Laguna put an arm around Cloud's shoulders and turned him towards the house, "Let's get back inside. Riku and Ventus already picked out their rooms and are unpacking their things. You go do the same and I'll have dinner ready for you all."

Cloud wiped his eyes and let out a shaking breath "Thank you… Thank you for taking us in like this. I hope we won't be an inconvenience." He said quietly.

"Not at all son. Now I've already got the boy's school transfer done, they start tomorrow. I'll take them myself and you can spend tomorrow getting things set up to your liking around here. How does that sound?" Laguna grinned.

The blonde couldn't help but grin back, "You are definitely Leon's father."

They got inside the house and saw Ventus staring up at the picture of a woman "Mr. Laguna, who is she?" he asked.

Laguna gave a small smile, "That's Raine, my wife. She died some years ago when Squall was just a baby."

Ventus looked at the man with sympathy then looked back at the picture; brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes that were like sapphires "She's beautiful Mr. Laguna. She wouldn't want you to feel sad when you remember her." He said.

"Ah I know. But I can't help it, once you've experienced a deep love it's hard to let go. Ask your brother here." The man said patting Cloud's shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

Riku had his bed made and that was the last thing he had to do to have his room to his liking, just like when he lived in Hallow Bastion. His bed was set up so that the door was to his right with his night stand on the same side and three- shelved book shelf on his left. On the wall opposite of the door was the closet he kept his clothes in, a dresser next to it so that was different.

Another difference was that the room had a window. The room in Hallow Bastion didn't have a window so this was a change. Under the window he put his desk; next to his laptop he had a picture of his mother and stepfather, another picture of him and Reiku when they were kids in elementary school, and of him and Cloud when their parents got married.

It would take some getting used to, but he would have to deal with it since it was his life now. Adapting was no problem for him; it was one of the many skills he had to learn when training to be an assassin. "An assassin indeed! All this bullshit about 'protecting' innocent people from untimely deaths. Why do you bastards want me to kill Sora then?

"I won't do it. You can't make me." He pulled out his MP3 and started blasting _The Sacrament_ in his ears "Sora's my sacrament. There's no way he'll be taken away from me by anyone or anything."

Laguna grabbed his car keys "Let's go you two! Or you'll be late!" he called.

Riku and Ventus came down the stairs with Cloud "Okay you guys have a good day." Cloud said.

"Yeah right." Riku scoffed, though not meaning to sound like that.

"You'll be fine kids. Now let's go and we'll get breakfast on the way." Laguna smiled.

"Bye Niisan." Ventus said following the others out the door.

Cloud gave a sigh and started going around the house cleaning up unpacked boxes and arranging things; the big house was empty, very empty so the stuff they brought with them from Hallow Bastion was a breath of fresh air to Laguna. There was a knock at the door and Cloud tensed up; had they been found already?

Slowly he went towards the door and looked out the peephole seeing… Who was that? He opened the door enough so that he could peek an eye out "May I help you?" he asked.

"Cloud Strife? My name is Theodore Harvey I'm a friend of Laguna. May I come in?" the man was pale with white hair and violet-blue eyes.

"Um… I don't exactly…"

"Trust me? I've been hired to help in your protection Cloud, you and your two brothers. The organization you are affiliated with and their opposition have no power here but that doesn't mean they won't try to draw you out by any means necessary. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, so I need to discuss the conditions with you. Preferably inside."

The blonde could sense no lie in those words but he was still cautious as he opened the door to allow the man into the house "Okay so what is this all about?" he asked closing the door.

"Well after Laguna and Squall spoke the other day, Laguna called me and told me he'd like help in protecting the newest members of his family so I came right over to discuss the terms with him. He told me to come over once he took your little brothers to school so I can talk to you." Theodore explained.

Cloud's hand met his forehead, "I didn't want anyone else to get involved in all this!"

"It's Laguna; he never listens to such things."

"Okay kids we're almost to your new school!" Laguna said happily.

"What's it like Mr. Laguna?" Ventus asked with genuine interest.

"It's one of the top schools in the country, but no pressure. The curriculum's fairly easy to deal with. Squall was one of the top students. And I'd like for you to call me 'Dad' from now on."

"What? Why the hell would we do that?" Riku exclaimed.

"Because my son loves your brother and that, in a sense, make you all my in-laws so why not?" the man smiled.

"Because it's weird?" Riku offered.

"If you say so Dad!" Ventus said all too brightly.

"Aw! I love this kid!" Laguna cried; Riku only face palmed. They pulled up in front of the school and the boys got out "I'll be here when you get out." Laguna said before driving off.

Ventus waved until he was around the corner then turned to Riku, a nervous smile on his face "You're not ready for this are you kid?" the silverette asked.

"Nope!" his brother said with the smile still on his face.

"And yet you're still optimistic. Okay let's go." They started for the gate, Ventus clinging to his brother as he looked around at the people who stared at them strangely.

"Hey, are you guys new?" a silver haired kid with amethyst eyes asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Small town, everyone knows everyone and no one's ever seen you. Makes it obvious. My name is Arc." A brunette by the other boy said with a smile.

"I'm Luneth. Welcome to Esthar." The silverette added.

"I'm Ventus, and this is my big brother Riku." The blonde said happily.

"Hey one of our friends has the same name. Spelt with two K's though; come with us to meet them." Arc said and started walking with Luneth. Riku and Ventus followed without hesitation and got a chance to see the school; unlike Hallow Bastion High, to school was pretty much outside with the classes, gym, library, and cafeteria being the only places with roofs.

They found a group sitting on the bleachers by the field, four girls and two boys "Hey guys! We got new students!" Luneth called up to them.

"Well then bring 'em on up and introduce us!" one of the girls called back waving. The four boys made their way up to the group "Ooh! Got a couple of cuties here~!" the one who had called out to them, a blonde girl with green eyes said.

"Riku, Ventus, these are our friends Yuna Braska," the brunette girl with a blue eye and a green eye "Her cousin Rikku," the blonde "Paine," a silver haired girl with red eyes "Refia," a redheaded girl "Ignus," the blonde boy "And Alus." Another blonde boy.

"It's nice to meet you. Where did you transfer from?" Yuna greeted.

"Hallow Bastion." Ventus said.

"I've been there. Pretty nice school; accept for some people who like to be jerks." Paine commented.

"Really? How so?" Alus asked.

"Well if I remember right, there was this girl… Kairi I think her name was. She got this kid to cut himself because of something she found out about him and one of the teachers." **(A/N: Refer to Ch.12)**

"Don't even get me started on that bitch." Riku sneered.

"I take it you knew her." Ignus noted.

"And I'm trying to forget her."

"Oh! Hey Riku can I show them that picture?" Ventus asked and Riku shrugged. The blonde pulled out his cell phone and pushed a few buttons until he found what he was looking for "Check this out!" he said with a bright smile.

Luneth grabbed the phone and looked at the picture on it "Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"That's Kairi. My brother and two of our friends pulled a prank on her before we left and that was the result!"

"How did you do that? I want a copy!" Paine said.

"Red paint mixed with three kinds of bleaching solutions." Riku smirked.

"Classic!" Rikku exclaimed!

Sora was on his way to his next class, eyes to the ground red and puffy from the crying he had done. Nearly a week had passed since Riku had left the school and the city; he wanted to call him and tried many times but it kept going to voice mail and when any messages that were left didn't get any response after two days he stopped leaving the messages.

The only reason he called the phone was to hear his voice now "Sora look out!" Sora collided with a classroom door that was propped open "Ooh. Sora, are you okay?" Demyx asked looked at the brunette's head.

"My mind's somewhere else." Sora mumbled.

"Your mind's been somewhere else for a while now. Maybe you should take time off school." The blonde suggested.

"And have my mom kill me? She still has one arm to use on me and that's bad enough."

"Hey," Sora looked up at his friend "You'll see Riku again soon, I'm sure of it. He doesn't forget anyone he really cares about. I would say ask our old friend Xion, but you wouldn't get an answer."

Sora blinked in confusion, "Who's Xion?"

A sad smile crossed Demyx's face as he remembered the girl, "She's an old friend of ours. Axel treated her like a little sister, she'd been with us longer than Ven. But a few months ago she died. She was a victim of a drive by shooting in another town we were visiting."

"Oh… Dem I'm sorry." Sora said sympathetically.

"Hey don't be sorry little dude!" Demyx responded with a smile.

"But, you lost a close friend. Someone who's irreplaceable in your life. I know it hurts, really hurts. I lost someone once too back in middle school. Roxas, Zidane, and I knew this girl named Garnet and she was really sweet. Zidane had a bit of a crush on her. But she was sick, really sick, to the point of missing a lot of school. Just after we all finished eighth grade, she died.

"We were all a wreck when we got the news from her uncle." Sora felt tears welling up as he reflected on the time but he blinked them away and met Demyx's gaze again with a caring smile, "So I know where you're coming from when you talk about Xion, we're on the same boat."

Demyx returned the smile and tussled Sora's spikes, "Thanks Sora, you're a really good friend. I'm glad I met you."

"Same here."

"AXEL YOU BASTARD!"

Sora looked over Demyx's shoulder and the blonde did the same, "Was that… Roxas's voice?" Demyx asked.

"Without a doubt. I wonder what happened and what Axel has to do with it." Sora wondered.

They saw Roxas round a corner and run past them, then Axel came running after him "Roxas wait a minute! If you would just listen and let me explain you would know it wasn't my fault! Wait Roxas!" the redhead shouted after him.

"Hey Ax!" Demyx grabbed his arm stopping him "What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't explain that right now, I gotta catch Roxas and explain!" Axel exclaimed.

"I know where he's going, follow me." Sora said and they all took off down the hall until they reached the music room. The door was ajar and they heard Roxas sobbing even though they were slightly muffled, "He always comes in here whenever he feels down." Sora whispered peeking in to see Roxas with his face buried in Cecil's chest as he cried.

Cecil had one arm around the blonde's shoulders as his other hand petted his head while he waited for him to calm down enough to talk. It was a few minutes before the wails went down to sobs then sniffles "Can you talk to me now?" he asked in a soothing tone.

Roxas lifted his head but kept his gaze on the floor and he wiped his eyes "It was… Axel." He said.

Sora and Demyx's attention went to their friend upon hearing his name but he was watching the scene inside "What about Axel? What happened?" Cecil asked.

"I- I saw him… k-k-kissing that whore Kairi!"

"You were doing what?" Sora and Demyx exclaimed at the same time without thinking.

"You don't understand, it wasn't-!"

The classroom door opened and Roxas was glaring at them, "Why are you eavesdropping on me?" the question seemed to be more directed at Axel.

"Roxy listen to me. It was-!"

"Don't you ever call me that you bastard! You told me… You told me you wouldn't hurt me. You promised not to leave me alone! But you just lied to me like all the others! No one can stand to see me happy! No one! Not even the one person I loved! I HATE you Axel! Leave me alone!" Roxas slammed the door and they heard the deadbolt click, the door was now locked.

Sora looked back at the redhead, "Just what happened with Kairi?"

"It happened like this…"

_Axel was just standing in the hall watching as the other students walked passed him to get to their last class. He didn't have to worry about whether he was late or not, he didn't have a class to worry about. He was waiting for Roxas to get their so he could walk the blonde to his class; when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned his head with a warm smile ready…_

_But it didn't cross his face when he saw who was getting his attention, Kairi. After the bleaching incident she skipped school for two days then came back with her hair back to its original maroon red color "Hey their hot stuff." She said in a flirtatious tone with a smile to match._

"_I must've turned whore- alert app off on my phone." He said taking his phone out to look at it._

"_Oh you're funny. So tell me, are you sure about this thing you have for Roxas?" she inquired. Axel didn't respond, he just put his phone back and continued to look for said blonde "Why don't you want a woman Ax? At least they can give you a child. Tell me you haven't thought about what it's like to be with a woman." She said pressing her body against his._

"_If you don't get away from me right now." He growled, hand itching to pull out the pocket knife he had in his backpack._

_Kairi giggled, a sickening sound in his ears, and she ran a nail along his face "You know you've been thinking about it. In the time I was dating Riku I saw the way you were looking me. Why not find out what I'm like to you?" she whispered seductively bring his face around to make him look at her._

_Before any protest was made on Axel's part Kairi pressed her lips to his. He tried pushing her away but she latched her arms around his neck with a grip like an anaconda, to make his situation worse she had started giggling to make it all seem like a different case. He could only imagine what it would look like to Roxas if he saw this._

"_Axel?" Speak of the devil "Wha- what are you doing?"_

_Kairi pulled away from Axel but with her arms still around his neck "Oh hey Roxanne, how do you think we look together?" she said with a smirk._

_Axel pushed her off of him while she was distracted, "Roxas it's not like that! She-!"_

"_AXEL YOU BASTARD!" the blonde shouted and he took off running down the hall._

"Kairi? I thought she would have learned her lesson by now!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Apparently not. She's out to make all our lives a living hell now." Sora said, fear obvious in his voice.

"What do you think this means?" Demyx asked.

"That she needs a more serious lesson. I'm going to get that bitch for hurting Roxas like that." Axel growled. They never went to their last class.

**Kairi won't learn, will she?**

**Yay Final Fantasy!**

**There was a Déjà vu moment in this story from a previous story of mine, same girl different guy. How do ya like that?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay I'm back from killing Ansem. Maybe he'll think twice before possessing my Riku again.**

**Sora: **_**Your**_** Riku? Back off woman, he's mine!**

… ***smirk* Did you just say that?**

**Sora: *blink* Uh… (Oh shit…)**

***Insert fan girl squeal***

**Sora: SAKI OWNS NOTHING!**

Tifa was looking through the mail when there was a knock at the door. She got up from her place on the couch and answered the door, happy to see her nephew standing there with his ever so charming smile "Leon honey! Come in." she said.

"How are you Auntie?" Leon said giving her a hug as he stepped inside.

"Oh I'm fine. Have you been to see your father?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier this week."

"Is he as hyper as ever?"

"Would he be your brother of he wasn't?"

"Touché."

"Where are Sora and Terra?"

"Upstairs. Did you come just to see them only?" She asked coming back out of the kitchen with a tray with two drinks in hand (**A/N: No Pun intended for the situation)**.

"I just want to tell them something real quick then I'll have a proper visit with you." Leon said kissing her forehead then headed up to his cousin's rooms "Sora, you in there?" he called.

Sora opened the door enough to show half of his face and that was enough to show Leon just how bad the boy had been since Riku had left. Those blue eyes had so much life in them and brought so much happiness to others, now they seemed dead, "Hey Leon, how are you?" even his voice was dead.

But nonetheless the older brunette smiled happily, "Wanna talk to Riku?"

A spark didn't go unnoticed in Sora's eyes "Can I? You can help me talk to him?" he asked.

"Sure. You gonna let me in?" Sora opened the door to allow his cousin in then closed it again, "Okay give me a few." Leon took out his phone and pushed a few buttons, brought it up to his ear then went back to pushing buttons. Finally after of minute of waiting he said, "Put Riku on." Then handed the phone to Sora.

"_Who is it?"_ That voice! That wonderful voice Sora had pined for; he could finally hear it at last.

"Riku, how are you?"

"_Sora? Sora is that you? You don't know how good you just made my day!"_

"Ditto! Riku I miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"_I know Sora, I wish the same. But it couldn't be helped. How are things over there?"_

"They seem to have gotten worse to me. Just today Kairi really drove in a wedge; I think she broke up Axel and Roxas."

"_What! What the hell did she do?"_Sora went through the whole story of what had happened that afternoon and he heard the silverette growl on the other end of the phone,_ "She just doesn't know when to quit."_

"So Riku how's your new school? Anything interesting?" Sora really wanted to get off such an enraging topic.

"_Oh you just reminded me, does Tidus know a girl named Yuna Braska?"_

"Yeah, they grew up in Zanarkand together. Does she go to school with you?"

"_Yeah and she wanted me to pass on a message from her and her cousin Rikku. They said for him and Wakka to get their heads outta Blitz Ball and send them some emails."_ They both couldn't help but laugh at the message then a few moments of silence passed between them _"Sora I really miss you."_ Riku finally said.

"You don't know how much I miss you Riku. I hung the painting on the wall, the one you gave me. My mom saw it and she loves it too. Ya know what Mr. Marluxia did with you contest entry? It's in the school trophy case with a gold plaque under it; everyone looks at it every day."

"_Sora you don't sound like you're doing too well. Are you sick?"_

"If I am then you're my cure, I've just… really missed you Riku. I wanna see you again sometime soon. I want you to come back home."

"_You don't know how bad I wanna come back. But I can't. At least not yet. Sora, I'm counting on you to keep me posted on things out there okay?"_

"I will Riku. I promise."

"_Oh, I'm sorry I have to cut this short. Ven's dying to talk to Terra. Could you?"_

"Yeah, I'll get him right now." Sora got up from his bed and made his way to his brother's room "Terra! Telephone! It's Ventus!" he called through the door.

It opened immediately and Terra took the phone with a _"thank you"_ and closed it again which earned a chuckle from Leon. Sora went back to his room feeling relieved to have heard Riku's voice again, for now it was enough.

Terra was lying on his bed with the phone to his ear, "Ven?"

"_Terra! Oh I miss you so much!"_

The brunette laughed softly, "You have no idea. But are you all alright? Has anything happened?"

"_No, thankfully. Terra I'm still so happy that you understand all this. I'm grateful to you."_

"I admit it is still a shock, but I know I'd regret it if I left you alone with all that suffering on your shoulders. Don't take it the wrong way but lacking communication between us since you left really helped me to take it all in properly and come to terms."

"_Then I guess I don't have to feel that bad. What about you guys? Is everything alright?"_

"I wish I could say. The school seems a little empty now. The teachers miss you."

"_How's Reiku? We haven't talked to him either yet."_

"He shows up at the school every now and then. I think if you guys want to talk to him, he's coming over tonight with Vanitus. In a few minutes I think."

"_That would be awesome! I miss him, I miss everyone. Especially you."_

"When do you think I'll be able to see you again?"

"_I wish I could say._"

"Can you at least tell me where you are?"

"_No, too much of a risk. I'm sorry."_

"I understand. Ven, I love you."

"_I love you too. Gods Ter._" It was obvious the blonde had started crying on the other line _"I wish things were different! I wish I didn't live such a life and that we could have met under different circumstances! But I had to be chosen by those bastards! I wish… we could really be together."_

"Please don't cry. You have to keep your chin up through this okay? For both our sakes. If I know you're getting by alright I can get through every day with at least a small smile on my face. Please Ven."

"_That'll be hard for me, but for you I'll try."_

"That's enough for now."

"Sora! Terra! Leon! Get down here!" Tifa called up to them.

"Rei and Van are here. Wanna talk to your brother?"

"_Hell yeah! I'll get Riku and Cloud."_

Terra laughed and went down stairs finding his brothers, cousin, mother, and the silverette who surprisingly didn't make Sora want to cry "Hey Reiku, wanna talk to your brothers?" he asked waving the phone in the air.

Reiku jumped up and snatched the phone "Bro-Bro?" he cried.

"_Rei? Is that you kid?" _Riku's voice responded.

"_Hi Reiku!"_ Ven said.

"_How are you over there?"_ Cloud asked.

"How am I? I miss you all! And why haven't you called earlier?" Reiku demanded.

"_Sorry Rei, but you know why already."_ Cloud said.

"_You know how things are with us over here. If things were any different there'd be no problem."_ Riku added.

"_But you gotta keep a smile on your face, you don't want Vanitus to worry too much do you?"_ Ventus asked, the knowing smile evident in him voice.

Reiku looked at Vanitus; ever since that day they found out about his brothers leaving and he told his boyfriend the truth behind it all, he became paranoid. Reiku couldn't go five minutes without getting a call or text when they weren't together and when they were together Vanitus always asked if the silverette was okay.

Mainly because he had a sad look on his face or a blank expression with sad eyes. It was annoying, but it was out of love, "Okay. But you guys have to call more often! Promise me."

"_Only when Leon can get through. It's because of him we can talk to you, all of you."_ Riku responded.

Axel was standing outside of a club in his black and red assassin's cloak. Yuffie told him there was a call from a client, one he was more than happy to take especially since the call came from Roxas. This was the night Kairi would die, and Axel was going to enjoy it.

"We should totally do this again Selphie!" There she is.

"Sure thing Kai, but next time not on a school night, my parents will kill me!" her friend said.

"That's why you sneak out! My mom and dad think I'm up in my room studying. I'll see you at school." Kairi said walking away. Axel waited until the girl was down the street a ways then started after her. The streets were empty of cars and people, everything was dark enough to hide in, it was all perfect for death.

Kairi stopped walking and looked around, "Who's there?" no answer came and she looked around a bit more, "I swear my father will get you if you don't leave me alone!" she warned.

"Oh no, I'm so afraid of the mayor who won't be able to do a thing to me." Axel said sarcastically.

Kairi finally spotted the popping red in the darkness, "Just who do you think you are stalking my like this?"

"Someone who's gonna take you out."

"What? Look I've had enough partying tonight. Some other time." She said.

Axel was suddenly in front of her, "I don't think so, because you won't be around for anymore parties in the future. Time to die Princess." With that Kairi turned to run hoping to catch up to Selphie or at least get back amongst people. Axel pulled one of his chakrams from his belt and threw it underhand so that it flew at her spinning vertically.

The weapon dug itself into Kairi's back, blood flying out of the wound and from her mouth and she fell forward, unmoving. Axel walked up to her and pulled out the chakram shaking off as much blood as possible then turned her over with his foot. Blood was staining the corners of her lips and all over her chin and her eyes were still open, empty of life.

"Have fun being tormented in Hell. It's a lot worse than what you've done to anyone." He said with a sadistic smirk.

"Now you're in serious danger." Axel turned fast to see another cloaked figure not too far away. They were dressed in a deep red cloak lined with black at the hem, and their hood was up so the redhead couldn't see the face that belonged to the voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel demanded.

"Just because you love him, and wanted to end his suffering and you wanted revenge for what she had done to you, you and Roxas are now in danger of your own organization's wrath. They'll come after both of you."

Axel raised his chakram, "How do I know _you're_ not one of them?"

"Would I be warning you, or would I have killed you while your back was too me?"

"You could just be leading me on."

"After I've been watching you for so long? I thought you would recognize the protective presence you've always felt when you were alone and scared." The figure moved to take off their hood causing Axel to gasp and drop his weapon once he saw who his company was.

"It… It can't be you… I-I saw you… I saw you die…"

**My shortest chapter. I'm very sorry but I'm lacking ideas!**

**And Kairi is now dead, anyone sad?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Things are about to get crazy in this one. There will be character deaths.**

**I own nothing.**

Roxas sat at his desk in psychology class looking depressed; he still felt betrayed by Axel, but he felt more guilt than betrayal because he had snapped like that, _'I want to apologize to him, he did try to make up for it… but… That bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly-!'_

A sound over the intercom cut off Roxas's thoughts and Xigbar's voice came after, "_Attention everyone, I was informed that last night Kairi Heart was found dead. If any students need any comfort the counselor's offices will be opened all day. This weekend there will be a serviced held in her memory at the mayor's house. That's all."_

Everyone was silent, even Roxas! He thought he would probably get the urge to run out of the classroom to find somewhere he could whoop his lungs out in happiness because of the news, but he felt… nothing. And by the looks of his classmates, so did they. No one knew how to feel at this point.

They heard the rush of footsteps pass the door and Saïx went to check what it was, turned out to be the few friends and admirers Kairi _did_ have in the school. Saïx closed the door again and stood in front of his class "Does anybody have anything they want to talk about concerning this?" he asked.

"I've got a question sir." Hayner said raising his hand. He received a nod and asked, "Why is it now that we've heard the news some have probably waited to hear, we don't know how to react?"

"That is an excellent question Hayner. And there are many answers to it, so I will ask how many of you actually disliked Kairi." the hands of all his students had gone up hesitantly and he nodded "Well that reason for some could be that… even though you felt, shall we say negative emotions, towards her, you also feel she played some part in your life.

"Roxas, may I use you as an example?" the blonde nodded slowly "You all have heard last week about how Roxas took whatever anger he may have felt for her out on Kairi herself. Roxas is not known to lash out physically for any reason at anybody. Think of it how you will, but it's possible that the reason Roxas may feel empty now is because Kairi was who he vented on.

"He directed his anger, not only for her but for others, at her. And his mindset told him that there was no problem in that because he never really was friends with her in the first place and all she had done was insult him because of who he is. Everyone understand so far?" he received nods "Shall we continue this discussion?" same response.

Axel was in the school library with Demyx at break, even though he had a book in front of him his attention was directed at the librarian. That man, he couldn't help but feel cold inside at seeing him! That auburn-red hair and those blue eyes that were hidden by glasses staring at that book in his hands, unmistakable!

"Ax, why so tense?" Demyx asked.

"That librarian, I can't believe I never noticed before." The redhead growled.

"What about him? Axel you're acting weird."

"You don't get it Dem, you wouldn't and I don't blame you. It all happened before we met."

"Well whatever's eating you about him, kick it to the curb. Roxas is coming this way." Demyx said getting up and leaving just as the other blonde got to him.

"Axel, I wanna talk to you." Roxas said.

"I thought you were pissed at me." Axel responded quietly.

"I really need someone to talk to right now. Please?" Roxas pleased.

Axel couldn't help but curse the blonde for being too cute when he was desperate, with those oh so blue eyes welling up with tears to create oceanic orbs, "Okay! But enough with the sad puppy look or you'll make me jump you right in front of everyone." Roxas gave a small smile at took a seat next to the redhead, unable to not be happy at the fact that he was still cared for.

He felt Axel take his hand and intertwine their fingers "So what's bugging you?" he asked softly.

"You heard about Kairi right?" the blond responded.

"Yeah."

"I… didn't think it would happen. Who would do such a thing?"

"Ugh, you're starting to sound as if you actually liked her."

"No, I just feel a little empty."

"I thought you would love it if she were dead?" Axel asked thinking Roxas was trying to cover up the fact he had asked for her death.

"I thought I would have too. I had heard a few years back that there's an organization people could contact if they wanted someone dead, someone who was more or less a threat to society. I was encouraged to call them once back when I went through that counseling with Zidane but I swore I never would. Not even on Kairi no matter how much I hated her." Axel's eyes widened.

'_But… Didn't he….?"_ Now he was confused "Are you just saying that?" he asked casually.

Roxas shook his head, "If you think about it, even though you're paying someone to do it their blood is on your hands too. Besides even if I didn't care about that I wouldn't have been able to pay them, my dad keeps that money under lock and key."

'_Oh shit! That means someone posed at Roxas on the phone! But who? This means trouble for me and Roxas.'_

"Axel, are you alright? You're shaking." Roxas said breaking the redhead's thoughts.

"Roxy, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"If you ever see me talking to anyone anywhere that I don't trust, stay far away from me until I approach you myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you see me talking to anyone who knows me but I despise, and you will be able to tell, for your own safety don't come near me until I come to you."

"Safety? Axel what are you talking about?"

Axel looked at Roxas with his eyes pleading, "Please Roxas, promise me. I can't tell you everything; I can only say that it's connected to why Riku and his brothers left town. Don't ask me anymore questions about it and please make that promise to me."

"Why are you acting like my life is at stake?" Roxas demanded.

"Because it is." The blonde just stared at him blankly "Roxas please don't make me say anymore. Just promise me you'll do as I ask for both our sakes. I'll explain it someday, I swear." Axel said pulling Roxas into his chest.

Desperation, that's what the blonde heard in Axel's voice, and it was getting to him even though he didn't fully understand what was going on. And to think just yesterday he never wanted to speak to the older teen again because he was kissing the now dead Kairi; but still, "Axel, you may have hurt me yesterday but I still feel… I must make that promise, so I will."

Axel seemed to relax against him and he kissed Roxas's temple, "Thank you Roxas, I love you." All the blonde could do was cry as he heard those words.

As the school day was ending Zidane found himself happily jogging to the music room where his brother had taught for the day, always on Fridays Kuja had the music class. He found himself nearing the room and slowed to a walk then he saw his little sister Mikoto stumble backward out of the room fearfully until she landed on her backside by the wall opposite to the door.

"Mikoto are you alright?" he asked running to her side.

The younger blonde's light teal eyes were wide and glazed from held back tears; she was visibly shaking and seemed not to notice her older brother. But slowly she raised her trembling hand and pointed at the room across from them that was dark inside "I-I w-was coming to meet Ku-Kuja-Nii… But… in-inside…" she stuttered.

Zidane looked at the classroom standing slowly then made his way inside "Kuja? Kuja!" he called but there was no response. He looked around cautiously not seeing much in the room accept the seats, piano, and the rack that held the instrument cases; next to him was the teacher's desk but he noticed something odd.

He took a step closer to it and nearly slipped, had something spilt around that area? He reached out for the light switch and instantly regretted flicking it on once he saw what had caused him to falter. Red was staining the tiled floor of the room and it lead behind the desk where only a pale hand had stuck out with violet nail polish on the fingers that made it undeniable as to who it was.

But still he slowly stepped towards the wooden obscurity and rounded it until the one he hoped not to see came into view. The long platinum- violet hair flaring around the head, silver-blue eyes wide and empty, light pink lips slightly open allowing crimson to flow at the corners down the pale skin of the face and neck to join the bigger puddle the seeped around the body.

"K… Kuja?" the blonde called hoping to receive some form of response even though he knew by the looks of it, it was in vain to even hope such a thing. So he sank to his knees at his brother's side, not caring that blood was staining his jeans, leaned over as his hand covered the eyes to close them as he kissed the cold lips.

He didn't care if there was blood as he leaned back up with tears streaming down his face, "Good-bye Kuja, we knew it was inevitable. I'll take care of Mikoto. I love you."

"Zidane-Nii… Is he?"

"Yes…" he heard his sister scream after his answer and she took off running down the hall to look for help. All he did was lay his head on the still chest and cry.

The intercom blared after a few minutes and a voice that wasn't Xigbar's spoke, _"To all students and staff, do not be alarmed. This school is now under lockdown as you are all hostages to our lovely Organization. The Angel's of Death have served you upon call and now we ask you to serve us. We seek a student by the name of Riku Strife._

"_If you cooperate and reveal his whereabouts you will all immediately be released. We'll wait for as long as it takes for those who know to speak up, but we already had to result to some casualties in the process. Right, Mikoto Tribal?"_

"_Why did you kill my brother? Let me go! Let us all go! We don't know where Riku is! You're all wasting your time!"_

"Mi- Mikoto…" Zidane stuttered.

"Zidane! Zidane where are you?"

"Bartz. Bartz I'm in here!"

Bartz came into the classroom and stared in horror at the scene, "Oh my god… What the hell happened in here?"

"They… They k-killed Kuja… And they have Mikoto. Bartz I don't know what to do. What if they kill her?" Zidane cried.

Bartz ran to his side and held him, "Everything's gonna be okay. C'mon we have to find the others."

"No! No I can't leave my brother!" the blonde cried.

"Hey I heard something down this hall."

"Well check in the rooms then! Remember the boss said everyone has to be in the cafeteria area."

"Zidane we gotta hide." Bartz said pulling his friend up.

Two men came into the room, both wearing cloaks so it was difficult to tell what they looked like. They looked around the room slowly and carefully, but they saw no one accept for Kuja's body on the floor "Maybe it was in another room?" one asked.

A pregnant pause passed between them and the other stooped down to grab Kuja's hair, proceeding to drag the body out of the room, "Let's go."

"Huh? B-but… why do we need the body?"

"Because Boss said he wanted anyone we took out to be displayed in front of everyone to get better cooperation. The faster we find those little traitors the quicker we get home. Plus we gotta comb the place for other traitor and enemies. We found an enemy that I wish I could have taken out, now let's find that traitor."

"Wait a minute. Didn't this guy have a brother?"

He was hit over the head, "Of course you moron! That's why we have the girl!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

When the room was finally empty the cabinet on the other side opened allowing Bartz and Zidane to step out "They took my brother… They have Mikoto…" the blonde murmured.

"Zidane, you know more than you're letting on. Tell me." Bartz said.

"We gotta find Marluxia. Now."

"What? Why, what are you talking about?" But instead of getting an answer he watched as his friend bolted out of the room "Zidane!" he called following after him.

"Well, well, look who was trying to run away like a certain assassin I know." Both boys were grabbed by an extremely built man in a black cloak as soon as they got out of the room "I told you it'd work."

"Heh, smart Lex. Now let's drop off the runaways and go find Mar- Mar so we can finally get down to business." The other cloaked man said dragging Kuja's body down the hall, the bigger one following with the two teens under an arm each.

"Let us outta here!"

"I wanna know what's going on right now!"

"Hey I gotta meet my mom!"

"You can't keep us in the school!"

"How can you do that to our teachers?"

Students were shouting over and over at the cloaked people who barred all exits. From the ceiling hung, so far, three bodies. Xigbar, he was killed because he tried to fight off these intruders in his office. Larxene, she tried to get out of the school by force. Kuja, because he was doing his other job; he was more than a teacher.

Sora was huddled with Terra, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas in a corner. Sora was scarred and confused, Axel and Demyx glared at their captures, and Terra just kept Sora as close as possible "What do they want?" Zexion whispered.

"They said they're looking for Riku. I don't know why." Demyx answered keeping the slate-head close at his side.

Roxas looked up at Axel and saw the hard expression on his face "Axel, is this what you were talking about earlier?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Roxas. Looks like you can't run. Looks like I can't protect you like I thought I could. I want you to remember though, I love you." The redhead answered in a gentle tone.

Roxas nodded, "I know, I love you too." A hand on his shoulder made him jump but he made no sound so he wouldn't attract attention, and he turned around to see the school librarian "Mr. Rados? What are you doing here?" he asked.

The librarian put a finger to his lips and beckoned him and Axel to follow him… Out the window. Axel lifted Roxas and passed him to the other man before jumping out the window himself and following them to sports shed by the pool "What the hell is this about?" Roxas asked.

"That's what I wanna know, Genesis!" Axel spat.

The librarian sighed and took his glasses off "I guess it's time I told the truth now." He said.

Roxas blinked in confusion, "Genesis? As in Rhaphsodos? Genesis Rhaphsodos the singer? I heard he-"

"Died, yes. And I was there when it happened. So what the hell… Niisan!" Axel demanded.

"What?" Roxas exclaimed looking at the redhead.

"Yes Roxas, Axel is my little brother. That means his real name isn't Axel Ryder, it's Lea Rhaphsodos. When he was taken away from me he was forced to change his name so the media wouldn't be on the story about what happened to the other Rhaphsodoses." Genesis explained.

"Other Rhaphsodoses?" Roxas questioned.

"Me and Reno. I don't know what the hell happened to him after that day when those bastards stabbed Genesis and took me away." Axel said.

"Reno's been in hiding, in a city called Midgar with a few friends of his. That's where I left him while I looked for you. Take a look." Genesis held out a photograph.

Axel stared at it with a sadness and longing. In the photo was another redhead, hair not as wild as Axel's but it was still spiked up some while the rest fell down to his waist held in a ponytail. On his face under his eyes were marks but not like Axel's upside down teardrops, they were red and crescent shaped.

He was sitting in between the legs of a blonde with blue eyes who had his arms around the redhead's shoulders. Around them were four others around them, a bald guy in sunglasses, a guy with long black hair and a dot on his forehead, a blonde girl, and an auburn head girl "You can keep it, he wanted you to have it." Genesis said.

"He looks like he's doing alright." Axel murmured.

Sora huddled more into Terra's side when two of the cloaked captures made their way towards them "Two are missing." One said.

"Aw who cares. That little brunette there is the one you want anyway, he can draw out our target." The other responded pointing to Sora.

"I see. Tell me boy, you know Riku?"

"He's an acquaintance, he was in my English class." Sora lied.

"So you never really spoke to him?"

"No sir."

"You're lying to me son, I can see it. Your eyes are dilated and you're shaking. I can see your pulse racing under your skin."

"Because I'm afraid! You're keeping innocent people here for no reason and three people are dead! No one knows where Riku is so just let us go!" Sora shouted and he was grabbed roughly by the hair, lifted off his feet.

"Let him go!" Terra cried.

"I know you know how to at least get in contact with him. So I'll hold on to you _Sora Lockhart_, Riku's bound to come for you."

**Tee hee hee~! What a twist!**

**Oh noes! They're gonna use Sora as bait!**

**I felt bad killing three people in one sitting but it had to be done.**

**And if Roxas didn't call for Kairi's death then who did? To be revealed!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Riku! Come quick! Sora's in trouble!**

**Riku: What!**

**Sora: Ri- chan, I'm fine!**

**Riku: Saki!**

**Heehee~! I own nothing.**

Riku was awoken from his nap by a sudden chill down his spine, which was strange to him since no simple thing could usually wake him. That meant something was wrong. He got up and went down to the living room finding Cloud talking with Laguna and Theodore, that man came around quite often to check on the Strife brothers.

"Oh Riku. I thought you were taking a nap?" Laguna inquired.

"Can you call Leon please? I want to talk to Sora." Riku said.

"Sure. Gimme a sec." Laguna reached for his cell phone on the coffee table when the program on the TV switched to breaking news.

"_Reports are pouring in from angered parents that the students of Hallow Bastion High School are not being allowed to leave. We managed to receive more information on the matter, everyone who was unable to leave the premises of the campus are being held hostage. We also received this statement from one of the parents."_

"_**They have my two sons in that building! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared for them! Please! Let Terra and Sora go! Let them all go! They've done nothing to deserve it!"**_

"Tifa!" Laguna exclaimed when he heard the audio.

"Sora… Those bastards… they have Sora. Cloud we have to go back." Riku pleaded.

"We can't Riku. They're only doing this to get to you! They want to kill you because you refused to kill Sora, now they're using him as bait to bring you back." Cloud protested.

"I don't care! You won't come with me I'll go on my own! I'm not leaving Sora to die because of me!" the ringing of a phone caught everyone's attention, it was Laguna's phone. Riku quickly snatched it and saw it was Leon calling, "Who is this?"

"_Riku? Is that you?"_

"Sora! Please tell me you're alright!"

"_Riku… Whatever you do, please don't- AH!"_

"Sora? Sora! Answer me!"

"_Hello Riku."_ That voice! The cold voice that lured Riku into being an assassin those years ago. It was still so cold and Riku couldn't help but feel as if he were being killed right then and there, as if that very voice were piercing through his very heart, _"It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other. You know you're one of my best."_

"What is it you want, Leader?" Riku asked as calmly as he can manage.

"_Oh I just want to see you again; I want to see how you've grown. Is that too much to ask?"_

"Where is Sora? If you've hurt him!"

"_Oh it's nothing serious, just a little smack."_

"I won't cooperate with anything you say if you hurt him. If you hurt any of them. They're innocents, they shouldn't be involved. And leave Axel and Demyx alone too! And Yuffie!"

"_I'm afraid I can't promise anything about Yuffie, we've already _confronted_ her on the matter. We told her to say hello to Xion though."_

"You bastard!"

"_Calm yourself Riku. I swear not do any harm to anyone. All I want for you to do is come back to the school and we'll discuss things civilly. Do we have a deal?"_

***At Hallow Bastion High***

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line; the silence ensued only broken by the sobs of frightened students _"Alright."_Riku finally answered.

"Excellent. You were always such a good boy." Leader said still holding Sora by his hair.

The door suddenly burst open and Marluxia rushed inside, "What the hell are you doing? Innocents aren't supposed to be involved in this!"

"Oh Marluxia, excellent timing. I was afraid that we wouldn't find you." With a snap of his fingers one of the other cloaked occupants of the room raised a gun and fired, the bullet going through the heart of the art teacher splattering his blood on some of the students. Screams echoed all around as they watched the man fall to the floor with blood seeping from him.

"Mr. Marluxia!" Sora cried.

"_What the hell did you do?"_ Riku demanded on the other end.

"Now, now Riku. Marluxia had it coming ever since the day you disappeared from the city. He is one of us after all, and he was there when we told Cloud what had to be done. Yet he let you escape. But I won't harm anyone else as promised. Just come back to the school. I'll meet you on the roof with Sora."

Sora felt the hold on his hair loosen and he ran towards Marluxia, who was barely alive still, "Mr. Marluxia."

"Sora… T-tell Riku… I let him go… Be-because of his picture… I couldn't destroy something… so important… And forgive me… For getting you involved." Marluxia said hoarsely before everything stopped completely within him.

Sora looked back at the man who still had the phone to his ear "How could you?" he cried.

"Boss! I found this one outside. Looks like our runaway, doesn't he?"

"Reiku!" Demyx exclaimed when he saw who was being dragged in by one of the many captures.

Reiku was struggling greatly against the one restraining him, kicking, screaming, and thrashing about, "Let go of me! You have no right to do this! Let me go right now!"

"Riku I had no idea you had a twin." Leader said while looking at the silverette.

"_You can't hurt Reiku either!"_

"Oh Riku, you love to make things difficult. So many people you wish not to be harmed. But I'm a reasonable man and if I must meet your demands in order for you to meet mine then so be it. When you arrive we will meet on the roof, your brother and Sora will be with me. See you than Riku."

***In Esthar***

The other end went dead as Riku was glaring at the phone while the room remained silent. Cloud could see in Riku's eyes exactly what he was planning to do; he wouldn't have it "You're not going anywhere." He said taking Riku by the arm and dragging him back up to his room.

"Cloud! He'll kill them all if I don't! Let me go Cloud! I have to go!" Riku cried struggling along the way. They got to Riku's room but Cloud still kept his hold on his brother's arm as he locked the window with a key he had in his pocket. Then he took Riku's car keys from the desk and threw Riku onto his bed, leaving the room and locking the door from the outside.

"Let me out Cloud! I have to go! He'll kill them all! He's already killed Yuffie!" that made Cloud stop in his tracks for only so long, long enough for Ventus to run pass him quickly and back into his own room. The older blond didn't seem to notice and continued on his way.

Ven waited until Cloud was back in the living room before he left his room again going to Riku's door "Brother, here." He said slipping the keys to the Lotus under the door.

"Thanks Ven." Riku responded.

"Save them, and come home safely."

"I dunno if I'll come home, but I'll save them I promise."

"Ventus! What are you doing?"

"Cloud!"

"Did you give Riku the keys to his car?"

"I had to."

"Ventus! Riku could die!"

Meanwhile inside Riku was putting on his uniform, strapping on his weapons, and finally put on his cloak then made a running start at the window crossing his arms over his face as he broke through the glass. As he fell he flipped forward and landed easily on his feet then dashed for his car.

As he started it up he saw Cloud looking out the broken window at him "Sorry Cloud, but I have to do this." He said to himself before driving off.

Back inside Cloud turned back to Ventus with a glare ready but it instantly melted away when he saw his younger brother on his knees leaning against the door frame trying with all his strength not to cry "I know… I shouldn't have done that… But Cloud you have to understand. You would have done the same thing if it were Leon, or Riku and me. So why make him stand by?" he said.

"Ven, you know I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose either of you, no one in my family." Cloud responded.

"Riku thinks of Sora as family because he cares so much for him. That makes him your family too. I know you saw that picture he did before we had to leave, you know what it means to him. And right now those people are in danger and Riku doesn't want to lose anymore family. Mom and Dad were too much of a loss, right? And besides Reiku's there too."

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it all, that bastard." Who knew what could possibly happen once Riku got back to Hallow Bastion and went to the school. He heard Yuffie was dead, who else had they taken? Who else will they take? And all to get one person? This was going to turn into a night of spilt blood on both sides by the looks of it, "Ven, we have a job to do."

"I understand." Ventus said getting up and running to his room.

Cloud made his way to his own room and started adorning his uniform and weapons as well, hoping they would all be alive when the sun came up tomorrow "You know you're risking everything." He heard Laguna say from the door as he strapped a dagger to his right leg.

"I know. But would you rather you family die?" Cloud asked.

"Touché. I'll make sure you all have the right help when you need it. Gotta protect my family after all. No protesting now!" Laguna said happily as he left.

The blonde could feel the nerves in his eye twitching, _'How the hell can he be so cool about this?'_

Axel was sitting with Roxas on his lap holding the blonde tightly; Genesis was sitting by the door looking out its window checking every now and then for any who may be patrolling around looking for any who may be trying to escape. The lights were kept off so as not to draw attention and everything was silent.

They wondered what some of the screaming they heard before was about but dared not venture outside to go look. Suddenly Axel's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out thinking it was Demyx or Yuffie texting him but was shocked when he saw it was an incoming call from Riku! He quickly flipped it open, "You don't know how happy I am, knowing it's you."

"_Why are you being so quiet?"_

"I'm hiding with Roxas in the pool shed, don't need them knowing we're here. I suppose you heard what's happened."

"_Yeah. I talked to the leader, he wants to negotiate. How did you two manage to get out anyway?"_

"Thank my brother who's supposed to be dead. I'll explain some other time. And please tell me you're not going through with this!"

"_I have to. They won't hurt anyone as long as I follow through on my end, they only want me. I'm almost to the city. Axel, do me a favor. Text Demyx and ask how Reiku and Sora are, I gotta know."_

"Those bastards got Reiku?" When had that happened? "Give me a few Riku, I'll text you back." Axel said hanging up the phone then sent the message to Demyx. It was a couple of agonizing minutes before the reply came, ***Leader Took them and one other to the roof of the main building. Where are you and Roxas? You're lucky they try finding you!***

***Don't worry about us, we're fine*** was all Axel put then he forwarded Demyx previous text to Riku and silence fell over them again.

"Axel, tell me. Tell me everything. I wanna know why all this is happening." Roxas said.

"Not now. I'd rather tell you after all of this is over." The redhead responded putting his forehead to Roxas's shoulder.

"But how do we know it'll be over? How do we know we'll even be here for the story? Axel please!"

Axel's phone vibrated again, a text from Riku, ***I thought you should know, and tell Demyx too. Yuffie's dead."** He dropped his phone with a horrified look on his face "Those bastards…" he murmured.

Roxas picked up the phone from the ground and looked at the message, "Oh my… Axel? Was Yuffie a friend of yours?" Instead of getting an answer Axel held him tightly and murmured something Roxas couldn't make out, but he wouldn't bother him about it right now. Right now Axel needed to be comforted.

While waiting for the redhead to calm Roxas did as was requested and sent the message to Demyx about the girl. He noticed Genesis staring at the two of them with longing then went back to staring out the window noticing that the sun was setting, wondering if they would be able to get out alive.

When nightfall set in and the sun was completely gone Riku parked his Lotus a block from the school. He got out and leaned against the driver side door taking deep breaths to steady his nerves; he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew for sure he wanted everyone to be alright. He just hoped he didn't have to make any sacrifices.

"Okay. I can't stall any longer, they need me." He pushed himself away from the car and started for the school.

The entrance was guarded and there were sentries posted around the perimeter. He needed to get to the cafeteria and that was near the back of the school near the gym, he would be conspicuous in his white cloak and easily caught. He may have had a deal going right now; a parley one might say **(LOL, Pirates of the Caribbean) **but when had he completely played by the rules?

Then he noticed something, an open window that lead to the principal's office. That was his ticket in; he just had to get there before he was noticed. Being silent he could handle, but his damn cloak was a friend and a traitor. He really wished he could have gotten the black one he wanted but they chose for him.

Slowly he started for the window, watching the two by the entrance hoping neither of them would look in his direction. He just wanted to get to the tree at least then he could scurry the rest of the way and they'd think it was animals or something if he made the right amount and level of noise to fool them.

Once he was safely by the tree hidden from their line of vision he pulled on some special claws over his black gloves that would allow him a decent grip on the bark. The idea for such accessories was inspired by cats and the Cirque Du Freak series by Darren Shan because in those books the vampires used their claws to climb. **(A/N: Best vampire series ever!)**

Once up the tree he found a solid branch that would support his weight and get him close enough to the open window so that when he touched down he could bolt and jump in without being noticed, hopefully. But he had to move slowly across the branch so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, he didn't need that right now!

Once he got to the point of the branch was dipping he decided to jump down then ran the last the last few yards between him and the window jumping in effortlessly. He looked around the room to make sure he didn't jump into a trap; everything was fine… Accept for the blood on the front of the desk and the pool on the floor with a dragged trail leading out the door.

"Just how many did you kill before you managed to call me here you bastard?" Riku muttered. He went towards the door and opened it quietly, checking for any other guards and finding none. Quietly he walked down the hall until he rounded a corner, making sure to check it first before bolting down it and continuing to run until he was just down the hall from the cafeteria entrance.

Two guards; he reached under the cloak to his thighs and pulled out two guns with silencers on them so that when he fired no one would notice and get suspicious. He stepped out from around the corner and raised his weapons, firing before the two could say anything "No worries, they're just knockout darts. You're not the ones who will die tonight." He said opening the door.

"Hey how the hell did you get in here unnoticed?"

There were eight guards watching everyone and with quick finger Riku had them all on the floor unconscious. He put his guns away and took his hood off "Riku! You don't know how happy I am to see you right now!" Demyx exclaimed running to his friend and hugging him.

"Sorry I took so long." He responded.

"You shouldn't have come at all! Four people are dead because of you!" one student shouted.

"Yeah and a lot more of you would be too if I hadn't have told that bastard no one else gets hurt! So shut up and listen to me because I'm your only chance right now." Riku snapped back.

"Need help Riku?" the silverette turned around and saw two familiarly cloaked people. The one in white lowered his hood, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"Ven, Cloud! You both came?"

Cloud took off his hood and ruffled Riku's hair, "I can't leave my family behind can I?"

Leon walked passed them, sadness over taking his face when he saw the four hanging from the ceiling, "Oh hell… I don't know how they'll take the news that we lost Kuja."

"He was one of you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… Wait a minute, Zidane! Mikoto! Where are you?" Leon looked around the room for the two blondes.

"Here!" Zidane said standing you with his sister.

"What I don't get is why the others were killed. When did he kill them?" Riku wondered as he made his way over to the hanging four and began to bring them down.

"Mr. Marluxia was killed when he came in. He was trying to stop them." Zexion answered.

"I remember hearing one of them say something about enemies and traitors. What did they mean?" Bartz asked.

"Kuja was against them so that made him an enemy. Marluxia was one of us so he was branded traitor for letting Riku get away. Are there any staff members who aren't here?" Cloud said.

"Saïx left during the lunch hour and Cecil never came in today. I haven't seen the librarian throughout his whole time but I know he came in today and hasn't left for any reason." Luxord said.

Riku finished getting the bodies down and looked to Demyx, "You know where Axel and Roxas are right?" he received a nod in response "That librarian's probably with them. Go to them and bring them back here, Cloud and Leon will lead everyone out. I'm going to the roof to get Sora and Reiku back. I want you all to know, I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in all this."

"Riku, you'll come back right?" Ventus asked.

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises here kid. It's the leader I'll be dealing with after all. But I'll try." With that the silverette replaced his hood and ran off to find a way up to the roof.

"I'm getting impatient."

Sora and Reiku watched as their capture paced between them and the door that lead back into the school. Their hands and feet bound together and behind them stood another cloaked man who had removed his hood revealing the ginger hair he had.

"Lexaeus, have you heard anything yet?"

"No sir." Lexaeus answered.

The leader looked down at the boys, "For your own sakes you'd better hope Riku comes."

"I hope he doesn't for his own sake! But if he does I hope he sends you both to Hell!" Reiku snapped back fearlessly, and that didn't change when he found himself held by his hair with that man in his face.

"If I hadn't have promised your complete safety I'd have you thrown right off this roof to your death. The pavement that leads up to the school's entrance is not as merciful as grass can be." He hissed.

Reiku smirked, "Coward."

Just as a hand was raised to strike him a voice spoke out, "Forgot our deal already, Mateus?"

"That's Leader or Boss to you, Riku." He let Reiku go and turned to face the other silverette pulling off his hood and allowing the flowing long blonde hair to fall, purple accenting the ends that matched the owner's cold death gaze "Honestly, I thought you were far more behaved than that. Or has Cloud not done the proper job in raising you?" he said.

"I came like you asked! Now let Sora and Reiku go like you promised." Riku demanded.

Mateus gave a wicked smile, "Of course. But there will be death tonight, more than has already occurred. So if you all have any last words exchange them now."

Riku took his hood off and looked at his brother and Sora, "I'm really sorry you got mixed up in all this. I wish it were different."

"Bro- Bro… I don't want to say good-bye! Not when we just got each other back!" Reiku cried.

"I'm sorry Rei, really."

"Riku, I wish you hadn't come." Sora said.

"I had to Sora, I love you. I gotta protect you."

"Riku…"

"I'm sorry."

"Enough! Your good-byes have been said. Lexaeus, those two can go." Mateus said.

Riku watched sadly as the taller man picked Reiku and Sora by their arms then his face was overtaken with horror as he saw them thrown off the roof.

**OMFG Mateus is evil! I actually had a hard time deciding who should be the leader, whatcha guys think?**


	27. Chapter 27

***Dramatically* The end is coming!**

**Axel: The end of the world?**

***Smack* Hell no you moron! The end of this story! Geez, are those spikes pulling your brain out or have you burnt the cell it needs to function?**

**Demyx: Ha, Axel's dumber than me! ... Wait that's not funny at all!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts as we all know~!**

"_Hey… Sora… Come out of it already, you're scaring me!"_

Sora's eyes fluttered open slowly and he saw golden eyes staring back at him, an 'X' between them, "Huh?" he could have sworn he was falling off the roof.

"Xemnas are you sure they didn't hit their heads hard enough to kill them?" Saïx asked.

"Reiku's coming out of it. Keep watching Sora, he's bound to come to."

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Oh good. How do you feel?" Saïx asked.

Sora shook his head, "Dizzy. And I can't feel my hands and feet."

Saïx sat Sora up on his knees and pulled a pocket knife from the pocket of his black coat **(A/N: Quick FYI, all those on Leon's side wear the Organization XIII coats. Saïx and Xemnas included)** and proceeded to cut Sora's binds, "How's that?"

Sora gave a sigh of relief as he rubbed his wrists, "A lot better, thank you. Wait a minute, how's Reiku?"

"I'll let you know as soon as the world stops spinning." Reiku said keeping his head down.

"You two knocked your heads together as you were falling. I'll have to get a proper look at your heads later though so you two are going have to wait a bit." Xemnas said.

"Hey what's going on over here?" they looked to see Demyx running towards them "Oh jeez, you two are alright! But Mr. Saïx what are you doing here with that doctor?" he wondered.

"Just where are you going?" Saïx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To find Axel and Roxas. They're in the pool shed."

"With Genesis no doubt." Xemnas said.

"Who's he?"

"You'll find out when you find them! Go already and meet us out front with the others." Saïx snapped, quite irritated at the dirty blonde.

Demyx gave a quick, "EEP!" before running off in the direction of the pool.

"Wait… Riku! Riku's still up there! Help him please!" Sora pleaded to the psychology teacher.

"Sora calm down. Don't throw yourself into a panic when it's possible you have a concussion." Xemnas said putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder "Don't worry, we'll get to him. We didn't come alone after all."

Sora stared at him then looked at Saïx, "Just what's going on? Who are you both really?"

"We work with your cousin Leon. Don't worry you can trust us. We were sent by your uncle Laguna. Now let's get you both to your families."

Sora and Reiku were led around to the front of the school. Everyone was mostly gone, most likely almost to or already at their own homes in their family's embrace while a small group still remained, most of them in the same coats as Xemnas and Saïx.

"Sora! Oh thank goodness!" Sora suddenly found himself in a tight, one armed embrace curtsey of his mother who was currently crying.

He saw Cloud come up to them, a look of deep regret on his face, "Ms. Lockhart, I hope you can forgive me for all this. It's my fault your sons got involved."

Tifa turned to face him, a look of complete understanding on her face "No Cloud, there's no need to worry. Laguna told me everything." She responded.

Xemnas pulled Sora away from Tifa, "I'm sorry but I have to get him properly checked for head injury. The boys knocked their heads together during the fall."

"Fall? What fall?" she and Cloud exclaimed at the same time.

"We got thrown off the roof by some jackass named Lexaeus." Reiku answered.

You were thrown off the roof?" Vanitus shouted.

"Lexaeus is dead!" Cloud growled starting for the school when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey whoa there yo! Can't go rushing into a fight when you don't know all that's going on." He looked at the owner of the hand and had to blink twice because he thought he saw Axel! But with different facial birthmarks and tamer, longer hair, but he wasn't Axel though and with him was a bald guy.

"Um… Who are you?"

"Name's Reno Rhaphsodos. This is Rude, my partner in crime for the greater good. Gotta thank you for putting up with my brother Lea for so long." The redhead said.

"Lea?" Cloud questioned.

"The name's Axel Ryder now you psycho bastard!" and all too happy voice shouted.

Reno turned with a smirk on his face and was practically glomped by Axel "Don't give a flyin' shit! Ta me you're always Little Lea." He said ruffling Axel stubborn spiky hair.

"Aw look! The three of us are together again." Genesis commented and he was hugged by his younger brothers.

Reno looked at Roxas who had a patient smile on his face "Hey who's the sexy little blonde?" he asked.

Axel broke away from the brotherly embrace and walked over to Roxas wrapping an arm around his shoulders and taking his hand "Time for you to meet my family now." He said quietly then looked to the other redheads, "Gen, Reno, this Roxas Highwind, my adorable boyfriend."

Reno laced his fingers behind his head, "Nice ta meet ya kid. No offense, but you got nothing on my Ru- Baby. Though you kinda remind me of him."

Rude pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, "Reno, every blue-eyed blonde you see reminds you of Rufus."

"Screw you! And why in heaven's name are you wearing your sunglasses at seven o'clock at night?"

"This is all fun to watch and all but my brother is in a life or death situation up there! Ven stay here with everyone else." Cloud said taking off into the school building before anyone could say anything.

Ventus just sighed "Be careful Cloud." He murmured to himself. He felt strong arms around his shoulders pulling him against a firm chest and he instantly knew who it was.

"He'll be alright. They both will." Terra whispered to him.

Riku was angry, no furious beyond belief at what he had just seen "You bastard!" he turned to Mateus "You said you would let them go!" he shouted.

Mateus shrugged and moved some hair behind his ear, "You never said if they went dead or alive. You just said not to harm them until you got here then let them go. Had you said let them go _free_ then I would have had them unbound and let them walk away perfectly safe."

"No! You just want me to suffer before I die! Is that it? Well I've got news for you. I'm not going to Hell alone!" and in a swift move Riku pulled a gun with a silencer from his belt, a lethal one this time, and shot at Lexaeus three times. Two shot hit the man's knees and the last his shoulder, he fell over on his side though Riku hoped he would have went over the edge.

But for now it would have to do, so he turned his aim to the man who had started it all for him, "Do you want a quick one or a slow one?"

Mateus shook his head, "Riku, we both know you don't have the right skills to kill me son. Why won't you just accept your death? At least you'll be with you dear brother and your beloved Sora."

"My soul wouldn't rest if I let the fucker who took their lives wander. You'll die before I do." Riku said pulling the trigger.

The blonde smirked dodging the bullet easily, "My dear boy you underestimate me greatly, and overestimate your skills at a dangerous level. Did you forget I trained you myself? I taught you all you know, but not all _I _know. I'm far more deadly than you have seen."

Riku fired again, almost getting his arm, "Please. You don't even want to get your own hands bloodied up. You trust us to do it all instead of killing for yourself. You're just a cowardly spectator." He pulled the trigger again desperately, every shot missing by a fraction of a centimeter, until he was out of bullets.

He may have had extras but he didn't waste time reloading. So he pulled the sword from his back and ran at Mateus ready to strike "Why don't you just face death like a man?" he challenged swinging the blade at his chest as the man jumped back.

"I can't help but wonder how you don't fear your own death. It will be upon you soon enough. I suppose you can say I'll make the exception to dirty my hands this one time." Mateus said pulling out a sharpened spike the size of a ruler but with twice diameter of one's own finger. He flicked it to his side and it extended to match his own height.

Riku ran at him again with his weapon ready for an attack but he had to jump to the side to avoid that bizarre but deadly staff and that threw off his footing just a little. He swung the weapon down in an arc and the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the night air as the attack was blocked by Mateus's own weapon.

"I thought we established that my skills are superior to yours already. Honestly. I can read you just as easily as you can read the next person." Mateus commented as if they were discussing the weather.

The silverette growled angrily. This damn man was mocking him with this calm demeanor and it was only serving to piss Riku off, "As if taking my brother and Sora from me, taking innocents hostage just to get to me, killing four other people, all for your own sick pleasure wasn't enough! You want to mock me too!" he pushed against him with his sword more.

"You know how you convinced me to join up with you? You and all of those bastards that share your damn, false ideals? You said that not only could I stay with Cloud like we wanted, but I would also be protecting people who are like my parents, people who didn't deserve false treatment and untimely deaths.

"Sora and Reiku were those kinds of people. So was Kuja Tribal, Principal Xigbar, hell even Ms. Larxene didn't deserve to die even though she acted like a bitch! And Marluxia… I knew he was one of us too, I also knew he was in the higher-ups so of course he had the chance to kill me too that day. But he didn't, so I forgive him. But you… You are no different from them."

Mateus smirked and pushed back against Riku making the younger step back a couple steps "No different from who Riku Strife? I would like to know." He inquired in that frustratingly, overly calm, cocky ass voice of his.

Riku summoned all his strength and pushed against Mateus again making the older man stumble back. Riku's face showed the deepest hatred he could ever feel for anyone but inside he felt pleased, like he had accomplished something great when he saw that man's surprised expression at being overpowered if only for a moment.

"You're no better than all those people we had to kill. If we should be making sure the world is clean of people like that then I should start with you!" Riku exclaimed running at him and bringing his blade down on him over and over, each attack being deflected by that accursed staff.

"Well now Riku, if that's how you feel then all in the world may as well be dead. Yes it's true there are those who may not deserve to die _now_. But will they be the same in the future? I can assure you that it's more than likely for their ways to change without so much as a second thought. Take dear young Ventus for example.

"Were he not an assassin like you and me, and he lived like everyone else did, oblivious to our existence, who's to say that one day he wouldn't turn around and kill someone just because they said something about him that he didn't take lightly? Inside every light, there is a bit of darkness. One cannot exist without the other after all.

"So if you're so intent on ridding the world of such things, take everyone out. Including yourself!" Mateus said throwing Riku to the rooftop.

Riku bit back a groan as his head hit the concrete and he slowly sat up looking at him, "Yeah I get it. Two halves to a whole, a cycle that continues on and on. But if that's how the world truly is then you've disrupted that cycle yourself. You need to be removed for the better of us all."

"Oh Riku, you are not helping your situation right now." Mateus said walking to the silverette and stabbing him through his chest. He relished in the cry of agony that erupted from the boy's throat "Once you're done the rest of you little _family_ will follow right behind you. You'll even see your parents again, isn't that lovely?"

"Mateus! Get the hell away from him!" Cloud came running onto the roof and tackled the other blonde to the concrete, both landing near the edge where Lexaeus lay still bleeding and trying to stay conscious "You're not taking him from me!"

"My Cloud, you're being too bold for your own good." Mateus threw the younger off of him and stood up "First you disobey our orders and leave the city with your pathetic brothers and now you dare return and try to fight me. You must wish for death."

Cloud stood up and took out his own katana, "I wish for death alright. _Your_ death." He started running at the other blonde, weapon ready "I won't let you destroy anymore lives with your bullshit!" he swung in an upward arc but missed his target. He tripped over Lexaeus almost going off the roof but he managed to catch the ledge with his free hand.

"Drop him. He's a nuisance." Mateus told the larger man.

Lexaeus moved to do as he was told. He may have been down but he was close enough to reach Cloud's hand and make his fingers slip. Reacting quickly Cloud brought his feet up in front of him and pushed against the wall bring himself back over onto the roof, stabbing Lexaeus between the shoulder blades in process.

"Cloud behind you!" Riku shouted and Cloud turned just in time to see Mateus ready to stab him with his staff and he quickly dodged. The staff drove into the concrete of the roof and Mateus couldn't pull it out so took the opportunity to deliver a well aimed kick to his stomach forcing him to his knees.

With another kick to the head the older man went over the edge of the roof himself; Cloud deemed it was finally over. He went to Riku's side and saw the forming puddle of blood "It's a miracle you're still alive right now." He commented.

"It's… a miracle… he missed my heart." He grunted in pain, "Though that may have been on purpose… Cloud, he threw Rei and Sora… off the roof… They're dead."

Cloud pushed some of the silver strands from the pale face of his brother, "Don't worry Riku, they're-"

"Cloud!" before the blonde could react to anything there was a pain in his left side. He gasped and felt a warm liquid running over his skin; looking down he saw the blade of his own katana sticking out of him red with blonde. He looked over his shoulder and could not believe what he saw; Mateus was the one who had stabbed him.

The older blonde only sighed and shook his head in disappointment "Why must you all underestimate me?" he inquired as if speaking to a child who accidently broke a window "You know it will only mean your deaths." Grabbing Cloud by the hood of the black cloak he wore he dragged him to the roof's edge **(A/N: I know, I'm using that a lot)** and threw him off.

"No! Cloud!" Riku cried when he saw it happen.

Cloud could have sworn he was supposed to hit the ground, but he felt as if he were being held up in the air. He cracked one eye open slightly and saw the grass below him where it met the outer wall of the building, "What the hell?"

"Good to see you, Cloud." Oh gods, that voice! Slowly he turned his head to the other side and was met with blue green eyes that looked like a cross between Riku's and Axel's set in a pale face framed by oh so familiar silver hair "It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Sephiroth… What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!" Cloud spat trying to get out of the bridal style hold he was in but only winced in pain as that sword was still in his side.

"Don't struggle Cloud, you'll only bleed faster." Sephiroth said starting towards the front of the school "As for why I'm here, well I was asked to come by Genesis. I can't deny the one I love no matter how much I wish I could."

Cloud just stared at him. This man? He had someone he loved? Actually _loved_? Kinda hard to believe if it's coming from the one he was raped by in high school his freshman year.

"Cloud- Nii! What happened to you?" Ventus cried when he saw his brother.

"Cloud! That bastard did this didn't he?" Leon asked taking the blonde from Sephiroth.

"Leon, Riku's still up there. Mateus is going to kill him, help him please." Cloud pleaded.

"I'll go right now. Let them take care of you now." Leon said handing his boyfriend to Saïx before heading inside the school.

"Leon you better be careful!" Tifa called and the brunette male smile at her in assurance, that demeanor quickly melting at the sound of a gunshot.

While Mateus's back was turned Riku picked up his gun and loaded his spare bullets. He took off the silencer and stood up slowly clutching his wound with his free hand "You… you've taken your last… life… Mateus…" he choked out, the loss of blood getting to him. Slowly he raised his gun just as the man was turning to face him.

Riku aimed for the head and fired hitting the man but he was still on his feet though in a bit of a shock. Riku reached inside his opposite sleeve and pulled a Bowie knife from his forearm "Now I will take… my last life as well…" he threw it and the blade embedded itself in the skull of the intended target and Mateus fell.

Riku took a few deep breaths before falling back himself onto the roof. He stared up at the sky as it started to snow and a song, his last words flowed from his lips, _"You know our sacred dream won't fail… The sanctuary so tender and so frail… The sacrament of love …the sacrament of warmth is true…. _Sora …_the sacrament is you…"_ and he closed his eyes just as Leon got to him.

**Oh no Riku! He's dead!**

**Sora: WHAT!**

**Oh hush, you know it's just the story. It isn't over yet!**


	28. Chapter 28

**And here we go!**

**Sora: OMGz! OMGz! OMGz! Riku's dead!**

**Riku: WHAT!**

**Hey, don't know that for sure. Let me write it first.**

**Sephiroth: And as usual and like every bloody writer on this sight, Animesaki owns nothing.**

Sora sat in his room. Not a speck of light shown through his window as he had the curtains drawn and a thick blanket covering it, a scene to match the emotion inside: empty and dark. That's how he felt for nearly a month since everything that had happened, happened, all in a matter of hours.

_Sora waited by Terra's last class so they could hurry and go to Leon's apartment, he wanted to talk to Riku again and tell him about Kairi's death and how off everyone seemed to be after the news was out. He looked at his phone; he had to wait another ten minutes before school let out _'Mr. Marluxia had to let us out freakin' early!'_ he mentally ranted._

_He heard a giggle not to far from him and looked down the hall to see Axel and Roxas walking in his direction "Hey aren't you two supposed to be in class?" he said._

"_Study hall, I can do whatever the hell I want right now." Roxas responded._

"_Don't have a class so I'm with my cutie blonde." Axel shrugged._

_Sora crossed his arms with a smirk, "Wasn't it just yesterday you said you hated him Rox?"_

"_The past is in the past! Let me enjoy the present!" the blonde said._

"_Enjoy indeed." Axel said slyly nibbling Roxas ear making him give a squeak._

_Sora just laughed, "Aw you guys, wait until schools out why doncha?"_

"_Hey wait a sec, why aren't _you _in class Mr. Responsible?"Roxas inquired._

"_Well, Mr. Marluxia was acting kinda strange. He let the whole class out early. I heard from other students who have him that he's been acting weird all day, distant and worried about something."_

_Axel thought for a moment when something clicked in his head, "Hey I saw him talking with Mr. Tribal during lunch; it looked like a pretty serious conversation. If we track down Zidane maybe he can tell us what's up."_

_The bell rang and the halls filled with other students "Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Terra asked when he saw his brother and friends._

"_For the hell of it. C'mon, I wanna talk to Riku!" Sora said dragging the older brunette towards the direction of the school parking lot._

"_Yo wait up!" Axel called running after them with Roxas in tow "Say how is Riku anyway? You must have talked to him already."_

_Sora nodded happily as he remembered the conversation from the night before, "Yesterday. We don't know where he is, but they're all doing just fine."_

_They were coming to the door that led outside and saw a huge crowd around it, all of them shouting angrily "Hey what's going on?" Terra asked._

"_Get the hell out of our way! We want to go home! It's Friday for God's sake!" they recognized that voice as Larxene._

"_No one comes and no one goes, those are our orders." A man's voice responded._

"_I swear if you don't get the fuck out of my way!" there sounded like there was a bit of a struggle going on then the students were screaming, scrambling backwards._

_Aqua stumbled right into Terra looking beyond terrified "He-he-he stabbed her! He slit her open! So much blood came out of her, and-and-and… oh gods!" she cried._

_A gunshot rang out and everyone froze silent, "Alright, all of you go to the cafeteria! Cooperate and no one gets hurt! Move!" and things just rolled on from there._

_That night in the hospital after having his head examined by Xemnas for head injury he asked if he could see Riku "Not until I know for sure how he's doing. He's still in the ER right now." The doctor answered._

_Sora didn't know all of what had happened, he didn't see the extent of everything. Right when Cloud ran into the building after watching Axel, the school librarian, and another redhead embracing each other he and Reiku were taken to the hospital in one of the vans. Sometime after Xemnas came in wearing his scrubs and coat to properly examine the brunette._

_He told him Riku went directly to surgery after being brought in to be treated for a serious wound to the chest and extensive blood loss. Went Xemnas's beeper went off he rushed out of the room leaving the nurse, a pretty brunette with green eyes to look after him "So you know Cloud's brother?" she asked._

"_You know Cloud?" he responded._

"_Not personally, I've only met him once. He's my boyfriend's best friend. You can call me Aerith."_

"_Well Aerith, do you think Riku will be alright?"_

"_You can only wait and see, and hope for the best. Would you like to have your visitors now? I have other patience to check."_

"_Yes please."_

_Aerith smiled and left then Terra came in with Vanitus and Tifa "How do you feel Sora?" he asked._

"_I'll live. But I'm really worried. What else happened after I was brought here?"_

"_Well Cloud was hurt pretty badly, they had to do internal tissue repair. Leon's practically pulling his hair out right now." Tifa answered._

"_What about Riku?"_

"_Wish we could say. But c'mon Sor, whatever it is he'll pull through. He's a pretty tough guy, you know that. Now buck up! Where's that optimistic attitude you love annoying me with?" Vanitus said throwing his arm around his twin and smirking._

_Sora gave his own small smile and nodded just as Demyx came into the room looking worried "They're loading Riku onto life flight. They're taking him to a hospital at Destiny Islands." The dirty blonde said._

"_Life flight? It's that serious?" Sora whimpered._

"_I don't know everything. They said something about cardio tissue and bone fractures that need immediate repair. Xemnas can do it but this place lacks the proper equipment so he going with him with a team." Demyx explained. That was when all fear set in._

And that was why Sora sat in the darkness of his room face blank, eyes dulled and empty, knees held to his chest as _The Sacrament_ played from the iPod Nano hooked up to his computer on a loop. But not even that song gave him assurance now. Riku was on Life Support under constant surveillance at another hospital in another area. Not once had he awoken after the operation.

The reason for the Life Support, according to Ventus, was because due to the lack of blood flow Riku's brain was teetering on staying functional and shutting down causing his lungs and heart to shut down at times. And Sora couldn't visit him, he had no way and he couldn't bear it; so really it should be he _wouldn't_ visit the silverette he loved, because he was afraid.

Cloud got out of the hospital about a week ago and they moved back to Hallow Bastion. Since that night the school was shut down until things could be cleaned up and everyone felt they could bear to go back, until then the students were completing the year via internet. A week and a half ago Sora and everyone else attended five funerals rolled into one.

They were for the three teachers and principal that were casualties in the whole thing, and for Yuffie; Sora never saw so many tears from so many people. The whole school was there along with people he knew and didn't know. After there were more good-byes, Zidane and Mikoto went to a city called Burmecia with a woman named Freya, Kuja left them to her.

Bartz was extremely down about that since the monkey-tailed blonde had been his best friend since forever. Sora and his circle even decided to stop by Kairi's grave too just for the hell of it, maybe out of a little bit of sympathy since they had found out it was actually another student at school who requested her death. They just used Roxas's name for alias.

Leon came by often to check on Sora since he heard about his cousin's shut down. Vanitus and Reiku came over too until Sora asked that Reiku stop coming; his twin was angered at the request, but he heard it was because Reiku looked like Riku, so he understood. Everything just seemed to have no more meaning to Sora, unless they were connected to Riku.

"Sora honey, Cloud's here with Leon. They have some news for you." Tifa called through the locked door.

"I don't want to see anyone." Sora said quietly into the darkness so his mother didn't hear him.

"I'm going to let them in okay?" Tifa said.

The sound of a key unlatching the lock rang out and the door opened casting soft light onto the shadows and exposing Sora in his depressed state. Leon walked in with Cloud following behind "How's it going kid?" the older brunette said casually kneeling down to level with Sora.

Sora didn't say anything, didn't look at anyone. He just wanted to be left alone with his sadness and memories "I have some good news about Riku." Cloud said and Sora raised his head a little, but still looked at no one "He's doing better, well enough to be taken off Life Support now. He's gone without it for three days now and he's only getting better."

The younger brunette looked at the blonde, his eyes regaining a little of their original brilliant sapphire color "He's not one Life Support anymore?" he asked, afraid he'd heard wrong.

Both men smiled and nodded "And get this. We just got back from seeing him, and although he hasn't woken up he did say something. Guess he was dreaming." Leon said.

"What did he say?" Sora pressed.

"Your name." Cloud answered.

The brunette blinked. His name? Riku had said _his_ name? "Only my name? What about you, or Ven, or Rei? You're his brothers! Why would he only call for me?" not that he cared all that much as it was a sign Riku was doing alright.

"I don't give a damn if he called for our mother! I'm too happy to care, knowing he's off that friggin' machine!" Cloud laughed.

Sora smiled a little himself then it melted away as he swallowed a bit, "Did they say if he would wake up soon?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about kid. Ya see Xemnas is still monitoring him closely and constantly, and he says all of our visits have had positive effects but they haven't really been giving the support he thinks they should. He thinks it will be best if you were to visit him soon." Leon said.

Visit Riku? It was true Sora hadn't been to visit him yet, but that was because he was afraid of what he would see. Just hearing that he was on life support was enough to make Sora lock himself in his room because of the mental image he got! All those wires and tubes coming from the silverette's body, he couldn't bear to see that.

But he was done with that now, he could stand to go see him. Right? Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard. And if it were too much he would just ask to wait in the waiting room. He nodded to himself then looked to his cousin and the blonde, "Okay, I'll go."

"Great. Hearing from you will probably make him wake up in no time. He probably still thinks you're dead." Cloud said.

"What! Dead? Why would he think that?"

"Well he did watch you and Reiku get thrown off a rooftop. I did try to tell him that you were okay but that's when I was stabbed and thrown off the roof myself." Cloud explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"So he knows Reiku's alive. How did he react to knowing you were all okay?"

"We thought he was going to flat line out of shock. If you tell him you're alive too maybe he'll be shocked enough to wake up." Leon deadpanned.

Sora gave his cousin a look saying he wasn't amused, "Who the hell do you think we are? The cast of Sleeping Beauty?"

Leon took Cloud's hand and they walked out of the room, "Yep!" and they ran down the stairs with Sora chasing after them, the older men laughing while Sora threatened to kill his cousin and make sure the body was never found.

Tifa, Terra, and Ventus only watched as it happened, smiles on their faces at seeing Sora back to old self more or less. At one point Leon let go of Cloud's hand and Sora continued to chase the older brunette, still threatening his life with every possible form of torture under the sun. The chase eventually went out to the front yard.

"Hey what's going on around here?" Aqua had arrived at the house with Tidus and Wakka.

"Well Sora's Sora again. And for some reason he wants Leon dead." Terra answered.

Tidus winced, "Haven't we had enough of that for one life time?"

Finally Sora caught up to Leon and tackled him to the snow- covered, both of them laughing "Okay so you got me! Let me up, it's cold." Leon said.

Sora smirked sadistically, "Hey Cloud, wanna know something useful if Leon misbehaves?"

Leon suddenly looked scared, "Don't you dare."

"If you put your hands just under Leon's ribs like so," he placed his hands on his cousin's sides at the places he mentioned "He's ticklish there. _Very ticklish!_" he started tickling Leon and the older started laughing and flailing around, completely at the younger's mercy.

The group of onlookers couldn't help but laugh at the scene, hell Aqua got her camera out and started recording everything "Aw~! Moments like this between cousins are Kodak moments. But catching the sight as well as the sound is so much better!" she squealed.

"Wh-why are you-you recording this? Help m-me! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssse! Cloud! C'mon!" Leon cried between his torturous laughter.

Cloud shook his head smirking, "Sorry, I'm having too much fun."

"When I g-get out of thi-thissss, your ass is mine!"

"I thought is already was?"

"TMI ya!" Wakka laughed.

"Say it!" Sora demanded.

"Mercy! For the love of Shiva, mercy!" Leon cried and he was finally able to catch his breath once Sora stopped his onslaught, though some low laughter still escaped is lips as he breathed.

Sora stood up dusting his hands with a triumphant look on his face "Oh Cloud, better run while you can." He warned.

"Oh no worries, if he tries… Let's just say he'll starve for a week." The blonde said smugly.

Sora tilted his head to the side, "But he has food at his apartment. Are you gonna put a lock on his fridge and cabinets?" everyone burst into laughter at Sora's innocent thinking "What? What's so funny about that?" he asked with a pout.

"Never mind kid." Terra said between his laughter.

Sora crossed his arms and kicked at the ground, "No one tells me anything."

"Alright enough playing around out here. Who wants hot chocolate?" Tifa said.

"Me!" everyone shouted.

It was the next week and Sora had woken up early due to his excitement, he was going to see Riku today! He first went down to the kitchen and got out two eggs, a bag of shredded cheese, two pieces of bread, and the butter from the fridge and set them on the counter. Next he got a small plastic bowl from a cabinet then some seasoning salt from another.

Getting a fork from the drawer he proceeded to make his breakfast. He cracked the eggs into the bowl and used the fork to mix them, breaking the yokes from their confines so they could blend with the whites. Next he got the bag of shredded cheese and sprinkled some, or a lot, into his eggs and finally added the seasoning salt for extra flavor.

Once that was all mixed he put it in the microwave for two minutes then put the toast in the toaster while he waited. Just as the microwave beeped and the toast popped, he got a plate from the cabinet and knife from the drawer using it to spread the butter on the toast. Getting his microwave scrambled eggs out he used the knife to loosen around the edges of the bowl.

When the lump fell onto a piece of toast he got a cheese slice from the fridge and placed it on the eggs and put on the other toast slice to complete his breakfast sandwich. **(A/N: Trust me, using the microwave to scramble your eggs is the best way to do it without a mess and it makes a quick hot breakfast to go.)**

He sat at the table and proceeded to eat, finishing up once Tifa came down murmuring about needing coffee "Morning Mom. How's your arm?" he greeted taking his plate to the sink and washing the dishes he used.

"Can I take off the sling yet?" she whined.

"Afraid not."

"Damn."

"I'm gonna get ready to go."

"You're going where again?"

"Leon's taking me to see Riku today remember?"

"Oh yeah! Don't forget those flowers we bought yesterday. They should be by the door." She said suddenly wide awake.

After Sora showered and tried to tame his spiky hair he dressed in black jeans, a blue shirt with a hooded T-jacket over it, and black sneakers. Going down stairs again he saw Terra watching TV on the couch "Take a thick coat." He said without looking at the younger.

"I'll just take my hoodie. It's freakin' summer on Destiny Islands year round remember." Sora said. The doorbell rang and he rushed to answer it, Leon on the other side "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" the scarred brunette smirked.

"Leon, just take him to see his boyfriend already!" Terra laughed.

Sora turned to his brother with a death glare, "He isn't my boyfriend."

"I believe that as much as I believe Roxas didn't sleep with Axel at least once."

"He isn't!"

"Have you kissed him?"

"… Yeah. So?"

"You're boyfriends."

"Oh come on! He thinks I'm dead!"

"Lay off Terra, they aren't official boyfriends. Yet anyway." Reiku smirked from behind Leon.

"I told you to wait in the car." Leon said irritably.

"Well you were taking too long." Reiku countered pushing past him and stopping in front of Sora with a smile, "Now do I get a hug or no?"

Sora smiled back hugged the silverette, one arm over the shoulder, the other under the arm, "Sorry I was selfish this past month."

"Oh don't worry about it." Reiku pulled back and pecked the brunette's check "I understand perfectly. I'd probably do the same thing if it were Van."

"Are you going or not? The heat's getting out." Terra said.

"Yeah we're going. Let's go you two." Leon said turning to go to his car.

Sora put on his white hoodie, grabbed the vase with white camellias by the door, and followed the others out, getting into the back passenger seat since Reiku had already nabbed the shotgun seat "So Rei, you've already been to see Riku right?" he asked.

Reiku looked at Sora threw the rearview mirror and smiled, "Yeah, I first went with Cloud after he got out of the hospital. They thought he would go into cardiac arrest."

"Oh wow! So it's true!" Sora laughed.

They got to the ferry boat and once things started moving they got out of the car to watch the water. Sora was happy to finally take off his sweater as it was getting warmer the closer they got to the Islands. He watched happily as tourists took photos and recorded moments, children laughed as they watched whales and dolphins move about in the water.

He couldn't begin to count how many times people were told to stop throwing food into the water to the seagulls when the coastline of the Islands came into view "Ah, it's been such a long time since I've been to Destiny Islands." He heard Reiku sigh.

"Weren't you here not that long ago to visit your twin?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But before all this the last time I was here our parents were still together. Long time since then." Reiku said.

"Hey you two back in the car. We'll be docking soon." Leon called.

When they reached the hospital all nervousness set in for Sora, how was he going to do this? He always found it strange to have one-sided conversations and that was basically what they wanted him to do: have a one-sided conversation to see if they could get more from the sleeping silverette than just a name.

"Hello Sora, it's good to see you again."

"Oh hello Dr. Xemnas. How's Riku?" he responded to the tanned doctor.

"We only need to worry about whether or not he'll wake up. He's been doing well since his last visitor."

"So I've heard. Thank you for taking care of him." Sora said bowing slightly and he got his hair tussled by the doctor.

Reiku took Sora's hand and led him down the hall to Riku's room. Sora got a good look at him, his first glimpse in a month since he had last seen him that night on the roof. Hands resting at his sides with an IV in one hand, his face looked peaceful and the only thing throwing that off was the nasal tube across his face.

"Bro- Bro, I've got a surprise for you." Reiku said gesturing for Sora to come closer.

Sora went to the bedside and set the vase of flowers on the table taking the silverette's hand, "Hey Riku."

**Will Riku wake? Find out in the next chapter~!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lemme break things down, anything in italics that are said in first person are Riku's thoughts in his unconsciousness, everything else with be the events around him as he sleeps. Ya know, people talking to people and whatnot. So it kinda goes back some.**

**Now let's see if this is the ending chapter! I own nothing!**

_After finally killing Mateus, I fell into impenetrable darkness and I couldn't find my way out. Heh, what was the point of trying when my light was gone? That bastard took him away from me, right in front of my eyes… Sora… Forgive me Sora, for not protecting you._

_I know, this dark abyss prison was my punishment as well. I would stay here even when I was completely dead. Yes, I knew I wasn't dead yet. I still heard my heart beating around me as I floated around weightlessly, I felt my blood flowing through my body, I smelt the cold air that entered my lungs._

_My hearing slipped in and out every now and then, so I caught bits and pieces of what was going on. Though I thought that would be it after I spoke what were supposed to have been my last words._

"What happened to him?"_ that voice, it was so familiar. I think it belongs to…_

_It couldn't have been, I saw him taken away from me too, but whoever they were proved that by some miracle I was still clinging to my bloodstained life._

"Don't worry, he's still alive! But he has to be taken to the hospital now!"_ I knew that voice well enough, that was Leon. I don't know whether to thank him or kill him if I ever come out of this._

_Ah whatever. It wasn't like I would go to the same place as Sora and Reiku anyway. They were probably in a warm place by now, maybe Reiku took Sora to meet our mom and stepfather if they wound up in the same place as them. Yuffie's probably there too. I probably wouldn't be in the same place as Cloud either; he did enough to clean his slate despite all the blood._

_My slate, it will forever be dirtied beyond saving. I see no point in trying. But maybe, just maybe, whatever Devine being will allow me one last request to properly say good-bye to the ones I failed to protect. If not, at least I know I took Mateus with me before something else could happen, at least Ven, Axel, Demyx, and everyone else I cherished made it out._

_My hearing came in again, _"What's the problem? Why did you beep me?" _Another familiar voice, but I can't place it._

"We did what we could but we can't go any further. His sternum is pierced right throw and there are serious fractures on his collar bone. That and the outer cardio tissue's been damaged. We don't have the proper equipment to repair it all properly." _So I'm in a hospital now._

_My hearing went out again. I knew they were talking about me and the injury I sustained in that last fight, but why were they trying to save me? I'm not anyone worth saving. Then I remembered, I have at least one reason left to stay in the world of the living. Since Cloud was gone Ven could only count on me now, I'll have to pull through regrettably._

_At times I found myself scared when my echoing heartbeat suddenly quieted and the flow of air to my lungs stilled, I felt like I was being crushed by the darkness that I was surrounded by. Just when I thought I was would become flat I felt myself jolt, the thumping started echoing again, cold and strongly scented air entered the closed airways of my being. I calmed again._

_But these sudden stops happened all too often for my taste. I wish that whoever was controlling this puppet show would make up their mind to end it or keep it going because I was getting annoyed._

"What are you going to do with all that stuff?" _Leon's voice again. What was he talking about? What was going on?_

"At the rate this is all going we have no choice and no other options. I'm having him put on Life Support."_ That other familiar voice. Oh for the love of God who the hell was he? And what did he mean 'Life Support'_

"Are you sure this will help him?" _Ven! Oh Ven, you're here._

"It will keep his heart and lungs from shutting down. Once his blood level goes back to normal we should be able to take him off of it. Soon I hope." _Was my condition that bad? Oh no, my hearing was fading again. I want to hear Ven a little longer! Please!_

"Tha…nas… know… oud… ra… this."_ What did they mean? Who were they talking about? I want to know! I want… to… know…_

_Well wherever my body is I'm stuck there until I can get out of this darkness. At least I don't experience that crushing feeling anymore. The echo of my heartbeat and the air going into my lungs are constant, I wish I could say the same for my phasing hearing._

_I hated it most when it picked the dullest of moments to be long term, all I heard around my physical body was an obnoxious beeping and a hissing. Maybe every now and then I would hear the familiar voice of the man I couldn't remember, but other than that nothing really._

"Well Riku the Life Support seems to be helping you. Your blood level is almost normal now so your heart and lungs should be able to function on their own soon. And you have some special visitors today." _Huh. I wonder who he was talking about. I also wonder who the hell he is! I can't put the voice to a face to save my life… Was that a pun or irony just now?_

"Aw Bro-Bro, just look at you."_ What? It's impossible! He was…!_

"Yeah it's not a pleasant sight. But c'mon Reiku, at least he's alive at all."_ Without a doubt that was Vanitus. I wonder if he has any hard feelings towards me for what I let happen to his twin._

"I know. But still," _the skin on my cheek warmed all of a sudden _"I hate seeing him like this." _Reiku… You're crying I know it. I'm so sorry. But I feel more at ease now, even just a little, knowing you're alive somehow._

_The warmth on the skin of my cheek left and not that long after I felt another touch, this time on my forehead. The touch moved pushing my bangs back from over my eyes and ran through my hair on the top of my head, _"I can't believe he's been like this for two and a half weeks_._"_ Oh dear god! It was Cloud! Cloud's here too!_

_I wanted to cry. I wanted to open my eyes so I could see my brothers, throw myself at them, and cry. I wanted to tell them how glad I was to know they were alive and tell them how sorry I was they were involved with everything, I was happy. When I heard their voices the beating echoing around me stopped for a moment, I guess my heart skipped a beat._

"Riku please forgive me." _Why would Cloud want to be forgiven? He didn't do anything. _"If I wasn't involved with them in the beginning you wouldn't have had to be scared into joining with them either. Things would have been better." _Oh Cloud, I surprisingly don't regret my choice from when I was ten._

_I admit, if it weren't for that bastard we wouldn't have met Axel, Demyx, and Yuffie. We wouldn't have met Ven and made him part of our family and we love him to death! I wouldn't have met all the wonderful friends I have at Hallow Bastion High, I probably would have just passed them all in the hall… or maybe not. Who could say? But still._

_And the people we met in Esthar, we wouldn't have met them at all. And you Cloud, you especially should be grateful. Because of this path you finally found the happiness you've been looking for after Sephiroth, you found Leon and I know you truly love him. I do forgive you, but you didn't have to ask for it because in the end it was a good choice… more or less._

_Now that I think about it I should be begging everyone I got involved in all this for forgiveness. I know for sure Tifa probably won't forgive me for the death of her son. Terra might hate me, Vanitus will tolerate me at most for Reiku's sake, same for Leon because of Cloud. But they don't sound hate-filled…_

_I wonder how Yuffie's family will look at me now that she's dead. Will they hate me too? Wouldn't blame them. She was completely alone when it happened. Cloud, Ven, and I were in Esthar, Axel and Demyx were at school. I only hope it was quick so she didn't have to suffer. And I bet Kairi's happy about my situation, bitch._

"Dr. Xemnas, we'll have to discuss your payment soon." _Oh! Now I remember, that doctor we met when Vanitus was in the hospital._

"No need to worry, everything's been taken care of. Laguna takes care of his family quite well."_ Laguna huh? I guess I have more to thank him for, even though… Oh Sora._

_I don't know how long I've been here, no visitor I've had was informative, accept for Cloud. But he could have been talking about how long I've been on Life Support. There was a lot I couldn't get out of my head, everything that's happened, who was affected, the consequences. Maybe I'm not meant to be completely happy with my life. Sora… _**(A/N: He spoke here.)**

"Bro- Bro," _Reiku's back _"I have a surprise for you." _What is he talking about? Did my friends in Esthar come to see me?_

_Someone was now holding my hand; that touch is so familiar, soft and warm and I felt my heart jump from it. _"Hey Riku." _My heart must have stopped. That voice… That beautiful voice I would give anything to hear again at least one more time. Perhaps this is my given chance? Or is he alive too? I have to know! I have to open my eyes! Sora! I have to see Sora!_

Sora felt Riku's fingers twitch in his grasp making him jump but he didn't pull away. He couldn't help but smile when those pale fingers limply returned the hold "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" he asked quietly.

Riku groaned in his unconscious state and his head rolled to the side. His legs shifted and his hold on Sora's hand grew stronger "Sora." He groaned.

"Riku I'm right here." Sora said a little scared now holding his hand in both his own "I think he's waking up!"

Xemnas hurried to Riku's other side and just watched, glancing at the monitors to make sure his patient wasn't going to have another functional episode "Riku can you hear me? I need you to calm down. If you're waking just settle yourself and open your eye slowly." He said.

The silverette seemed to respond and the pale eyelids started to lift showing the aquamarine orbs glazed over from the long sleep he had. He blinked a few times, slowly to get them in focus first seeing the white ceiling of the room he was in and he turned his head to his right to see Xemnas with a pleased smile on his face, "Welcome back."

He looked to his left and his gaze locked with the sapphire orbs he longed to see. Sure he had seen that Roxas and Ventus had the same colored eyes, but it was only _those eyes_,_ Sora's eyes_ that could make his heart race faster than anything. He reached one hand up to touch that warm cheek and continues to stare in disbelief, "Are you…"

He sat up slowly, still locked with those eyes, and raised his other hand to fully grasp that face, "Are you alive?"

Sora smiled brightly as tears started to fall and he nodded, "Yes. I am alive. I'm fine Riku, I'm fine."

"I'm… I'm not dreaming?"

"Does it feel like it?" Sora responded moving one of Riku's hands from his face to his chest over his beating heart.

"If that doesn't convince you then maybe this will." Xemnas said running a finger up the side of Riku's neck making him cringe.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little and he still held his smile when Riku looked back at him, "Did that help?"

"Sora… Oh Sora!" Riku pulled the brunette to him, kissing him for all it was worth, crying in pure happiness, the happiest he felt in years.

Sora kissed back not holding back his joy-filled laughter. When they broke apart Riku buried his face in Sora's neck and Sora petted his hair "Riku, that night on the roof. Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?" he asked.

"You have no idea. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me like that." Riku answered.

The smile on the brunette's face widened, "And neither can I. I love you too Riku. So, so much."

A sniff brought them out of their moment and Sora remembered there were two other people here for this visit, that and he totally forgot about Xemnas for a moment. He turned around thinking the sound was caused by Reiku but was surprised when he saw, "Leon? Are you crying? Was that you who just sniffled right now?"

"No! It's this alcohol-smelling air, it's bothering my nose!" Leon said quickly.

"Uh huh, and I suppose the sunlight is causing your eyes to water when the sun's on the other side of the building right now." Reiku noted wiping a few of his own tear with a smirk.

"I'm gonna step outside so I can call Cloud and tell him you're awake." The older said leaving the room.

"While he's doing that, I'm going to go wash my face and redo my eyeliner. You guys made it run." Reiku said going out as well.

"Well when you get back come give me a hug!" Riku said.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Xemnas left the room closing the door behind him.

Riku moved over a little to allow Sora a proper seat on the bed and they sat close to one another, thigh to thigh, hip to hip, side to side, shoulder to shoulder, head to head, arms around each other in a tight embrace allowing the comforting silence that fell over them as they enjoyed each other's presence for the first time in they couldn't remember how long really.

"I'm… I'm not dreaming." Riku whispered.

"I thought we established that already." Sora giggled.

"But still." The silverette pulled back a little taking his light's face into his hands "Sora please forgive me for all that's happened. If I had done better to protect you none of this would have happened. Yuffie, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, Kuja, they would all still be alive right now! It's my fault… I'm so sorry Sora." He said with tears running down his face.

"So you're saying, it would be better if we had never met. That would have been the only way to avoid all this. Riku, I would rather be dead than not know you in my life. I admit there are things I wish didn't happen, but we wouldn't be together right now if they didn't. And you would still be under _his _thumb. I hate it, but I'm grateful. Don't say you aren't, even a little." Sora said.

The silverette smiled and nodded, "I am, and it surprises me. But I am more grateful to you. I knew the minute I saw you, you were the light that led me from the darkness, my sacrament."

As those words were spoken Sora's eyes widen in realization, the song Riku gave him, now he understood what it meant, "That's why you gave me that song, because you thought-knew I would in some crazy way save you. But from what?"

"Myself."

"What do you mean?"

"With everything I was doing, I knew I would end up destroying myself by destroying my mind. I would have become like Mateus."

"Riku."

"Thank you Sora, for saving me." And he brought his lips down on the brunette's again. Slowly, warmly, passionately they moved as one, their eyes closed in fear that if they opened the other would be gone.

A clearing voice forced them to stop and they saw Reiku by the door with a smirk on his face, "Sorry to interrupt, but that can't happen in a public building. Save it for when you're released Bro- Bro."

Riku put on that same smirk and nudged Sora gently for him to move over "Get your skinny ass over here already; I haven't seen you in a while!" he said holding a hand out and Reiku ran to embrace his twin "You really scared me." The older of the two murmured.

"Not my fault." Reiku whimpered.

"Riku…" they all looked to the door again and saw Cloud with Ventus.

"Riku-Nii you're finally awake!" Ventus exclaimed and practically glomped the silverette "A month! That's how long you had us worried."

"Ah Ven," Riku hugged the blonde tighter "I'm sorry. But at least you weren't hurt."

"That's because I didn't try to play hero." Ventus said smugly, stepping back from his brother.

"Are you trying to say something about us kid?" Cloud said walking up to the bed side.

Ventus put his hands behind his head smiling innocently, "Who me? What would I have to say about you two and all that?"

Cloud pushed the younger's head a little receiving a whine. He turned his attention to the silverette, "Long time no see."

"Ya think?" Riku responded.

"C'mere you." Cloud said bringing the younger to him holding Riku's head to his chest as the waterworks started again. Anyone could tell, that of all the brothers Riku had he was closest to Cloud; one would think at first that it should be Reiku he was closest to because of their being twins but that wasn't the case. Riku and Cloud spent much of their lives together.

But they couldn't deny, they loved the other two just as much. Things were going to go back to normal now, they were free to live as they pleased, love whom the love. There were scars that would most likely never heal and memories that would never disappear, but at least the future was bright for them, brighter than the past.

Who would have thought that the dark path of an assassin would be illuminated by one person? A person for each assassin in the darkness to be exact.

**No, no, no! No 'aw-ing' or applause yet! I have one more.**

**Leon: Damn.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is definitely my longest story.**

**Axel: I see that as an accomplishment.**

**Demyx: Wonder how long the rest on your list will be?**

**We can only find out. I own nothing~!**

Riku laid poinsettias on five graves that were grouped together, the victims of that night more than a month ago. He had been out of the hospital for half a week now and it was Christmas, so he decided that he should pay the respects he owed to his educators and friend, "You guys didn't think I forgot about you did you?"

"Riku, you ready? We gotta go." Sora said from behind him.

"Sorry I can't stay too long. I want you all to know I'm sorry, for everything. I'll come back again soon for a proper visit, I owe you that much." He said to the headstones then started back with Sora. They were almost to the entrance of the graveyard when Riku stopped, "Wait a sec." he was looking at one headstone that bore two names.

Sora looked at the headstone himself seeing the names, "Kylie and Joshua Strife. Your parents?"

"Yeah." Riku knelt down and brought Sora with him, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Sora, my boyfriend."

Sora smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

A gentle wind blew around them and Riku smiled in a content manner, "They like you."

"You can tell?" Sora asked.

"It's a gift more or less. C'mon, they're probably wondering where we are." Riku said helping Sora to stand "See you again soon." They walked out of the graveyard and to Riku's Lotus "You know what I can't get over?" he asked as they got in.

"What?"

"Kairi's dead, and Axel was the one to do it. I half expected it to be Roxas." He said as he started driving.

"He may have hated her the most, but Roxas wouldn't kill to save his own life." Sora laughed.

Riku shrugged "So what's up with school? They reopening anytime soon?" he asked.

Sora shook his head, "Everything may be fixed and cleaned up, but people are still a little shaky. Some people did go home splattered with blood that night."

The silverette nodded, "I saw. Oh well. Let's get to that Christmas party."

"I still can't believe my Uncle bought you guys that huge house in Zexion's neighborhood!" Sora exclaimed.

"I still can't believe he's Leon's boss like Mateus was ours. I was told neither side had power in Esthar."

"I don't know any more than you do."

"I know, don't blame you." The stopped in front of a huge two story house decorated with different Christmas lights lining the roof edges and plastic figures in the front yard. Inside the lights were on and in the windows silhouettes of people talking and dancing could be seen "Ready?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, let's have fun!" Sora said and bolted out of the car, at least having the courtesy to wait for his boyfriend at the door.

When they opened the door Aqua was immediately in their face with her camera, "And who everyone sees on their screen now is the cutest couple in Hallow Bastion: Sora Lockhart and Riku Strife!"

"And just what are you expecting out of us?" Riku questioned.

"A small peck?" Aqua suggested innocently.

"Nope." Riku said shoving his hand in front of the lens and walked past her with Sora in tow to the closet to put their coats in.

Reiku suddenly jumped onto the silverette's back laughing, "Look Bro-Bro, I'm a reindeer!" he pointed to the headband with antlers on his head.

"I'm afraid to turn around any further." Riku joked.

"Oh I'm not wearing a full on outfit, just the accessory." His twin pouted.

"Mine!" Reiku suddenly lifted off the elder's back an into a bridal style hold by a Vanitus wearing a Santa hat "Sorry, I let go of the reins." He joked.

Sora couldn't help but giggle, "So how did you end up wearing the hat Van?"

The raven twin smirked, "I may be wearing the hat now, but later Rei's gonna be the one wearing the outfit so I can finally unwrap my present."

"Van!" Reiku cried.

"We agreed, I wear the hat throughout the party, you wear the cute outfit for tonight."

"Not in front of my brother!"

Tidus came running up to them looking like he won the lottery, "You guys come quick! We got a catch under the mistletoe!" and he ran back into the living room where the others were whooping a hollering.

The two sets of twins followed after him and couldn't help but start laughing with the rest when they saw a so-shocked-he-was-about-to-faint Bartz and a beat-red faced Zidane under the sprig of mistletoe that hung from the middle of the ceiling.

"Um, do we have to do this?" Bartz asked.

"Yes!" everyone, especially the girls, cheered.

"Come on Bartz! I need some good boy love for this DVD! And besides, weren't you telling me just the other day how in love with Zidane you were?" Aqua teased.

Bartz, if possible, turned redder than the blonde already was and he glared at her, "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"I'll only leave you alone after you two start kissing!"

"And you can't stop until I say so!" Mikoto added.

"Even my sister." Zidane whined.

But they did face each other and met half way in what was at first a hesitant kiss, and the wolf whistles didn't help any. Still, who said it couldn't turn into the touchy-feely kind that almost gave Aqua a nosebleed? Especially when Zidane let out a soft moan.

"Okay that's enough!" Mikoto said pulling them apart making them both whine at the loss "Oh you two have later to do all that. We're not leaving until after New Years anyway."

"Look out! I got eggnog!" Laguna cheered running into the room with the bowl of 'Christmas cheer'.

"I want some!" an already well drunken Luxord called.

"Not 'til ya sober up some!" Cid, Roxas's uncle, said forcing the other blonde to sit down.

Roxas ran to the middle of the room and called for everyone to be quiet, "If everyone could settle down for a minute, my dad has a special gift for Cecil that everyone has to see!"

"What's up Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Patience is a virtue!" the blonde said pulling Cecil to his place just as Kain walked up to them.

Everyone could see the older blonde was blushing and it was only getting darker, his hand hidden behind his back clutching something tightly "Kain what is it?" Cecil asked.

"You know I love you, right?" Kain responded surprised at his lack of stuttering.

Cecil giggled a little, "Well yeah. And I love you too." Aqua and Naminé couldn't help but _aww._

"Then," Kain got down on one knee showing a ring box with a platinum band ring bearing an amethyst, like Cecil's eyes "Will you marry me?" he asked.

The girls in the room squealed louder than anyone had heard in their lives so Cecil had to wait until it quieted down enough before he gave his answer, but even at that point he was too shocked to say anything, too happy. He tackled Kain to the floor kissing him and laughing.

"Way ta go Kain! I wondered when you'd get the guts to ask!" Cid said raising his glass of eggnog in the air.

Kain laughed as he put the ring on his _fiancé's _finger, "Well Roxas gave me the push I needed. He said he wanted Cecil to become part of our family as a Christmas present." Another '_aww_' echoed through the room.

Riku put his arm around Sora, "Follow me" and they went up to his room which was in the attic.

"I still don't get why you chose this room." Sora said sitting on the bed with the silverette.

"The farther I am from Axel's room the better, and more sleep I get."

"Understandable. So why did you bring me up here anyway?"

"So I could give you your gift without Aqua getting in our face with that damn camera of hers." Riku opened his nightstand next to him and pulled out a moderate sized box wrapped in green with a red bow.

Sora took the box, ripping the paper off and seeing a black box with a jeweler's label on it. Taking off the top he gave a small gasp at the silver crown pendent inside "Riku this is beautiful." He said taking it out of the box.

"Look at the back." Riku said turning the charm over.

Engraved into the silver were words Sora knew too well and always brought warmth to his heart, _'The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth is true. The sacrament is you. RS.' _He clasped the necklace around his neck and turned to Riku with a loving smile on his face, "I love you Riku."

"I love you too." Just when they were about to kiss…

"There you are. Get down there already, Roxas is ready to sing. Or did you forget Sora?" Cloud said.

"Oh! Thanks Cloud. C'mon Riku!" Sora said taking the silverette's hand and following the blonde back down.

Roxas was sitting on a stool with Axel next to him holding an acoustic guitar. Sora took a seat in the stool on the other side of the blonde with an apologetic smile.

Roxas smiled back and looked to Axel. The redhead nodded and started strumming softly on the instrument then Roxas started singing:

"_I set out alone_

_Roam through the tunnel_

_My eyes can hardly see the other side._

_No longer cold_

_Or feeling in trouble._

_I realize that I am just alive._

_So let it shine!"_

Genesis and Sephiroth stepped in with violins as Roxas sang,

"'_Cause we are the light in the tunnel._

_We are living and dying._

_See how we are alone in the world!_

_We are the light in the tunnel,_

_That's all."_

The Sora started singing,

"_Moving so slow_

_Towards the end of the tunnel._

_I don't pretend I'll see the other side._

_I trudge through the mud,_

_I push through the rubble_

_To realize that I am just alive (alive)._

_So let it shine!_

'_Cause we are the light in the tunnel._

_We are living and dying._

_See how we are alone in the world!_

_We are the light in the tunnel._

_That's all."_

Then they both sang together,

"_The world is not leaving us(leave us behind)_

_But we will be leaving this world._

_Yeah, the world is not leaving us (leave us behind)_

_But do we believe in this world? (Do we believe in this world?)_

'_Cause we are the light in the tunnel._

_We are living and dying._

_See how we are (see how we are) alone in the world (alone in this world)!_

_We are the light in the tunnel._

_That's all._

_(We are) the light in the tunnel._

_That's all._

_(We are) the light in the tunnel._

_That's all."_

And with a final instrumental the song ended, the whole room clapped, and Aqua cheered at getting the whole thing on her camera. Axel ad Roxas shared a quick kiss and Sephiroth and Genesis went back to their corner in the room to just hold hands and talk quietly. Sora went back to Riku, "What'd you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Riku asked.

"I'm not that good."

"Modest much?"

"You tell me."

They walked out of the house and onto the back porch to sit on the swing that was set up there, "You know for the life of me, I still can't get over the fact that Sephiroth is back."

"Is that bad?" Sora asked laying his head on the other's shoulder for warmth.

"I guess I'm okay with it. Cloud told me he felt he needed to watch his back for a while but he got over it."

"How did it feel to see Zack again?"

"Like a breath of fresh air. And he likes you too."

"Glad to hear that. Riku, how long do you think it'll be before we can look back and laugh at all that's happened?"

"A long while. But there are things we can never laugh at."

"I know. I wish we could though."

"Even if we could, I never will. I almost lost you."

Sora snuggled more into Riku's chest, "I won't leave you Riku, even when I'm dead. I'll always be here." He touched the place over Riku's heart "I love you too much to leave you alone."

"And I love you just as much. If not more." Riku said kissing Sora lips, feeling how cold they were from the winter air. He laughed a little when he heard the brunette sneeze after breaking away "Let's go back in huh. I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Great." Sora said following him back in.

When they opened the door, … "Are ya addin' whiskey to yer eggnog?" Cid accused.

"No Darling, it's rum!" Luxord slurred.

**And I'm done! Thanks everyone for sticking with it! I promise you all another story to come~!**

**Keep in mind I don't own any of the characters or featured music. **_**The Sacrament**_** is by HIM, **_**Tsuki No Curse**_** is from ****Loveless****,**_** Crawling in the Dark**_** is by Hoobastank,**_** Mellow Candle**_** is by Weiß Kreuz, **_**Mizerable**_** is by Gackt,**_** Dearly Beloved**_** is from Kingdom Hearts, **_**Dance Magic, Dance**_** is by David Bowie from ****Labyrinth**__** and **_**Tunnel**_** is by The Used.**

**Till next time!**

**Riku: Whenever that will be.**


End file.
